Dimensional Love
by jalen johnson
Summary: One year after Dimension Wars Yuya, Yuzu and their dimensional counterparts are getting to know each other one way or another includes OCs, All of the OCs belong to Scorpio229, Warning: Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Yuya x Yuzu

Yuzu and Yuya was currently in the her dads office at the you show duel school she told Yuya that she forgotten something and it was in her dads office but of course that was a flat out lie all she really wanted to do is fuck his brains out on her dads desk that was always a fantasy for her and Yuya to do and she wanted to be a bit rough with her when it comes to sex. Ever since what happen in the synchro dimension during the war every time her and yuya have sex he was always gentle with her saying

"I don't want to hurt you any more" but she told him countless times she forgave him and she would be by his side forever but he didn't listen and continued to be gentle with her. Hell even Yuto was rougher than Yuya when ever the two fuck so today enough is enough Yuya is going to be rough with her weather he likes it or not. Yuzu came in after Yuya and she secretly locked the door and cover the window so no one can interrupt them.

"So Yuzu what is that you-" Yuya couldn't even finish his sentence as Yuzu jump on him and started to kiss him Yuya was shocked by Yuzu actions but then he picked her up by her butt and started to kiss her back but not before giving Yuzu big round ass a message (he loved her ass). Yuya pulled back on the kiss and smiled at her "Ok what brought this on?" he asked "I want you to fuck me Yuya right here right now on my dads desk" she said in a slurthy tone "And i want you to be rough with me."

Yuya: Yuya instantly got hard in a second the thought of him and Yuzu fucking on the principle desk is just straight up naughty and wrong but that's what makes more fun. But when Yuzu said she wants him to be rough with her he got soft a little and gave her a sad look. "Yuzu i-

Yuzu put her hand on Yuya chin so he can look at her dead in the eye "Yuya stop it that's in the past and i already forgave you for goodness sakes you need to let it go and be in peace with yourself besides it wasn't your fault remember Katrina was just screwing with your head besides you cant be like this forever" Yuzu face went from serious to a kind smile "and what better way for you to do it is by fucking me on my dads desk or anywhere in this office" she said oh and if you still feel guilty i still have my fan" that made Yuya gulped.

"Ok i wont say anything any more about the incident!" Yuya said quickly not wanting to feel Yuzu wrath with her fan.

Yuzu: Yuzu smiled "Great now where were we" she said and after that she started to kiss Yuya again and he kissed her back and two was starting to get into it soon Yuya opened his mouth and that's when Yuzu started to take advantage and started to put her tongue inside of Yuya and the two started to tongue battle each other this lasted for about ten minutes until Yuya started to roughly squeeze Yuzu ass with cause her to yelp and he took control the was then after that the two broke apart "Hey no fair you cheated" Yuzu said with a pout on her face. He laugh at what she said and with the face it made her more cute then it already is "All fair and love is war my dear Yuzu besides you did say you wanted me to be rough with you right" he said with a little smirk She just stuck her tongue at him "I did but it was still dirty" she giggle "Can you put me down now Yuya i want my snack now"

Yuya got the message and put Yuzu down after that Yuzu went down on her knees and stared to undo his green pants and just in a flash she pants were down along with his underwear which Yuzu pulled down now his manhood was for her to see in all its glory. "No matter how many times i see i still cant believe how fucking big you are" Yuzu said as she started to give Yuya a hand job and a few teasing licks that always made Yuya moan which he did by the way so that means she doing a good job so far. First she started licking the head and then she started working up and down his shaft on both sides and stops for a second to jack him off and repeat the same thing over again.

"Oh Yuzu that feels good keep doing that and I'm going to explode" said Yuya but Yuya knows she half listening to him when she giving him head all she wants to do is please him in any way possible. He right Yuzu is still doing the same thing without even acknowledging Yuya right now this blowjob was on her main list right there she did the other motions she went straight to Yuya balls and started to suck on them for a second she didn't know why but she loved sucking on Yuya balls at the same time she was jacking him off with his shaft which caused Yuya to grunt and moan again this lasted for a minute before she went back to his shaft and started to suck his cock, she tried to get as every inch possible and once she she felt like she got enough she started to bob her head up and down at a fast pace she started to jack off the rest of Yuya's length with her left hand and started to rub her pussy and clit with her right

It was at that time Yuya got a evil idea he had a smirk that made him look like his fusion counterpart Yuri "if she wants rough ill give her rough" he thought. Yuya grabbed Yuzu pig tails and started to move his hips and her head with her pig tails as reigns and started to brutally face fuck her. Yuzu was caught by surprise by Yuya actions and she had mixed feelings she was happy that Yuya was be rough with her but at the same time mad at him for not giving her a heads regardless in order to not choke to death by Yuya cock Yuzu relaxed her throat muscles as best as she could.

Yuya: Yuya was moaning due to how good Yuzu was deep throating him her mouth was so good and tight he couldn't take it any more "Ah Yuzu im going to cum here take it all" with one last thrust he Yuya came inside of Yuzu mouth and was force to shallow all of his creamy jizz due to that Yuzu eyes widen and she had tears in her eyes. Yuya let go on his hold on Yuzu and she fell on her hands and needs coughing and there was drool coming out of her mouth.

"Awww that was great wouldn't you say yu-"

WHACK WHACK WHACK

YUYA YOU IDIOT I COULD HAVE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU! NEXT TIME WARN ME WHEN YOUR ABOUT TO FACE FUCK ME! Yuzu said in anger as she held her fan up. Yuya looked to Yuzu and took in her furi "I'm sorry Yuzu" Yuzu said in a daze with swirls in his eyes. Yuzu took a deep breath as She calmed down and a bit and blush "But um i did enjoyed it a lot so i wouldn't mind if you do that to me" she then saw Yuya get on his knees and moved closer to Yuzu where his face was close to her skirt.

I guess i should return the favour huh Yuzu Yuya laugh as soon as he lifted up her skirt he was shocked that Yuzu wasn't wearing any panties but soon got over it and smirked and looked up at Yuzu " Yuzu you naughty girl you plan this far ahead so that your fantasy can come true" Yuya started to put his hand on Yuzu pussy and started rubbing her out which caused her to moan Yuzu"Maybe *moan maybe not now top teasing and get to- Oh Fuck" the reason Yuzu stop was because Yuya put two fingers inside her pussy and started to finger fuck her.

Yuya smirked as he continue to finger fuck Yuzu he knows where Yuzu g spot was so he knew how to get her off quickly Next thing Yuya did was he moved his fingers down continue his actions, started to move his face under Yuzu pussy and started to lick the top of Yuzu pussy and also pinch her clit a few times."Oh Yuya that feels so good more keep going" *moan Yuzu said as she started to thrust her hips to match Yuya pace the two lovers went at this for ten minutes until "Yuya I'm about to cum oh fuck oh shit fuck fuck fuck YUYA! Yuzu scream and she just had the best or one of the orgasm of her life. While that happen Yuya was gulping down all of Yuzu juices to him her and Rin tasted the sweetest between the counterparts.

Yuzu pulled Yuya up and gave him a tongue filled kiss tasting herself and him at the same time. The two pulled away from each other and smiled lovingly at each other "oh Yuya i love you" Yuzu said in a kind heartfelt and meaning tone. Yuya put his head on top of Yuzu and said " i know Yuzu i love you too" Yuzu smiled "But you know where not done yet right you still haven't fucked me on my dad desk and you know what else i just started using the pill so you don't have to use a condom. Now you can cum inside me whenever you feel like it.

Yuya got easily hard after that and he saw Yuzu bend over on her farther desk lifted her skirt up to her waist turn her face to Yuya and smirked ready for him to ravish her "Well Yuya aren't you ready to swing into action?" Yuya smirked and walked towards Yuzu and started to rub her ass and spank it a few times enough to make her ass cheeks

Yuya stop teasing *moan* me and just fuck me already *moan*" Yuzu now felt Yuya dick rubbing her ass cheeks which forced her to loudly moan again. Yuya smirked he teased her long enough now its time for the main event he put his dick inside of Yuzu's pussy and both started to grunt as Yuya started to reach inch by inch to see how far he can go no matter how many times they fucked Yuzu was always so tight for him".

Yuzu: after Yuya got most of his dick in he starting thrusting inside of her at a medium pace and to Yuzu it felt like heaven "Oh Yuya ill never get tired of your big fat cock inside me your one of the few people who *moan* know how to pleasure me, Oh fuck go faster Yuya. Yuzu said. Yuya just grunted and went faster as Yuzu told him. no one notice yet but when Yuya went faster his eyes has flashed red for a second then return to normal but Yuya was still thrusting in and out of Yuzu in a incredible fast pace.

OH MY GOD YUYA YES FASTER! MAKE ME YOUR BITCH! YOUR WHORE! Yuzu said as Yuya was giving her one of best fucks as of late "YUYA IM- before she could finish Yuya grabbed her picked her up, laid her down on The desk and started to continue his assault on her this time in the missionary position "OH YUYA I'M SO CLOSE LETS CUM TOGETHER!

" Yeah" Yuya get thrusting until he couldn't take it any more "Yuzu I'm going to cum" Ngh

Yuzu and Yuya both yelled in passion: "AHHHHHHHHHH" both of them came at the same time. Yuzu was just exhausted she just had one of the best fucks ever and it was all thanks to the boy she love Yuya. "Yuya thank you" Yuya smiled at Yuzu and gave her a quick kiss on the lips "no problem, we should clean ourselves up and the office don't want the principle to find out i just fucked his daughter on his desk in his office" Yuzu giggle and said " ok Yuya but first could you get off me.


	2. Taste Contest

8

Chapter 2: Taste Contest

"So is there a reason why you guys wanted to see me?" Yuya asked Yuya was currently at Yuzu house hanging out with Yuzu Selena Ruri Rin Annabell and yes even Katrina is here and usually Katrina is not all that sociable to the group here so when she here something must me up.

Ruri All the girls looked at each other as if deciding to see who would speak first. Then Ruri turned her head to look at Yuya "Well Yuya the others and i have decided to play a game, well more a competition at best and we need your help.

Yuya raised his eyebrow "A competition between you guys?" That doesn't sound good to him especially with all of them being extremely scary when it comes to certain things.

Rin nodded "That's right and it's pretty easy all of you got to do is judge us on one certain aspect I'm sure you're going to enjoy" (I'm sure i will) Rin secretly thought).

Yuya smile at the thought this can't be that bad right? It's probably just about them asking some questions about themselves and who better than who, as long as it's not too crazy he should be fine. "Ok that sounds like fun so what do I have to do?" he asked.

Selena smirked at Yuya "Its simple Yuya all we having is a tasting competition and you're the taster"

"What do you I have to taste your cooking skills?"

Annabelle had to giggle had Yuya question sometimes Yuya was too dense and adorable in a good way of course. "No silly it's us you have to taste if you know what I mean" she said.

When Annabelle said that Yuya knew he screwed he had to eat every girl out and judge who tasted the best and if he picked one he was sure the other four will come after has to get out of this somehow "Um maybe I'm not-

Katrina gave Yuya a smirk "You're not getting out of this one Yuya even if you did well you know what Annabelle and i are cable of" As if to back up Katrina statement Annabelle and showed her hand to Yuya which was covered in pink like energy.

"Shit" Yuya thought, he sighed "Fine I'll do it when do we do start?" he asked.

Yuzu smiled at him "right now of course oh just to let you know Ruri is going first and the rest of us will leave and wait until our turn comes so have fun you two" and with that everybody else left the room except Ruri and Yuya.

"Don't worry Yuya who knows this could turn out to be more fun than you thought" Ruri said giving Yuya a reassuring smile. Yuya turned to face Ruri and gave her a smile "Yea thanks Ruri so you ready to get started?" Ruri sat down on Yuya bed and spread her legs a little so Yuya can gain a little aces "You betcha" she said Ruri "Don't worry Yuya who knows this could turn out to be more fun than you thought" Ruri said giving Yuya a reassuring smile.

Yuya turned to face Ruri and gave her a smile "Yea thanks Ruri so you ready to get started?"

Ruri sat down on Yuya bed and spread her legs a little so Yuya can gain a little aces "You betcha" she said

Yuya took a good look at Ruri normally she would be wearing the clothes she wore during the invasion but this time she was wearing a long yellow dress that matches her bird like earrings he silently chuckle " she really is shun sister" he thought. Yuya then got down on his knees and went under Ruri dress and what he saw was Ruri panties and saw it was like the color of her bracelet yellow. "Well better get started" Yuya thought.

Yuya began by softly rubbing Ruri pussy through her panties trying to make her get wet for him. He was pretty sure he heard Ruri gasp and moan a little bit that was a good sign so he started to pick up the tempo by rubbing Ruri a little faster and started licking her pussy through her panties.

Ruri As for Ruri she was just moaning and panting and her cheeks was blushing when Yuya started to lick her it was one of the best feelings ever she could feel herself getting wet from Yuya techniques and her loins were burning with a desire to have Yuya tongue inside her "Damn it Yuya just rip my fucking panties and licked the fuck out of me!" she wanted to tell him that but instead she said "Yuya i think i'm ready now so let's go to the good stuff already" Ruri said.

Yuya stopped his actions and smirked a bit "Time for the fun to begin" he thought "Alright Ruri get ready because "licking" into action" he said jokingly which caused Ruri to giggle and roll her eyes at the joke.

Yuya slowly took off Ruri panties and carefully put at the back side of his pocket so Ruri won't lose them. He took a glance at for a bit to admire it Ruri is truly beautiful in every way. Ruri "Yuya stop staring it's embarrassing" Ruri said In response Yuya started to plant kisses on Ruri womanhood making her coo and moan "Sorry Ruri just admiring the beauty" he said he continued to do that for a few more minutes until he pushed apart her folds and started to eat.

Her out my moving his tongue up and down and then in a circular motion, Ruri clit wasn't left out as well because Yuya moved his right hand and started playing with her clit.

Ruri started to pant and moan loudly "Oh fuck *moan* faster Yuya your going great, mmmm that's the spot *moan* you sure know how to treat a girl" Ruri said. Yuya did what Ruri said and went faster besides she tasted so good he wanted to go faster to make her come ya continue to go at a fast pace for ten more minutes until he heard Ruri say- "Ruri YUYA I'M CUMMING OH SHIT AHHHHHH"! With that Ruri came. Ruri started squirting. "Oh shit she a squirter" Yuya thought as he tasted Ruri juices and drunk all of it.

"Huh Ruri taste almost like grapes" Wow Ruri you taste pretty good Yuya said as he got from under Ruri skirt and stood back up. Ruri smiled at him "Thanks Yuya when we're done with this I'm definitely going to return the favor" she said with a wink. "Oh and don't worry about my panties keep them until we do this again next time she said.

Yuya nodded and smiled at her "will do" he said. Ruri stood back up and began to walk out the room but not before she gave Yuya a big kiss."Bye Yuya good luck with the others she said after she said that Ruri left.

Yuya; "Yea because I'm going to need it" he said to himself. It only took a few minutes but Yuya was already ready for the next girl and when he saw who was up next he instantly smiled out of all the girls Rin was the most understanding one of the group and Yuya shouldn't have a problem with her but she can develop a mean streak but that rarely happens.

"Hey Rin you ready?" he asked her in a friendly manner Rin smiled at Yuya "As ready as I ever be Yuya I'm looking forward to this" she said. "Yeah so can you lie down on the bed so that way it will be easier to get your shorts off" he asked. Rin nodded and said "Ok" within a couple of a seconds he unbuckle her belt that held her shorts together and then unbutton and unzipped her pants as well so that way Yuya can have a easy time taking her shorts off. After that Rin did what Yuya told her to do and laid down on Yuzu's bed "Alright Yuya I'm ready when you are" Rin said "Give me your best shot"

Yuya smirked a bit at what Rin said and went down on his knees and spread her legs "Don't worry Rin i going to give you my fullest effort" he said as he started to pull her shorts down once he did he put the shorts down by him and saw Rin panties which was the same color as her hair and bracelet green. "Why do I have a feeling this is going to become a trend" Yuya thought.

Yuya without any hesitation started to lick Rin pussy through her panties which caused her to moan he did this for a little until he started to go further down with his licking and started to rub her snatch at the top, also he her clit a teasing pinch which caused her to her to gasp and moan even louder.

"Oh Yuya feels so good" Rin said obviously enjoying his talented tongue licking her pussy through her underwear. The feeling is good and all but she wanted to feel more without her panties in the way "Why are you so good at this"? she asked.

Yuya stopped for a second and looked at Rin for a second and smirked "i don't know maybe i'm just natural at this sort of stuff" he said. Rin laugh at what Yuya said "I guess you are now then can we get to the main event already i want to see more than what you can do she said. Yuya smiled at her "As you wish" he said he started to pull Rin's panties off of him and once he did that he put them in the left side of his pocket.

He started to rub her folds a little and stuck a finger in there and started thrusting it in and out of her pussy. Rin grunted and moan "Damnit Yuya stop teasing me and use your tongue already" Rin said with a little anger at her voice. Yuya smiled at her "As you wish" he said and with that Yuya started to happily eat run out and started to use the same techniques he used for Ruri not too long ago.

"Oh god Yuya that feels so good I'm so close" said Rin as she grabbed Yuya head and started to pull him more towards him so she can feel more of his tongue inside of her. Yuya continued at this pace for ten more minutes until he felt Rin pussy twitch. Yuya I'm cumming! Ahhhhh! Rin came all over Yuya face.

Yuya happily drank all of Rin juices "This time Rin taste like green apples a bit sour but sweet at the same time he said as he pulled away from Rin. Rin got up from the bed and started to put on her shorts and belt again "Thanks Yuya i had great time she said to Yuya as she kissed him after Rin pulled away she said " Oh and you keep my panties use as jerk off material as you think about me" she said with a cute smile.

Yuya was a bit surprised at Rin's choice of words but he guess the others are rubbing off on her "Ok i will run and see you later"

"Bye Yuya" she said after that she went out the door and left. Five minutes have passed since left and Yuya gotten some time to rest and when he saw the door open he saw none other than Selena and Yuya have a pretty good relationship during and even after the war so this one should be easy as well.

"Unless Selena gets a bit too dominatrix then it could be a real problem" Yuya thought

Selena "Hey Yuya are you ready to judge me yet?" Selena asked with a smirk on her face

"Of course i am that's why I'm here am i" he said light heartedly "and not to mention i was forced to do this" he thought Ok then thanks for the answer and here a little bit of the part.

Selena "Good then there won't be any problems then and hopefully after all of this over you and i can have some fun" she said with a smirk.

It took almost all of Yuya willpower to not get in a hard on right then and there in fact he was surprised he not hard right now after he ate out two girls not too long ago. "We'll see but for now just sit on the bed and make yourself feel comfortable" Yuya said gesturing for Selena to sit down on the bed.

Selena "Fine but just remember if you somehow screw this up i will punish you got that" she said in the threatening tone while she sat down on Yuzu bed

and spread her legs out for him.

That threat sends a chill down spine "Why are all the girls i hang out crazy in a sense?" he thought. "Ill keep that in mind Selena" he said as he began to go down on his knees to Selena's skirt and started lifting it up.

When Yuya lifted up her skirt he saw that Selena was wearing some dark blue panties and he was pretty munch not surprised at all. Selena isn't really much for patience unlike the other counterparts so he going to have to skip a step unlike what he did to Ruri and Rin. So what Yuya did was he took off Selena panties and put them in the right side of his pocket and then after that he started to rub her out in a up and down motion which caused her to moan loudly and then he started to put two fingers inside her pussy and started to thrust in and out of her like it was a dick.

Selena "Oh fuck that's it Yuya keep using your fingers just like that" Selena said *Moan* if it wasn't for this competition I would have- "OH GOD FASTER! Jumped you right now and we would have had so much fun." Selena said.

Yuya had to chuckle with what Selena" I wouldn't doubt you Selena but i guess you will have to settle with this now do you? He asked rhetorically. Selena "Smart- OH FUCK" Selena couldn't finish her statement when she felt Yuya was eating her out while thrusting his fingers at the same time. In response Selena grabbed Yuya head forcefully and started to thrust her hips towards him. FUCK YUYA I'M SO CLOSE!

Yuya was a bit use to Selena being rough so that stop him from reaching his goal and that was getting some nice sweet pussy juice.

"FUCK YUYA I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE *grunt* IM CUMMING AHHH!" Selena screamed as she came all over Yuya mouth.

Yuya happily drunk all of Selena juices "Huh she almost taste like blueberry he thought" He felt himself getting pulled up by Selena and she gave him a big sloppy French kiss and he returned the favor the kiss lasted for a minute before they pulled apart from each other.

"That was a fucking rush god I needed that thanks Yuya" Selena said with a smile.

Yuya smiled back at her "It was my pleasure Selena I had a pretty good time too". Selena smiled "Good to hear as much as i want you to fuck me into oblivion i have to back down stairs now so see you later Yuya Selena said as she started to leave. "See you later Selena" Yuya said with a smile.

Yuya was sitting on Yuzu bed waiting on the girl to come he has three girls that he needs to taste Annabelle, Yuzu and Katrina out of all of those girls he wish Yuzu was next but that's probably not going to happen. But whatever he was ready to face whoever comes through that's when he heard the door open and that's when she saw none other than Annabelle the second girl that Yuya has ever kissed.

Yuya took a long looked at Annabelle unlike the rest of the counterparts she looks the most identical to Yuzu they could be twins but at the same time they are completely different. Annabelle's hair is in the same style as her younger twin sister Zoe the only difference is that Annabelle's hair covers her left eye and her stagnant came down her right shoulder, she is wearing a white long sleeved top that is low enough that it is showing the pink bra that she is wearing with a bright pink fin body warmer that is unzipped like Rin she wears pink shorts and like Katrina she has her belt is being tied around her waist and her belt buckle being a cross the exact symbol her partner and ace card: Halo-Eyes Divine Dragon has on its chest and also has black stocking stockings coming up to the top of her shorts, but still low enough to show some of the skin on her legs. Yuya had to admit Annabelle is beautiful like all of her counterparts.

"Hey Anna you ready to get started?" Yuya asked in a friendly matter

Annabelle giggled when Yuya called her by her nickname normally Annabelle hates it when anybody except for Yuko called her that but lately she's been letting slide ever since everybody became close to one sides everybody in the group including her sisters rarely calls her. I guess you can say Annabelle has lightened up quite bit lately. "Of course Yuya I'm ready whenever you are Annabelle said in playful tone".

"Great now if you can do me a favor and just lay down on the bed i would appreciate that" Yuya said with a smile on his face. Annabelle smirked at Yuya "Actually Yuya i have something better in mind" she said as she walked closer to Yuya where she closes to him. Yuya became a bit nervous by how Annabelle was so close to him "Really what do you- UGH Yuya didn't finish his question because with a flick of her finger Annabelle threw him towards Yuzu's bed.

Annabelle then walked over to the bed and covered her left hand with pink dark like energy put her hand over Yuya chest and restricted his movements. "Shit I can't move! Annabelle what are you doing!?" Yuya said in a scared tone.

Annabelle smirked at Yuya again "Sorry Yuya baby but I'm taking over for now." She then giggle and said to him in a playful tone "So be a good boy and try not to struggle ok if you can do that I'm going to give you something a little extra".

Yuya sighed he was afraid this would happen now he can't move and only god knows what Annabel leis going to do to him so the next thing he had to do was to go along with Annabelle's game for now. "Fine i play along in whatever you're going to do to me" Yuya said in a given up tone.

"Great! Now let's get started" Annabelle said with a click of her fingers her shorts and belt were gone and was placed on the side of Yuzu's bed. Now Annabelle was half naked at the bottom. She then started to rub herself which caused her to moan. "Ah fuck i can't wait to get eaten out by you Yuya" she said.

She did that for about a minute until she got on top of Yuzu's bed walked on it until she was right by Yuya face she then sat on Yuya face while was on her knees. But she wasn't done yet she undid Yuya zipper and gotten his cock out from his pants, she then covered her hands with the same dark piink energy and started to message Yuya dick "Start licking Yuya" Annabelle ordered to him.

Yuya moaned a little from Annabelle playing with his dick, but after that he started giving Annabelle's pussy a first few slow licks to get in the flow of the things. But after doing that he started eating her out like there was no tomorrow by moving his tongue up and down, in a circle and sometimes giving her clit a lick or two to tease Annabelle.

"Oh fuck Yuya that feels amazing" Annabelle said as she continued to message Yuya dick. *Moan* "Fuck!"It looks like your picking up the pace guess I should go faster as well" Annabelle said as she started to stroke Yuya's dick in a up and down motion at a fast pace while still using her powers.

Yuya once again moan while still licking Annabelle's pussy which made her giggle a bit "Yuya that tickles" Annabelle said

"Keep jacking me off like that and I can tickle you a lot more" Yuya thought as he kept using his fast pace tongue licking on Annabelle, It's a shame that he couldn't use his fingers he would have made Annabelle see stars but his tongue is going to have to do now. They both continued the fast pace for about ten to fifth teen minutes until Yuya herd Annabelle say "SHIT "-"YUYA IM ABOUT TO CUM! AND IM THINK YOUR CLOSE TOO." "Shit she's right I'm close too" Yuya thought.

"OH FUCK FASTER YUYA" "OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD! AHHHH!" Annabelle screamed unleashing a massive orgasm. "Shit!" Yuya came at the same time all over Annabelle's hand. Yuya gulped down her juices and loved the taste of it "she tastes like watermelon" Yuya thought.

Annabelle then got off of Yuya and started to taste Yuya's cum that was on her hand "Not bad, we are defiantly doing this again soon next time and more" Annabelle thought. With just a snap of her fingers her shorts and belt was back on (except for her underwear) and she let go of her hold on Yuya.

Yuya then stood back up on the bed and zipped up his pants "Thanks Yuya I had a great time with you" Annabelle smiled at him then walked up to him and gave him a kiss. Yuya kissed her back and when they pulled apart he said "Yea to be honest I kind of enjoyed that as well" he smiled at her. "I'm glad you enjoyed my little gift to you would you say it's better than the rank up magic card I made for you" Annabelle asked with a smirk on her face.

Yuya gave her a grin "Oh yea definitely better "Annabelle then started to walk towards the door, well I better get going ill see you later Yuya" Yuya s smiled towards Annabelle "I'll see you later Annabelle" and with that Annabelle left.

Yuya had waited a bit longer than usual about almost ten minutes but that was fine with him that gave him extra time to recover from the "special gift" that Annabelle gave him when it was her turn. While Yuya was in his thoughts he suddenly turned to the door as it was opened. "Please let it be Katrina" Yuya thought as he looked up, when he looked up he saw none other than Yuzu "Shit its Yuzu that means Katrina last that's ok Yuya just smile and pretend to be happy of the situation."Hey Yuzu are you ready to get started?" Yuya asked with a smile.

Yuzu smiled back at Yuya "Of course Yuya I'm ready to be honest this is very fun and exciting although I wish I had gone last" Yuzu said with a frown. Yuya wasn't really all that surprised that Yuzu wanted to go last, he kind of knew the answer but his curiosity gotten the better of him and he asked the question anyway. "So why didn't you go last?"he asked. Yuzu sighed "Katrina she insisted that she wanted to go last and you know how scary she can be its ether her way or the high or for Katrina do as I say or you're going to be in a hospital for months.

Yuya laughed " Hey at least she finally opening up to us a bit and controlling herself a bit, a year ago its ether her way or your dead" she laughed with him "That's true she has gotten better ever since all of us started to hang out with each she, Yuri and Yufu won't admit it but they think of all of us as family to them." Yuzu said as she praised three of the serious counterparts.

Yuya nodded and smile agreeing with Yuzu statement "Yeah they won't show it but we know that they care about us, so you ready to do this" Yuya said. Yuzu smirked at Yuya and walked over to him" Oh yea I'm ready Yuya" Without any warning Yuzu swept her leg out to Yuya's feet which caused Yuya to trip and fall on the floor." Ow! Hey Yuzu what's the big idea?" Yuya said in pain "Shit I'm surprised i didn't get a concussion" he thought. Yuzu smirked at him "sorry Yuya but I wanted to be a little naughty today so just stay down until were done ok" she said "Sure not like I haven't done this before at least Annabelle put me on the bed" Yuya said a bit annoyed that Yuzu threw him on the floor.

Yuzu then turned around bend over and lifted up her skirt showing Yuzu her big round ass to him as to make him feel a little better for pushing him down to the floor since Yuya always loved her ass. After that she took off her pink panties and put them on the bed. Then she started to walk towards Yuya and got into a squatting position near his face, "Ok Yuya work your magic" Yuzu said.

Yuya didn't need to tell her that the first thing he did was plant a few kisses on Yuzu on pussy which caused her to make coo like sound and made her skin crawl Yuya always had that effect on her when he begins to eat her out. After doing that Yuya started to lick to slowly lick her pussy in a up and down and other times he gives her clit a teasing nibble or two before going back to eating her out.

Yuzu was moaning and gasping from Yuya techniques the way Yuya is eating her out is amazing just from the light kisses alone her are starting to make her knees buckle but she remained in position not wanting to ruin this magical moment. "*Moan* Oh Yuya that feels amazing why do *Fuck so good* why do you always have this effect on me when we do something sexual" she asked.

Yuya stopped eating her which caused Yuzu to growl in displeasure as he answered her question " I don't know Yuzu maybe I just want to entertain you and make you smile with more than just my dueling" he said with a bit of a smirk before going back to what he was doing.

"Well your doing a pretty damn *oh god faster* good job with that now go faster Yuya" Yuzu ordered him. Yuya did what Yuzu told him and went faster in an up and down motion that caused her to moan even louder and to really get her off faster Yuya started to suck and lick her clit. "OH FUCK!" Yuzu said  
KEEP GOING YUYA I'M SO CLOSE! She yelled. After playing with her clit Yuya went back to the up and down technique but at a much faster paste this continued to for aboutb15 minutes until Yuzu screamed "YUYA I'M CUMMING UGH AHHHHH! Yuzu said as she released her juices all over Yuya mouth and also over his face. "Yuzu taste like raspberry" Yuya thought.

After that Yuzu got a bit weakly due to Yuya amazing oral skills and the fact she was sitting in that position for over twenty minutes or so. She then helped Yuya off the floor and gave him a passionate kiss which Yuya returned they pulled apart Yuzu told him "That was amazing as always Yuya I wished we could continue more but Katrina still has to have her turn" Yuya smiled at her " don't worry Yuzu we are going to spend some more time together soon" he said.

"I'll hold you up to that but for now I have to go good luck with Katrina oh and you can keep my panties for now that will gives you something to remind you of me when you're not with me. As she turned around she felt Yuya smacked her on the ass "Yelp geez Yuya I swear your turning to be just like Yugo everyday" she smirked at him while she was walking to the door. Yuya smirked at her "Not my fault you have a big ass Yuzu anyway I'll see you later" he told his childhood friend. Yuzu giggled at Yuya remark. "Sure Yuya whatever you say I'll see you later" and with that Yuzu left.

Yuya sat patiently waiting for Katrina to arrive, Katrina is the last girl that Yuya has to judge and honestly he scared as hell. There no telling what that girl going to do she ether going to be rough with him or she going to be gentle with him from the bottom of his heart. Yuya doesn't know when it comes to the bed room Katrina is a wildcard, So Yuya just got to be prepared for anything she throws at him just take the same approach and mentally he did with the first five girls.

Yuya had to wait for Katrina the longest for about twenty minutes or so, which was fine with him because Yuya had a feeling that he going to need all of his strength for her. Yuya heard the door open up and when he looked up he saw Katrina herself, She had red hair but had bangs and fin straps similar to the rest of her counterparts but its black she wears a reverse cross chain on her neck and a black leather jacket that fully zipped up she also wearing a black belt at a angle and a short black girl. Lastly she is wearing stockings that go up to her knees causing her to show some skin with her legs.

Katrina gave Yuya one of signatures smirks "It's my show now Yuya I hope you still have your A game after what you did to the others" she said as she walked over to Yuya picked him up and threw him on the bed a bit hardly. "Ow" Yuya said it did hurt a bit from how Katrina threw him on the bed but she can do much worse so this being nice. "Ah quit complaining I didn't throw you that hard, Or maybe I just don't know my own strength she said jokingly and with a giggle. "Did Katrina just giggle?" Yuya thought surprised that Katrina giggled she rarely ever laughs or giggles but when she does its kind of a weird and cute sight to see. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all" Yuya

Katrina then jumped on the bed and walked towards Yuya until she was standing on her was then that Yuya noticed that Katrina wasn't wearing any panties what's so ever, "Well Katrina hardly ever wears panties so I shouldn't be surprised at all" he thought. "Alright Yuya you better give me one of the best orgasms ever or well...let's just say you might become a girl tomorrow" Katrina said as she sat on Yuya face putting all her weight in the force. "Ow ok maybe I was wrong" Yuya thought. "I don't hear any licking" Katrina said as she grabbed Yuya balls through his pants and started lightly crush them. "Like I'm actually going to crush them then that would mean Yuya would be useless to me in the bedroom I'm just trying show my dominance" Katrina thought and giggle to herself.

Yuya feeling pain in his lower area wasted no time and started to lick licking Katrina at a medium pace in an up and down motion. "Fuck yes" Katrina said as she gasp and moan " I really needed this" she said. Yuya on the other hand kept up the pace he was at but like what he did with Yuzu not too long ago he started to lick and suck on her clit while going back down to eat her out only he did it much faster. "OH FUCK! KEEP GOING YUYA! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME CUM SOON!" Katrina yelled. Yuya continue to switch from her pussy to her clit weather licking in a up and down and side to motion to sucking both of them one after another. This lasted for about twenty-five minutes until Katrina said " FUCK YUYA I'M GOING TO CUM! UGH YOU BETTER NOT WASTE IT! AHHHH!" Katrina said as she came all over Yuya mouth.

Yuya happily drank all of Katrina's juices. "Wow she taste like strawberries; I thought she was going to taste like chili peppers" Yuya thought. After that Katrina moved up from Yuya's face jumped off the bed pulled him towards her and gave him a kiss. "Hmm I'll admit that was fucking amazing Yuya I; guess you have other skills besides dueling but I already knew that" Katrina said as she smiled at Yuya. "Holy crap she actually smiled at me I must have put her in a good mood after I ate her out" Yuya thought. "Anyway we better go downstairs so you can choose the winner so you ready to go?" Katrina said to him.

" Yeah I'm ready" Yuya told her it didn't take long for them to go down stairs and in no time Yuya was already sitting down with the rest of the girls in Yuzu's living room. "Well Yuya have you decided who won?" Yuzu asked him. "Hmm to be honest I liked all of you guys you guys tasted like fruit Ruri you tasted like grapes, Rin you tasted like green apples, Annabelle you tasted like watermelon, Yuzu you tasted like raspberries, Serena tasted like blueberries and Katrina you tasted like strawberries so your all a winner in my book" Yuya said with a smile.

All the looks at each other and smiled at each other then they looked at each other. "Thanks Yuya that means a lot to us but-" Yuzu started "You didn't really give us a answer so-" Ruri "You might have to judge us in another competition" Rin said "That's right you probably might have to fuck all of us in a few minutes" Annabelle said in a giggle, when Annabelle said that part Yuya ran out the door in a second running almost as fast as a Duel Runner "These girls are crazy!" Yuya thought as he ran as fast as he could.

"Oh he ran away should we get him" Ruri asked "Nah let him run weather he likes it or not he going to have to do that someday Katrina said with a smirk.


	3. Fusion Rivalry

Chapter 3: Fusion Rivalry

"Checkmate looks like I win this time Selena" Yuri said as he gave her a smirk. Selena just looked at him "Please you just got lucky in that one round Yuri" she said. Yuri just let out a chuckle "Oh and was I lucky in the other rounds that I won or the times where I beaten on who was the best runner yesterday" he said. "Please I was just being nice so you won't feel bad that you gotten your ass kicked by a girl" Selena said with a smirked. Yuri snorted and rolled his eyes at that comment "Sure whatever you say Selena" he said.

Yuri and Selena relationship has been interesting to say the least, Unlike their counterparts Yuri and Selena had never met each other nor were they close childhood friends like there other counterparts so after the war ended Yuya and the others had insisted that the two of them should spend some time together and get to know each other. At first Selena wasn't too keen at the idea of hanging out with Yuri because of all the horrible things he did during the war, But Yuya had said that Yuri has changed and he regretted his actions and that he deserves a second chance. Knowing that there was no way to change Yuya and others mind Selena and Yuri agreed that they would spend more time with each other together.

When Yuri and Selena first started hanging out with each other besides that both of them were once in Duel Academy and were from the fusion dimension they had a lot in common then they least expected. They are both single Childs, they never really had a good relationship with their parents due to them working so much, They never bother to at least make friends when they were younger or when they were with duel academy and probably the most important thing is they are super competitive, hate to lose and never back down from a challenge. "Wow I guess we have a lot more in common than we thought" Selena said to Yuri after they talked about themselves.

Yuri had to chuckle at response. "Guess so sometimes I wonder how different things would have been if he met each other on our lives." Yuri said. Selena just smiled at him and said "Who knows we can't change the past all we got to do is move on and look towards the future" she said. Yuri just silently nodded at her answer "If only if it was that easy for me" he thought.

Also in order to past the time when the two hang out with each Selena suggested that they should compete with each in games and other activities due to both of them hated losing. "Alright but don't blame me when I beat you at everything we do" Yuri said with one of his all knowing smirks. "Is that a challenge already?" Selena said with her game face on. "It's not a challenge when you already know who going to win" Yuri said in an arrogant tone. "Ooh I am going to enjoy wiping that stupid grin off his face" Selena thought.

So Selena and Yuri always compete with each other in rounds whether it's in duels, video games, basketball, board games and even when it comes to sex (They compete and see who cannot cum first). I guess you can say this became a sort of hobbies for Yuri and Selena whenever the two hang out with each other but of course they do have their lazy days as well with each other when they are not in a mood to beat each other in their daily brings us back to today

Yuri and Selena had just finished playing another round of chess with Yuri winning this time which made Selena very unhappy. "There got be some way I can beat him and mess with him at the same time" That's when she had a very devious idea. "He going to be so pissed at me after this but hey the look on his face is going to be worth it" Selena thought. "Hey Yuri why don't we play one of our usual game and you know which game I'm talking about she said with a smirk.

At moment Yuri instantly got a hard on he knows exactly what Selena was talking about it was who can last the longest without cumming game. It was probably Yuri most favorite competition between the two of them and to be honest at times he doesn't even care about the results at all he just happy was just giving him a very pleasurable experience. "Alright I hoped you improved a bit from the last time we did this" he said with a smirk. "Please I should be saying that to you after all we both know who better when it comes to this competition between us" Selena said. "Yeah it's me" Yuri said arrogantly. "We'll see how high and mighty you are after what I'm going to do" Selena thought.

At that moment Selena got up from her spot lifted up her skirt and started to take off her panties after she did that she started to place them on Yuri's couch. "Alright Yuri lay down on the floor you don't need to be a genius to know what position we doing" Selena said, Yuri snorted "Of I know what to do I'm not Yugo" he said as he began to lie down on the floor.

At that moment Selena got up from her spot lifted up her skirt and started to take off her panties after she did that she started to place them on Yuri's couch. "Alright Yuri lay down on the floor you don't need to be a genius to know what position we doing" Selena said, Yuri snorted "Of I know what to do I'm not Yugo" he said as he began to lie down on the floor.

Yuri at the same time manage to pull up her skirt seeing her cunt full on in display for him, "humph this is going to be too easy" Yuri thought. "Alright Yuri you ready to get this started?" Selena asked him Yuri smirked "Ready whenever you are" Yuri said.

"Ok then ready, set, go!" Selena said and with that Yuri and Selena got down to business with their game. To get things started Selena had started to give a couple of strokes to Yuri's shaft and also gave him a few teasing licks to get Yuri going, Selena did this for about a minute or two until she decided to kick it up a notch by putting her whole mouth on the tip and taking it inch by inch then stopping at her limit, Selena then started to bob her head up and down on Yuri dick and she started to stroke the rest of the inches she couldn't get hoping that Yuri can come quickly from her technique. Selena then moaned while she was using her techniques on Yuri. "Humph as expected Yuri is putting up a fight" she thought."

Speaking of Yuri what he did to started was he gave Selena pussy a few teasing licks as well to get her going as well, he did so for about two maybe three minutes before he started to pick up the pace. Yuri then started to move his arm and started to finger Selena in a up and down motion as if he was using his dick and the same time kept eating her out with his tongue but at this time at a much faster pace. Yuri then moans at what Selena was doing to him at the other side."Shit Selena is bringing her a game today better start getting serious as well" Yuri thought.

The two kept up this pace for twenty minutes until Yuri did a very bold thing he started to move his right arm then he started to move his fingers towards to Selena other 'hole' he started to play with her asshole a little bit for a minute or two before he started to use his finger to thrust in and out of her asshole while continue to do the actions he was doing now. "Oh Fuck!" Selena thought as she moaned from Yuri anal play Selena isn't a stranger to anal she kind of forced Yuya to do anal even in the end he started to like it and Yugo had no problem with it since he is a bit more advent ours then Yuya in the bedroom. "Never thought he had the balls to do that time to pick up the pace a little more" Selena thought.

While Selena was doing what she was doing she moved her other hand towards Yuri's balls and starting to message it at a very fast pace. "Shit I don't if I'm going to last much longer" Yuri thought as he tried to match Selena pace. The two continued to go at each other for about 5 minutes until both Selena and Yuri was just about their limit.

Shit I can't hold it no more I'm going to blow" Yuri thought at the same time Selena was thinking the same thing. "Crap I can't hold no more I'm going to cum soon oh god oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck OH FUUCK! Selena thought as she came and did a little extra inside of Yuri mouth. At the same time she felt Yuri came inside of her mouth and happily drank all of his seed. Yuri in the mean time drunk all of Selena juices at first but was really surprise that he drunk something else along with the cum. "Did she just- Ah gross Yuri said as he accidently drunk all of Selena other fluids.

After that Selena and Yuri got off of each other and when they did Yuri gave Selena a glare " I can't believe that you just did that!" he yelled which made Selena smirked at him "Oh come on Yuri it wasn't that bad I bet you enjoyed my little fireworks" she said Yuri then growled at her before calming down a bit. "I must admit that was a good trick you did but after you owe me big time" he smirked besides it looks like we tied in our game. Why don't we have a tie breaker" he said Selena smiled at him "Sure Yuri lead the way" she said as her and Yuri had went upstairs to his room.

It didn't take long for Yuri and Selena to reach the room and once they reached the room the two wasted no time as they went over to each other and started making out with each other it. Yuri decided to take it further by putting his tongue inside of Selena mouth which Selena didn't have a problem with at first until Yuri had decided to roughly bite her tongue, But Selena wasn't backing down "Shit! That hurt I guess this is one of his ways of getting back at me whatever I can take the pain" she thought as she continued her lip lock from Yuri. The two was so focus on the kiss they didn't notice that they began to take off their clothes in a matter of minutes Selena and Yuri was only in their pants and Selena was only in her skirt.

The two then pulled away from each other to catch their breath for a bit then looked at each other "Wow Yuri you must be really pissed off from what I did to you a couple of minutes ago" she smirked at him. Yuri only growled and Selena was certain his eyes flashed pink for a second. He then smirked right back at her "Oh no Selena I'm just can't wait to start our tie breaker, shall we?" he said as he took off the rest of his clothes.

"Yes we shall" Selena said to him as she took off her skirt, After that Selena then got on Yuri bed on her hands and knees waiting for Yuri to take her from behind."Well are we going to finish our game or not or maybe you're ready to admit defeat" she said to Yuri in a taunting tone. Yuri chuckled "Your always so impatient Selena don't you know that good things happen to good people once they wait" he said. "Well I'm not exactly good right now am I? Now hurry up and get over here!" she said. "Alright alright I'm coming" Yuri said as he got on his bed on his knees and started to get in position

"Doggy Style huh" Yuri thought that when he notice Selena hair was still in her usual ponytail hairstyle "I think I just found another way to get her back" he thought with a smirk on his face. Yuri then try to position his dick inside of Selena's pussy but not before teasing it a bit with his tip which caused Selena to moan a bit, Yuri did this for about a minute until he decided that was enough and got to the main event as he started to push his dick inch by inch inside of Selena's cunt.

"Fuck" Yuri said as he felt Selena tighten around his dick "Why is that all of the girl counterparts I had sex with so damn tight?" he thought as he only girls he been with were Selena and Katrina he tried to stay away from the rest of the girls as possible not after what he did to them during the war but for some reason Yuri believes that won't be that way for long. Soon enough Yuri gotten use to Selena tightness and once he did he started to pound her at a medium pace.

"OH FUCK!" Selena yelled and then moaned from Yuri's thrust "You're so fucking big Yuri! *moan* I don't think I'll ever get tired of you fucking my brains out *moan* OH GOD FASTER!" she yelled at him. Yuri on the other hand smirk at her "Hey do you think is in charge here!" he said as he started to grab Selena's ponytail and started to yank and pull it as he started to go faster.

"OW YOU JACK- *moan* I'M GOING TO GET- *OH GOD* YOU BACK FOR THIS!" Selena yelled to Yuri she doesn't want to admit it to Yuri and he probably notice but this was turning her on even more. "Humph oh really then why did I feel you getting wetter after I pulled on your ponytail admit your enjoying this" he said to her with a smirk. *Moan* Go fuck yourself! Selena said in a defiant tone which caused Yuri to pull on her ponytail once more and kept going at a faster pace. "Why do that when I already got one of the hottest chicks I know doing that" he said with a grin on his face.

The two continued to of doing it at that position for about 30 minutes until both were at their limit "Fuck Selena I'm about to cum!" OH FUCKS ME TOO! OH GOD! OH GOD OH FUCKS!" Selena said as she came at the same time Yuri released his load inside of Selena pussy knowing full well she was on the that Yuri pulled out of Selena and once he did that he and her got under the covers and gave each other a deep kiss before snuggling with each other.

"I got to admit that was amazing more so than usual and it looks like we tried again" Selena said with a satisfied look on her face as to say he didn't care about the game anymore. Yuri chuckled "I guess we did tied aw well we will think of something next time" he said. "You do you realize I'm telling the others about this right it's only a matter of time before they come after you" Selena said with a smirk on her face. "Selena I-" Yuri you know as well as I do that the girls already forgave you for what happen so you need to get over it already like I told you before you can't change the past you can only move forward towards the future besides you know how stubborn we are epically Annabelle. it's only a matter of time until you can no longer avoid them. "Now let's get some sleep and we can talk about this when we wake up" Selena said as she drifted off to sleep. Yuri sighed and said "Yeah" and went into a deep slumber as well.


	4. Action Game

Chapter 4: Action Game

Yuko and Yuzu were currently at the duel arena at the You Show Duel Yuzu wanted to hang out with Yuko today and try to convince him action duels are fun and enjoyable. At first Yuko didn't really mind hanging out with Yuzu since he didn't really have anything better to do but when Yuzu said she wanted to have a action duel with her he tried to get out the situation as soon as possible, but unfortunately Yuzu pretty much threaten him (via her fan) if Yuko didn't come with her to the Duel he actually dueled Yuzu he can admit it he had a blast the way he was riding Guardian Angle Pegasus in the air grabbing action cards he felt like a little kid again. But he still couldn't shake off his duel with Primo and Lester a year ago even though that was his first action duel he almost died and broke his arm. That can leave a terrible impact on a guy. "Maybe I'm just a little afraid of action duels" Yuko thought.

"I don't know Yuzu I just don't think action duels isn't my cup of tea I have nothing against it but I just prefer regular duels more and one reason is in the regular duel I haven't had a broken arm" Yuko said with a smirk making a joke on what happened to him in the past. Yuzu just sighed "There got to be some way to convince Yuko that action duels are not bad at all but what, come on Yuzu think, think." That's when Yuzu had a light bulb flashed in her head "That's it! Maybe I can convince Yuko those actions duels aren't bad by giving him a little 'reward' but first he going to have to earn it" she thought.

"Hey Yuko can you give me a second I need do something real quick" said Yuzu as she started to go upstairs to the control room. "Um sure I'll give you a second" Yuko said confused "What is she up to?" Yuko thought l. It didn't take long for Yuzu to reach the control room upstairs and when she did she went up to the controls "Let's see ah here the field controls and right here there the forest button Yuzu said as she pressed the button when she did that she went back downstairs quickly before the field spell activated.

It took the same amount of time for Yuzu to go back downstairs then when she went upstairs and when she went back into the duel arena to meet with Yuko again it already turned into a forest. "Hm what's going on Yuzu are we having another action duel?" Yuko asked raising his eyebrow obviously still confused at what Yuzu is up to. Yuzu then giggle at Yuko and said "Not exactly" she said as she activated her duel disk. "If that's the case then why do you have your duel disk activated?" Yuko said to Yuzu in a sarcastic tone. Yuzu sighed she loved Yuko and his counterparts equally but in Yuko case there are times where she just want to slap him with her fan for being a smartass.

"Were playing a different game Yuko an action game or you could say we are playing a game of tag". "Tag?" Yuko repeated. "Yes in order to convince you that action duels are fun and enjoyable we are going to play an action game its quite simple all you have to is try to catch me like it's a game of tag and we both each use one monster to help us in the game, If you manage to catch me I'll give you a reward" Yuzu said.

This peaked Yuko interest "A reward huh I wonder what it could be knowing Yuzu she probably won't tell me and I never back down from a challenge so I'll play along besides Yuzu might give me a really cool reward." "Alright Yuzu I'll play along this could actually be really fun" Yuko said to her with a smile on his face. Yuzu returned his smile with her own happy that Yuko agreed to play the action game with her. "Great! Now all we got to do is pick our one monster to help us.

Yuko nodded at her "The obvious choice would be to use Pegasus or Flare-Soul but I have to be smart about this since we are in a forest" That's when Yuko had an idea " I think I know which monster I'm to choose he thought as he got the card from his extra deck box.

'Yuzu then giggle "Um Yuko why did you choose that monster I remember correctly he can't see so why choose that monster?" Yuko only responded with a smirk "Don't judge a book by its cover soon Yuzu Night-Wing is the perfect monster for our little action game" he said, "Hmm if you say so Yuko" said Yuzu as she gotten a monster out of her extra deck as well

"I'll choose Bloom Diva" Yuzu said as she placed the fusion monster on her duel disk. "The monster metalized right beside of Yuzu."Alright Yuko you ready to do this?" Yuzu asked him, "Of course I am Yuzu I can't wait to get wait to get that reward" Yuko said confident in him and Night Wing.

" Oh I hope you do because that where the real fun starts" Yuzu thought instead she said "You got to catch me first in order to do that Yuko" Yuzu said as her and bloom diva turned around to get in position. "Ok Yuko lets this on your mark, get set, And GO!" Bloom Diva then picked up Yuzu and in ran with great distance into the forest. Yuko sighed "Wait Yuko so why did you summon me? Night-Wing asked his master, Yuko turned to Night-Wing and said "Basically Yuzu and I is playing a game and I have to catch her If I manage to catch her she going to give me a reward, So do you think you can help me Night-Wing?" he said to his monster. Night-Winged just shrugged. "Sure I got nothing better to do and I can just follow her scent, besides this could be fun. Yuko just smiled at Night-Wing "Thanks Night-Wing now led the way" Night-Wing nodded and picked up Yuko and flew straight deep into the forest.

Yuko and Night-Wing had been in the forest for about ten to fifth teen minutes already even when they are getting closer because they are tracking Yuzu by her scent she always manage to avoid them somehow. "Ok this is harder than I thought" Yuko said "Any luck Night-Wing?" he asked his monster "Give me a second" Night-Wing said as he sniffed the air. "Try checking to your left and go straight from there I can smell her from over there, Hey Yuko why don't we try to hide our presence while searching for her I mean we are pretty good at that.

"Hmm that's actually not a bad idea Night-Wing we can camouflage ourselves masking our entering presence completely while looking for Yuzu" Yuko said as he smiled at his monster. Night-Wing nodded at his master "Exactly now give me your hand so that we can camouflage ourselves" He said to Yuko as he held his hand out to him. "Alright" Yuko said as he took Night-Wing hand and just in a matter of seconds the two are invisible.

As for Yuzu her and Bloom Diva had manage to escape from Yuko and Night-Wing a couple of times, every time they would get close Yuzu would just use her entertainment style training she learned from the You Show Duel School to evade Yuko and his monster. "Man Yuko is better than I thought it's almost as if his monster can track us somehow, hmm he must have a strong sense of smell in that case I'll-" Yuzu then started to sense something "That's odd I just had a feeling that someone is watching me it's must be Yuko, I need to move now" Yuzu said as she got picked up by Bloom Diva and continued on towards the forest.

Yuzu kept up at this pace for another ten to fifth teen minutes until she stopped, "There there no way Yuko could have caught up to me" she said. That's when she felt a tap on her shoulder "Umm actually Yuzu I'm pretty I did caught up with you and won." Yuzu turned around and when she did she saw Yuko reappear with Night-Wing by his side. "AGhhhhhhhh!" Yuzu screamed "How did you do that!?" she asked Yuko.

Yuko smirked at her then look at Night-Wing and silently nodded at him which he returned back, Then Yuko deactivated his duel disk and Night-Wing disappeared going back into Yuko's extra deck box. He turned back to face Yuzu and said "It's simple I just had Night-Wing camouflage himself and I and we just tracked you down by using his sense of smell you made it pretty hard for us though so this reward better be worth it" he said to Yuzu.

Yuzu smiled at Yuko "Good job Yuko you managed to catch me which I didn't think you would do" "Now it's time for your reward" she said with a smirk. "Finally so what is it a rare card, money, food? He asked guessing to see what kind of reward him getting. Yuzu giggle "No silly it's me."

"You?" Yuko said confused "Well to be blunt I want you to fuck me right here right now in the forest arena" Yuzu said with a smile on her face." Yuko was shocked by two things one for how blunt Yuzu was being and two for asking her to screw her in the middle of the arena.

When she said that Yuko instantly got a hard on, "Well this wasn't such a waste of time after all" Yuko thought as Yuzu put her arms around his neck "Well Yuko is there anything you to say before we do this" Yuzu asked him with a smirk on her face. Yuko smirked right back at her " As our good friend Yuya would say lets swing into action" he said causing Yuzu to giggle after that the two started to kiss each other.

At first the kiss started off very slow as Yuko and Yuzu was starting to get a feel for one another but once they did they started to go even further. "First Yuko reached down with his left hand and started to grab Yuzu's ass and started to message it which caused Yuzu to moan into the kiss. Not a person to waste an opportunity Yuko had stuck his tongue inside of Yuzu mouth when she moaned from the ass message she was getting.

Yuzu gladly accepted Yuko tongue inside of her mouth and it wasn't long before the two tongues are trying to battle for dominance over the kiss, The kiss lasted for about fifth teen to twenty minutes until the two pulled away from each other to get a gasp of air. "Why don't we start moving on to the good stuff Yuzu" Yuko said with a smirk on his face. "Fine with me I can't wait to see what else you can do." Yuzu said. "After that the two started to take off their clothes.

It wasn't long now until both Yuko and Yuzu were named the only thing they were still wearing was there shoes and shocks. "Hey Yuko why don't you stand over by that tree" Yuzu said as she pointed to that tree in front of her. "Oh alright" Yuko said as he walked over to the tree and stood right behind the tree.

Yuzu walked over to where Yuko was at, she then stood in front of Yuko and started kissing e kissing lasted only for about five to ten minutes until she started to kiss and bite on his neck which caused Yuko to groan and moaned, "I'm so getting a hickey when this all over" he thought as Yuzu continue to kiss and bite on his neck. Yuzu did this for about a minute or two before she starting to go down and plant kisses down his chest and lower body.

Once after Yuzu did all of that she started to focus on Yuko dick at first she started to plant a couple of kisses and licks on the tip for a minute or two, then after that she started to lick on both sides on his dick in a up and down motion Yuko moaned a bit from Yuzu's technique obviously liking the way the way how the young pink haired girl was handling his dick so far.

That's when Yuko had a devious smirk "Maybe I can use those pigtails of hers to my benefit" he thought as he grabbed Yuzu pigtails and starting to force more of his cock down her throat and took control of the pace of the blowjob. But what was surprising to him was Yuzu instantly started to relax her throat muscles trying to milk him for everything he got. "Shit she done this before?!" Yuko thought

To answer Yuko question Yuzu has indeed done this before to Yuya, Yuto and Yugo whenever they fuck so when she felt Yuko decided to go for her pigtails she wasn't surprise instead she just got ready to give Yuko one of the best blowjobs in his life. "Humph that's four down and two to go, maybe sometime after this I'll try to go after Yuri" Yuzu said as she kept sucking at Yuko's dick at a fast pace.

This lasted for about ten to fifth teen minutes until Yuko felt like he was right at his limit "Shit! Yuzu I'm about to cum" Yuko said which causes Yuzu to suck faster hoping to get all of Yuko thick jizz inside of her stomach. "Fuck! Here it comes AGhhhhhhhh!" With that Yuko had released a huge load inside of Yuzu's mouth forcing her to shallow it all.

After she did that Yuzu took her mouth off of Yuko dick and went back up from her knees "You taste pretty good Yuko I hope you can return the favor" she said with a smile on her face. Yuko smirk "Of course it will be rude of me to return the kind gesture that a pretty girl like yourself had just given me" he said.

"Great then let's get down to business" Yuzu said as she was the one behind the tree and Yuko was in front of her. Yuko wasted no time first he started to kiss Yuzu for a minute or two before he started to kiss down her neck and shoulder area which caused her to make a coo like sound. Then he started to work on her breasts at first he started to massage both of her breast by using both of his hands which caused her to moan he also played with her nipples by massaging them, rubbing them and twisting then. "Ah fuck Yuko *moan* just like that play with *moan* my nipples more said Yuzu.

Yuko continued to do just that for about ten minutes until she started to suck on Yuzu nipples like he was hoping he would get some milk out of breast he continued to divide the attention to her left and right breast by sucking each nipple every couple of seconds but not before massaging the nipple he wasn't sucking. He did this for about five minutes until he started to work down Yuzu stomach by planting a bunch of kisses until he went to his main did what Yuzu told him to do and went faster hoping he get to taste Yuzu's sweet juices soon. The two continued to do this for about twenty minutes until Yuzu said "YUKO I'M CUMMING OH SHIT! AHHH" Yuzu said as she came in Yuko's mouth meanwhile had happily drunk all of Yuzu's juices "She actually taste pretty sweet" Yuko thought as he finished drinking the rest of her sweet nectar.

The first thing Yuko did was he gave Yuzu pussy a few kisses and few rubs to get her ready and then he teased her clit a little bit which caused her to did this for a few minutes until he decided it was time to claim a part of his prize.

He started to give Yuzu some slow teasing licks which caused her to moan and groan in frustration at Yuko for not picking up the pace. "Dam it Yuko *moan* quick teasing me and eat me out already!" she said in frustration. Yuko stopped what he did and chuckled "Patience Yuzu your going to get to cum soon so just enjoy the feeling for now" he said as he brought Yuzu pussy closer to himself and started to go back to the slow licking.

Much to Yuzu displeasure Yuko continue to lick her cunt at a slow place for about five to ten minutes until he decided Yuzu had enough teasing for now and started to devour her sweet peach by using his tongue at a up and down motion at a fast paste. "OH FUCK! THAT'S IT" Yuzu said as she grabbed Yuko white hair and started to hump his face in order to match his pace. "FASTER YUKO! I'M ALMOST THERE!" she said as she continued to bury Yuko head so she can get more of his tongue inside of her pussy.

After that Yuko got up and gave Yuzu a tongue filled kissed which she happily returned back, then in about a minute or two later the pair pulled apart from each other. "Well Yuko are you ready to get to the best part of your reward" she said with a koo then caught Yuzu by surprised by picking her up behind her knees, spreading her out and pinning her to the same tree they had been using for their sexual encounters.

"You damn right I'm ready to get this reward and so far it's probably the best reward I ever had so far" he said as he got in position by lowering Yuzu downwards to his dick inch by inch. "Fuck you're so big!" Yuzu said "and you're so damn tight" Yuko said as he started thrusting in and out of Yuzu pussy at a medium pace causing her to moan and grunt from the fucking she getting.

"*Moan* Oh God! Yuko! That feels so fucking good *Moan* go faster" Yuzu said to Yuko. Yuko smirked at her "Alright but don't blame we if you pass out" he said. "What do you- OH SHIT" Yuzu said as she felt Yuko thrusting at a much faster pace almost like he was being possessed by a sex demon. "OH MY GOD YUKO! FUCK SO GOOD!" Yuzu said with her tongue hanging out and her eyes starting to roll back into her head. "Shit even in this pace your still tight" Yuko said as he felt Yuzu pussy tighten around his dick almost milking him to release his seed already. The two continued to fuck like this for about thirty minutes until Yuko said " Yuzu I'm about to cum where do you want it?" he asked. "OH GOD! INSIDE! I'M SAFE!" she told him. When Yuzu said that Yuko did a few more thrust "Here it comes Yuzu grh AGhhhhhhhh!" With one last thrust he came inside of Yuzu.

"Oh god so full" Yuzu said as she came a second after Yuko did which caused both of their juices to leak outside of her pussy. A couple of minutes later the two got dressed cleaned up the duel arena and deactivated the feel spell and headed out the duel. "So Yuko do you think you like action duels now?" Yuzu asked with a smile on her face. Yuko smirked at her and said "If I keel getting rewards like that then I might become an entertainment duelist myself."


	5. Vampire Love

Chapter 5: Vampire Love

Yuto was walking back to his house on a cool night, he had just came back from Yufu house where the the two would usually hang out together whether it was working out, listening and talking about their similar taste in music and other kinds of things they had in common. You see after the war ended when all of the dimensional counterparts got to know each other Yuto had found out that he and Yufu had a lot in common and they instantly hit it off. The two would spend so much time together that all of the girls would think they are long lost brothers and the guys think they had a 'bromance'. Which Yuto thought was ridiculous he just had a feeling that when he saw Yufu he saw a imagine of himself.A person who was a mystery to everyone, a person who had to shoulder the world on his shoulders and a person who had a deep sadness within himself but he chose not to show it.

Yes Yuto saw a lot of himself in Yufu and Yuto thinks Yufu felt the same way in vice versa that allowed the two of them to bond quickly and talk about their past before the war. But there is one thing that Yuto admired the most about Yufu is that he is a survival he had to do harsh like training ever since he was a child to prepare to balance out the natures of good and evil that task alone could have made any child go insane but not Yufu he stuck out and kept on fighting so that innocent people couldn't get hurt or worse killed. Along with Yuri and Yuya Yufu is probably the due to being trapped inside of Yuya during the war Yuto and Katrina had never met and never had any relationship during the war, But Yuto had seen all of the horrible things she had done to the others inside of Yuya as much he wanted to help them fight against her Yuto knew he was no help to the others. But after the war ended Yuto and Katrina gotten to know each other a bit while she is being somewhat distant from the group. Yuto can tell that she cares about all of them but she just doesn't know how to handle these feelings she having.

But what is she doing doing here is the question Yuto and Katrina rarely talk and hang out with one another she mostly hangs out with Yufu, Yuri and sometimes Yuya, So why was she here sitting on his chair in living room waiting for him?.most powerful of all of the counterparts and he hasn't even used berserk mode yet which made Yuto admire him more .It was Yufu way of saying anger and hatred won't get you nowhere unless you have a calm head. In a you could say Yuto was trying to learn some things about Yufu in not just in a dueling sense but in a person-wise sense he is trying to stay more calm and humble like Yufu is.

Yuto smiled at the last thought "Funny I never would have thought that I would admire someone and learn a lot of things from that person when it was the opposite back in heartland" he said to himself as he continued to walk towards his home it only took Yuto about twenty to twenty five minutes to reach his home and when he went to the front door he sense something as if somebody was waiting for him at his house. That thought caused Yuto to sigh "It's probably Annabelle, if it is her then it's going to be a long night" Yuto said. See every now and then Annabelle would always pop into his house when ever he got home from doing something. She said she just wanted to hang out with him which is true for the most part they do all kinds of activities together but at the end of the day or night.

Yuto and Annabelle will find some way to be in the same bed with each other snuggling naked after a long round of hot, heavy and passionate sex. Despite what many people think of him Yuto is still a guy and a guy has needs he has had many passionate nights with not just Annabelle but with Ruri and Yuzu as well.

Unlike the other guys (namely Yugo Yugo and Yuya) Yuto would just take a glance at the girl's beauty for a second and move on compare to the others I guess one of the reasons the girls like him was because he was a rebel sometimes try to bring out a wild side of Yuto in the bedroom and to be honest she does it sometimes when when the sex gets very passionate. But overall Yuto is just a silent lover trying to please himself and the girl he with without making too much of a scene which annabelle finds boring about him but he is still a fantastic lover in her eyes and that was all that matters to her when it comes to sex. Yuto sighed as he started to unlock the door "Well better get this night over with" he said as he started to open the door. When he did in his dark house he saw a pair of red glowing eyes at first he was a bit startled but remained calm and got ready to face who was in his home and when he turned the lights on Yuto was faced to faced with the last person he expected.

Yuto was looking at a girl who had short red hair with black bangs at the front in a similar like matter to Ruri and Yuzu, she had red tinted eyes and long eyelashes, she was wearing a reverse cross key chain along with a black leather jacket that was zipped up all the way, she was wearing a belt that was in angle around her waist as well as a short black mini skirt. She was wearing stockings up to her knees so she was showing a lot of leg skin. She also wore flame like earrings as well. To any man this girl would be seen as beautiful but to Yuto right now it was like hell as frozen over as he was standing face to face to with Katrina.

"Only one way to find out" Yuto thought as he kept his gaze towards Katrina "Katrina what a pleasant surprise,Is there something you want from me?" he asked her in a calm and polite manner. Katrina smirked at Yuto there was a reason why she was here in Yuto house one she wanted to improve the relationship between her and Yuto, due to him being apart of Yuya at the time her and Yuto never met during the war and even after the war the two rarely speak to each other, and what better way to get to know each other then Yuto pounding away at her hot vampire cunt. But there is also a deeper reason as well she wanted to ask Yuya, Yuri, or Yufu about doing this to them but she was afraid of how they would react especially after what happen in the original timeline.

So she thought Yuto would be more understanding of what she about to ask him, if he wasn't Katrina wouldn't know what to do "she finally made friends for the first time in her life and if they reject her... She would feel broken, worthless and unwanted.

Katrina kept of composure and said "Why yes Yuto I was just in the neighborhood and wanted to ask you if you and I can have a little 'fun' " she said as she said fun in a seducing tone. Yuto know that type of tone from anywhere Annabelle uses that tone whenever she ready for Yuto and her to have their way with each other in the bedroom."i could just say tonight is not a good night-" "Oh by the way I won't take no for an answer and you know from my story and what everybody else had told you I'm more powerful than then Annabelle so if I were you I wouldn't say no" Katrina said as she interrupted Yuto thoughts.

Yuto looked at her and she had a smirked on her face and what everything she said and with the smirk Yuto knew that he was at the point of no return. Plus Yuto have to admit he wondered what Katrina was like not just as a person but in the bedroom as well. "Well maybe this won't be so bad after all" Yuto thought "My bedroom upstairs we can get started up there if you want" he said pointing to the stairs. "Sure lead the way Yuto" Katrina as she got up from the chair and started to walk with Yuto up the stairs.

It only took a minute or two to reach Yuto's room and once they went inside the first thing You did was take off his cape like cloak, and his black tie leaving him in only his dark green shirt and black pants. "So how do you want to do this?" Yuto asked Katrina, She just shrugged her shoulders and said " I don't know let's just start with simple kissing and see where it takes us" she just smirked and said " I hope I don't cut up your tongue" she said. Which she got no response from Yuto as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist "Huh Yuzu, Annabelle and Ruri was right Yuto is a silent lover in the bedroom it's like he sees sex as something more than a chore than just having fun and let loose at first like Yufu but if anything that's going to change doon" Katrina thought.

Yuto then kissed Katrina which she returned backed of course at first it started with a few kisses on the lips which lasted for about five minutes, but when they went back to the full on kiss it got pretty the first thing that Katrina wanted to do was to put her tongue inside of Yuto mouth so during the kiss the licked Yuto's lips as if she sending him a message that she wanted to more with the kiss. Yuto got the hint and opened his mouth allowing Katrina to put her tongue inside of his mouth.

So far the tongues were fighting for dominance over one another and Katrina was surprised that her fangs haven't gotten in the way of the maybe because she and Yuto were being careful unlike Yuri who can be a bit aggressive, not that she would complain that's what she loved about was so in deep with the kiss the didn't feel Yuto went down to her ass and started to lightly massage it she then moaned from the soft and smooth message and Yuto took over the e two continued this for about ten minutes until they pulled apart form each other to catch their breath.

After the two caught their breath Yuto looked at Katrina she looked like wanted to ask him something but it was like something was bothering her or she was deciding whether she should ask him a question or not but it looked like Katrina had gotten enough courage and asked Yuto this "Hey Yuto you know about my vampire from right" Yuto nodded how could he not he saw the other Yuya memories of him being killed in that from while he was inside of Yuya.

"Well there is something I always wanted to try with the others but I was afraid that they would freak out or worse but since I figure you would probably be more understanding I want to try something with you." Katrina said with a nervous look on her face.

Yuto nodded calmly "Ok I understand so what is that you want me to do Katrina" he asked.

"Well there is something I always wanted to try with the others but I was afraid that they would freak out or worse but since I figure you would probably be more understanding I want to try something with you." Katrina said with a nervous look on her face. Yuto nodded calmly "Ok I understand so what is that you want me to do Katrina" he asked. Katrina then blushed a bit and asked " I was wondering if you want to have sex me in my vampire form and there another thing I want to ask you but I'll wait till after we finished" she said.

When Katrina said that Yuto got a bit uncomfortable since the Katrina from the other timeline used that form to kill him and the rest of his counterparts but this isn't that Katrina she a totally different person. " I can tell by her face that is really important to her besides she not the monster that we faced before this is a different person who changed for the better..fine I'll do if it means that much to her" Yuto thought. He then smiled at her "Alright I'll do it"

For the first time since... ever Katrina had a surprised and happy reaction on her face, "Do you really mean it?" she asked You nodded "If that's what you want to do then it's fine with me" he said. Katrina then walked over to Yuto and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Yuto your the best I promise you that you won't regret this" Katrina said with a rare smile on her face. Yuto chuckle "I'm sure I won't"

Katrina then took a few steps away from Yuto "Ok Yuto get ready" With just a snap of her fingers Katrina was covered in a red light and once the light disappear Katrina looks has changed drastically, Her skin became pure white, her red hair now comes down to her waist and her eyes became pure red, she also gained long red to could see her fangs coming out of mouth and she became more black bangs became longer and covered her nipples. Instead of being scared for some reason Yuto was excited and gotten a boner but tried to bring it down.

Katrina noticed this and smirked "well it seems that I gotten a reaction out of you after all" she said when Katrina spoke her voice is slightly echoed. Yuto blushed and looked away for bit before gaining his composure " Sorry I guess I was more excited then this then I thought" he said as he walked over to Katrina, Katrina giggled "don't apologize it's natural that you feel that way either that or I have a good effect on men" she said with a smirk.

Yuto smirked as well "Hmph maybe you do" he said as he started to kiss Katrina,the kiss lasted for a minute or two until Yuto started to kiss down her neck which caused Katrina to let out a moan "Strange her skin is warm even in her vampire from I thought it would be cold as ice" Yuto thought as he continued to kiss down her neck to her shoulder.

Yuto then started to work down her breasts he first started to pull her now long bangs away from her nipples which were dark purple then he started to message Katrina left breast with his right hand and started to tease her right nipple with her left hand which caused her to gasp and moan. "Fuck Yuto that feels so good keep playing with my tits like that" Katrina cided to switch it up Yuto decided to softly kiss and suck her right nipple while playing with her left nipple by rubbing it and twisting it a little. " *Moan* Fuck this is so much better than doing this in my regular form" Katrina said as Yuto continued his assault on her breast.

Yuto then decided to suck on Katrina left nipple for a bit while rubbing the right nipple, this lasted for about ten to fifthteen minutes until Yuto decided that he should go further. Yuto then started to go further down to her stomach but not before planting a few kisses on the way down which caused Katrina to make a coo like sound. In a matter of seconds Yuto was already looking at katrina pussy which was already wet from Yuto's earlier actions.

Yuto started to rub her folds a bit in order to get her more wet and excited and once he did that he started to put his middle finger inside of Katrina pussy and began thrusting it in a up and down motion."Fuck! Yuto that feels so good! Keep going!" Katrina said as she felt Yuto's powerful finger thrusts.

But Yuto wasn't done there he went closer to Katrina pussy and started to lick it near the top in an up and down then he reached her clit and started to lick and suck on her clit this lasted for a couple of minutes until Yuto decided to add a another finger to thrust inside of Katrina's pussy.

"FUCK! KEEP GOING YUTO I'M SO CLOSE" Katrina said as she can feel her release coming to on the other hand took that as a sign to go faster so he picked up his finger thrusting and his licking at a much faster pace. "This lasted for about fifteen to twenty minutes until Katrina said "YUTO I'M CUMMING OH GOD OH FUUUCCCKKK!" Katrina yelled as she came all over Yuto fingers and face.

Yuto took his fingers out of Katrina pussy and started to lick her juices from his fingers "Strange she taste sweet in her vampire form" Yuto thought as he got up from the floor. "Thanks for that Yuto I never felt that good before" she smiled at him "As much as I want to skip to the part where you fuck me into oblivion I guess I should return the favor so start stripping and sit on the bed once your done" she said.

Yuto nodded and started to take off his green shirt and black plants and once he did that he started to sit on his bed like Katrina told him to. Katrina then walked over to Yuto and got on her knees and she noticed Yuto was already hard " So big just like Yufu and Yuri I wonder if the others are big as well?" Katrina thought she then looked at Yuto "So Yuto you ready for the best blowjob of your life" she said with a smirk. Yuto chuckle "Surprise me" he said.

Katrina smiled at him when he said that and went back to looking at his dick. "I have to be careful my fangs while I'm blowing him off but that shouldn't be a problem" Katrina thought as she continued to stare at Yuto's dick.

The first thing Katrina did was she started to give a few teasing licks to the tips and lightly stroking his shaft causing Yuto to grunt in pleasure.

While continue stroking his shaft Katrina started to lick the sides of the shafts in a up and down motion, Katrina did this for about five to ten minutes until she went back to the tip and started to lick Yuto's tip for a minute or two.

Next Katrina had to do the hard part she slowly started to take the whole tip in her mouth and surprisingly she manage to do it without her fangs getting in the way or cutting up Yuto's dick.

Katrina decided to take it further by going down on Yuto dick inch by inch and once she was at her limit she started to bobble her head in a up and down motion while she was still stroking the rest of Yuto dick that she couldn't fit in her mouth which caused Yuto to let out a few moans "Ahh music to my ears" Katrina thought as she kept using her techniques on minute or so Katrina would stop at the tip and keep stroking Yuto at a fast pace before going back to blowing him off.

Katrina kept doing this for about twenty to twenty-five minutes until Katrina herd Yuto said "Katrina I'm about to cum" Katrina then moved back to the tip and started to stroke Yuto shaft at a super fast pace. "Ugh here it comes Katrina ghrh ughhhh!" Yuto grunted as he shot his load into Katrina mouth.

Katrina happily drunk all of Yuto seed as she took her mouth off at the tip."mmmm so fucking good I'm starting to love cum almost as much as I love blood" she said as she stood up from her knees. "Alright Yuto you know what comes next are you ready?" she asked Yuto looked at his deck and found out he was still hard then looked back at Katrina. "I guess I am ready" he said to her with a small smile.

Katrina smirked at him "Good now let's get started" katrina laid down on the bed and spread eagle style her legs up in the air. "Well don't keep me waiting Yuto you know how impatient I can get" she said. Yuto nodded and got on his bed on his knees and started to go over to Katrina so he can get in position.

At first Yuto got close to Katrina by putting her legs on his shoulders then he started to move his lower body in a upper angle so he can insert his dick inside of Katrina pussy at first he started to rub his dick for a minute or two then he started to go inside of Katrina inch by inch which caused Yuto to grunt and Katrina to moan in pleasure. "She so tight" Yuto thought "Fuck Yuto your so fucking big" Katrina said to him. It took Yuto a minute but once he got use to Katrina pussy being tight he started to being his thrusting at a slow pace.

"*Moan* Finally I can be myself" Katrina said as she felt Yuto slow and powerful thrust Yuto continued to go at this pace for about fifteen until it was time to pick up the tempo he started to add more speed to his thrust as if he was moving at a blur "OH GOD YUTO THAT'S IT! GO FASTER! *Moan* FUCK YES! HARDER!" Katrina said as her mind was taken over by lust at this point. Yuto grunted and moan even more as he kept going even faster. "This women is a demon in bed" Yuto thought as he continued at this faster pace. While Yuto was doing that Katrina started to massage her breast and play with her nipples to add even more pleasure to what her body is going through right now.

The two continued to go at it at this pace for about half an hour until Yuto said "Katrina I'm about to cum where do you-" "INSIDE! *Moan* I want to feel your hot thick jizz inside of me!" Katrina yelled. Yuto kept on thrusting "Here it comes Katrina" with one last thrust Yuto came inside of Katrina. "OH GOD SO FULL I'M CUMMING! Ahhhh!" Katrina said as she came slowly after Yuto, Yuto bend over to Katrina and gave her a tongue filled kiss which she returned it with the same enthusiasm.

Once the two stop the kiss Yuto and Katrina got under the covers and snuggle next to each other. "That was amazing Yuto thank you I finally felt like I was finally myself" Katrina said as she looked at Yuto with a smile on her face. "Yuto nodded and smiled back at her "Hey this was important to you so it was only the right thing to do to help you out" " I see, well remember that other question I wanted to ask you but I said we would wait til the end" Katrina said to Yuto.

Yuto nodded and said " Yeah so what is what you wanted to ask me?" Katrina looked down and stayed silent then Yuto put his hand under Katrina chin and made her look up at him. "Katrina please what was it you wanted to ask me? Please don't be scared whatever it is I'm sure I'll be ok with it" Yuto said with a concern look on her face.

" It's - I was wondering if I can feed off you, you see after sex I get a little hungry and I always wanted to ask Yufu, Yuri and Yuya this after I been with them but I was afraid and scared of how they would react so I didn't asked them but since I thought you would be more understanding so I thought you wouldn't say no" Katrina said to Yuto with a sad look. "So that was what she wanted to ask me?" Yuto thought as he looked at her "I can't believe she just asked me to let her feed off of him instead of forcing it" Yuto then smiled at her "She really is becoming a better person"

"Alright Katrina you can do it, You can feed off me" Katrina eyes lit up when Yuto said that "You really mean it!?" she said Yuto smiled and nodded "Yeah I don't really mind you feeding off of me besides you even asked me that shows how much you changed from a year ago."

Katrina eyes watered up from Yuto words but she refused to let out a single tear. "Thank you Yuto you have no idea how much this means to me" she said with a kind smile.

Yuto nodded and smile at her "You're my friend and I would do anything to help you out so go ahead" he said, "Thank you" Katrina said as she got into position and put her fangs on Yuto neck.

Once she did that she started to go deeper into Yuto's neck, At first Yuto didn't feel any pain but when she started to bite Yuto veins in his neck Yuto let a loud grunt sound "Gggghhhh!" Yuto screamed.

Concern about Yuto scream Katrina was about to stop but Yuto place his hand on her head and started to softly play with her now long and beautiful red and black hair silently telling Katrina he was fine and keep Katrina kept going for about thirty minutes and during that time Yuto played with her hair and massage her whole back. Once Katrina was finished she let go of her whole on Yuto's neck and placed a few kisses on the two holes she placed on his neck.

"Thank you Yuto by doing that we truly have a bond with each other " Katrina said with a smile "So how do you feel?" she asked him. "My neck feels sore but I'll manage" he said with a smile, Katrina nodded at him "Do you think Yuya and the other guys would mind if I feed off of them too and not just them but my counterparts as well?" she asked Yuto. Yuto chuckle " I'm sure the others wouldn't mind if you asked them trust me you just got to be more open with us Katrina after all we are friends" Yuto said. Katrina smiled and nodded "Yeah you're right Yuto I'll try to be a little bit more open form now on" she said. Yuto smiled and said "Good now let's get some sleep I'll see you in the morning Katrina" Yuto said Katrina smiled and said " Right goodnight Yuto" "Goodnight Katrina" with that the two fell into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Bond Between Teacher And Student

Chapter 6: Bond Between Teacher And Student

" Wow, I'm impressed Ruri you were able to learn how to ride a D-wheel at a very quick pace it took rin and I like almost a year to ride one despite having Yusei as teacher but it only took you a couple of months." Yugo said as he sat at the top of his D-wheel while ruri was driving it. Ruri giggle at Yugo and turned her head slightly to look at him. "Only because I have such a great teacher hopefully you can teach me how to turbo duel and synchro summon" she said with a smile and focus her attention back on the road. "Woah woah woah slow down young grasshopper we are going to get to that in due time for now just practice on your driving" Yugo said to her with a smile. Ruri sighed "I know one thing at a time.

"Hey down feel bad Ruri believe it or not but your a pretty good duelist you're going to get down turbo dueling and synchro summoning in no time even Yuri said he had a bit of trouble dueling you" Yugo assured her with a smile." I know Yugo but I just want to get stronger for you and the others" she said with a sad tone in her voice. Ruri Kurosaki is a strong , kind and stubborn girl (the last part she mostly got from her brother no doubt) and when there is an opportunity to get to stronger for her and her friends she wouldn't i first got interested in turbo dueling and synchro summoning while she and rin were talking about there lives.

When Rin told Ruri about the type of dueling they did in the synchro dimension she became fascinated in turbo duels and synchro summoning. Dueling while riding on a motorcycle that was pretty unbelieveable in Ruri eyes the people back at Heartland would go crazy if they found out about turbo ri then told Rin that when they get out of the fusion dimension she would hope she will teach her how to turbo duel, ride a D-wheel and maybe how to synchro summoning. Rin giggle at that and that and said "It's great that you're interested in how style of dueling Ruri but I'm not the best teacher sadly you would be better with Yugo and Yusei they are one of the strongest turbo duelist I know.

and that's what Ruri did after the war ended and when her and Yugo got to know each other she asked him to teach her everything he knows about turbo dueling, synchro summoning and learning how to ride a D-Wheel, At first Yugo was confused on why she wanted to learn those type of things and was about to ask her that question. But then he saw a fierce determination in Ruri's eyes showing that she was dead serious about this."I couldn't say no to that face even if I wanted to" Yugo thought as he saw Ruri at was the start of the relationship between close friends and a bond between master and student.

So the first couple of months Yugo taught her the basic about Turbo dueling such as Speed spells and Speed counters and he even told her to watch him whenever he duels the others so she might learn a few things from him and she did Yugo learned that Ruri is a fast learner it didn't take long for her to remember the basic Yugo taught her word for word and has been impressed on how Ruri was able to listen and absorb any information like a first Yugo thought this was going to be a pain in the ass but it turned out it was quite the opposite he was actually enjoying his time with Ruri and teaching her about their dueling style back in New Domino City."Huh I wonder if Yusei felt the same way when he taught Rin and I how to Turbo duel" Yugo thought with a smile.

Now about a month or two Yugo had started to teach Ruri how to ride a D-Wheel and Yugo got to be honest were a few bumps and bruises mostly to him and his D-Wheel but over time Ruri became a fast learner and started to learn how to his D-Wheel almost perfectly she even is starting to do his tricks on his D-Wheel "I might have just created a monster monster" Yugo thought as he witness Ruri doing some of his leads us back to today.

Ruri and Yugo had just gotten back from th the Dual Track where Yugo taught her how to make some steep and dangerous turns because you never know what could happen when you are facing an aggressive Turbo duelist so he taught her how to be a little bit more flexible. So right now they were on their way back to Ruri's and Shun's house which made Yugo a little nervous.

"Ruri you're already a strong person, Hell you even survived when your home was invaded by the fusion dimension to be honest you shouldn't underestimate yourself I mean you're picking up on everything I taught you so fast." Yugo told her in a reassuring voice. "I know Yugo but there is another reason why I want to get stronger" she told him.

"Oh and what would that be?" Yugo as "To be honest I'm kind of jealous of Katrina, Annabelle, Serena and Yuzu" Ruri admitted to her friend and teacher." "Jealous? Why on earth would you be jealous of them?" Yugo asked Ruri.

"Because all of them are powerful duelists and I feel like I'm a step behind them in every way" Ruri said sadly "I see then you're just going to have to get stronger then luckily you have a awesome teacher such as myself" Yugo said with a confident smirk on his face. Ruri giggle "Who can also be a hot headed idiot" "Hey!" Yugo yelled which caused Ruri to laugh even more Yugo then sigh and let out a grumble saying how he has a grateful student. "Yugo is just so easy to mess with and I find it cute at how mad he gets he the exact opposite of Yufu and Yuto" Ruri thought "Still he is a amazing teacher and friend Rin was right all along when she told me about him. Ruri then licked her lips " I think I should thank him when we get to my house Rin,Yuzu and Serena told me how he very energetic in bed."Ruri then blushed and felt herself get heated and a bit wet down there imaging Yugo fucking her in her bed in so many ways. "We need to get to my house fast!" Ruri said as she accelerate the D-Wheel. "Woah! Slow down a bit Ruri!" Yugo yelled at her.

With the speed Ruri was going it only took about ten minutes to get to her and brothers house and once they got over the Yugo and Ruri got off the D-Wheel and took off their helmets and placed them inside of Yugo's D-Wheel. "Ruri are you sure this is a good idea for me to be here?" Yugo asked her a bit nervously. "If you're worried about Shun then don't worry he with Yuto and is going to be with him for the rest of the day and night" Ruri said "So more fun for us" she thought. Ruri then continued "By the way once we get inside both of may need to take a shower and get comfortable" Don't want us to keep wearing these turbo suit."she said as she walked towards her front door. "Right" Yugo said and nodded calming down at Ruri's words.

Yugo took a long look at Ruri in her turbo suit she was wearing an all purple suit that showed her figure quite nicely and it was tight in all of the right places Ruri is beautiful probably the third most prettiest in Yugo eyes behind Rin and Katrina and her boobs and ass are on point not as great as Rin or Katrina but still great none the less Yugo would say her, Yuzu and Selena are tied with the third best ass with the counterparts. Plus staying in shape due to being part of the resistance was a plus as well. With the way Ruri was walking Yugo tried his hardest to not get a boner through his turbo suit.

"Well Yugo are you coming in or not?" Ruri said as she already opened the door leaving Yugo out of his thoughts "Huh? Oh right yeah I'm coming" Yugo said as he walked towards the front door and into Ruri's house. Yugo took a minute to examine the house and he got to admit Shun and Ruri have a nice place. "You have a nice home Ruri" Yugo said to her with a smile "Thank you teacher now follow me upstairs so we can let you wash up and get comfortable." Ruri said as she went upstairs with Yugo. "The bathroom is the door to your right just scream if you need anything the towels and the wash cloths should be in the cabinet to the and my room is right across from the the bathroom so like I said just yell if you need anything ok." Yugo nodded at her and smiled "I will thanks Ruri" and with that Yugo left her and went straight into the go first started to take off his turbo suit and put it on the sink he then started to take off the clothes he wore underneath and put them on the other side of the sink since he is going to wear them again since they don't smell too go then got the washcloth he got from the cabinet and started to turn on the shower, Once he got the temperature he wanted he went straight into the shower. "Aw that feels good" Yugo said to himself as he felt the warm water all over his body.

It took Yugo about 20 minutes to go through his shower and when he got out. he dried himself off and put the towels in a dirty basket, After he dried himself off he started to put on the clothes he worn which was a yellow tank top shirt and blue shorts he then picked up his turbo suit and walked out of the bathroom and headed straight for Ruri's room.

When Yugo got to Ruri room he noticed how clean it was and he loved the bird designs on Ruri walls. "He then noticed that Ruri was on the computer on her desk. "Hey Ruri where do you want me to put my Turbo suit at?" he asked her. Ruri turned around to look at him " Just put them in the dirty basket over by my bed I'll wash it for you" she pointed to the basket by her ri then couldn't help but stare at Yugo and drool a little bit when she noticed him wearing the tank top.

The tank top was tight enough that it showed his muscles in all of the right places while he isn't as muscular as go was just right not too muscular and not too skinny. "Holy crap since when did Yugo get so fucking sexy it's taking me all my willpower to not jump him now *blush* calm down Ruri just got to go take a nice warm shower and the fun can begin." Ruri thought.

"Ruri you ok why are you blushing like that?" Yugo asked her confused at Ruri's behavior "I-I'm fine Yugo no need to worry" Ruri then got up from her seat. "I'll be in the shower so just stay here and try not to make a mess you can use my computer and watch TV if you want,while I'm taking a e then walked to her door and opened it. "Give me about maybe 30 minutes and after that maybe we can have a little fun (like me giving you good head on my knees)" Ruri mentally added that go nodded and smile at her " Don't worry about me Ruri i'll be fine maybe after this I might give you pointers about how to Synchro ri smiled at what Yugo said "Thanks Yugo that would be fun ( but that's not what I want right now)" Ruri mentally added to that Ruri headed straight for the bathroom.

When Ruri first got to the Bathroom she noticed how everything was the same except she still feel the heat and steam from Yugo shower and the dirty towels he used that's in the dirty basket right now."The first thing that Ruri did was she undone her hair from the feather barrettes that she used to tie her hair in. Letting her long and beautiful hair flow down all the way to her lower back.

Ruri then started to unzip her jump suit and once she did that getting it off of her was the easy part then she started to take off the clothes she wore underneath them now Ruri was completely he moaned a little when she felt her nipples harden due to the warm and cool air around the bathroom."Ok let's get this shower over with so Yugo and I can have some student and teacher 'bonding time'. Ruri said to herself as she turned on the shower and got in the tub.

Yugo waited for about twenty-five minutes during that time he sat on the chair by the desk that had Ruri's computer on it and took his deck out he brought out some of his monsters his tuner monsters and Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon he was going to teach Ruri about the basic of Synchro Summoning and he has no doubt she will get the basics down, That's how Ruri was. " Hmph man these girls are something else we really are lucky to have them" Yugo smiled as he mentioned the dimension girls.

Yugo then heard the door open and when he turned around his jaw dropped a little bit when he saw Ruri she was wearing a purple tank top that was low enough to some cleavage and she wore some short shorts which made her ass stand out go then tried to focus "Come on Yugo focus here you can't be eyeing her all day you got to be a good and discipline teacher" He thought as he looked at Ruri.

"Hey Yugo what are you doing over there?" Ruri asked as she walked over to her computer desk to see what Yugo was doing. "Oh, this I thought I might give you a little lesson on how to Synchro Summon and this guy would be the perfect example" Yugo said as he held up his Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon card for Ruri to see. Ruri smiled at him "Clear- Wing huh you never go anywhere without that card" she said to Yugo. Yugo nodded at her "Well yeah he been with me through the good times and bad times and this time no different I don't trust nobody with it expect for Yuya and the others and of course the girls and you too Ruri" If something happens to me I know you will take good care of Clearwing" Yugo said sincerely to Ruri.

"Yugo do you really mean that?" Ruri asked surprised that Yugo trusted her with his most treasured card. Yugo smiled at her "Of course I do Ruri I believe you will take care of Clearwing just fine after all not only just because you're my friend, but you're also my student and I truly believe you will master Synchro Summoning probably even better than me." Yugo said to her with a big smile on his face. Ruri eyes watered a bit from Yugo words, Yugo just told her that she will master Synchro Summoning probably better than him and he trusted her with his most precious card. "Yugo...thank you don't know how much your words mean to me Ruri said with a smile.

"It's no problem at all Ruri I was just be honest, So what do you say we get started?" Yugo said to her. What surprised Yugo after that Ruri suddenly grabbed his hand dragged him towards his bed, Pushed him down on the bed and got on his lap. "Ruri w-what are you doing!?" Yugo said surprised by Ruri's actions just now. "Actually Yugo I want to do the lesson later right now I want you to give you a little reward for always being there for me and being a great teacher. Ruri then started to grind her hips on Yugo groin a little bit.

Yugo moan a little bit from the grinding and he could feel himself getting a boner and he was definitely sure Ruri can feel his hard on."But Ruri are you sure you want to do this?" Ruri giggled at him and leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the lips before going back to her position." Of course I do silly I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't want to besides I know you wanted to do this as well don't think I didn't notice you eyeing me in my turbo suit like a piece of meat whenever we go to the track" She said the last part with a smirk.

"That's not true at all!" Yugo said as he flat out denied Ruri ri then let out another giggle "Come on Yugo we both know that's bullshit" she said as she continued her grinding "and besides your body says otherwise" she said the last part with a smirk. Yugo blushed as he didn't really have a comeback from Ruri's claim."But-" he was about to say but Ruri interrupted him "If you're about to say what about Shun I told you he won't get back til tomorrow so it's just going to be us all day and night and if he did mmmm I would love to see the look on his face if he saw his little sister getting fucked like a bitch in heat mmm it's turning me on just thinking about it" Ruri said as she went a bit faster on her grinding.

"I don't" Yugo thought imaging how many ways Shun would kill him if he found out about this. "So what do you say teacher are you ready to give your teacher a lesson in sex ed?" Ruri asked with a smirk. Yugo then smirked back at his friend and student and said "Let the lesson begin" Yugo said. With that Ruri pulled Yugo up to her and gave him a deep kiss.

The kiss started off sweet and slow for a bit for about five to ten minutes but things started to really get heated Yugo started to get aggressive by putting his tongue inside Ruri's mouth deepened the kiss which Ruri had allowed him to to wasn't long until the two tongues battled for dominance during that moment Yugo used his hands to go under Ruri's tank top and started to massage her right breast which caused Ruri to moan and Yugo to take control of the kiss " Holy shit she not wearing a bra!" Yugo thought as he continued his actions with the kiss and breast massage, This lasted for about another ten minutes until the two decided to pull apart from each other to catch their breath leaving a trail of saliva from behind.

"Wow never would have guessed my teacher was a good kisser" Ruri said with a smile. Yugo just smirked at her "I'm full of surprises Ruri just wait and see what I have in store next" Ruri laughed and said "Hopefully it's better than that kiss" Yugo let out a fake gasp and said "Ruri are you underestimating your teachers skills" Ruri being the mature person she is just stuck her tongue out at him. "So what if I am? Are you going to show me your love making skills Yugo?" she said with a smirk. "Challenging your teacher Ruri looks like I might have to teach you some matters" he said with a smirk and slapped her ass "ekk" Ruri said "Jeez Yugo you really are a pervert ok then 'teacher' why don't you show me your skills right now" she said as she got off him.

Yugo smirked " I will if you give me a sexy strip tease" Ruri blushed a bit from that and said "Fine" She then started to dance a little bit for Yugo and once she did that she slowly started to take off her tank top showing her breast to Yugo, she then turned around and started to bend over showing her big round ass to Yugo and started to take off her shorts she did that Yugo let out a whistle and said "Awesome striptease Ruri" he said with a smile. "Alright sit on the bed so that I can show and teach you my skills."

Ruri then sat on the bed naked waiting for whatever Yugo was going to do to her Yugo then stood back up bended his lower legs and knees to get down to Ruri's level on the then brushed Ruri's bangs off to put his left hand on her face. "Are you ready Ruri?" he asked as he into her beautiful pink ri smiled and said "Give me your best shot teacher."

Yugo then lean towards Ruri and gave her a kiss which lasted for a minute and two before planted some kisses on both her cheeks to under her ri giggle from the kisses "That tickles Yugo" she said. Yugo ignored her before deciding to go down lower to her neck, he started to plant some kisses to her neck but not before leaving a little bite which caused her to gasp and moan "Shit he just as good as Yuto and Yuya so far" Ruri thought as she comparing the times Yuto and Yuya done the go continued to do this for about ten to fifthteen minutes before he started to go further down.

Yugo then started to plant kisses down to Ruri's chest and continued to go down to her breasts, Yugo being a bit aggressive and adventurous had grab Ruri's left breast a bit roughly and started to massage it a bit roughly which caused Ruri to moan from the little pain and pleasure. "That's it Yugo play with my tits they're all yours to play" she said. Yugo then took her word for it and started to put Ruri's left breast in his mouth and started to lick and suck on her nipple while continuing to massage her breast.

Every few minutes or so Yugo would switch between breast in order to lick and suck on them and Ruri was in pure heaven just from Yugo sucking and playing with her boobs she almost she held it in because she knows the best has yet to go continued to do this for about ten more minutes until he decided to go lower and plant some kisses on Ruri's stomach. "Hold on I think I just got a awesome idea" Yugo thought as he stop his kisses.

"Aww Yugo why did you stop?" Ruri complained Yugo then stood back up and faced Ruri "Sorry Ruri but I just had a pretty good idea would mind laying down on the bed first and put half of your lower body in the air and spread your legs?" Ruri was confused at what Yugo wanted to do but she did it anyway the position was uncomfortable but nothing she can't handle. Yugo then got on the bed on his knees and went over to where Ruri then wrapped his right arm around her lower body to support her. With Ruri in this positions her pussy her asshole was on full display to Yugo.

Yugo then smirk "Time for Ruri to experience pleasure in both holes" Yugo then gotten his left index finger and put it in his mouth to have some type of lube for Ruri's asshole. "Hey Yugo what are you- OH FUCK!" Ruri screamed as he felt Yugo starting to lick her pussy at a medium pace while he was thrusting in and out of Ruri's asshole with his index finger. "Oh god! Yugo! That feels so *moan* fucking good!" Ruri said to him. Rin, Yuzu and Serena told her Yugo was probably the most creative in bed but she didn't expect go continued to do what he was doing by licking Ruri pussy in an up and down motion he also gave her clit a teasing lick or two before he went back to eating her then started to thrust a little bit faster with his finger in Ruri's asshole which made the girl moan and he felt her asshole clenched to his finger.

"Keep going Yugo! I *moan* never felt something like this before- Oh god I'm going to cum soon!" Ruri said to Yugo. Yugo on the other hand licked Ruri's pussy faster and finger fucked her asshole faster and continued to do this for about fifteen to twenty minutes until Ruri said "OH GOD YUGO I'M CUMMING!".

Yugo just went faster so he can get Ruri to cum quicker. "OH GOD! OH SHIT OH FUCK!" Ruri said as she came and squirted all over Yugo face. " Damn she squirter" Yugo thought as he drunk all of Ruri's ter that he let go of his hold on Ruri and Ruri put the rest of her body down on the bed then went up to Yugo and gave him a kiss " That was amazing Yugo I never gotten eaten out like that before" Yugo chuckled " It was nothing Ruri I just came up with the ideal on the fly to be honest with you."

Ruri smiled at him " Well it was still a good and creative idea none the less, now why don't you take off your clothes and let me pay you back" she said. "Alright then" Yugo said as he stood up from the bed and started to take off his he did Ruri noticed how hard his dick was. "My god he just as big as Yuto and Yuya I wonder if the others are big as well" Ruri thought as she was mentioning Yuri, Yuko and Yufu. "Alright Yugo just sit on the bed while I get on my knees" Ruri said to him.

Yugo smiled and said "Alright Ruri do your " he said as he got to the edge of the bed and sat ri then got up from the bed stood right in front of Yugo and got on her knees she then took a long look at Yugo cock licking her lips in excitement that she was about to give head to her friend and teachers monsters cock.

Ruri then started to lean forward to Yugo cock the first thing was she grabbed his shaft and gave him a few teasing licks to the tip for about a minute or two she then went to the side of the shaft and started to lick it in a up and down motion while she was stroking him a little bit , Which caused Yugo to moan "Oh Ruri keep going that feels so good" Yugo said to Ruri as she continued what she was doing to his every minute or so Ruri would switch sides on the shaft to pick in a up and down motion and sometimes she would raise his dick up and lower herself to give the bottom of the shaft the same type of love as the sides.

Ruri continued to do this for about ten minutes until she decided she was ready to go further. She went back to the tip and gave a few teasing licks again then she put the tip inside of her mouth and started to go further by taking Yugo dick further in her mouth in by inch until it almost reached her e rest of shaft Ruri grab so she can jack Yugo off while she was sucking off the rest of it.

When Ruri had reached her limit she started to bob her head up and down in a medium .pace while she continued to jerk off the rest of the inches. Yugo moan from Ruri's technique she was pretty good at giving head she was just as good as Rin, Selena and Yuzu whenever they gave him head when he was with them and Ruri was no different. "You're doing a great job Ruri just go a little bit faster" he told her. Ruri did what Yugo told her to do and went e pace Ruri was going it was almost like a blur to Yugo " Shit at this pace I'm going to blow soon." he thought .Ruri then moved her right hand to Yugo balls and started to play with them hoping that Yugo can cum so she can taste his tasty jizz.

Ruri continued to go at this pace for fifteen to twenty minutes until Yugo said "Ruri I'm about to cum" Ruri just kept up the pace and continued to do what's she doing. "Oh crap here it comes Ruri Ugh Ahhhhh!" with that Yugo came inside of Ruri mouth. Ruri then got off of Yugo dick and happily drunk all of his cum. "Mmmm you taste so fucking good teacher I hope you are ready for the last lesson" she said as she stood back up and gave Yugo a smirk.

"Oh I am Ruri and I have a even better idea would mind standing by the wall on the side?" he asked her " Okay but what for?" she asked him Yugo smirked and said "Just trust me Ruri you're going to enjoy this" he told her. Ruri nodded and smile at him . " Ok Yugo I'll do it if you say I'm going to love it" Ruri said as she stood by the wall on the side.

Yugo then walked over to Ruri and without saying a word he lifted her left leg up much to Ruri surprise "Ow! Damn it Yugo I'm not that flexible as Yuzu you know" She said as he was hurt a little bit from what Yugo just did but she was mostly fine. Yugo than rested her leg on his shoulder and started to use his free hand to line his dick to Ruri's pussy and started to rub his dick on her outer walls causing her to moan. "Aw come on Ruri don't be like that you are going to enjoy go then started to put his dick inside of Ruri and to try to get more in he made a quick and powerful thrust. "OH FUCK! You're so damn big Yugo!" Ruri yelled. " and your so got damn tight Ruri" he said as he was trying to get use to Ruri's tight pussy.

Once he gotten use to the tightness Yugo started humping way he started to do fast as powerful thrust which cause Ruri to moan loudly

" FUCK! YUGO THIS FEELS SO GOOD *Moan* GO FASTER" Ruri yelled at him as she started to control her cunt muscle trying to milk him for his seed. Yugo then let out a moan as well " Shit Ruri you're really something else" Yugo said as he felt Ruri controlling her muscles inside her pussy milking him for his seed. Yugo then went faster like he was a jack rabbit. "Oh God so good!" Ruri said as her tongue was hanging out obviously feeling the pleasure from Yugo powerful thrust. But Yugo wasn't done every now and then he would stop his thrusting and with one powerful thrust he would continue to grind inside of Ruri's pussy for a few minutes before returning to fast and powerful thrusts.

The two went at this for about thirty-five to forty minutes until both Ruri and Yugo felt they was at that limit. "Yugo I'm Cumming!" Ruri screamed at him. Yugo grunted " Yeah me to where-" " INSIDE I'M SAFE SO CUM INSIDE ME!" Ruri said as she interrupted Yugo. Yugo grunted and said " Ok Ruri let's do it together" Yugo said as he continued thrusting a few minutes later Ruri said "SHIT YUGO HERE IT COMES! OH FUCK! OH FUCK OH FUCK! OH FUUUCCCKKK!" Ruri yelled as she came "Shit!" Yugo said as he came inside of Ruri. "Oh God! So full" Ruri said as she groan in go then put Ruri's leg down picked her up bridal style gave her a en put himself and her in the bed. The two then cuddle with each other. "That was fucking amazing teacher" Ruri giggle. "Yeah it was Ruri seems like you passed sex ed 101" Yugo said with a smile. "You know" Ruri started with a smirk "Once we take our nap and finish my synchro summoning lesson I wouldn't mind of a refresher on sex ed 101" she finished. Yugo forced a smile at his friend and student and said " Of course Ruri" but in his mind he thought "This is going to be a long night".

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	7. Angle Love

Chapter 7: Angle Love

Inside of the living of his home a boy with red and black spiky hair was sitting on the floor in a meditate position with his eyes close, he was currently shirtless and was wearing black fu does this from time to time in order to balance his emotions and keep his senses sharp, ever since his battle with Valle Yufu kept trying to get stronger than he already is little by little so he wouldn't let his guard down from powerful opponents like then sense his most loyal and trusty partner Antimatter Negative Dragon come out in spirit form to speak with his friend and master.

The dragon was large, it was dark blue and had scales all over it's body like a lizard including its wings and tail and it has red e dragon looked calmly at his friend and master and said "Yufu perhaps you should rest you been meditating for almost two hours now your body probably aching right now" The dimensional dragon told him. Yufu spoke to the dragon in his mind "I can't not until I get stronger I'm nowhere good as I am now old friend" He said to his dragon."You know that is not true you're easily the most powerful fighter and duellist of the counterparts you can defeat Yuya and Yuko in there zexal form even when you don't have form yourself you are fine as you are Yufu are you still upset after what happen when you fought Valle and the girls and what happen in the war?" he asked his old friend and master

Yufu silence says it all when he choose not to answer Anti-Matter, The dragon sigh and said "Yufu I told you this before there was nothing you could have done against Valle you were outnumber and despite you fighting off the girls and knocking them out you didn't want to hurt them too bad because they were being control. Also you manage to defeat Valle in a duel and manage to knock her out too, But it only took them a week to capture you because you was exhausted from running from them and let your guard down until Yuzu bit you after all you're only human Yufu."Yufu had to silently chuckle in mind when his dragon said he was human.

"I don't think my eyes turning grey whenever I tap into berserk mode makes me human Anti-Matter" Yufu said jokingly which caused his dragon to smile a bit since Yufu hardly jokes and have fun his whole life. But Yuya and the others changed his life for the better."But regardless I let my guard down because I'm getting weaker and my senses have become dull I need to get stronger so this doesn't happen again after this I was thinking of asking Yuto or Yuri to have some practices duels with me." Yufu then thought sadly and a bit angrily his dragon sensed it but he manage to calm down and focus. "It's my fault that the dimensions merged with each other I failed at trying to restore balance in the dimensions but none of them existed anymore this wasn't supposed to happen." he said Antimatter shook his head and said " I told you that there was nothing you can do we were going to merge the dimensions anyways and you knew that why can't you let that go and think about the good it did you finally have friends that you didn't have as a kid because because of your families harsh training on you to be the balancer of the dimensions and you can finally be a normal kid for once." Anti-Matter then said and smirked " Plus you get to have your fun with Katrina and the other girls whenever you stop being distance from them like Yuri is right now".

Yufu sighed and said " Really you got to bring up my sex life now you know I'm not a pervert like Yugo or Yuko" he said. Antimatter chuckle and said "Deny it all you want but deep down I know you're looking forward to your times with Katrina and want to have some fun with the other counterparts I know how you secretly be checking them out without them noticing you doing it" he said to his master.

Yufu sighed he didn't really answer because it's mostly true but he had a reputation to keep instead he said "Oh be quiet you good for nothing dragon" he said jokingly. Which caused Antimatter to laugh a bit.

"Told you-" Antimatter stopped his sentence and said "Yufu someone coming towards your house. Yufu eyes snapped open revealing his grey eyes similar to Yuto and stood up. "You do is it an enemy?"he asked his dragon as he turned to look at him. Antimatter then shook his head and said " I don't think so it's probably one of the guys or maybe it's Katrina he said with a smirk.

"Not funny Anti-Matter you try to be with her when it comes to sex" he said to him in a calm and yet annoying tone. Antimatter chuckled and said "I would but you know I'm a dragon" he said to his friend and master in a calm and yet humorous tone. After that that's when they heard a knock on the door.

"Seems like that's my call to leave Yufu just remember if your trouble just call me" Yufu just nodded to his long time partner and with that the dragon vanished and went back into Your extra deck box. Yufu then blew the candles he had on during his meditation and turn on the lights, after that he went to his front door and started to open it and once he did standing before him was a person he didn't expect to see.

Standing right in front of Yufu was a girl with long pink hair who hairstyle is similar to Kotori's the difference was her hair covers her left eye and there is a stagnant coming down to her right shoulder, she was wearing a white top that was low enough it showed the pink bra the girl was wearing, along with a pink body warmer. She was wearing short pink shorts along with a belt that was in a angle,the belt cross in the middle that was similar to the cross Halo-Eyes Divine Dragon e girl had a innocent look on her face as if she was completely anding before Yufu was Annabelle the Divine counterpart for the girls.

Yufu didn't show it but he was actually surprised Annabelle was here. Even before or during the war Yufu haven't met Annabelle but he have done some research on her family including her mother Angela and her father Malice in case they were to become a threat to the dimensions in the chilly Angela didn't even get involved in the war so she wasn't a threat and Malice didn't make too much noise except sending his youngest daughter to kill Yuya.

But besides that most of Annabelle family has been quite during the war and that was music to Yufu Years since that meant one less enemy to deal with .After the war when the counterparts gotten to know each other when Yufu gotten to know Annabelle he could read her like a book Yufu knew that Annabelle was a very playful, confident, arrogant and somewhat cruel individual.

To be honest Yufu hates those kinds of people and he felt that he and Annabelle wouldn't get along at all but in the past year Annabelle have proved Yufu wrong he could tell that she changed for the better and the two are on good terms with each other and talk to each other when they have the why is she here right now Yufu had no idea so he might as well try to get some answers.

"Annabelle what brings you here?" Yufu asked the divine duelist in his usual calm tone, Annabelle just checked Yufu out and been noticed he was shirtless right now and so far she liked what she saw he way more muscular than Yuya and Yuto and it's taking a bit of self restraint to jump on right now but she was a patient girl she going to have her fun with Yufu soon enough.

"Hello Yufu I was just passing by and since I was near your house I wanted to visit and hang out with you" Annabeth said with a smile "By the way why are you shirtless not that I mind of course" she added with flirtatious smirk at him.

Yufu sighed and said "If you must know I was meditating" Annabelle raised her eyebrow in confusion to what Yufu said "Meditating why are you doing that?" she asked. "Before I answer your question why don't you come inside I can make us some team while talk" Yufu said with a small smile on his face. Annabelle smiled at him "I don't what is it about Yufu but everytime I talk or near him I feel calm or at ease" she thought."Sure that would be great" she said to him as she went inside Yufu's house.

After she went into the house Yufu closed and lock the door "Make yourself comfortable while I go make ourselves some tea it shouldn't take me long to make the tea" Yufu said to Annabelle. Annabelle just nodded and went inside the living room took her shoes and shocks off placed them by the couch and sat cross legged on his couch. "Well I didn't mean that comfortably" Yufu thought in a slightly annoyed tone as he started to go into the kitchen and prepare to make himself and Annabelle some tea.

After Yufu went into the kitchen Annabelle began thinking about Yufu the best thing Annabelle would describe Yufu was strange even after the war and now when they gotten to know each other Yufu was a mystery even to her. It's like nothing phase him at all that much and he keeps his emotions in check even more so that Yuto Annabelle finds impossible because at everything even in duels you have to show your emotions. Also Annabelle finds Yufu a bit boring even if she tries to mess with him he shows almost no reaction like a robot, but Annabelle didn't blame him his family train and raised him to be like that something she can relate to being with her he is getting better whenever he talks to her there are times where he makes jokes to her (which surprised her everytime he does it) and whenever he duels he seemed to be having fun while dueling with the so Annabelle hates to admit it because of her pride as a duelist and other skills Yufu was stronger than her in any way shape or form.

So when it comes to protecting his friends and be there to stop a threat Yufu will be there when that time comes. She giggle at that last part "No matter how different they are they are so alike when it comes to having a good heart" she thought.

After that thought Annabelle had to wait for about ten to fifthteen minutes for Yufu to finish the tea and once he did she turned her head and saw Yufu walked into the living room with a tray of two cups of hot tea he then walked over to the coffee table in front of his couch and put the tray down on the coffee table once he did that he gave one of the cups of tea to Annabelle before picking up his own cup and sitting on the couch next to her. "Be careful it's hot I don't want you to burn yourself and ruin your outfit" he said the last part with a small smirk. Annabeth rolled her eyes at Yufu "Oh relax I'm not going to burn myself but thanks for caring about me and my clothes but even if my clothes were ruined I wouldn't mind being naked in front of you" she said with a smirk and she wasn't joking.

Yufu just sighed and said "Just don't waste anything" he said as he silently sip his tea. "Also to answer your question from earlier the reason why I was meditating was because I was trying to sharpen my sensing skills so I won't let my guard down when we have to face annabelle sighed "So this is where Yuto is getting his ideas and mannerism from lately." she thought She then took a sip of her tea and said "Yufu don't you think you should try to relax and be a normal kid for once it's not like the world will be in danger all the time".

"You don't know what could happen Annabelle you never know what kind of threat can appear so I'm just trying to stay ready and get stronger, I thought your father would have taught you that by now." Yufu said as he took a big sip of his nabelle frowned when Yufu mentioned her father. "Even so that doesn't mean that you shouldn't at least be a kid and enjoy the finer things in life I thought you learned that from Yuya and when you went on your travels after the war."

She said and took another sip of her tea, "I did but as I am now I'm not good enough to protect anybody anybody so I need to keep on training to become stronger my battle with Valle taught me that I still have a long way to go. "But you defeated her in a duel! Annabelle said "and plus the other girls was under her control so you were outnumber there was nothing you could have done Yufu you are only one person after all".Even so that's no excuse I need to do a better job in protecting everyone in this dimension for now on." I don't want a repeat of what happen to our homeland Annabelle""You don't know what could happen Annabelle you never know what kind of threat can appear so I'm just trying to stay ready and get stronger, I thought your father would have taught you that by now." Yufu said as he took a big sip of his nabelle frowned when Yufu mentioned her father. "Even so that doesn't mean that you shouldn't at least be a kid and enjoy the finer things in life I thought you learned that from Yuya and when you went on your travels after the war.""I did but I still need to be ready if an enemy stronger than Valle shows ups how can I protect anybody if I'm useless like this, I can't let what happen to me and the dimensions ever again." Yufu said with an edge to his voice. Annabelle sighed "Yufu you defeated Valle in a duel with her remember plus you were outnumbered because of Valle control over Yuzu and the others despite how powerful you are only one person.

Yufu just stayed silent so Annabelle just continued and looked at him sadly " About the dimensions merging there was nothing you could have done it was bound to happen regardless plus it turned out to be a good thing in the end if that didn't happen all of us would not be together right now, are you say you didn't want that to happen?" she asked him.

"To be honest Annabelle no I didn't want this but after traveling around in this new world and spending time with you and the others it changed my mind completely and I shouldn't be even more happier so you don't' have to worry about me in that regard" Yufu said to her with a smile. Annabelle smiled right back at him "Good to hear" she said to him after that she took a long sip of her tea and put her tea back on the coffee table. "Now then since you are working so hard why don't you relax for a bit" she said as she moved her hand to Yufu upper leg and started rubbing it.

Yufu just sigh he had a feeling that Annabelle would try something like this he could avoid this but he didn't want Annabelle to destroy his house and no matter how rich he is ( yes he is rich) he didn't want to clean up her mess so he decided to play along with her and plus he won't admit but he can be with a hot girl like Annabelle so the situation wouldn't be too bad.

"And what kind of fun do you have in mind" Yufu asked pretending to be confused. But what Annabelle did caught him a bit off guard she went up to him and kiss him Yufu widen his eyes in shocked but then he returned the kiss in equal ter that Annabelle pulled away from the kiss and said "Why don't we go to your room upstairs and find out plus I wanted to try something and you my dear Yufu would be the first one to have this experience isn't that great" Annabelle said with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

"Hmm my room is upstairs first door to your right I'll be right there let me just clean up a bit" Yufu said in his usual calm voice. Annabelle respond by giving him a kiss on the cheek, " Ok Yufu I'll be waiting for you now don't you try to sneak out now" she said to him in a way as if he was talking to a child. Yufu snorted "As if I would leave you alone in my house" Annabelle giggle at that and then she got up from Yufu couch and started to walk and go up the stairs all the way into his room.

Yufu just sighed again and started to pick up the cups and the tray from his coffee table after that he went into his kitchen and pour the rest of the tea down the sink. He then started to clean the two cups he and Annabelle used which didn't take long after that he started to put the cups back into the kitchen cabinet. "God Antimatter is never going to let me hear the end of this after this is over" he thought as he imagine his long time friend and dragon making fun of fu then started to walk out of the kitchen and headed towards the stairs and soon started to climb up them.

When Yufu made his way up the stairs he felt an enormous amount of power and it came from his room "Geez what is Annabelle up to now?" he thought as he went up to the door that lead into his room, when he opened it he saw Annabeth standing waiting for him but her looks had drastically changed her hair was pure white and it was long enough to reach her lower back, she became more paler and a bit curvier she also grew slightly taller but she was still shorter than Yufu.

Annabelle was also still wearing her clothes and she radiated a powerful aura that to her surprise Yufu didn't flinch or break a sweat but he did seem surprised when he found her in her divine form "Well Yufu what did you think of my suprise for you?" she asked him wanted to get an opinion on her new look.

Yufu got over his shock and said "You're beautiful Annabelle just like your mother" he said with a smile. Annabelle blushed and was a little shock that Yufu consider her mother attractive because she thought Yufu was an emotionless rock. "Do you really mean that?" she asked Yufu then walked over to her and put his hand lovingly on her cheek and gave her a smile the smile that reminded her of Yuya and Yuto when she was with either one of them. She wonder if the others have that same warm and kind smile as well. "Annabelle have I ever lied to you?" Yufu asked her.

Annabelle who was still blushing said "Well no but it's kind of hard to tell when you don't show that much emotion" Yufu just chuckled and and kissed her forehead and said "Well you got me there, so are you ready to get started?" he calmly asked her. Annabelle just smirked at him and said "You damn right I do now but first let me get rid of my clothes and you can lose the sweat pants.

Annabelle first started to take off her body warmer, then she took off her white top which just left her in her pink bra and pink e then started to unbuckle her pink shorts which lasted for a minute now she was just in her pink bra and e then started to take off her bra showing her tits on on her panties was gone as well, "So did you like the show I gave you Yufu" Annabelle smirked at him as if she already knew the answer.

Yufu sighed he knew Annabelle must have saw his hard on in sweat pants."Well? Don't keep me waiting Yufu I want to know why Katrina likes you so much" Annabelle said, Yufu just nodded and started to take off his sweatpants along with underwear which lasted about a couple of seconds and now Yufu was fully naked exposing his long hard cock to nabelle mouth started to water as she started to walk closer to Yufu. "Oh my god he just as big as Yuto and Yuya is It's taking all I can not to jump on him right now" she thought as she put her arms around Yufu neck.

Annabelle then just gave Yufu a kiss and Yufu returned the kiss with equal passion the kiss started slow and sweet but then it started to heat up Annabelle around Yufu lip hoping he get the message of what she wanted to fu quickly figured it out and allowed Annabelle tongue entrance into his mouth soon the two tongues were fighting over for dominance this lasted for a couple of minutes until Yufu did something that Annabelle has least expected.

Yufu had started to move his left hand onto Annabelle ass and started to massage it and gave it a few gentle caused her to moan and Yufu took control of the kiss while still messaging Annabelle's ass. The kiss continued to last for about ten to fifthteen minutes until the two broke apart from each other to catch their breath."Oh Yufu I didn't expect you to do that" she said with a smirk on her face. Yufu just smiled and said "Let's just say I'm full of surprises Annabelle".

Once Annabelle laid down on the bed, Yufu crawled on all fours and stayed in that position when he was on top of Annabelle in the fu then lower himself and gave Annabelle a deep kiss which she gladly e kiss lasted for about five minutes until Yufu went lower he started to give kisses to her chin and on the bottom of her chin which cause her to moan a little bit. He then started to go for her neck and gave it a couple of kisses,licks and bites on the front on both sides. Annabelle then moan "Oh god Yufu that feels so good keep going." she said.

Yufu ignored her and kept going with the kisses all over Annabelle neck he did this for about a minute or two before he started to go down with a few kiss on her ter that Yufu turn his attention towards Annabelle's breast. The first thing he did was lightly massaging both breasts and at the same time playing and pinching her nipples which caused them to be fully hard due to Yufu soft and strong en Yufu started to lean down and started to suck, and lick Annabelle right breast while continuing to message the other one.

Annabelle moaned " That's it Yufu play with my titties there *moan* all yours" she said to fu didn't respond and continued to do what he doing for about five minutes until he started to go to the left breast and started to lick and suck on it as well he also started to message the right breast as every minute or so Yufu would alternate between which breast he would suck on the more he does it the more Annabelle moans like a bitch in heat. "Oh god I think I might cum from getting my tittes suck come on Annabelle just hold out just a little longer" she thought.

Yufu continued to do this for about ten more minutes until he decided it was tie was time to move started to go down towards Annabell stomach and gave it a few kisses as well which lasted about a minute or two. Then Yufu started to go down towards the end of the bed and laid down towards where Annabelle's pussy was at. "Hey Annabelle would you mind moving up a bit and bend your legs and spread them out?" he calmly asked her.

"Alright hold on" she said as she bend her legs upward and spread them as she was given birth showing her pussy and asshole on display to Yufu. Yufu just smile and said "Just as I thought everything about you is beautiful Annabelle" Annabelle blush and said " Yufu stop staring it's embarrassing" Yufu just chuckled and said Annabelle you don't have to be embarrassed instead you should be blessed that you got good jeans" Yufu then at a sneaky idea when he saw Annabelle asshole "Time for another surprise" he thought.

Yufu then started to softly rub Annabelle's pussy and after that he started to finger fuck her at a medium pace which caused her moan in Yufu did something that caught Annabelle off guard he leaned forward and started to lick her asshole in a up and down motion. "OH FUCK!" Annabelle screamed she was surprised Yufu was doing a little Anal while licking her pussym Yuya and Yuto rarely do anal stuff to her she would be the one to suggest it. "Fuck Yufu that feels so good go faster!" she yelled at him as she was starting to lose herself to the pleasure.

Yufu did what Annabelle told him to do and went faster, he started to finger fuck her at a fast pace and touching her in all the right places. He then started to rimjob her asshole at a much faster pace. "FUCK! SO GOOD!" Annabelle yelled feeling the effects of Yufu fast and powerful techniques. Yufu continued to do do this for twenty to twenty-five minutes. Until Annabelle said "OH GOD YUFU I'M CUMMING". Yufu kind of knew that because he felt Annabelle asshole tighten a little but he kept going at a fast pace.

Yufu kept going for about five more minutes until Annabelle said "OH GOD HERE IT COMES YUFU GRUH AHHHH!" Yufu then felt Asshole clinch and he felt her cum all over his two fu then removed himself and his fingers from Annabel's asshole and pussy he then put his fingers in of his mouth to get a taste of Annabelle juices."Wow she taste pretty good almost better than Katrina" Yufu thought.

Annabelle put her legs down and sat up she then started to crawl where Yufu was and gave him a kiss which he returned back of course. She then pulled away from him and said " That was amazing Yufu who knew that you was such a pervert" she giggled. Yufu rolled his eyes and said "If I am then that makes you a bigger pervert since you was enjoying it so much" he said that with a little smirk on his face. Annabelle blushed as she couldn't find a comeback to Yufu statement since it was true just said "Just shut up and lie down on the bed" she said to him. Yufu just chuckled at his victory and said "Sure whatever you say little goddess" he said with a smirk which caused Annabelle to blush even more. "Damn it why does he have to be so handsome and charming at the same time! How is it he doesn't have a girlfriend yet is beyond me" she thought.

Yufu then started to go to almost the end of the bed and started to lay down and Annabelle had started to get in front in between his legs and noticed that his cock was almost fully e then started to smirk and began covering her left hand in some sort of white energy and started to stroke Yufu shaft at a medium pace and which caused him to moan and grunt with Yufu fully hard Annabelle had another idea and started to smirk.

Annabelle then started to lower herself and started to put her breast around Yufu's dick and used both hands to squeeze them. After the started to tit fuck him at a slow pace, which caused Yufu to moan and grunt. "Shit her tits are so soft" Yufu thought as he felt the softness of Annabelle tits on his dick. "Well Yufu what do you think of my surprise for you, you like fucking my titties huh I bet you want to blow a big load on my face mmmm I can't wait to feel your cum on my face and my hair." she said as she started to pick up the pace a little bit more which caused Yufu to moan. "Oh god" he silently said.

Annabelle continued to go at this pace for fifteen to twenty minutes until she started to go at a faster pace which caused Yufu to moan and grunt even so every time when the tip gets close to her mouth she would give You tip a lick or two."Come on Yufu cum already I want to feel it on my face" Annabelle said and continued to go faster. Yufu just let out a loud grunt as if telling Annabelle he was going to cum soon.

Annabelle continued at this fast pace for about ten more minutes until " Annabelle I'm almost there" Yufu told her, Annabelle just kept up the fast pace titty fuck until she heard Yufu make out a loud grunt sound "Gr Gg!"and with that Yufu came all over Annabelle face and her hair. Annabelle got her tits from Yufu dick and licked the cum off of her face and started to use her fingers to get the cum off her face and lick it off her fingers. " Hmmm look at you Yufu letting out a big load on my face and hair I hope you got one more in you Yufu" Annabelle said in a husky voice.

Yufu just slightly nodded at her and said "Yeah I think I'm ready for the main event" he then smiled at her "But before we do you want me to get you a towel to white some of my cum off of your hair?". Annabelle just giggle "How sweet of you to care about me but I'll be ok." she said to him with a smile. "Ok then let me just get a condom and we can get said as he was about to get up but Annabelle pushed him back down on the bed.

"Sorry Yufu baby but I don't like using the rubber I like the natural feel besides I'm on the pill and I can't get pregnant in my divine form so you don't have anything to worry about" she said as she started to jack Yufu off so he could get hard didn't take long in about a minute or two Yufu was already fully erect.

Annabelle then stood up on the bed and begin to lower herself on Yufu's dick at first she started to rub the tip on the outer layers of her pussy for a minute or two and then after that she began to take a few inches of Yuko dick inside of her. "FUCK! Your so got damn big" Annabelle yelled, Yufu just grab her waist and said quietly " So damn tight" he said as he tried to get a few inches inside of Annabelle's pussy which caused her to moan.

Once the two started to adjust to each other Annabelle started to grind on Yufu's dick and bounce up and down on it "Fuck! So good! You're Amazing Yufu!" Annabelle said to him and moan and grunting as she continue to grind on him. Yufu on the other hand just grunted feeling the effects of Annabelle pussy muscles milking his dick trying to get every drop of his looked up at Annabelle and saw that she was enjoying every minute of he started to move his hands towards Annabel tits and started to message them and rub her nipples a little bit. "OH FUCK! THAT'S IT YUFU! KEEP PLAYING WITH MY TITS ! " she yelled as she started to pick up the pace at a very fast pace.

Yufu grunted and he started to thrust his hips to match Annabelle fast pace."Fuck who knew fucking a angle would be so good" Yufu thought as he continued his activities on Annabelle. The two continued to go at this pace for thirty-five to forty minutes until Yufu said " Fuck Annabelle I'm about to cum!" "Me too Yufu let's do it together!" For about five minutes the two continued to go at this fast pace. "Here it comes Annabelle!" with one last thrust Yufu came inside of Annabelle. "OH FUCK! So full!" Annabelle said as she came as well after a few seconds Annabelle got off of Yufu dick and started to climb in his covers.

Yufu started to do the same and once he did Annabelle started to snuggle him and while he wasn't a single type but when it comes to Katrina and now Annabelle he will let it slide. "That was amazing Yufu no wonder Katrina wouldn't shut up about you" she said about her rival. Yufu sighed "I wish she wouldn't brag about me but I can't do anything about that" Annabelle giggled at that response. "So you're going to stay in your Divine form?" Yufu asked "Yeah I am you have a problem with?" she asked in a sad tone. "Of course not I get to look at a beautiful angle when I wake up" Yufu then let out a little smirk and move his hands towards Annabelle big ass "Plus more ass for me to grab" Annabelle blushed and said "Geez Yufu when did you become a pervert" "I have no idea what you are talking about Annabelle" he said in an innocent tone. "Now why don't we get some sleep" he said. Annabelle yawned and said "Alright Yufu I'll see you when I wake up" Yufu just nodded and with that the two fell into a peaceful sleep.


	8. Rainy Day

Chapter 8: Rainy Day

Terrible weather had hit Miami City like a ton of bricks it was raining heavily and it was also thundering and lighting and a certain girl was caught in the middle of a girl had short green hair that was in a style similar to Yuri's with one hair sticking up like Yuya's, she was wearing a blue and pink jacket, along with short pink shorts, she was also wearing white and pink boots that almost went to her knees she also had orange eyes.

"Damn it why did I decide to try to walk home by myself in this terrible weather I should have stayed with Yugo or at least had him drop me off" Rin said to herself. Rin was currently at Yugo house the two decided to spend some time together and did all kind of activities together whether it was a friendly duelling matches, watching movies, fixing up Yugo duel runner and of course hot passionate love making, Rin had to smile at that last e two had spent all day together that they didn't realize it was late.

Yugo noticed the weather was getting bad and had he had offered Rin a chance to stay with him for the night or at least let him take her Rin refused and said she would be fine walking home, Yugo wanted to argue but he knows better than to argue with Rin so he said alright and told her to be careful and call him when she gets home. Unfortunately Rin was caught up in the bad weather and is having trouble running due to the strong winds. "Damn at this rate I'll never make it home Rin said she then started to take a look at her surroundings and realized something. " Wait a minute I think I'm close to Yuya's house" Rin said as she was talking about the entertainment duelist and dimension war hero."Yea I can go to Yuya house and stay there for the night she thought.

With that Rin started to run as fast as she can making a b line to Yuya's of Yuya he was currently in the living room by himself watching tv he was currently watching the news which was talking about the weather his mom was at a friend's and house and she called him and told him she would be spending the night over there so currently Yuya was by himself at was also wearing his green and white stripe pajamas and had his legs up on the coffee table trying to be comfortable as i was watching the news for about fifteen to twenty minutes until he heard a knock on his front door.

"That's odd who could that be knocking on my door in this weather" Yuya said to himself as he got up from the couch and walked towards the front door he heard the knock again. " Hold on I'm coming!" Yuya said as he got towards the front door and started to unlock. When he did he did his eyes were widen with surprise at the person he saw at his doorstep.

"Rin? Oh my goodness what are you doing out in this dangerous weather?!" Yuya said he then noticed that Rin was totally soaked from top to the bottom."Hey Yuya, do you mind if I can stay at your place for tonight til the weather clears out in the morning?" Rin asked. "Of course Rin now hurry up inside and get rid of those clothes before you catch a cold" Yuya said. "Rin smiled at Yuya knowing she made the right decision in coming here. " Thanks Yuya you're a lifesaver" she said as she walked into the house.

"No problem Rin let's go upstairs that way I can find you some clothes in my room and also I can show you the bathroom" Yuya said as he closed and lock the door. Rin just nodded and said " Ok Yuya lead the way" Yuya smiled lightly at Rin and started to lead her up the stairs once he did that he lead her to his room and started to find some pajamas for Rin to wear he then notice that he had green color pajamas and gave those to Rin. "Put those on after you take a shower" and put your clothes in the dirty basket in the bathroom and I'll wash them. ."After that you're going to tell me why and how you got caught up in that strom agree" Yuya said as he smiled at Rin. Rin giggled she she still don't know why but Yuya just as a aura around him that makes people happy and relaxed. "Agreed" Rin said.

The bathroom is right next door to my room to the right I'll be downstairs if you need anything just yell alright and the towels should be in the cabinet to your left once you're in the bathroom" Yuya said.

Rin just nodded and said "Alright thank you Yuya" Rin said Yuya smiled at her and said "No problem Rin after all what are friends for, like I said before just yell if you need anything" Yuya said as he started to walk out of his room and head downstairs back into the living room. After that Rin left Yuya's room and started to head towards the Rin got into the bathroom she looked at her left and saw a cabinet like Yuya told her she then opened it and realized there was plenty of towels and washcloths she then grab a green washcloth and towel and put them near the bathroom sink and began to start taking off her wet clothes.

She first unzipped her jacket which left her in her green bra and short pink shorts after that she started to unhook her bra which didn't take long at Rin was naked from the waist up, she then started to put her jacket and bra in the dirty e then started to take off her boots and socks and put them beside the dirty e then started to unbuckle the belt on her shorts and once she did that she removed the belt from shorts and put the belt near the t wasting anytime Rin began to unzip and unbutton her shorts and once she did that she shorts had slid easily down her legs leaving Rin with her green panties on which she easily removed along with her shorts.

After that Rin had put her shorts and panties inside of the dirty basket and took a minute to admire her body and think about her life in the past was easily develop her boobs were pretty big and her ass was big as well. Unfortunately for Rin she had to admit she was the second prettiest counterpart next to Katrina but at least she as a body that guys would drool (mainly Yugo) off of e then realize that she haven't gone after the other guys yet and the only one she been with was Yugo compared to the rest of the girls. "I'm going to have to change that soon Rin thought as she started to talk over to the bath tub and started to turn on the shower and set the right amount of temperature for her.

Once she felt the temperature was right Rin stepped into the shower and moan a little bit when she felt the warm water touch her skin. "Mmm that feels so good" Rin said enjoy the warm sensation of the water on her skin. Rin then started to grab the soap and started to put some on the towel and after she did that she started to wash herself. If was also at that time Rin began thinking about the war.

It all started when she felt that someone was following her for a couple of days and she told Yugo about it and he responded that he will stay by her side so nobody will hurt her. At first it worked for a couple of days and Rin thought she actually felt safe with her childhood friend by her it was on that fateful day when her and Yugo got separated she saw the mysterious figure coming after her.

She kept running, Running as fast as she can despite the pain in her legs telling her to stop running but she can't stop because of how dangerous this person is. Rin kept running what seemed liked hours around the satellite until she ran into a dead end with the mysterious figure right behind her. She never felt more afraid in her entire life.

Despite being overcome by fear Rin took a good look at the figure he was covered in a brown cloak that covered his entire body, But Rin could see his face clearly and what shocked her more he had Yugo's face. At first Rin thought that was Yugo trying to scare her but she knew that guy wasn't Yugo this guy was more dangerous and scary then Yugo was and compare to Yugo who always made her feel safe this guy made her fear scared or afraid for her life."Boy you did a good job running away but it's time for you to come back with me, Back to my king haou in the fusion dimension.

Before Rin could find out what he was talking about and scream the guy came at her at an insane amount of speed and deliver a solid punch in the gut and after all of that all Rin saw was darkness due to the Yugo look alike knocking her she first came to she was face to face with a girl who shockingly looked liked her and not only that but she had a bracelet similar to her as we

The girl had long and beautiful purple hair that went way past her back that was tied together in what looked feather barrettes, she was also wearing feather like earrings and Rin also noticed that the girl bangs also looked like a feather. "Who ever this girl is she sure must like birds or something" Rin also noticed the girl's hair had two side tails as a girl was wearing some sort of vest with a belt underneath.

Underneath the vest she wore a three split periwinkle dress and brown pants that was held up by two belts along with what looked like a red scarf hanging beside her belt and she was wearing brown boots with buttons on them and she had pink had to guess the girl was the same age as at was the time where Rin met her xyz dimension counterpart Ruri Kurosaki.

The two had introduce themselves and talked about their situation about being capture about the fusion dimension and their was shocked when Ruri told her about how her entire hometown was destroyed by the fusion dimension and they just hunted the people down like dogs weather it was turning them into cards or straight just killing Ruri also told Rin about how the rest of the survivors from the resistance to counter the fusion dimension when she did she pointed to her e two also realized they were captured by the same person as well only difference is Ruri tried to duel the mysterious figure and lost and Rin ran away like a told her friend about her bravery and Ruri thanked her.

The two of them talked more about each other lives and their friends like Yugo , Yusei and the others for Rin and it was Yuto her brother, Yuma, Rio, Kaito and the was in that moment the two counterparts became didn't know how long they were trapped in the prison it felt like days, months even but in the end Yuya and the others manage to save them by beating Haou and Zodiac.

The two of them talked more about each other lives and their friends like Yugo , Yusei and the others for Rin and it was Yuto her brother, Yuma, Rio, Kaito and the was in that moment the two counterparts became didn't know how long they were trapped in the prison it felt like days, months even but in the end Yuya and the others manage to save them by beating Haou and ter that one of the most amazing things that ever happened in Rin's life was the six dimension dragons manage to combine the dimensions together to form one brand new e rest of us were happy with that because that meant we could spend more time fu was to happy but he manage to get use to it and won't admit but enjoyed the other counterparts re he can be a bit distant but not as distant Yuri was to her, Ruri, Yuzu and was so sad at the thought he had stopped washing herself for a moment before continuing.

to wash was going great the counterparts hung out together and went to school together except for Yuko and Yufu until Valle who turned out to be Katrina sister from another timeline came and attacked them because she wanted revenge against Yuko for him killing her sister.

She then turned most of the girls expect for Annabelle and Katrina were turned into vampires and if they did they would have stucked like this spite being in control Rin can still remember going after Yuto, Yugo Yufu and Yuri and it pained her when she was attacking them and the rest of her friends especially Yugo and because she was the one that bit Yugo and she bit Yuri along as ri and Yufu were the only two who put a fight but they let their guard down because they were too exhausted in fighting them and Valle off and soon Valle took control of most of the counterparts except for Yuya and Yuko.

Rin shook her head trying to forget Yuri " I can't think about Yuri now I'll deal with him soon right now I need to finish up and go down to Yuya and thank him for letting me stay at his place" Rin then felt lower area start to tingle and heat up a little she then started to lick her lips. "If I'm right Yuya should be just as big as Yugo which means we are going to have fun on a rainy day" Rin said to herself. "I better hurry up" shelter she bathe she began to wash all of the soap off her body and then began to put shampoo on her hair and started to wash and rinse it.

Rin continued to be in the shower for twenty to twenty-five minutes until she felt she was already clean, she then started to turn the water off and got off the the e then started to grab the towel she had on the sink and started to dry herself off. While she was doing that Rin smirked and said "It's almost a shame that I'm going to get dirty again but oh well thanking and having fun with Yuya comes first" after she dried herself out she put the towel and the wash cloth in the dirty basket.

After that due to not having any underwear and a bra Rin decided to just put the pajamas on she first started with the pants which she easily slid them on she slid on the shirt and easily button it up all the way."Hmm maybe I shouldn't have button the shirt all the way but then again I can't make it that obvious and too easy for Yuya" Rin said to e then started to pick up the dirty clothes and left the bathroom.

After that Rin had started to head down ya must have heard her coming down because when she came down he was already waiting on her. "So did you have a good shower?" he asked in his usual kind and friendly voice."Yeah I did it was just what I needed" Rin said with a light smile."Good to hear and I will take that" Yuya said as he took the dirty basket from Rin."I'll be back just sit on the couch now and after that we can watch a movie and talk"."Oh I don't think we are going to be watching a movie at all" Instead she said "Alright that sounds like fun" she said.

Yuya then started to head towards the washroom and Rin started to go on the couch and sat down on then started to think about Yuya and how she got to know to know him in the past he first met Yuya when he and the others came to save her and Ruri and the first thing she noticed when she saw Yuya that he has aura around him that he can make people unite and understand with each other that's something Yugo doesn't do due to his hot headed also a lot more kinder than Yugo is and regardless of the situation he just want everybody to be friends and get along with each if Yuya probably doesn't know he is the leader of the group and the core that keeps us together without him the group will fall apart.

Plus it also help when you're an entertainment duelist and a pretty powerful one at that the Yuya duels especially in action duels Rin couldn't help but enjoy the duel not only as a fellow duelist but as a fan ya really does have a amazing effect on people. "I wonder if he has the same effect when it comes to sex" Rin thought a little he soon got out of those thoughts when she heard Yuya coming back into the living room.

"Alright Rin I just put your clothes in the wash now it's just the two of us" Yuya said as he sat by Rin on the couch. "Thanks again Yuya" Rin said with a smile, "So mind telling me why were you in such bad weather?" Yuya asked with a concern look on his sighed a bit and said "Well I was trying to get home after hanging out with Yugo at his place despite the weather becoming bad and Yugo said to stay with him for the night or have him take me I told him I would be fine and not to worry about me so Yugo let me go despite not agreeing with as soon as I was walking the weather was horrible I knew I couldn't make it home in this weather so when I realized I was close to your house I ran as fast as I could over here and here I am" Rin explained to Yuya her story.

Yuya just silently listened to Rin's story and said "You have stayed with Yugo Rin but then again I'm glad that you realize you couldn't make it home and decided to come to my house" Yuya said."Now then why don't we watch a movie I know-" Rin suddenly interrupted Yuya and said "Actually Yuya I got something else in mine plus I haven't thanked you for letting me stay here for the night.

"Oh Rin you don't have to-" Rin interrupted Yuya again by putting a finger on his lips. "Shhh hush now Yuya I'm doing because I want to not because I have to" She then stood up on the couch and sat on Yuya lap."Now time to see why Yuzu and the others give you such high praise on your other skills" In one swift motion Rin leaned her face forward and gave Yuya a big deep kiss.

Yuya at first hesitated a bit but in a minute or two later he suddenly got into the kiss and began to kiss back Rin at the same pace she was a kiss started slow at first but it gotten a lot more heavy when Rin forced her tongue inside of Yuya mouth which he didn't mind at on the two tongues were fighting for dominance over the the kiss Rin began to unbutton some of the buttons on Yuma pajamas and she only managed to unbutton a quarter of the pajamas she then went inside of Yuya's shirt and started to massage his chest under the t wanted for Rin to be left out of the pleasure Yuya moved his left hand towards Rin's lower back and started to lightly massage it which caused Rin to moan into the kiss but she didn't lose control of the e two continued to go at it like this for ten minutes until they both pulled away from each other to catch their breath.

"Wow Yuya you're a pretty good kisser" Rin said to him, Yuya smiled at her "and you're not too bad yourself Rin so want to continue this in my room?" he asked her. Rin shook her head and said "Nah let's spice this up a little and do it here." Kind of too bad your mom isn't here in her room or something that would have been fun". Yuya instantly remember his time with Katrina in this very room doing it on this very couch with his mom asleep with the noise they were making Yuya was amazed they didn't get caught."So what do you say Yuya you in?" Rin asked him.

Yuya just smiled at Rin and said one of his favorite catchphrases "Let's swing into action Rin" Rin just giggled and kissed Yuya who returned the kiss the kiss lasted for about five or so minutes until Rin moved to Yuya neck and started to kiss the right side of the neck in a up and down maybe because she was a vampire before but Rin has the urge to bite Yuya neck and draw blood. But she ignored those urges and continued to kiss Yuya's neck on the right side at the same time Rin had manage to to unbutton Yuya's pajama shirt.

Rin stopped for a bit and took off Yuya's pajamas shirt and threw it on the e then continued to go back to kissing his neck for a few more minutes until she began to slide back and started to go down by panting some kisses on the front of Yuya's neck and started to plant kisses on his chest.

Rin then started to take off the shirt and once she did that she tossed it on the floor and started to plant some licks and kisses all over his chest and stomach area in a up and down motion. Wiched caused Yuya to coo in pleasure, obviously enjoying the feeling of Rin's warm lips touching his continued to to do this for ten to fifteen minutes until she decided it was time to move on to the main e got off of Yuya's lap and went down on her ya obviously getting what Rin was doing lifted his lower body up so it would be easier for Rin to take off his pants.

Rin smiled at Yuya for making it easier for her and she started to slid his pajama pants and underwear down until it reached down his then took a look at Yuya's cock and noticed it was already hard and her mouth started to water and loins were burning wanted Yuya to use his tool to fuck her senseless but she had to be patient for a couple of minutes this is for Yuya pleasure not for her even having sex with Yugo Rin's puts his needs in front of hers that's just the type of person she was.

"Wow Yuya your so big no wonder the others talk about you a lot especially Yuzu, Selena and Katrina" Rin said as she started to lightly grab Yuya's shaft and started to stroke it at a slow or somewhat medium ya moaned and said "Thanks Rin but I'm nothing special" he shook her head and said "Not true Yuya I'm mean look at you you're pretty big for age I can't wait to see you when your older in a few years". "But let's not focus on that let's focus on right now and right now I want you to blow a big load in my mouth and you can treat me however you want."

Rin then started to lick the tip like a treat while continuing to stroke Yuya's shaft at a slow e continued to do this for a few minutes until she decided to switch up her techniques, she then started to lick the right side of the shaft in a up and down motion while still stroking Yuya would continue to alternate between licking Yuya's shaft and the tip she continued doing that for ten minutes until Rin decided to be a little e then headed straight for Yuya's balls and started to lick at them trying to get a grasp of what it taste like."Mmm it's a bit salty but I like it" Rin thought as she continued to stroke at a almost fast pace while at the same time licking at Yuya balls which caused him moan loudly.

Rin continued to do this for a minute or two until she decided she teased and kept her friend and lover waiting long enough and started to suck on his balls which caused Yuya to gasp and the salty and musky taste Rin kept sucking his balls as hard as she can while she was subconsciously jacking him off in a very fast pace. "Oh god Rin if you keep doing that I might cum soon" Yuya said enjoying Rin assault on his balls. When Rin heard that she took her mouth off of Yuya's balls making a loud pop t wasting anytime she went back up to the tip and put the whole tip in her mouth and started to go down on the shaft a inch by inch until it almost reached her throat she then stopped jacking off Yuya's shaft and put both of his hands on her head hoping Yuya will get the message.

Fortunately for Rin Yuya did get the message at what Rin wanted to do but he didn't want to hurt her in anyway he only faced fuck Yuzu, Selena and Yuzu because they like it he didn't know if Rin felt the same way then he saw Rin gave Yuya the thumbs up sign telling him that she will be ya nodded and said "Ok here goes Rin." Yuya then pushed Rin almost all the way down his cock and what surprised Yuya is instead of choking on his dick she started to relax her throat muscles to get use to this size which caused Yuya to ya couldn't control himself any longer and started to forcefully bobble Rin head up and down on his dick at a fast pace. "Oh god Rin that feels so good!" he said as he brutally face fuck her.

Rin moaned through Yuya dick enjoying having Yuya using her mouth for her pleasure."Hmmm that's it Yuya keep using me keep using me like a whore" she thought. During that time Rin could feel herself getting wetter and wetter by the minute hopefully she doesn't get a wet spot on Yuya pajama pants. But for fight now she could care less all she want is for Yuya to release a huge load into her o add a little bit more pleasure to herself Rin put her hand inside of the Pajamas pants she was wearing and started to rub ya and Rin were at this position for about twenty-five minutes until Yuya said " Rin I'm about to cum soon" Yuya said as he went a little faster.

Rin just moan when Yuya said awaiting when Yuya release his tasty seed into her he continued to go at it for five minutes until Yuya said "Rin I'm coming ugh ahhhhh!" Yuya said as he released a huge load in Rin's eyes widen with shock at the amount of cum Yuya poured in her throat as she felt a couple of loads pouring down in her throat as she tried to swallow it she did swallow all of Yuya seed she began to cough for a minute or two."Rin are you alright?" Yuya asked with concern in his voice.

Rin had to beat her chest a few more times to answer "Yeah I'm fine Yuya it's just you really know how to treat a girl" she said as she stood ya sighed in relief "Well that's good at least I didn't hurt you" he said."Are you kidding that was fun I hadn't had a good face fuck in awhile" She then began to unbutton her pajamas shirt and took off her pants after she did that she started to rub herself."Mmmm look at how wet you made me Yuya I hope your ready for some juice." Rin said which caused Yuya to chuckle and said "Sure I'm pretty thirsty" he then got up from the couch so that Rin can sit down.

Rin then smiled at Yuya and sat down on the couch "Alright Yuya do your worse" she said to ya just smiled and nodded and went up to Rin and gave her a big deep kiss which she returned with equal that time Yuya moved his left hand to Rin's left breast and started to massage it which caused Rin to moan into the ciding to be a little bit more daring Yuya was playing with Rin's right nipple by pinching it and flicking ya continued this for about ten minutes until he decided to go down to Rin's breast.

Yuya started to alternate between licking and sucking on Rin's breast while he was tending to one breast he would message the other one and vice versa."Oh god Yuya that *moan* feels good keep going" Rin said as she felt herself get lost in the ya did this for a little bit over ten minutes until he decided to move on to the main went lower by planting some soft kisses to her upper and lower stomach area, Yuya then went on his knees until he was in front of Rin's then started to spread her legs out which caused Rin to blush which she shouldn't because Yuya had ate her out before but this time was different than the tasting was then Yuya took a look at Rin's pussy.

"Beautiful as always Rin" Yuya said as he started to rub Rin's pussy in a up and down motion. Rin moaned "Yuya p-please s-stop teasing" she said which caused Yuya to chuckle "Hearing Rin like that was really cute" he ya then spread her legs a little more he then lean forward and blew air towards Rin's pussy which caused her to shudder in excitement, then after that he started to lick Rin's pussy in a up and down motion in a somewhat medium pace.

"OH GOD YUYA THAT FEELS GOOD!" Rin yelled as she felt Yuya eating her ya just kept going in up and down motion at a medium pace but in order to make Rin feel even more pleasure Yuya started to rub and pinch her clit a little bit. "Oh God!" Rin yelled which caused Yuya to smirk in his started to grab Yuya head and pushed it between her legs more so she can have more of his tongue inside of her ya continued to go at the medium pace for ten minutes until he decided to go a lot faster.

"THAT'S IT YUYA FASTER!" Rin said lovin that Yuya went a lot more faster and powerful with his ya at that time decided to switch it up again, he removed his hand from her clit and started to go up to it and started to lick, suck and nibble on it before going back down to licking her pussy, so he kept switching his techniques.

Yuya kept doing this for twenty minutes until he felt Rin was close and she yelled "YUYA I'M CUMMMING UGH AHHHH" Rin had came all over Yuya's mouth and face and he happily drunk all of Rin's juices he then removed himself between Rin's legs and stood up he then started to gather the remaining juices from his face and started to lick them from his fingers. "You taste amazing like last time Rin" he said with a smile which caused Rin to blush.

In which caused Yuya to chuckle again "So you ready for the main event?" he asked to which Rin replied and said "Of course it's your call Yuya use me however you like so what do you want to do?" Yuya thought for a minute until he finally figured out what he wanted to do. "Ok Rin get on your hands and knees on the side of the couch" Yuya order just nodded and got on her hands and knees on the side of the couch.

Yuya then got behind Rin the first thing he did was message her asscheeks which caused her to moan softly, After that he stopped and and put his dick on Rin's pussy and started to rub it on her pussy. Unfortunately Rin was becoming impatient and wanted nothing more than to fuck like the bitch she is but realised this is for him it's only a matter of time before she gets her pleasure as well.

Yuya decided that he teased Rin enough and position himself to go inside Rin's pussy and with one quick thrust his dick was already inside of Rin's pussy. "FUCK SO BIG!' Rin yelled and ya then started to put his hands by Rin's waist trying to adjust the tightness that Rin's wall was giving his dick. "Damn Rin you're so tight" Yuya said as he was trying to get use to Rin's tight pussy he tried to get a few more inches inside of Rin which she moaned in Yuya felt Rin loosen up and gotten use to his size Yuya went to to work.

He then started to thrust in and out of Rin pussy at a somewhat medium pace which caused to moan loudly it was at time Rin would notice the difference between Yugo and go was a bit more adventurous and energetic than Yuya is but on the other hand Yuya is a lot more passionate and thinks about the girl he with a little she finds out more about the other counterparts soon especially Yuri. While Rin was in her thoughts she felt Yuya took hold of her breasts with both hands and started to message them which caused her to moan and go a little low on the couch." OH GOD! THAT'S IT YUYA FASTER! USE ME LIKE A WHORE!" Yuya was obviously shock that Rin was talking dirty but he granted her request none the started to pick up the pace by thrusting in and out her so fast his hips were becoming almost like a blur while she was messaging her tits.

"Fuck so good!" Rin thought as her tongue was hanging out from the pounding she was receiving from e then felt Yuya stop and began to grind on her a bit before continue to go back to his fast and powerful ya on the other hand felt pleasure as well every time he was in thrusting he can feel Rin's walls milking his dickTerrible weather had hit Miami City like a ton of bricks it was raining heavily and it was also thundering and lighting and a certain girl was caught in the middle of a girl had short green hair that was in a style similar to Yuri's with one hair sticking up like Yuya's, she was wearing a blue and pink jacket, along with short pink shorts, she was also wearing white and pink boots that almost went to her knees she also had orange eyes.

"Damn it why did I decide to try to walk home by myself in this terrible weather I should have stayed with Yugo or at least had him drop me off" Rin said to herself. Rin was currently at Yugo house the two decided to spend some time together and did all kind of activities together whether it was a friendly duelling matches, watching movies, fixing up Yugo duel runner and of course hot passionate love making, Rin had to smile at that last e two had spent all day together that they didn't realize it was late.

Yugo noticed the weather was getting bad and had he had offered Rin a chance to stay with him for the night or at least let him take her Rin refused and said she would be fine walking home, Yugo wanted to argue but he knows better than to argue with Rin so he said alright and told her to be careful and call him when she gets home. Unfortunately Rin was caught up in the bad weather and is having trouble running due to the strong winds. "Damn at this rate I'll never make it home Rin said she then started to take a look at her surroundings and realized something. " Wait a minute I think I'm close to Yuya's house" Rin said as she was talking about the entertainment duelist and dimension war hero."Yea I can go to Yuya house and stay there for the night she thought.

With that Rin started to run as fast as she can making a b line to Yuya's of Yuya he was currently in the living room by himself watching tv he was currently watching the news which was talking about the weather his mom was at a friend's and house and she called him and told him she would be spending the night over there so currently Yuya was by himself at was also wearing his green and white stripe pajamas and had his legs up on the coffee table trying to be comfortable as i was watching the news for about fifteen to twenty minutes until he heard a knock on his front door.

"That's odd who could that be knocking on my door in this weather" Yuya said to himself as he got up from the couch and walked towards the front door he heard the knock again. " Hold on I'm coming!" Yuya said as he got towards the front door and started to unlock. When he did he did his eyes were widen with surprise at the person he saw at his doorstep.

"Rin? Oh my goodness what are you doing out in this dangerous weather?!" Yuya said he then noticed that Rin was totally soaked from top to the bottom."Hey Yuya, do you mind if I can stay at your place for tonight til the weather clears out in the morning?" Rin asked. "Of course Rin now hurry up inside and get rid of those clothes before you catch a cold" Yuya said. "Rin smiled at Yuya knowing she made the right decision in coming here. " Thanks Yuya you're a lifesaver" she said as she walked into the house.

"No problem Rin let's go upstairs that way I can find you some clothes in my room and also I can show you the bathroom" Yuya said as he closed and lock the door. Rin just nodded and said " Ok Yuya lead the way" Yuya smiled lightly at Rin and started to lead her up the stairs once he did that he lead her to his room and started to find some pajamas for Rin to wear he then notice that he had green color pajamas and gave those to Rin. "Put those on after you take a shower" and put your clothes in the dirty basket in the bathroom and I'll wash them. ."After that you're going to tell me why and how you got caught up in that strom agree" Yuya said as he smiled at Rin. Rin giggled she she still don't know why but Yuya just as a aura around him that makes people happy and relaxed. "Agreed" Rin said.

The bathroom is right next door to my room to the right I'll be downstairs if you need anything just yell alright and the towels should be in the cabinet to your left once you're in the bathroom" Yuya said

Rin just nodded and said "Alright thank you Yuya" Rin said Yuya smiled at her and said "No problem Rin after all what are friends for, like I said before just yell if you need anything" Yuya said as he started to walk out of his room and head downstairs back into the living room. After that Rin left Yuya's room and started to head towards the Rin got into the bathroom she looked at her left and saw a cabinet like Yuya told her she then opened it and realized there was plenty of towels and washcloths she then grab a green washcloth and towel and put them near the bathroom sink and began to start taking off her wet clothes.

She first unzipped her jacket which left her in her green bra and short pink shorts after that she started to unhook her bra which didn't take long at Rin was naked from the waist up, she then started to put her jacket and bra in the dirty e then started to take off her boots and socks and put them beside the dirty e then started to unbuckle the belt on her shorts and once she did that she removed the belt from shorts and put the belt near the t wasting anytime Rin began to unzip and unbutton her shorts and once she did that she shorts had slid easily down her legs leaving Rin with her green panties on which she easily removed along with her shorts.

After that Rin had put her shorts and panties inside of the dirty basket and took a minute to admire her body and think about her life in the past was easily develop her boobs were pretty big and her ass was big as well. Unfortunately for Rin she had to admit she was the second prettiest counterpart next to Katrina but at least she as a body that guys would drool (mainly Yugo) off of e then realize that she haven't gone after the other guys yet and the only one she been with was Yugo compared to the rest of the girls. "I'm going to have to change that soon Rin thought as she started to talk over to the bath tub and started to turn on the shower and set the right amount of temperature for her.

Once she felt the temperature was right Rin stepped into the shower and moan a little bit when she felt the warm water touch her skin. "Mmm that feels so good" Rin said enjoy the warm sensation of the water on her skin. Rin then started to grab the soap and started to put some on the towel and after she did that she started to wash herself. If was also at that time Rin began thinking about the war.

It all started when she felt that someone was following her for a couple of days and she told Yugo about it and he responded that he will stay by her side so nobody will hurt her. At first it worked for a couple of days and Rin thought she actually felt safe with her childhood friend by her it was on that fateful day when her and Yugo got separated she saw the mysterious figure coming after her.

She kept running, Running as fast as she can despite the pain in her legs telling her to stop running but she can't stop because of how dangerous this person is. Rin kept running what seemed liked hours around the satellite until she ran into a dead end with the mysterious figure right behind her. She never felt more afraid in her entire life.

Despite being overcome by fear Rin took a good look at the figure he was covered in a brown cloak that covered his entire body, But Rin could see his face clearly and what shocked her more he had Yugo's face. At first Rin thought that was Yugo trying to scare her but she knew that guy wasn't Yugo this guy was more dangerous and scary then Yugo was and compare to Yugo who always made her feel safe this guy made her fear scared or afraid for her life."Boy you did a good job running away but it's time for you to come back with me, Back to my king haou in the fusion dimension.

Before Rin could find out what he was talking about and scream the guy came at her at an insane amount of speed and deliver a solid punch in the gut and after all of that all Rin saw was darkness due to the Yugo look alike knocking her she first came to she was face to face with a girl who shockingly looked liked her and not only that but she had a bracelet similar to her as we

The girl had long and beautiful purple hair that went way past her back that was tied together in what looked feather barrettes, she was also wearing feather like earrings and Rin also noticed that the girl bangs also looked like a feather. "Who ever this girl is she sure must like birds or something" Rin also noticed the girl's hair had two side tails as a girl was wearing some sort of vest with a belt underneath.

Underneath the vest she wore a three split periwinkle dress and brown pants that was held up by two belts along with what looked like a red scarf hanging beside her belt and she was wearing brown boots with buttons on them and she had pink had to guess the girl was the same age as at was the time where Rin met her xyz dimension counterpart Ruri Kurosaki.

The two had introduce themselves and talked about their situation about being capture about the fusion dimension and their was shocked when Ruri told her about how her entire hometown was destroyed by the fusion dimension and they just hunted the people down like dogs weather it was turning them into cards or straight just killing Ruri also told Rin about how the rest of the survivors from the resistance to counter the fusion dimension when she did she pointed to her e two also realized they were captured by the same person as well only difference is Ruri tried to duel the mysterious figure and lost and Rin ran away like a told her friend about her bravery and Ruri thanked her.

The two of them talked more about each other lives and their friends like Yugo , Yusei and the others for Rin and it was Yuto her brother, Yuma, Rio, Kaito and the was in that moment the two counterparts became didn't know how long they were trapped in the prison it felt like days, months even but in the end Yuya and the others manage to save them by beating Haou and Zodiac.

The two of them talked more about each other lives and their friends like Yugo , Yusei and the others for Rin and it was Yuto her brother, Yuma, Rio, Kaito and the was in that moment the two counterparts became didn't know how long they were trapped in the prison it felt like days, months even but in the end Yuya and the others manage to save them by beating Haou and ter that one of the most amazing things that ever happened in Rin's life was the six dimension dragons manage to combine the dimensions together to form one brand new e rest of us were happy with that because that meant we could spend more time fu was to happy but he manage to get use to it and won't admit but enjoyed the other counterparts re he can be a bit distant but not as distant Yuri was to her, Ruri, Yuzu and was so sad at the thought he had stopped washing herself for a moment before continuing.

to wash was going great the counterparts hung out together and went to school together except for Yuko and Yufu until Valle who turned out to be Katrina sister from another timeline came and attacked them because she wanted revenge against Yuko for him killing her sister.

She then turned most of the girls expect for Annabelle and Katrina were turned into vampires and if they did they would have stucked like this spite being in control Rin can still remember going after Yuto, Yugo Yufu and Yuri and it pained her when she was attacking them and the rest of her friends especially Yugo and because she was the one that bit Yugo and she bit Yuri along as ri and Yufu were the only two who put a fight but they let their guard down because they were too exhausted in fighting them and Valle off and soon Valle took control of most of the counterparts except for Yuya and Yuko.

Rin shook her head trying to forget Yuri " I can't think about Yuri now I'll deal with him soon right now I need to finish up and go down to Yuya and thank him for letting me stay at his place" Rin then felt lower area start to tingle and heat up a little she then started to lick her lips. "If I'm right Yuya should be just as big as Yugo which means we are going to have fun on a rainy day" Rin said to herself. "I better hurry up" shelter she bathe she began to wash all of the soap off her body and then began to put shampoo on her hair and started to wash and rinse it.

Rin continued to be in the shower for twenty to twenty-five minutes until she felt she was already clean, she then started to turn the water off and got off the the e then started to grab the towel she had on the sink and started to dry herself off. While she was doing that Rin smirked and said "It's almost a shame that I'm going to get dirty again but oh well thanking and having fun with Yuya comes first" after she dried herself out she put the towel and the wash cloth in the dirty basket.

After that due to not having any underwear and a bra Rin decided to just put the pajamas on she first started with the pants which she easily slid them on she slid on the shirt and easily button it up all the way."Hmm maybe I shouldn't have button the shirt all the way but then again I can't make it that obvious and too easy for Yuya" Rin said to e then started to pick up the dirty clothes and left the bathroom.

After that Rin had started to head down ya must have heard her coming down because when she came down he was already waiting on her. "So did you have a good shower?" he asked in his usual kind and friendly voice."Yeah I did it was just what I needed" Rin said with a light smile."Good to hear and I will take that" Yuya said as he took the dirty basket from Rin."I'll be back just sit on the couch now and after that we can watch a movie and talk"."Oh I don't think we are going to be watching a movie at all" Instead she said "Alright that sounds like fun" she said.

Yuya then started to head towards the washroom and Rin started to go on the couch and sat down on then started to think about Yuya and how she got to know to know him in the past he first met Yuya when he and the others came to save her and Ruri and the first thing she noticed when she saw Yuya that he has aura around him that he can make people unite and understand with each other that's something Yugo doesn't do due to his hot headed also a lot more kinder than Yugo is and regardless of the situation he just want everybody to be friends and get along with each if Yuya probably doesn't know he is the leader of the group and the core that keeps us together without him the group will fall apart.

Plus it also help when you're an entertainment duelist and a pretty powerful one at that the Yuya duels especially in action duels Rin couldn't help but enjoy the duel not only as a fellow duelist but as a fan ya really does have a amazing effect on people. "I wonder if he has the same effect when it comes to sex" Rin thought a little he soon got out of those thoughts when she heard Yuya coming back into the living room.

"Alright Rin I just put your clothes in the wash now it's just the two of us" Yuya said as he sat by Rin on the couch. "Thanks again Yuya" Rin said with a smile, "So mind telling me why were you in such bad weather?" Yuya asked with a concern look on his sighed a bit and said "Well I was trying to get home after hanging out with Yugo at his place despite the weather becoming bad and Yugo said to stay with him for the night or have him take me I told him I would be fine and not to worry about me so Yugo let me go despite not agreeing with as soon as I was walking the weather was horrible I knew I couldn't make it home in this weather so when I realized I was close to your house I ran as fast as I could over here and here I am" Rin explained to Yuya her story.

Yuya just silently listened to Rin's story and said "You have stayed with Yugo Rin but then again I'm glad that you realize you couldn't make it home and decided to come to my house" Yuya said."Now then why don't we watch a movie I know-" Rin suddenly interrupted Yuya and said "Actually Yuya I got something else in mine plus I haven't thanked you for letting me stay here for the night.

"Oh Rin you don't have to-" Rin interrupted Yuya again by putting a finger on his lips. "Shhh hush now Yuya I'm doing because I want to not because I have to" She then stood up on the couch and sat on Yuya lap."Now time to see why Yuzu and the others give you such high praise on your other skills" In one swift motion Rin leaned her face forward and gave Yuya a big deep kiss.

Yuya at first hesitated a bit but in a minute or two later he suddenly got into the kiss and began to kiss back Rin at the same pace she was a kiss started slow at first but it gotten a lot more heavy when Rin forced her tongue inside of Yuya mouth which he didn't mind at on the two tongues were fighting for dominance over the the kiss Rin began to unbutton some of the buttons on Yuma pajamas and she only managed to unbutton a quarter of the pajamas she then went inside of Yuya's shirt and started to massage his chest under the t wanted for Rin to be left out of the pleasure Yuya moved his left hand towards Rin's lower back and started to lightly massage it which caused Rin to moan into the kiss but she didn't lose control of the e two continued to go at it like this for ten minutes until they both pulled away from each other to catch their breath.

"Wow Yuya you're a pretty good kisser" Rin said to him, Yuya smiled at her "and you're not too bad yourself Rin so want to continue this in my room?" he asked her. Rin shook her head and said "Nah let's spice this up a little and do it here." Kind of too bad your mom isn't here in her room or something that would have been fun". Yuya instantly remember his time with Katrina in this very room doing it on this very couch with his mom asleep with the noise they were making Yuya was amazed they didn't get caught."So what do you say Yuya you in?" Rin asked him.

Yuya just smiled at Rin and said one of his favorite catchphrases "Let's swing into action Rin" Rin just giggled and kissed Yuya who returned the kiss the kiss lasted for about five or so minutes until Rin moved to Yuya neck and started to kiss the right side of the neck in a up and down maybe because she was a vampire before but Rin has the urge to bite Yuya neck and draw blood. But she ignored those urges and continued to kiss Yuya's neck on the right side at the same time Rin had manage to to unbutton Yuya's pajama shirt.

Rin stopped for a bit and took off Yuya's pajamas shirt and threw it on the e then continued to go back to kissing his neck for a few more minutes until she began to slide back and started to go down by panting some kisses on the front of Yuya's neck and started to plant kisses on his chest.

Rin then started to take off the shirt and once she did that she tossed it on the floor and started to plant some licks and kisses all over his chest and stomach area in a up and down motion. Wiched caused Yuya to coo in pleasure, obviously enjoying the feeling of Rin's warm lips touching his continued to to do this for ten to fifteen minutes until she decided it was time to move on to the main e got off of Yuya's lap and went down on her ya obviously getting what Rin was doing lifted his lower body up so it would be easier for Rin to take off his pants.

Rin smiled at Yuya for making it easier for her and she started to slid his pajama pants and underwear down until it reached down his then took a look at Yuya's cock and noticed it was already hard and her mouth started to water and loins were burning wanted Yuya to use his tool to fuck her senseless but she had to be patient for a couple of minutes this is for Yuya pleasure not for her even having sex with Yugo Rin's puts his needs in front of hers that's just the type of person she was.

"Wow Yuya your so big no wonder the others talk about you a lot especially Yuzu, Selena and Katrina" Rin said as she started to lightly grab Yuya's shaft and started to stroke it at a slow or somewhat medium ya moaned and said "Thanks Rin but I'm nothing special" he shook her head and said "Not true Yuya I'm mean look at you you're pretty big for age I can't wait to see you when your older in a few years". "But let's not focus on that let's focus on right now and right now I want you to blow a big load in my mouth and you can treat me however you want."

Rin then started to lick the tip like a treat while continuing to stroke Yuya's shaft at a slow e continued to do this for a few minutes until she decided to switch up her techniques, she then started to lick the right side of the shaft in a up and down motion while still stroking Yuya would continue to alternate between licking Yuya's shaft and the tip she continued doing that for ten minutes until Rin decided to be a little e then headed straight for Yuya's balls and started to lick at them trying to get a grasp of what it taste like."Mmm it's a bit salty but I like it" Rin thought as she continued to stroke at a almost fast pace while at the same time licking at Yuya balls which caused him moan loudly.

Rin continued to do this for a minute or two until she decided she teased and kept her friend and lover waiting long enough and started to suck on his balls which caused Yuya to gasp and the salty and musky taste Rin kept sucking his balls as hard as she can while she was subconsciously jacking him off in a very fast pace. "Oh god Rin if you keep doing that I might cum soon" Yuya said enjoying Rin assault on his balls. When Rin heard that she took her mouth off of Yuya's balls making a loud pop t wasting anytime she went back up to the tip and put the whole tip in her mouth and started to go down on the shaft a inch by inch until it almost reached her throat she then stopped jacking off Yuya's shaft and put both of his hands on her head hoping Yuya will get the message.

Fortunately for Rin Yuya did get the message at what Rin wanted to do but he didn't want to hurt her in anyway he only faced fuck Yuzu, Selena and Yuzu because they like it he didn't know if Rin felt the same way then he saw Rin gave Yuya the thumbs up sign telling him that she will be ya nodded and said "Ok here goes Rin." Yuya then pushed Rin almost all the way down his cock and what surprised Yuya is instead of choking on his dick she started to relax her throat muscles to get use to this size which caused Yuya to ya couldn't control himself any longer and started to forcefully bobble Rin head up and down on his dick at a fast pace. "Oh god Rin that feels so good!" he said as he brutally face fuck her.

Rin moaned through Yuya dick enjoying having Yuya using her mouth for her pleasure."Hmmm that's it Yuya keep using me keep using me like a whore" she thought. During that time Rin could feel herself getting wetter and wetter by the minute hopefully she doesn't get a wet spot on Yuya pajama pants. But for fight now she could care less all she want is for Yuya to release a huge load into her and to add a little bit more pleasure to herself Rin put her hand inside of the Pajamas pants she was wearing and started to rub ya and Rin were at this position for about twenty-five minutes until Yuya said " Rin I'm about to cum soon" Yuya said as he went a little faster.

Rin just moan when Yuya said awaiting when Yuya release his tasty seed into her he continued to go at it for five minutes until Yuya said "Rin I'm coming ugh ahhhhh!" Yuya said as he released a huge load in Rin's eyes widen with shock at the amount of cum Yuya poured in her throat as she felt a couple of loads pouring down in her throat as she tried to swallow it she did swallow all of Yuya seed she began to cough for a minute or two."Rin are you alright?" Yuya asked with concern in his voice.

Rin had to beat her chest a few more times to answer "Yeah I'm fine Yuya it's just you really know how to treat a girl" she said as she stood ya sighed in relief "Well that's good at least I didn't hurt you" he said."Are you kidding that was fun I hadn't had a good face fuck in awhile" She then began to unbutton her pajamas shirt and took off her pants after she did that she started to rub herself."Mmmm look at how wet you made me Yuya I hope your ready for some juice." Rin said

which caused Yuya to chuckle and said "Sure I'm pretty thirsty" he then got up from the couch so that Rin can sit down.

Rin then smiled at Yuya and sat down on the couch "All right Yuya do your worse" she said to ya just smiled and nodded and went up to Rin and gave her a big deep kiss which she returned with equal that time Yuya moved his left hand to Rin's left breast and started to massage it which caused Rin to moan into the ciding to be a little bit more daring Yuya was playing with Rin's right nipple by pinching it and flicking ya continued this for about ten minutes until he decided to go down to Rin's breast.

Yuya started to alternate between licking and sucking on Rin's breast while he was tending to one breast he would message the other one and vice versa."Oh god Yuya that *moan* feels good keep going" Rin said as she felt herself get lost in the ya did this for a little bit over ten minutes until he decided to move on to the main went lower by planting some soft kisses to her upper and lower stomach area, Yuya then went on his knees until he was in front of Rin's then started to spread her legs out which caused Rin to blush which she shouldn't because Yuya had ate her out before but this time was different than the tasting was then Yuya took a look at Rin's pussy.

"Beautiful as always Rin" Yuya said as he started to rub Rin's pussy in a up and down motion. Rin moaned "Yuya p-please s-stop teasing" she said which caused Yuya to chuckle "Hearing Rin like that was really cute" he ya then spread her legs a little more he then lean forward and blew air towards Rin's pussy which caused her to shudder in excitement, then after that he started to lick Rin's pussy in a up and down motion in a somewhat medium pace.

"OH GOD YUYA THAT FEELS GOOD!" Rin yelled as she felt Yuya eating her ya just kept going in up and down motion at a medium pace but in order to make Rin feel even more pleasure Yuya started to rub and pinch her clit a little bit. "Oh God!" Rin yelled which caused Yuya to smirk in his started to grab Yuya head and pushed it between her legs more so she can have more of his tongue inside of her ya continued to go at the medium pace for ten minutes until he decided to go a lot faster.

"THAT'S IT YUYA FASTER!" Rin said loving that Yuya went a lot more faster and powerful with his ya at that time decided to switch it up again, he removed his hand from her clit and started to go up to it and started to lick, suck and nibble on it before going back down to licking her pussy, so he kept switching his techniques.

Yuya kept doing this for twenty minutes until he felt Rin was close and she yelled "YUYA I'M CUMMING UGH AHHHH" Rin had came all over Yuya's mouth and face and he happily drunk all of Rin's juices he then removed himself between Rin's legs and stood up he then started to gather the remaining juices from his face and started to lick them from his fingers. "You taste amazing like last time Rin" he said with a smile which caused Rin to blush.

In which caused Yuya to chuckle again "So you ready for the main event?" he asked to which Rin replied and said "Of course it's your call Yuya use me however you like so what do you want to do?" Yuya thought for a minute until he finally figured out what he wanted to do. "Ok Rin get on your hands and knees on the side of the couch" Yuya order just nodded and got on her hands and knees on the side of the couch.

Yuya then got behind Rin the first thing he did was message her ass cheeks which caused her to moan softly, After that he stopped and and put his dick on Rin's pussy and started to rub it on her pussy. Unfortunately Rin was becoming impatient and wanted nothing more than to fuck like the bitch she is but realised this is for him it's only a matter of time before she gets her pleasure as well.

Yuya decided that he teased Rin enough and position himself to go inside Rin's pussy and with one quick thrust his dick was already inside of Rin's pussy. "FUCK SO BIG!' Rin yelled and Yuya then started to put his hands by Rin's waist trying to adjust the tightness that Rin's wall was giving his dick. "Damn Rin you're so tight" Yuya said as he was trying to get use to Rin's tight pussy he tried to get a few more inches inside of Rin which she moaned in Yuya felt Rin loosen up and gotten use to his size Yuya went to to work.

He then started to thrust in and out of Rin pussy at a somewhat medium pace which caused to moan loudly it was at time Rin would notice the difference between Yugo and go was a bit more adventurous and energetic than Yuya is but on the other hand Yuya is a lot more passionate and thinks about the girl he with a little she finds out more about the other counterparts soon especially Yuri. While Rin was in her thoughts she felt Yuya took hold of her breasts with both hands and started to message them which caused her to moan and go a little low on the couch." OH GOD! THAT'S IT YUYA FASTER! USE ME LIKE A WHORE!" Yuya was obviously shock that Rin was talking dirty but he granted her request none the started to pick up the pace by thrusting in and out her so fast his hips were becoming almost like a blur while she was messaging her tits.

"Fuck so good!" Rin thought as her tongue was hanging out from the pounding she was receiving from e then felt Yuya stop and began to grind on her a bit before continue to go back to his fast and powerful ya on the other hand felt pleasure as well every time he was in thrusting he can feel Rin's walls milking his dick for his was as if the both of them were having sex with each other for years even if it was their first time together.

The two continue to go at it this way for almost an hour until Yuya said "Rin I'm about to cum where do you want it" he asked her."Inside! Oh god inside! I want to feel you mark your territory inside of me" she said in a dirty tone that pushed Yuya over the edge. "Oh god Rin here it comes take it all!" with one last thrust Yuya released a huge load inside of Rin's pussy."OH FUCK!" Rin moaned and yelled as she came from Yuya cuming inside of her. "God so fucking full" she said.

Yuya then pulled out of Rin and noticed that some of his seed was starting to come out of Rin's pussy but she put it back then turn her head to look at Yuya and gave him a sultry smile."That was amazing Yuya we are doing this again real soon hopefully when it's sunny so did you enjoy the action" she said to Yuya just smirked and said "Definitely Rin, Definitely".


	9. A day at the Restaurant

Chapter 9: A day at the restaurant

"Yuzu where are you taking me again" Yuto asked his pink haired companion who he was traveling with to who knows where, Yuzu just turned to Yuto and flashed a smile at him and said "I told you Yuto I'm taking you to one of the best places to eat in Miami City and I'm telling you that the food there is really good." She then wink at him "Plus think of this as a date between us nothing wrong with that right?" Yuto just sighed and said "No I suppose not and come to think of it I am getting a little hungry" Yuto then gave a friendly smile towards Yuzu "Alright then Yuzu lead the way then." "Yes! Thanks Yuto you want regret this" Yuzu said as she grab Yuto's hand and started to drag him as they was walking towards their destination. " Why do I have a feeling I might regret this" Yuto thought as he let Yuzu drag him towards the restaurant.

It only took Yuto and Yuzu about ten minutes to get to the restaurant and Yuto took a good look at it,the building was about medium size and it looks like some of Diner which means they could serve breakfast if Yuto wanted it he didn't look like there was that many people around which was good to Yuto sense he likes to have peace and quite and didn't like to be in a crowd. "So Yuto what do you think impressed yet?" Yuzu asked him with a smirk, Yuto just shrugged and said "I be impressed when I try some of their food and is it any good" he calmly just giggle and said "Trust me on this Yuto it's going to be one of the best foods you ever tasted now come on let's go in already" she said. After Yuto and Yuzu had started to go inside the restaurant.

Once Yuzu and Yuto got inside the restaurant a worker was standing by the front desk "Welcome to the go and in how may I help you?"the worker asked smiled at the worker and said "Table for two please" she said. "Alright then right this way" the worker then lead Yuto and Yuzu to a booth like table near the bathrooms "Alright here the table where we would be serving you and here is your menu the waiter that will be serving you will be right with you in about five minutes if there anything wrong I'll be right over at the front desk." Yuto just nodded silently while Yuzu said "Alright thank you very much"after that the worker went back into the front desk."It's nice to get to hang out together like this and not to save the world or any other dimensions" Yuzu said to Yuto with a smile.

Yuto lightly smiled right back at Yuzu and said "Yeah it is", "But you know Yuto despite what happen I don't really regret it I got to meet the others and became friends with them and you infact it was because of our first meeting that my whole life changed" Yuto then went back to remembering the first day he met Yuzu he remembered her following her a bit because he thought she was Ruri and then she went inside the wearhouse about to duel Shingo with his friends with he step in to duel Shingo instead not wanting Yuzu (who he thought was Ruri at the time) getting was a one sided duel and when he found out that most if not all of LDS didn't have any idea about the fusion dimension he left seeing it was was also at that time that Yuzu had mistaken him for Yuya.

But after meeting Yuzu a few times before being absorbed inside of Yuya Yuto quickly realized Yuzu was not Ruri because Ruri would never learn fusion summoning at that time. Yuzu continued talking "You for a few days I was so confused and frustrated because of you and Yuya looking so much alike and because of my bracelet using its abilities it was too much to take in if was as my whole life turned upside down and that was the beginning of the dimension war for you know I don't have any regrets at all like I said I gotten to know more about you and the others and how different and alike we all our despite being counterparts" Yuzu explained to Yuto. Yuto just silently listen to Yuzu and smiled at her he calmly said " Yeah trust me you're not alone in this all of our lives has changed for better and worse it was interesting to say the least" Yuto said talking about his experiences in the war. "Still though I wish I could have helped out more" he said."Yuto-" It was at that moment the waiter came to their table it was a girl probably a bit older than she was wearing her worker uniform and looked at the two she then looked at Yuto and blushed a bit.

She then said "Hi my name is Jennifer and I'll be serving you for today can I get you anything to drink?" she asked them. "Just tea would be fine for me" Yuzu said "Coffee,black" Yuto looked at her calmly which caused the waiter to blush and said "Coming right up I'll be backed to see IF your ready to order" and with that she went into the back and started to prepare their and Yuzu started to pick up their menus looking at the different kinds of food. "What are you getting Yuto?" Yuzu asked him "Hmm I don't know Yuzu but I think I might get the steak it looks really good and you?" he asked her."I might just go for a burger their burgers are always the best" Yuzu said. "So Yuto what did you mean when you said you wished you could have help out more" she asked continuing the conversation. Yuto just sighed.

"Yuzu I wasn't actually part of the war remember I was inside of Yuya watching you guys having a hard time against our enemies I was a bit mad at myself that I couldn't do anything to help you guys."Yuto said to her "It was like I was useless during that time" he continued, "But Yuto you did help us out you helped out Yuya many times in his duels especially when you gave him Dark-Rebellion so you shouldn't worry so much about what happened in the past." she said to him Yuto sighed "I suppose you right Yuzu" he then smiled "let's just get ready to enjoy our meal for now." he that Jennifer came by with their tea "Here you go your tea" she put down a cup of tea in front of Yuzu "Thank you" Yuzu said. "And a bottle of black coffee, a cup and some cream for you" she said to Yuto and smiled at him."Thank you" Yuto said to Jennifer "So are you two ready to order yet?" she asked them.

Yuzu went first "I'll have just a burger and fries" Jennifer started writing down the order "Ok and with everything on it?" "No onions besides that leave everything on it." "And you?" she smiled at Yuto, "Just give me the steak" Yuto said "Ok and how would you like your steak cook?" she asked Yuto while she was writing down his order "Well done" he said to then finished writing down the order "Ok then the orders might take awhile but I promise you we will get your food down as fast as possible" she said "Alright thank you" Yuzu said Jennifer then nodded and turn to look at Yuto one last time before heading into the back. Yuzu then frown what was her and Yuto supposed to do now while waiting on their food Yuto gotten better but he still not exactly the talking type. That's when Yuzu had an idea she smirked "Hey Yuto I have a idea why we wait on our food why don't we have a little fun." Yuto raised his eyebrow "What kind of fun?" he asked then put her lip up in a shushing motion and winked at then got under the table and started to crawl between Yuto's legs."Yuzu! What in the world are you doing?"Yuto silently yelled at her not wanting to make a scene in public. "Just having a little fun before our food is ready Yuto" Yuzu smirked as she started to rub his groin which caused him to let out a groan. "My look at you Yuto you're already getting hard" she said while giggling. "Just try to come up with a excuse about my absence and act normal while I'm tending to your needs." she said as she started to unzip Yuto's pants and started to take his cock off from the zipper area.

"Easier said than done" Yuto thought as he felt Yuzu getting his cock out he then looked down a bit and noticed Yuzu was already lightly stroking him off while licking the tip of his penis. "Shit Yuzu really knows how to get me hard" Yuto thought as he held back a moan Remembering the times he and Yuzu had sex."Ok Yuto relax just act normal and pretend that a pretty girl is not blowing you off on the table" he said as he tried to pour his coffee on the cup and added some cream on he did that he started to stir up the coffee and when he did that he took a few sips."How I didn't mess that up is beyond me" he thought. He then looked down again and notice his dick was fully hard and notice Yuzu was licking the right side of his shaft in a up and down motion before switching to the continued to act normal and silently watch Yuzu do this for about fifth teen to twenty minutes until he heard his waiter Jennifer call up to him.

"Um sir?" she said as she tried to get his attention Yuto turn his attention to look at her "Y-Yes" he said to her. "Well I just came here to tell you that your food is almost ready and we are going to bring it out here in about ten minutes or so."I-I see th-thanks for telling me-e that" Yuto said shuddering feeling that Yuzu was picking the pace he can feel her already stroking his shaft and sucking him off at a very fast pace. "Um are you alright sir your face is a little sweaty" Jennifer asking Yuto in concern "I-I'm fine just a little hot I'll make sure my friend knows when she gets backs from the bathroom" Yuto said coming up with a excuse for Yuzu absence. Jennifer smiled and nodded "Ok sir is there anything else you like for me to get you?" "N-no I'm fine" Yuto said. "Ok then just call if you need anything thing" Jennifer said.

Jennifer then went to help out a few other customers "That was close" Yuto thought then he silently let out a groan as he looked down and saw Yuzu was nearly deep throating him while she was stroking the rest of the inches she couldn't fit. "Shit Yuzu if you keep doing that I'm going to cum soon" Yuto silently said to he said that Yuzu then started to go faster and at the same time she put her right hand under her skirt and started to rub herself through her panties to try to get some pleasure could feel herself getting wet already,Yuzu continued to do this for about five minutes until Yuto said. "Yuzu I can't hold it in much longer ngh*sigh*" Yuto let out a sigh of relief as he came inside of Yuzu mouth."mmmm so fucking good" Yuzu thought as she fully took every load Yuto has offered to her and shallow it all without having any problems at all. "I'm feeling full already I wonder if I can eat my food after that" she thought as she pulled her mouth away from Yuto's dick and lightly kissing it before putting back inside his pants. She then zip his pants and started to go up from under the table and back to her spot. She then looked at Yuto and smirked "Well how did you like that Yuto pretty fun right?" she asked him.

"Yuzu! that was way to dangerous we could have gotten caught!" Yuto said to her a bit angry what Yuzu on the other hand just giggle and said "Oh relax nothing bad happen in the end and besides you did enjoyed it didn't do?" Yuto choose not to answer whiched prove Yuzu point that he liked it just as much as she did."Besides there more where that came from" Yuzu said in an innocent voice."That can't be good" Yuto the next five minutes or so Jennifer had came out with Yuzu and Yuto's food and he had to admit his stake look pretty damn good and he couldn't wait to eat it."There you two go enjoy your meal and just call me if you need anything" she said as she then looked at her food and then to Yuto "Well I guess we better dig in" she said. Yuto silently nodded and said "I guess so" and with that Yuto and Yuzu started to eat their food. "Wow you were right Yuzu their food is good maybe we should take the others next time" Yuto lightly smiled and said "Yeah that's a great idea two of them continued to eat and talk about some other things for about twenty minutes and once the two almost finished with their food Yuzu decided now was the right time to act. "Hey Yuto come with me to the restroom" Yuto just looked at her "Why you just went" he said Yuzu just glared at him and he could swear she was ready to pull out her fan not wanting to be hit by the fan for the first time Yuto just did what Yuzu said. "Fine I'll go with you" Yuto said as he stood up and him and Yuzu made a b line to the bathroom but what Yuzu did caught Yuto by surprise.

Yuzu quickly dragged him inside the women's restroom and dragged him into a stall luckily no one was in the restroom but still he still had to keep quiet otherwise both him and Yuzu were going to get caught. "Yuzu what are you-" Yuzu interrupted him by giving him a quick kiss,Once she pulled away from Yuto she said "We're going to do it here in the restroom Yuto right here right now" Yuto could see Yuzu was serious and he could see her eyes a bit clouded by lust. "Are you crazy what if we get caught!" Yuto quietly yelled. "Then we just have to be quiet then besides I bet you and Ruri do this all the time when your with her." Yuto just sighed "Come on Yuto this could be fun for the both of us and I know you're hiding it but deep down you're excited more about fucking me in the bathroom then I am. Yuto just stayed silent because what Yuzu just said was right he starting to get a hard on right now just thinking about him and Yuzu having sex in a public place.

"See now come on Yuto are we going to do this or not" Yuzu asked him, Yuto just sighed and said "Fine" Yuzu gave Yuto a big smile and a kiss on the cheek "Thanks Yuto now I do believe you owe me for that blowjob" Yuzu said as she turned around lifted her skirt showing her big round ass to then began to take off her pink panties and once she did she gave them to Yuto "You can keep those for now you can just use them for own pleasure when you think about me." You blushed madly at what Yuzu said that caused her to giggle. "Seeing you like that Yuto is really cute" she added which caused Yuto to grunt and put the panties in his pocket. "Now then shall we get started" Yuzu said as she closed the lid of the toilet and spread her legs for then sighed again and bent down between Yuzu's legs.

He then rolled up her skirt to get a good at her pussy and noticed it was already wet "Well this make my job a lot easier" Yuto thought as he started to rub Yuzu's pussy a had to bite her tongue so she couldn't cause too much doing that Yuto leaned forward and with one quick motion he started to lick Yuzu's pussy in a up and down at a fast pace wanting to get this over with so that the two of them wouldn't get caught. "Oh god that feels so good" Yuzu thought as she grabbed Yuto head put it more between her legs to get more of his tongue inside of her pussy. Yuto either did not notice or did not care as he continued to eat Yuzu out at a fast pace as if he was focused on making her cum. That was one thing Yuzu did not like about Yuto sometimes when the two are together he treats sex as more of a job or in Yuzu opinion it was something more to her sex with Yuto and the others is more like their bonds with each other are deepened to new might have to talk to Yuto as soon as this over.

"But right now all I want now is to keep using his fantastic tongue to please me" Yuzu thought as she felt Yuto picking up the pace a little bit. Yuto decided to do more and put his left hand on Yuzu's clit and started to rub it and twist it a little bit causing Yuzu to let out a quiet moan but she closed her mouth quickly hoping nobody heard her. Amazingly nobody even came inside of the restroom so her and Yuto was still in the clear but she still need to be careful and not make too much continued to eat Yuzu out like this for maybe about ten to fifth teen minutes and he could feel Yuzu was about to cum due to her clit and pussy throbbing. " Oh god I can't take it anymore I'm going to cum oh god oh god oh fuuuuuck!" Yuzu thought as she came all over Yuto's mouth.

Yuto on the other hand wasted no time and started devouring Yuzu's juices as if this was his last drink he would ever had."Her juices taste good as always" Yuto thought as he pulled away between Yuzu's legs and stood back up. "That was amazing as always Yuto you didn't disappoint me" Yuto gave Yuzu a soft smile and said you taste amazing as well Yuzu" he said. Yuzu just blushed and said "T-thanks Yuto so are you ready to get started?" she asked him. Yuto just nodded "So how do you want to do this Yuzu?" he asked her."Hmm anything is fine really it's up to you" she said to him. "Ok then" Yuto said as he unzip his pants bringing his already hard cock on then walked over to Yuzu and picked her up and pin her against the wall he then began to spread her legs.

"Remember Yuzu you have to be quite ok" Yuzu just nodded knowing exactly what Yuto was planning to do, Yuto then lower Yuzu until her pussy was touching the tip,Then after about a minute or two he forcefully lower Yuzu down on his almost halfway. It took Yuzu all of her willpower not to scream in pleasure from Yuto going inside her like that. "Why is all of them so big" Yuzu thought about the other counterparts she been only counterparts she been with are Yuya,Yuto,Yugo and Yuko and they are all so big for their age it's insane. "I can't wait to get to Yufu and Yuri" she took a minute to get use to Yuzu's tightness "Hard to believe she still tight but I'm not complaining to be honest that's just what I want" Yuto he felt he got use to the tightness Yuto wasted no time and went full force.

He started to thrust in out of Yuzu's pussy at a fast and powerful pace but at the same time trying to keep that he start to kiss and lick Yuzu's neck adding more pleasure to the pink haired duelist. "Oh god so fucking good I want to scream so bad but I can't I need to be careful" Yuzu said as she was starting lose herself in the pleasure,Her eyes were a bit glaze and her tongue was hanging out but she managed to start controlling her pussy muscles around Yuto's dick trying to milk him for every drop of his grunted for what Yuzu was doing to him but he kept up the fast then started to go to Yuzu's earlobe and started to bite it a little and lick it while he was continue his continued to do this for about thirty minutes until he felt he was nearing his release."Yuzu I'm about to cum" he said softly to Yuzu."Me too let's do it together" Yuzu said softly to Yuto. Yuto just nodded and said "alright".Yuto then went a lot of faster for about five more minutes and said "Here I come Yuzu guhh agh" Yuto growl and with one last thrust he came inside of Yuzu. "Oh Fuck! so full" Yuzu said as she came as well and started to feel Yuto's seed feeling her up.

After that Yuto began to put Yuzu down and held her up so her legs wouldn't give out on her. Yuzu also did her best to get Yuto's cum from leaking out of her pussy and she did. "That was fun Yuto I hope you realize after we leave I'm walking without any panties on with your cum inside of me" she sighed again and smiled at her "Yeah I know" he said. He added "You should get out of here first and then I will quietly". Yuzu just nodded at him "Sounds like a plan" With that Yuzu left the stall first and went back outside and after a few minutes Yuto did the same thing quietly. He then smirked a bit "I'm definitely coming back here" he thought as he left the restroom and began to back to his table to finish his meal and pay him and Yuzu's bill.


	10. A fun day at the arcade

Chapter 10: A fun time at the arcade

It was a dark and quiet night in Miami City everything seemed peaceful and nothing threaten has appeared in the city, so it was a perfect time for everybody to go out and enjoy the night and that was what this boy was going to do or at least try. The boy had short purple and pink hair that is smooth in the back, while his bangs extend to the outward of his face while two of them are pointing upwards and two others from an m shape. He has short and thick pink eyebrows and purple eyebrows, instead of wearing his duel academy outfit he was wearing a black leather jacket with a purple shirt underneath that was tucked in to his black pants he was also wearing a black belt with the black pants. He was also wearing black dress like shoes. "Hopefully this doesn't turn out to be a huge waste of my time Yuri thought as he was walking his way to Katrina's house.

Why Yuri is was walking to Katrina's house in the middle of the night? Well it's quite simple really you see earlier on today Katrina had called Yuri asking him to go on a little "date" with her to the great arcade place they have in Miami City since she loves to go to the arcade and play videogames in general. Yuri plays some video games as well but he just not in to it as much as Katrina expect someone decides to foolishly challenge him in whatever video game that somebody wants to beat him in. Yuri had to teach some poor fools that nobody should challenge him unless they are willing to pay the price, friends including. The only one that could probably beat him in video games and other things is Selena due to both of the competing against in each other in almost everything whenever they would hang out with each other.

But back to the task in hand Yuri hope that this wouldn't be boring but knowing Katrina it's going to be anything but that and that was the main reason why Yuri said yes in the first place, well that and he didn't want Katrina to nag him for not wanting to spend time with her. He got enough heat as it is for avoiding Rin and the other girls he hurt during the war. "I can't put my finger on it but I have a feeling tonight is going to be a interesting night for me Yuri thought as he could tell he was about five minutes away from Katrina's house. "Humph no use thinking about it now, for now let's have a good night" Yuri said to himself and smirked a little bit. Unfortunately for Yuri's night is going to be interesting with "Katrina".

Back at Katrina's house a certain red haired beauty was getting ready for her date with Yuri, only it's not the red haired beauty that you're probably thinking. The girl was tall but younger looking almost looking about eighteen or nineteen years old, she had short hair with black bangs and red eyes, she was wearing a black tank top with red outlines on it the tank top cutted off at the start of the girl's was also wearing a short black skirt with red outlines on it along with red stockings that came up all the way to her thighs which was low enough to show some skin on her also had red fingerless arm gloves and she was wearing a red bow on the back of her girl was very curvy and the outfit showed all of figure in all of the right girl right here that was currently in the bathroom looking at herself to see if she was fully ready, that was not Katrina at all in fact standing in bathroom right now is Vampiria Katrina's mother.

Now why is Vampiria dressing up like her daughter and going on a date with Yuri instead of her daughter. Well she kind of tricked Yuri into thinking that he was going with Katrina on the date to the arcade when actually he was going with her she was just pretending to be Katrina so she could have Yuri all to see after the war ended and Vamperia came back to life after she was killed she took a interest in Yuya and his counterparts because her daughter had spoke highly of them when she introduce them to her and talk about them with when she thought about them in her dairy and that peaked Vamperia's interest even only that but she is feeling a bit lonely lately,with Katrina growing up in front of eyes and hanging out with her new found would usually just be at home by herself don't get her wrong she happy for her daughter this is what she wanted Katrina to have due to her all of life being treated like a freak due to her being a still she sometimes wish to go back to the old days where Katrina would be by her side nonstop. "I guess she doesn't need her mother anymore" Vampiria thought a bit of Katrina she was currently at all girls sleepover with her friends so it was the perfect time for Vampiria to have her fun with Yuri.

That was when she heard a knock on her door downstairs, "Perfect timing" Vampiria said while she then looked at herself one last time and she looked fantastic if she said so herself she then adjusted her voice a bit so she can sound like Katrina due to their voices being slightly voice sounds a bit more mature while America has a immature sound to her voice. "Ok Vamperia it's show time let's just go out and have a lot of fun" she said to herself as she started to exit the bathroom and head downstairs.

Once she was downstairs she started to head towards her front door and started to open it and once she did she was greeted to the sight of Yuri and Vampiria had to admit Yuri looks pretty sexy with the outfit he was wearing right wish he would wear more outfits like that everyday instead of his Duel Academy outfit. Yuri raised his eyebrow and noticed something different about Katrina first she was taller now and way more curvy at first he thought that was her mom but he just shrugged that thought off and just assumed that it was some new form of hers."There you are I was getting tired of waiting I thought I was going to have to turn around soon." he said with a smirked. Vampiria just rolled her eyes and said "Oh come on Yuri I was just finishing up getting ready no need to have a stick up your ass." Yuri just shrugged brushing off Vampiria insult towards him. "Sure whatever you say princess so you ready to it the arcade or not?" Vampiria had to not almost laugh at Yuri's nickname for her hated when Yuri called her that but she gotten use to it now she gotten two nicknames now. "Yeah I'm ready I can't wait to play almost all of the videos games especially street fighter" Vampiria said excitedly. Yuri chuckled as he and Vampiria started walking from the house after she had locked the doors. "You and your video games I swear it's only a matter of time before you become an addict" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh please nothing likes that going to happen I can perfectly handle my love for video games thank you" Vamperia said. "We will see won't we get to the arcade now want we" Yuri said with that all knowing smirk that Vampiria founds really hot and really annoying at times. Vampiria just went up to Yuri and went bent her face to his ear and neck. " I guess so you ready to get ready for the best time at the arcade you ever had" she said making Yuri sweat and his heartbeat go faster. "I'll keep that in mind" he said."Good" Vampire said with a smirk as she went away from Yuri. "Now let's pick up the pace Yuri I want to be at the arcade before it gets too crowded" Vampiria said to him as she picked up the pace with her sighed and started to walk in the same pace as Vampire. "Great looks like it's going to be a long night for me after all" he thought .It only took Vampiria and Yuri about twenty minutes to reach the arcade, and once they did Yuri took a good look at the arcade the building wasn't that big but it not that small either, the design had all types of characters from different games on it so at least that looks cool in his then turned to Vampiria and gave her a rare smile."Well shall we go in already princess" he said as he held his arm out for her. "My such a gentlemen you are Yuri and yes we shall" Vampiria said as she held on Yuri's arm and the two started to walk towards the arcade.

Once the two gotten into the arcade they started to go to the token machine to get some tokens so that way they would be able to play the they did that Yuri and Vampiria were trying to decide what game they wanted to play first. "So Katrina what game you want to play first?" Yuri asked Vampiria, "Hmm I want to try to play dance dance revolution first so what do you say Yuri" Vampiria said to him giving him a look that tells him he didn't have a choice in the matter. Yuri knew how much Katrina likes to play some dancing games almost at Selena does so he said "Sure I don't mind just don't break a leg if I beat on the dance floor" he said in a challenging manner. "Are you seriously challenging me to a dancing competition I don't know if you're brave or very stupid" Vampire smirked right back him hoping to prove Yuri wrong.

" We'll see after we have our little game and I already know who going to win" Yuri said as he sounded like he was absolutely confident in his ablates. "Well duh dumbass it's going to be me so let's get started already" Vampiria said she and Yuri started to walk to the dance dance revolution game. It only took about five minutes for both of them to get there but once they did each of them went up to the platforms and put their coins into the they did that the game started Vampiria chose the the type the music she wanted which was rock and then got back into the platform and said "Try not to make a ass outta yourself Yuri" she said in a mocking yet cheerful snorted "Don't worry about me princess you should worried about yourself" he Yuri and Vampiria said their "friendly" chatter the game had already started.

The game had started off slowly and it showed which patterns that the two had to dance to and the two had started to dance to the beat perfectly, which shouldn't really be a surprised given how Vampiria along with Katrina likes to dance and Yuri is a pretty good dancer as game was slow for about five to ten minutes until it started to go faster and Yuri and Vampiria started to pick up the pace as started to kill it on the dance floor he pulled all types of combos and dance moves and Vampiria was doing the same as well and turned her attention to Yuri while dancing. "Wow I didn't know Yuri was this good at dancing I might need to take him to a dancing club soon" she thought.

"How you holding up their Katrina you can give up if you want" Yuri called out to her. "As if I give up especially to you" she said as she continued to dance through the song. Vampiria then began to secretly smirk "It looks like it's time to win this thing" she thought as she noticed the combos were starting to go faster and harder but her and Yuri were still dead even with each other. Yuri and Vamperia were pulling out all of the stops on the dance floor and there were even a couple of people watching them due to the dance moves they were pulling two continued to go at this this pace for ten to fifth teen minutes until Yuri made the one mistake he going to looked to see how Vampiria was doing and he watched her do a impressive and hard dance move. But due to her having a short skirt it lifted up and her ass was on display for a bit. Yuri looked at Vampire's ass and was so shocked that he messed up his dance and slipped. "Oh crap" Yuri thought as he slipped but luckily he caught himself but it was already too late Vamperia already pulled ahead and the song was over and she won the match."Alright! I won!" she shouted how did you like that she said as her and Yuri both got off of the dance dance revolution game.

"You cheated! You distracted me by showing your ass" he said as they started to walk to find another game they could play. "All fair and love is war Yuri" Vamperia giggled besides I bet you enjoyed my display" Yuri just growled and blushed a bit "Whatever princess I swear I'm going to get you back for that" he said. Vampiria just looked at him and said "I'm looking forward to it now then shall we continue our date? the night is still young after all." Yuri just sighed and said "Fine" after that Yuri and Vampiria continued to walk trying to find another game they want to play.

The two continued to play all sort of gmes together for a couple of hours and until the two decided to head back to Vamperia's house and Yuri had to admit it he had a great was times like this he was glad that the dimensions combined he get to hang out with the friends he made this past year not only that he felt like he was a normal boy again."Maybe I should do this more often" Yuri thought as he and Vamperia finally made it back to her house. "I had a really great time Yuri though I hate to admit it" Vampiria said with a smile. Yuri just chuckled and said "I had a great time too especially when I kicked your ass in street fighter." Vampiria just rolled her eyes and said "have you forgotten what happen in dance dance revolution" "That's only because you cheated" Yuri replied to her. "Girls don't like sore losers Yuri" Vampiria said and laughed. "Now then what do you say we end this night with a bang" she smirked hoping Yuri would get the hint. Fortunate for her Yuri did get the message and smirked. "Of course that's a perfect way to end a great night I take it we are heading towards your room." he asked Vampiria. "Actually I have a better idea just follow me" Vampiria said as she opened the door to her house and once she did her and Yuri got in and she closed door, after that Vampiria lead Yuri to the room that almost made Yuri sweat in fear.

"Um Katrina isn't that your mom's room?" Yuri asked her "Yes it is" Vampiria smirked at him sensing Yuri was afraid of him and her doing it in her Yuri failed to realized was he was about to have sex with the women who owns this room in a matter of minutes. "Why are we going in there won't she be mad at us for going into her room" Yuri asked her trying to remain calm. "Well my mom is out for tonight so their nothing to be worried about" Vampiria said trying to reassure Yuri nothing bad was going to happen to him. Yuri on the other hand was having second thoughts he knows how scary and powerful Vampire is if she found out about this she will drain his blood dry until he is almost at the same time it's kind of a turn on fucking Katrina on her mother's bed just thinking about is giving him a hard on. Vampiria noticed this as well and smirked "Well come on Yuri enough standing around here for let's get started" Vampiria said as she dragged Yuri into her room.

Once Vampiria did that she wrapped her arms around Yuri's neck and gave him a big deep kiss, at first Yuri felt tense due to what he was about to do in Katrina's mother bedroom with her soon he decided not to worry about it anymore and kissed Vampiria back with equal wasn't wasting any time and as she forcefully slid her tongue in Yuri's mouth and the two began to fight for dominance over the wanting to be out done Yuri had put his hand under Vamperia's skirt and started to massage her ass,causing Vampiria to moan into the kiss but she still didn't waver obviously having a little over twenty thousand years of experience in the sex and Vampiria was so focused on the kiss both of them didn't noticed that Vampiria had took off Yuri's jacket.

The continued to go at it like this for about ten minutes until the two pulled away from each other to catch their breath. "Wow *gasp* you're amazing as always Yuri" Vampiria said to Yuri she wanted to say he was a pretty damn good kisser but she remember that she was pretending to be Katrina and no doubt the the two had been together all Katrina is her daughter after all it runs in the family, "Thanks princess you weren't too bad yourself" Yuri said with a smirk. "Why don't we continue where we left off and since I'm nice enough I'll pleasure you first". Vampiria laughed knowing she wouldn't have to force him to do anything. "My what a gentlemen you are Yuri but before I do that may I ask you to do something for me?" she asked him in a sort of serious tone.

Yuri just shrugged and said "Sure what is it?" Vamperia just sighed and said "Would you mind if you fucked me in my Vampire from?" she was surprised that Vampiria asked that question, "Why would you asked me that?" Yuri asked Vampiria. "Well to be honest it's just something I wanted to do and thought you might be turned on by the idea, but I understand if you don't want to do it Vampiria said saw her sad expression and sighed still getting use to cheering people up and that was something he would never would have done a year ago during the dimension Yuri was a change man and right now he was willing to do anything for his friends and right now Katrina needs his help. "Come on princess no need to be sad that's not like you at all if it's really that important to you I'll do it and besides I find you beautiful and hot even in your Vampire form" Yuri said honestly flashing Vampiria one of his rare smiles.

Vampiria on the other hand was really happy no human other than Raiden had said that to her and for Yuri to say that made her heart melt and she was almost in tears of joy. She wanted to go over to Yuri and give him a hug but knowing she was pretending to be her daughter she tried to keep in character instead she said " Thanks Yuri you really are a good friend deep down you should especially show that side of you more often" Yuri just chuckled " I suppose you're right princess but I don't think that's happening anytime soon". "I guess we are going to have to wait till that time comes then until then let's get down to the main event." Vampiria then clicked her fingers and soon she was covered in a red light and once the light dimmed down stood Vampiria in her Vampire form,her hair had became pale white and her hair had become longer (in her case returned to its original length) her eyes were pure red and her fangs become so long they became visible, she also gotten a bit curvier as well but one thing that Yuri noticed that her nipples were purple now he don't why but that turned him on even more but he did a ok job in controlling his lust.

"So what do you think?" Vampiria asked Yuri,Yuri didn't give a response to the question instead he walked over to Vampiria and gave her a give for about a minute or he pulled away he said "Beautiful almost like a goddess" he said with a genuine smile that made Vampiria blush as red as her long hair."T-thank you Yuri" he said blushing, "No problem at all Katrina now then shall we get started" Yuri just nodded and with that Yuri had kissed Vampiria again with a lot of passion."The kiss lasted for about five minutes until he to go to the right side of Vampire's neck he started to plant a couple of kisses in a up and down and everytime he stops he started to suck and bite on her skin which caused Vampiria to moan loudly. "Oh god Yuri that feels so good *moan* don't stop" Vampiria said enjoying the pleasure Yuri was giving to her neck, she secretly hope Yuri was going to give her a hickey.

Yuri didn't stop as he continued to to kiss her neck in a up and down motion and sometimes stopping to kiss and bite her neck in the middle as if he was marking his Yuri left hand went down to Vampire's ass again and he started to massage it making her moan even more. "My god he getting all of my sweets spots down perfectly Raiden never did that when we had sex" Vampiria said thinking of her late continued to assault Vampire's neck for about ten minutes until he decided it was time to move on. He went to the middle of Vampire's neck and started to plant kisses on it he then started to go up to her chin then towards her lips and plant a quick peck which caused her to then started to work his way back down to the middle of Vampire's neck and plant kisses on it.

He then went down further by planting kisses on her chest for about a minute until he laid eyes on his main chest which was Vampire's breast. Yuri looked at her purple nipples which was hard from the earlier activities Yuri did to Vampiria to Yuri they look so good they were begging to be sucked on. "Yuri stop staring already it's embarrassing" Vampiria said in a shameful manner. Yuri respond by using his left hand to pinch Vampire's right nipple which caused her to wince and moan. "Hey watch it" Vampiria said with a growl. "Sorry princess but you shouldn't be ashamed of your body especially your tits" Yuri then leaned forward and started to suck on Vamperia's right breast while using his right hand to massage the left one which caused her to moan. "Oh god so good" Vampiria then pulled back much to Vamperia's protest. "Especially when your boobs look delicious due to the purple nipples that's a turn on in its own right" Yuri said as he continued to suck on Vamperia's right nipple and massaging her left breast with his right hand.

Vampiria just blush due to Yuri's complement and the pleasure she was receiving "I-Idiot *moan* stop saying such things" she just ignored her and continued his assault on Vamperia's every minute or two Yuri would rotate between Vamperia's breast like what's he doing right stop sucking on the right breast and went to left breast so he could suck on while at the same time playing with Katrina's right breast and nipples."Fuck! Yuri that feels so good if you keep doing this I might cum soon" Vampiria said and moan from Yuri's just ignored her and kept focusing on his treat just doing the oral assault on Vampiria breast was sending shivers down his spine but in a good way he would feel that his cock was already hard and was ready to be tending too. "Not yet just a little bit longer and then it's going to be my turn" Yuri continued his assault on Vamperia's breast for about fifth teen minutes until he decided to movie on.

Yuri then started to go down by planting a lot of licks and kisses down Vampire's chest and stomach area in repeated caused Vampiria too coo in pleasure and send chills down her spine despite being a vampire and a goddess. "Mmmm Yuri your amazing" Vampire said as she was starting to slowly lose herself in the pleasure. "I know I am" Yuri though with a grin on his face while continuing the kisses he doing to Vampire's chest and stomach area, after about five minutes Yuri went lower until he was face to face with Vamperia's pussy "Beautiful as always" Yuri then looked up to Vampiria and asked "Are you ready for this princess?" Vampira just growled at him and said "Do you even have to fucking ask!? just fucking eat me out already!" she yelled and grabbed Yuri by the back of his head and pushed him in towards her wanted to growl and yell at her for doing that to her but he can deal with that later after that he started licking Vamperia's pussy at a medium pace in a up and down motion. "Ah fuck yes! that's it slow down a bit, mmm like that god I really needed this" Vampiria said as she started to lose herself to the pleasure. It had been so long since she had sex about fifteen years now since she had sex with Raiden that one time which resulted in the birth of their beautiful daughter Katrina now here she is getting eaten out by one of the boys she took an interest in hopefully she gets to have fun with the others on the other hand kept eating Vamperia out in a somewhat medium pace until he decided to pick up the pace.

He started to lick Vamperia's pussy in a up and down motion at a very fast pace and sometimes he would go to her clit to lick and suck on it before going back to his licking. "OH FUCK! KEEP GOING YURI I'M GOING TO CUM SOON!" Vampiria yelled at her as she felt fifteen years of pent up sexual frustration was about to be unleashed,Yuri just kept licking faster with all of his power and kept going like that for about twenty minutes until he heard Vampiria said "OH GOD I'M CUMMING OH FUUUUUCCCKKKK!" Vampiria had released all of juices on Yuri "Oh shit she sure came a lot" Yuri thought as he drunk most of Vampire's that Vampiria let go of Yuri's head and he pulled out away from her pussy and stood back up. "Good god Katrina you sure came a lot when was the last time you fucked." Vampiria chuckled a bit and said "Let's just say it's been awhile" she told Yuri,Yuri just shrugged "Yuya and the others must have not spend enough time with her lately" he thought. "Well Yuri I guess you want me to return the favor" Vampiria said with a smirk. Yuri just smirked as well and said "You damn right I want you to return the favor after the big mess you made on my face." he said a bit playfully.

Vampiria just laughed and said "oh don't be such a baby Yuri you enjoyed it didn't you" Vampiria said with a light smile on her face, "Now if you're done complaining take off your clothes so we can get started already." she said Yuri just nodded and started to take off his purple shirt and then after that he started to take off his jeans and boxers and now Vampiria was staring at Yuri in all of his glory."My god he so hot!" Vampiria thought as she looked at Yuri's muscular built she went to down to stare at Yuri's cock which was already hard."My god he almost if not as big as Raiden's and he still just a kid!" Vampiria thought but she then began to lick her lips and walk over to Yuri. She would admit that she sometimes spy on Yuya and his counterparts and saw their dicks and knew they were big but she didn't expect this."If they are like this now imagine what they are going to be like a couple of years down the line" Vampiria thought as she walked towards Yuri and gave him a big tongue filled kiss.

The kiss what hot and heavy but short since it lasted for a minute but Vampiria started to go to Yuri's neck and plant a couple of kisses to the right side, she could almost smell his blood and it's almost taking all of her willpower not to feed off of him right now so for now she just gave Yuri's neck a couple of licks and kisses in a up and down lasted for about ten minutes until Vampiria decided it was time to move started to go down towards Yuri chest and plant a few kisses her which caused Yuri to let out a coo like sound,after she did that she started to go lower until she was face to face with his 's mouth was watering for the first time in fifteen years she was finally going to be tasting a nice load of cum and she wasn't going to waste such an opportunity. The first thing she did was she started to jack Yuri off at a medium pace which caused him to moan, she then began to lick the right side of his shaft in an up and down motion while still jacking him off. "Oh god this feels so good" Yuri said "It's like you're better than last time" he added Vampiria just giggle to herself and said "Well have 20,000 years of experiences has its benefits she continued to do this for about ten minutes and started to put her mouth on the tip and started to take Yuri's dick in her mouth inch by inch until she couldn't fit anymore in her then started to rapidly bobble her head in a up and down motion while jacking off the rest of the inches she couldn't fit.

Yuri groaned from the pleasure "Shit Katrina could never take my dick that far before has she been practicing or something?!" Yuri thought as he looked down at Vampiria giving him one of the best blowjobs he ever had so started to go a little faster wanted Yuri to release his load in her mouth already, to add to the pleasure she started to use her left hand to fondle Yuri's continued to go at this pace for about twenty-five minutes and said "Princess I'm about to cum soon" Yuri said while grunting,which caused Vampiria to go faster wants to have her first taste of jizz in fifteen continued to go at this rapid fast pace until Yuri said "Shit I'm cumming! gru ughhh!" and with that Yuri had released a big load inside of Vampire mouth. "Hmm sorry dear but it looks like Yuri here taste better than you" Vampiria thought as she was comparing Raiden's cum to Yuri's cum.

Vampiria then got her mouth off of Yuri dick and started to swallow all of the cum that was in her mouth. "Delicious as always Yuri" she then noticed that Yuri was still hard after cumming a few seconds ago. "My look who has a lot of stamina in the bedroom" Vampiria said with a giggle, "I guess you're ready for the main event now. Yuri just smiled and said "I guess-" Yuri was interrupted when he felt Vampiria lifted him up and threw him on the that Vampiria got on the bed and stood over Yuri "Sorry Yuri but I get the final say in the main event if you be good I promise you it won't hurt that" Vampiria said as she started to squat down towards Yuri's dick, once she felt the tip on her pussy Vampiria began to moan and started to rub Yuri's tip on her pussy for about a minute or two after that Vampiria started to take Yuri inch by inch inside of her pussy. "Fuck! You're so goddamn big Vampiria said as she was trying to adjust to the size. "Tch! and why are you so tighter than usual?!" Yuri said as he was trying to get use to the tightness otherwise his dick might break in half.

After about five minutes of getting use to his size Vampiria had started to ride Yuri at a somewhat fast pace. "Fuck! That's feels so good! it's been so long since I had a dick in me" Vampiria said as she losing herself to on the other hand is feeling the pleasure as well he could feel Vamperia's pussy muscles massaging and clamping on his dick every time she goes down on trying to milk him of his seed."She tight as a virgin has it really been that long since she had sex" Yuri thought to himself but he wasn't complaining at all that's how he prefers his cunts to be nice and then started to use his hands to reach both of Vamperia's breast and started to massage made Vampiria moan even louder. "*Moan* THAT'S IT YURI PLAY WITH MY BREAST! THEY'RE ALL YOURS TO PLAY WITH" Vampiria yelled at him and at the same time she started to thrust and grind on Yuri faster. "Hey slowed down a bit will you!" Yuri yelled at Vampiria but she didn't listen all she was focusing on was getting a nice long fuck she rightfully continued for about almost an hour until Vampiria said "YURI I'M ABOUT TO CUM! "Shit me too" Yuri said as he felt that he was about to release another load. "OH FUCK! OH FUCK! OH FUCK OH FUUUUUCK KKKKK!" Vampire said as she came all over Yuri's dick and at the same time Yuri had released a huge load inside of Vampire's pussy. "ngh!" Yuri said as he came. "Oh god so full!" Vampiria said as she roll her way off of Yuri's dick and laid on the bed besides that Vampiria had lifted the covers and put her and Yuri under the covers so they could snuggle together.

"That was fantastic wouldn't you agree Yuri?" Vampiria asked her pink and purple haired lover."It was but I don't think I'll be able to walk for a while" Yuri said exhausted from the intense sex they just had. "Oh man up I went easy on you" Vampiria said as she roll her eyes. "Sure whatever you say princess" Yuri said as he yawned feeling himself drift to sleep. "Um Yuri can I ask you something?" Vampiria asked him "What is it?" Yuri replied. "Umm do you mind if I feed off of you I kind of get hungry after good sex" Vampiria hoping Yuri would let her feed off of him and accept her true self a bit more."Is that all princess then sure go ahead if you would have asked me sooner the first time we fucked I would have said yes."

Vampiria was shocked Katrina would love to hear this "Do you really mean that Yuri?" Vampiria asked him. "Well yeah Katrina I mean we are friends right if you want my blood just asked." Vampiria was almost in tears when he said that her daughter had finally made the friends she wanted to have when she was little and no doubt the other counterparts will feel the same way about herself as well. "Thank you Yuri this will hurt but I'll try my best to lessen the pain." After that Vamperia had lower her head to Yuri's neck and put the tip of her fangs on his that she put her head lower so that her fangs can break the skin and reach his blood Vamperia reached the blood vains she started to suck the blood out of Yuri's neck it took Yuri a lot of will power not to scream in agony but he didn't want "Katrina " to worry about only took about five minutes for Vamperia to get her fill after she did that she let go of her hold on Yuri's neck and plant two kisses on the holes so that her siliva can heal the bruises on his neck. "We bonded now Yuri thank you have no idea how much you made me happy" "and my daughter" she mentally added. Yuri smiled at her and said "No problem princess now lets gets some sleep ok?" Vampiria nodded and said "Right good night Yuri" "Good night princess" after that the two fell into a peaceful sleep.


	11. Hot Springs

Chapter 11: Hot Springs

"Hot Springs?" Selena said a bit confused at what Yugo was suggesting for her and him to do today."Yeah! Selena we could go to the hot springs and hang out and relax I heard that they're a nice resort a bit outside of Miami City so what better way for us to relax and enjoy ourselves" Yugo said a bit excitingly. Selena and Yugo were hanging out in Yugo's garage to see what the two were going to do today and at first neIther had no idea what they wanted to do until Yugo had a idea that they should go to a hot spring together. At first Selena wasn't sure about that idea but the more she think about it the more appealing it sounds,it could be good idea to relax and spend a little more time to herself so this idea wasn't bad after all. "Hmm you know Yugo that doesn't sound like like a bad idea at all it will be a good way for us to relieve some stress on our bodies" Selena said with a slight.

"Yes! Thanks Selena I promise you that you won't regret this at all" Yugo said with a child like tone. "Knowing you I have a feeling that might be the case" Selena thought, instead she said "Well what we are doing standing around here for let's go already." "Alright hold on for a bit" Yugo said as he activated his duel runner and open a container that contained his helmet and a spare. "Put this on don't want you to injure yourself if we get in a accident" Yugo said as he toss the spare helmet to Selena which she easily caught. "If we get into an accident if because you always drive like a damn fool, honestly I hope Ruri doesn't start picking up your bad habits" Selena said as she put on her helmet. "Hey! Don't insult my driving or my teaching skills!" Yugo yelled "I have you know I'm a pretty damn good teacher and Ruri agrees with me" he said as he started to rev up his engine and open his garage door. "That's probably because Ruri didn't want to hurt your feelings" Selena said with a bit of a smirk on her face as she got on Yugo's duel runner.

"You know you could always walk to the hot springs" Yugo said "and you could also always get a punch in a face but we can't all get what we wanted now can we now hurry up and go" Selena said as she ordered Yugo to just sighed and muttered some unpleasant words as he reved up his engine one more time and spead through out of the garage heading for their destination after that Yugo quickly pressed the button and his garage door closed the ride the two had surprisingly made conversation with each other they talked about school dueling and other would have never would have guess that these two would have been good friends or even talked to each other, well a lot of things can happen in the Selena had first saw Yugo and been with a few times during the war especially when both of them were in the second round together in the world grand prix she thought that he was nothing more than fool and relied on luck on his duels not to mention how he can lose his cool so easily.

But after getting to know him after the war she would admit that she misunderstood him a bit, despite being a bit slow and stupid Yugo was actually a kind hearted person something that him and the rest of his counterparts share and he could actually be brilliant when he duels at times "if only he could be like that in class" Selena thought to herself with a the way that Yugo had to fight from where he was to where he is today was something she could admire about the synchro duelist not to mention that he is a animal in the bedroom,Selena smirked to herself remembering the times her and Yugo went at it.

It only took about thirty minutes for Yugo and Selena to reach the hot spring resort and Yugo was right it was outside of Miami city and when she took a look at the place it looked nothing more like a medium size style Japanese hut so there were nothing too fancy about Selena could see steam coming from the back of the hut so very likely that the hot springs were in the back. Selena then took off the helmet Yugo gave her and gave it to him, "Well what do you think Selena not bad right?" Yugo asked her as he took off his helmet and put his and his spare back in their containers. "Hmph I'll be the judge of that once we get inside of their hot springs" Selena said as he got off of Yugo's duel runner. "By the way you do know that you're paying for the both of us right." she told him.

"What! Why the hell do I got to pay for the both of us!?" Yugo said not happy at what Selena just told him. "Because Yugo you got to be a gentleman when you are taking a lady out" Selena replied, "Bullshit you don't have any money!" Yugo yelled Selena just snorted "For your information I do have money but a guy always pay for the lady as well and you will pay for the both of us or else you might have a broken arm by the end of the day do you understand" Yugo gulped and said "Yes Selena". "Good now if you're done with your bitching start moving I don't have all day." Yugo sighed as he got off of his duel runner and deactivated it sometimes when Selena gets like this it can be a turn on and annoying at the same time but sadly there was nothing Yugo could do but do as Selena says or else he might as well kiss his arm or life then got off of his duel runner and him and Selena had started walking towards the hut.

When the two have them gone inside of the hut they noticed that there was a desk and there was a worker there it was guy probably in his mid twenties by the looks of it. "Oh customers welcome it's not often we get customers at this time" he said. "This place does seem empty" Yugo said to himself. "Anyway we would like to try your hot springs" he said as he walked to the counter and took his money out of his wallet and paid the man. The man took the money and put it in the cash register "You're in luck today happens to be a mix bathing day so you and your lovely lady friend over their can go in the hot springs together." Yugo just nodded and said "alright that fine with us" without a care in the just stood there obviously not really having a problem with her and Yugo in the hot springs together, "Alright the locker rooms are in the back and if you need anything just don't hesitate to ask, I hope you enjoy your time at the hot springs."

"Thank you and we will" Yugo while Selena just gave the man a slight smile and a nod of thanks. After that Yugo and Selena got into separate locker rooms and it didn't take long for Yugo to find a locker and started taking off his clothes once he took off clothes he put them in a locker and wrapped a towel around his waist once he did that he headed straight towards the hot springs. Once he gotten to the hot springs Yugo had looked at scenery and he had to admit it was pretty nice. The hot springs was pretty huge and it had some Japanese style declarations around it "Alright time to test out the waters" Yugo said as he walked towards the hot springs and got in it. "Ahhh this feels so good I definitely needed this" Yugo said as he closed his eyes and let out a big grin on his face. Yugo was like this for about five minutes until he heard some footsteps but didn't turn around since it was most likely it was Selena.

"How the hot springs Yugo" Selena said as she walked towards near the area where Yugo was at, "It feels great Selena you should really get in here I'm trying to not fall asleep in here since it's so relaxing." he said. "Hmph don't fall asleep on me Yugo I don't want you to almost drown and I'll have to come and save you" Selena said as she dropped the towel that she clung around her body. Yugo turned around "Ha ha very funny the water isn't that – Selena! What are you doing!" he said as he looked at Selena in all of her naked glory. "About to get in the hot springs what else would I be doing" she said and looked at Yugo with a confused look on her face. "That's not what I meant, why are you naked?" Yugo asked her trying to look away from Selena but he couldn't. "Are you really asking me that? You know you seen me naked before no need to get embarrassed" she said as she started to get in the hot springs. Yugo blushed a bit and said "I guess" "Mmmm you were right Yugo the water feels great" Selena said as she fully got inside the hot springs and sat a few feet away from Yugo. "See what did I tell you next time you should have more faith in me" Yugo turned to Selena and smirked at her.

Selena snorted and close her eyes "Don't get your hopes up you gotten lucky one time" she said but then she actually gave Yugo a soft smile "But thanks Yugo this was really sweet and thoughtful of you" Selena said. Yugo chuckled and said don't mention Selena now why don't we just relax alright. Selena smiled and nodded after Yugo and Selena had started to relax and ignore all of the noise around them."Ah this is what I needed just peace and relaxation no school, no villains trying to take over the world, no nothing, just me and the hot springs with Yugo here too" Selena thought letting the warm water sooth her body. Selena and Yugo were like this for about thirty to thirty-five minutes until Selena felt something. "Damn it looks like I need to go to the restroom" she thought "But I'm a bit too lazy to go the restroom and it would be rude and disgusting to piss in the hot springs so what do I do" Selena thought.

She then turned to Yugo and had a idea had pop into her head like a light bulb had suddenly came one. "Well looks like I found a way to use the bathroom" Selena smirked, she wouldn't admit this but the hot springs had made her a bit horny as well so if Yugo agree to this (which he will or she was going to force him) then that would mean her and Yugo was going to have some fun in hot spring, just thinking about it his turning her on even more so Selena knows she has to get to work fast. "Hey Yugo" Selena said "Hmm" Yugo said as he was half asleep and knowing him he probably did doze off in the hot springs a couple times. "I need to use the bathroom" Selena. Yugo turned to her a bit annoyed that Selena had ruined his down time. "And? just get up and go to the bathroom already" he said, "I'm too lazy to go I was wondering if you could help me out a little" Selena said with a smirk.

Yugo raised his eyebrow in confusion "What did your body go numb or something you want me to carry you to the bathroom." Selena sigh looks like she might have to spell it out to Yugo "No I mean I kind of want to use the bathroom on you if you know what I mean plus I'm feeling a bit horny now so I was thinking we could have some as well" Selena said with a smirk as she lick her lips only took Yugo a second to realize what Selena ment on the first part she said and when he did he widen his eyes on shock. "She wants to piss in my mouth!" Yugo thought he dosen't know how to feel about that to be honest he should feel disgusted that Selena asked him to do something like that but for some reason it kind of turn him more."Well I am always willing to try anything so this is no different" Yugo thought. "Alright Selena I'll do it but what if someone catches us" Yugo asked her. Selena shrugged obviously not caring if they get caught. "Then they are going to see a good show now get out of the hot springs and lay on the floor" Selena ordered him as she started to get out of the hot springs.

Yugo sighed "Yes your highness" he said as he got out of the hot springs and laid down on the floor, "Sometimes I wondered if all of this is worth" Yugo thought but then he looked at Selena body and his hard on is now very noticeable. "Oh who am I freaking kidding this is totally worth it!" he thought, Selena looked at Yugo's hard on and smirked "Looks like someone is getting impatient, just do this one thing for me Yugo and I promise you we are going to have a fun". After that Selena then walked over to Yugo and stood over his face once she stood over Yugo's face she began to squat so low her pussy was just a few inches from Yugo's face. "Now start licking already like the lost puppy you are" Selena said to him.

Yugo just rolled his eyes at Selena insult towards him and took a good look at her pussy and he couldn't tell whether it was wet from her arousal or from the hot springs but either way it looked so delicious he couldn't wait to get started and get some of Selena's then lifted his head up and started to lick Selena's pussy at slow pace in a up and down motion and Yugo could feel Selena already starting to get more wet the more times he lick her pussy. Selena moan a little bit as she closed her eyes in pure bliss due to Yugo's oral skill. "Fuck that feels so good Yugo go in a little bit deeper and faster" Selena said. Yugo did what he was told and started to put his tongue deeper into Selena's pussy and started to pick up the pace a little bit which caused Selena to gasp and moan a bit loudly. "Fuck yes this is just what I needed keep going like this and I might pee and cum all over you." Selena said.

Yugo ignored her and kept licking Selena pussy at a somewhat fast pace, every now and then Yugo would go up to Selena clit and lick,suck and bite on it before going back to lick at her pussy at a somewhat fast pace. "Fuck why is it every counterpart I been with so good" Selena thought as she felt her legs wobble a bit due to Yugo's skill. "So far I only been with Yugo, Yuri and Yuya I wonder if Yuto and Yufu are this good." Selena thought about the two serious counterparts. "I need to get my hands on them soon but for *moan* I'll enjoy this".Yugo continued to lick at Selena's pussy at a fast pace for about ten to fifteen minutes until she felt she couldn't really hold it any longer. "Fuck! Yugo I'm about to pee soon" Selena said. When Yugo heard that he started to lick a very fast pace it as if his tongue was moving at a blur. He continued to do this for about five minutes until he felt Selena's pussy clinch and when she said.

"*Moan* Fuck! Here it comes Yugo" Selena yelled at that moment Selena had release her pee all over Yugo face and mouth. For Yugo he happily received a nice stream of Selena's piss and a sweet taste of something else which has to be Selena cum. After Selena was done she let out a sigh of relief and stood back up she did help Yugo up and once she did that she gave him a deep tongue filled kiss which he happily returned about a minute or two Yugo and Selena had pulled away from each other, "Thanks Yugo I really needed that" Selena said with a genuine smile on her face. Yugo smiled right back at her "No problem at all Selena in fact I really enjoyed I wouldn't mind if we did it again" Yugo said a bit excitingly which caused Selena to chuckle at the display.

"Don't worry Yugo I'm sure we are going to be doing that again really soon but first I promise we were going to have some didn't I so let's get to it" Selena said to him. "Alright then so what do you want to do now?" Yugo asked her, Selena was thinking about what she wanted to do until she looked at the hot springs and smirked she never gave a underwater blowjob before and due to her training in the fusion dimension she could hold her breath for a long time so this could be a awesome experience for her and Yugo."Yugo I have an idea get back in the hot springs" Selena ordered him. Yugo looked at her with a confuse look on his face but did what Selena told him too and went back into the hot springs.

"Ok now what do I do?" Yugo asked "Just stay there and close your eyes I'm giving you a bit of a surprise Selena said as she started to make her way into the hot springs. "Once Selena got into the hot springs she made her way to Yugo where she was a few inches close to him. Yugo could feel Selena close to him "Umm Selena what are you doing?" Yugo asked her "Oh you'll see Yugo remember no peeking" she said with a smirk, after that Selena had held her breath and went under the hot springs and was soon facing Yugo's dick which surprisingly was still wasted little time as she grabbed hold of Yugo's dick and put her whole mouth on the tip and took a few inches until she could no longer take any more. After that Selena had started to bobble her head rapidly while her breasts were bouncing in tandem to her head. Yugo opened his eyes and moan feeling that he was receiving a blowjob and when he looked down he was shock a bit that Selena was giving him a blowjob underwater.

Worried that the fusion duelist would chock underwater Yugo was about to tell her to stop until he moaned again. "Shit Selena that feels too good" Yugo said to himself the blowjob from Selena combined with the warm water from the hot springs was starting to be too much him it was only a matter of time before he starts to had continued to rapidly suck Yugo's dick for about almost fifteen minutes until Yugo said. "Shit Selena I'm about to cum grh uggghhh!" Yugo said as he released a huge load inside of Selena had happily swallowed all of Yugo's cum not letting a single job from going into the hot springs. After that Selena had let go of her hold on Yugo's dick and quickly went back into the surface catching her breath a bit.

"Selena! that was dangerous you could have drown!" Yugo yelled at her Selena just rolled his eyes at Yugo " Oh relax I can hold my breath for really long time plus it's not like you complained" she said to him. "Well yeah but still-" Selena silence Yugo by giving him a quick peck on the lips "Yugo I appreciate your concern but I'm fine there no need to make a fuss over a possible outcome alright" Selena said to Yugo with a smile on her face. Yugo just sighed and said "Fine but please warn me next time when you do something like that alright." Selena just giggle a bit at the Synchro duelist and said "No promises but I'll try" she said with a smirk "Now then you ready for the main event?" she asked Yugo,Yugo nodded and smile "I'm sure am what do you want to do?" he asked Selena.

Selena then got out of the hot springs and then went on her hands and knees once she did that she looked to Yugo and said "As much as I want to have you pump and flood your seed inside my pussy I'm in the mood for some anal today think you can help me with that" she said with a smirked right back he was no stranger to anal due to Selena, Yuzu and Katrina practically love getting fucked in the ass. Rin and Ruri were open to it but they don't love it as much as their three counterparts do. "Of course I can it's the gentlemen thing to do after all"Yugo said as he got out of the hot springs and went over to Selena.

Once Yugo was behind Selena he started to get on his knees and position his dick towards Selena's asshole he then spread her cheeks a bit to get a better Yugo gotten a better position he started to rub the tip of his dick towards Selena's asshole which caused her to moan a bit loudly. "You ready Selena?" Yugo asked her "Yes! just fucking put it in already!" Selena said as she growled not pleased with Yugo teasing her. Yugo chuckle and said "My someone impatient but ok you asked for it" Yugo then started to put the tip inside of Selena's ass which caused her to moan, then with one quick thrust he manage to put almost all of his dick inside of Selena's ass which he did easily due to water from the hotsprings being used as lube.

"Oh fuck!" Selena said as she felt that Yugo had started to thrust in and out of her asshole in a somewhat slow place. "God Yugo that feels so fucking good! Keep fucking my ass just like that" Selena said. Yugo then smirked as he slap Selena's asscheeks as he kept fucking her. "Yeah you like that don't you Selena getting fuck in the ass like a bitch in heat. *slap* I bet you wouldn't mind if there were people watching us fucking in the open like this admit it you're such a slut *slap*" Yugo said talking dirty to Selena. *Moan* fuck yes! I love getting fucked in the ass and I wouldn't mind people watching us in the open!" Serena said as she was starting to lose herself in the pleasure. "*Moan* OH GOD FASTER! KEEP POUNDING MY ASS!" she yelled not really caring if the worker heard her or not anymore.

Yugo slapped her ass again and said "Well I can't keep a lady waiting now can I?" Yugo said as she started to go at a rapid pace of fucking Selena's asshole, at the same time Yugo move his fingers towards Selena's pussy and started to finger the fusion duelist at a fast pace which caused the fusion duelist to moan even loudly. "Fuck yes! More *moan* more!" Selena said as she was completely lost in the pleasure, Yugo continued to fuck Selena like this for about thirty five minutes until he told Selena "Selena I'm about to cum where do you want it" he asked her "*Moan* don't be stupid Yugo you know where fuck I'm about to cum too." Yugo then went a bit faster and at the same time started to trust his fingers in out of Selena pussy at a fast pace as and Selena continued to go at it like this for about ten minutes until. "Yugo I'm cumming!" Selena said "Ugh Ahhhhhh!" she yelled as she came on Yugo's hand.

Yugo on the other hand felt Selena asshole clench around his dick as she came and forced him to release his load inside of Selena's ass "ugh ngh!" Yugo said as he released his seed inside of Selena ass. "Fuck so good" Selena said enjoying the the feeling of hot fresh cum in her that Yugo then released his fingers and dick from Selena's pussy and asshole respectfully and stood back he did that he started to lick the Selena's juices and help her then noticed that some of his cum was starting to leak from Selena asshole. "Damn my ass is going to be so sore after this but I'll manage" Selena said as she gave Yugo a kiss. "Thanks Yugo I really had a good time with you today as much as I hate to admit it" Selena said jokingly. Yugo just chuckled and said "No problem Selena I had a fun time as well now then we should probably get changed and get going sounds good to you?." Yugo said. Selena smiled at Yugo and said "Sounds good to me" with that Yugo and Selena had left the hot springs and went into the their locker rooms so that they can get their clothes and changed.


	12. Library Fun

Chapter 12: Library Fun

It was a normal after school day at Miami junior high school it was friday and the kids were already making plans on what they were going to do this weekend well in the case of Ruri Kurosaki this weekend was business. You see Ruri has a history test coming up on Monday and it was pretty important since it kind of worth a huge percentage of her grade so Ruri would have to study and focus this weekend so she can get an A on the test, Now Ruri was smart and bright girl mind you due to having A's and B's in her classes but history wasn't really her strongest suits due to how boring the subject be at times it's amazing that she hadn't fallen asleep during history class so far this she doesn't want to get on her teacher's bad side of that's one reason why. "Sigh this is going to be a long weekend" Ruri said to herself as she walked out of the school building.

When Ruri got out of the building she found Yuzu,Selena, Rin , Annabelle and Katrina already outside waiting on her "There you are took you long enough" Katrina said in an impatient frowned at what Katrina said "Come on Kat you know you wasn't waiting that long for me" Ruri said to her, "Maybe but if felt like forever I thought you was never going to come out of the building" Katrina said which caused Annabelle to giggle at her friend and negative dimension counterparts antics. "Ignore her Ruri we didn't have to wait that long for you" Yuzu said as her and the girls started to walk out of the school grounds and hang out at Yuzu's house. Ruri smiled at her friend and standard counterpart "Thanks Yuzu you really are a good friend much better than Kat" she said and looked at Katrina who only snorted and roll her eyes.

"Anyway do you guys have any idea what you are going to do this weekend" Rin asked quickly changing the subject. Selena shrugged her shoulders and said "I don't know I probably try to hang out with Yuri and see what he up too" Selena said when she said this she noticed the sad look on Rin's face when she mention the fusion duelist not just her but on Yuzu's Annabelle's and Ruri's face they are still upset that Yuri is keeping their distance from them especially doesn't know this but she has a feeling Rin is developing feelings towards the fusion to change the subject Selena said "What the rest you guys?." "Well Yugo and I have a history test coming up so I imagine that we are going to be either at my or his house to study"she then turned to Ruri "Your welcome to join us Ruri" she said to her friend and xyz dimension counterpart.

"Ah no don't worry I don't want to interrupt your two studying time" Ruri said knowing her Rin and Yugo are taking the same history test but she didn't want to be a bother to the both of them. "Knowing them especially Yugo they are probably going to fuck each other like rabbits during the weekend as fun would it be to join them I need to focus" Ruri thought. Rin just smile and nodded in understanding "What about you Yuzu?" Rin asked her, "Ah well Yuya and I have a math test coming up so this weekend we are probably going to spend some time with each other and studying" Yuzu said she then turned to Annabelle and Katrina "What about you,Anna and Kat any plans this weekend?". Katrina just shrugged and said "I don't know since I don't have any test coming up like some of you guys I guess I might convince my mom to take us to the arcade." Katrina just nodded at the answer knowing how much Katrina and her mother loves video games.

"Well for me I guess I'll hang out with Crystal for the weekend and see what we can do during that time" Annabelle said. "I see well now that we know our plans let's pick up the pace to our house shall we ladies" Yuzu said. The others just nodded as they started to walk faster to Yuzu's house it was also during that time Ruri was thinking about what she should do to study for her test."Hmm I could go to the library to study for my test but I need someone to study with since mostly everybody will be busy this weekend but who" Ruri thought it only just took about a minute or two but Ruri just had a brilliant idea. "Of course I know just the guy who can help me study for my test he practically a genius so that's why he doesn't go to school with us and plus it could be a lot of fun at the end" Ruri said with a smirk setting her little plan in motion.

We flash forward to Saturday it was a beautiful day outside and no doubt that there was a lot of people doing all sorts of activates outside and planning what are they going to do for the rest of the day. Well for Yufu he already know what's he going to today and that was sit in his house all weekend and relax a bit but first he has to get the groceries he was carrying and put them up when he gets Yufu was walking home from the grocery store he notices that he was running low of food and supplies so he went to the store in order to shop for the things he needed. It wasn't really that bad due to not many people at the store and the shopping was pretty simple. So overall the trip to the store wasn't that bad at all for Yufu. "Well the trip to the store wasn't bad at all I wonder if the rest of the day would go by smoothly for me" he thought as he continued to walk towards to his house. Unfortunately for Yufu he has no idea his day was about to get more interesting.

When he was about five minutes away from his house Yufu could sense that somebody was already there but the question is who, "Hmm it's probably Annabelle or Katrina or one of the guys" Yufu thought as he continued to walk towards his house groceries in five minutes later when Yufu had finally gotten to his house he found the person he at least expected to show up at his door step and that person was none other than Ruri herself."That's weird what is Ruri during her?" Yufu thought as he started to walk closer to his house. When Ruri heard the footsteps of somebody coming she turned around and noticed that Yufu was coming with a couple of bags of groceries."He must have went to the store" Ruri thought. "Yufu just the person I wanted to see" Ruri said with a smile on her stopped and grab his key and tossed it to Ruri. "I'll ask why you wanted to see me in a couple of minutes Ruri but can you open the door for me my hands are kind of full here" Yufu said with a slight smile on his face.

Ruri just nodded her head "Ok sure" after that Ruri had started to unlock the front door of Yuu's house and once she did her and Yufu and gotten inside of the house."Lock the door and make yourself comfortable while I'll put up my groceries in the kitchen" Yufu said in his usual calm like voice. "Um do you need any help?" Ruri ask the ritual duelist as she closed and the locked the door. "No I got this just make yourself at home Ruri" Yufu said as he started to go inside the kitchen. "Oh alright then" Ruri said as she started to make her way into the living room and sat on the the time that Yufu was in the kitchen Ruri had begin to think about the ritual when she gotten know him after the war Yufu was still a mystery.

In a way he reminded her of Yuto due to their personalities being similar and the way they dress Ruri chuckled at the last part, she saw that Yufu was wearing a long sleeve black top with a long black cape, he was also wearing dark pants and dark dress shoes. "Yeah him and Yuto due dress similar" Ruri thought. With Yufu and Yuto being so similar to each other it was no surprise the two hit off quick and develop a close friendship with each was happy for Yuto due to the life he had it was a great sign he was making friends unlike Yuto due to Ruri knowing him since they were kids so he knows how he couldn't read him it was like he was like he was too good at hiding at his emotions no she couldn't really tell if something was bothering him or luckily thanks to her and the others Yufu had begun to loosen up and be normal teenager for a change and not follow his family path any longer.

It took about ten minutes for Yufu to put up his groceries and once he did he went back into the living room and sat on the couch right by Ruri and Yufu had took a notice what Ruri was was wearing a short purple with a belt that was in a angle,she was wearing a purple tang top with a purple bird design in the middle along with a short like purple jacket. "Seems to me that Ruri has been spending a little bit too much time with Katrina and Annabelle" Yufu thought, "So Ruri what brings you here to my lovely home" Yufu said calmly but jokingly. Ruri giggled a bit at Yufu's antic before calming down and saying "Well Yufu I kind of need your help with something" Ruri said. "Alright and what do you need my help on" Yufu replied. "See I kind of have a big history test coming up at school and since you're basically the smartest person I know I was wondering if you if you can go to the library with me and help me study" Ruri said.

Yufu sighed and here he thought he was going to have a relaxing time at home he could tell no and suggest asking the others but knowing them they were probably busy during their own thing and Ruri turned to him on a last resort. Plus Ruri was giving him a pleading look which he has to say make her look more cute and adorable with no other choice Yufu finally said "Alright fine I'll go to the library with you and help you study for your test." Ruri face lit up like a christmas tree when Yufu said that "Yes! thanks Yufu you're the best!" Ruri said as she gave Yufu a big hug and a kiss on the blushed a bit due to not only the hug and the kiss but because Ruri's breast was pushed against his chest but he quickly calmed himself and pull Ruri away from him."Alright then Ruri we should head out to the library now" Yufu said.

"Alright then Yufu lets head out then" Ruri said with a smile as she and Yufu got off from the couch and headed straight towards the they did that Yufu unlocked the front so that him and Ruri could leave and once he did that him and Ruri got out of the house and Yufu started to lock his front door once they did that they started to make their way to the library was a bit away from Yufu's house so both Yufu and Ruri would have to walk a bit to reach the library but both of them didn't mind since walking ment almost nothing to them compared what they been thorugh in the past year or took about twenty to twenty five minutes for them to reach the library and during that time Ruri and Yufu were having a nice conversation which was surprising since Yufu wasn't a talker but Ruri was kind of forcing him to talk to her.

"I wonder if she does this to Yuto" Yufu thought thinking about his friend and xyz dimension counterpart, well if there is one thing Yufu got out of his conversations with Ruri was that he got to get a nice view of her rear end and he must admit it's impressive not as impressive as Katrina but still sighed "I'm really starting to be like Yuya and the others more everyday" he muttered to himself so Ruri wouldn't hear was also during this time Yufu had began to think about Ruri when he first saw her and talked to her after the war he knew that she was a very kind and passionate girl but when Yufu had looked deep into her eyes Yufu knew there was a fierce determination in eyes almost if when the time comes she would be ready to face whatever challenge that comes of her keeping her distance from her Yuri did mention that Ruri earned his respect by dueling him instead of trying to run from him and she did put up a fight against him until he used his Starve Venom Fusion Dragon to finish her may not realize it but she had gain Yufu's respect and admiration due what she had to endure because of the fusion dimension attacking her homeland and holding her own against Yuri who is the second strongest counterpart after himself.

When Yufu and Ruri gotten to the library they looked at the building it was a bit of a big building with a square like design and when they took a look around they noticed that there wasn't that many people around. "Well looks like we are in luck Yufu there not that many people in the library" Ruri said as she turned to face him. Yufu just nodded and said "Fine with me I hate it when places are crowded", Ruri giggled and said "Really then I guess I got to take you to the mall then maybe a lingerie store". Yufu just snorted and said "and have a bunch of angry women staring at me no thank you now come on we got studying to do", after that Yufu started to walk inside of the library and Ruri followed him. "Actually I'm sure the girls won't mind due to how hot you are" Ruri thought while following Yufu inside of the library.

Once Yufu and Ruri got inside the library they were right the library was nearly empty much to Yufu happiness the two then decided to find the table near the back where they can sit down and study at. "Alright Ruri find the books that has the subjects with what going to be on your history test" Yufu just nodded and said "Alright but how many books should I get?" she asked him, "Just get about two and maybe three I'll do the same as well and once we get back we are going to get started" Yufu just nodded and said "Alright Yufu I'll see what I can find",after that Ruri and Yufu left to find some books that has the subjects that's on Ruri's history test.

It only took a couple of minutes but Ruri and Yufu had found what they were looking for that was going to be on her history test and when they got back they but the books down on the table and sat down on the chairs next to each other."Alright Ruri you ready to get started?" Yufu asked her,Ruri just nodded "As ready as I'll ever be" she said and with that Ruri and Yufu had started hitting the the couple of hours that Yufu had spend time helping Ruri study Yufu noticed that Ruri was actually a pretty intelligent girl and wondered why she needed his help sure she got a couple questions wrong when he asked her about important events but mostly she was pretty smart. "Maybe it's because she finds history so boring" Yufu couldn't really blame her when he was a child and his parents home schooled him he found history boring as well, but over time he came to enjoy history because in a way you can learn the mistakes people has made over the years and he himself is no different he trying to make amends to mistakes he made and he gotten better but he believes he got a long way to go.

After a couple of hours of studying Ruri said "Hey Yufu do you mind if we take a break?" "Sure after the way you been working you deserved it" Yufu said with a light smile, "Only because you're such a great teacher and study partner" Ruri said as she winked at Yufu. Yufu chuckled "Nah I'm nothing special Ruri I'm just helping you out you're the one that's taking this seriously" he said, "Still though thanks Yufu I don't really know how to thank-"suddenly Ruri stop talking and thought to herself "actually I think there is way to thank him hopefully we won't make too much noise in the library" Ruri thought. "Ruri is something wrong?" Yufu asked with slight concern in a voice. "Oh I just found a way to thank you for helping me out" Ruri said with a smirk on her face. "Ruri there really-" Yufu didn't finish his statement due to Ruri stealing a deep kiss from him the kiss lasted about a minute or two before Ruri pulled away.

"Just shut up and let me do this for you" Ruri said, Yufu still a bit shocked about the kiss said "Ok you win Ruri." Ruri smirked and thought "I always do" after that Ruri went under the table and went in between Your legs once she was under his legs she began to to unzip his pants and once she did that she put her hands in his pants and brought his cock out in display. "No surprise huge just like the others" Ruri said to herself thinking about the times she been with Yuya, Yuto and Yugo, there was no doubt Yuri was pretty big too and from the way Katrina and Selena told them he was pretty good in bed became excited about blowing Yufu off in the library she could feel herself getting a bit wet and her panties become a bit damp.

The first thing Ruri did was she grabbed Yufu shaft causing him to wince a little bit she then started to jerk off Yufu to get in fully hard. It only took about a minute or two but Yufu was fully hard and Ruri was impressed that he didn't make that many noise other than the grunts and hearing his breathing," another thing Yuto and have him common" Ruri thought as she giggle to herself."Now then time to get started", Ruri started to lick the tip in a up and down motion and a circular motion for about a minute or so until she started to lick Yufu shaft in a up and down after about another minute or so she began to to lick the shaft at the bottom in a up and down motion before going back to the right side of the shaft and continued licking it. Unknowingly Ruri had begun to to put her left hand under her skirt and started to rub herself through the purple panties she was wearing.

Yufu was doing his best not to cause a scene but at the same time keeping a lookout so far nobody came by which was blessing in disguised, but it was kind of hard to do with a pretty girl like Ruri is giving good head so far. Ruri continued to do lick Yufu shaft for about ten to fifteen minutes until she went back to the tip she gave the tip a lick or two and then she put the whole tip in her mouth causing Yufu to silently then try to take in Yufu dick in her mouth inch by inch until it was almost reached her throat once she did that she started to bobble her head in a up and down motion at a medium pace while she continued rub her pussy through her had to fight back a moan due to Ruri's blowjob and to be honest it was a little frustrating that he couldn't help Ruri a little but he still had to keep a lookout to see if there was any people nearby.

After about ten minutes into the blowjob Ruri had started to pick up the pace she started to rapidly bobbed her head at a rapid pace she started to make some noises but it wasn't that loud at all and she started to rub herself a lot faster that by the time she was finished she was going to have a wet spot on her continued to do this for about twenty to twenty-five minutes until Yufu whispered to her "Ruri I'm going to cum soon".That made Ruri go faster as she sucking on Yufu dick like it was the most delicious popsicle she ever continued to rapidly suck Yufu's dick for about ten more minutes until Yufu said "Ruri I'm cumming gh nghhhh" Yufu said as he released his load inside of Ruri's on the other hand had received and shallow Yufu seed gulping it down like she was having a fresh drink of then took Yufu dick out of her mouth and put it back in his pants and zipped them up.

Ruri then went up from under the table and sat back down to her seat "Thanks for the serving Yufu hopefully you will be able to return the favor" Ruri said with a smirk on her face. Yufu sigh "Ruri that way too dangerous we could have gotten caught", "I know isn't that exciting" Ruri said excitedly "There nothing that turns me on more than fucking in public with the risk of getting caught now Yufu you are going to return to favor are you?" Ruri asked sweetly but Yufu knew damn well that wasn't request Ruri was near forcing her to eat her but hey he wasn't complaining. "Alright just spread your legs and keep a look out if anyone comes near by" Yufu replied as he got under the table, "will do" Ruri then got between Ruri legs already spread out and when he did he lifted up her purple skirt which showed Ruri's purple panties he then noticed that there was a wet stain "Must have been playing with herself while she was giving me a blowjob." Yufu thought.

Yufu then began to rub Ruri's pussy through her panties which caused her to moan a bit he did this for about a minute until he told Ruri "Hey Ruri can you close your legs?" Yufu asked her. Ruri closed her legs knowing what Yufu was planning to do, Once Ruri closed her legs Yufu began to take off Ruri's panties in one quick motion after he did that he put the panties inside of his pocket and spread Ruri's legs showing her pussy on could tell it Ruri was already wet so he didn't really have to prepare Ruri at all so Yufu just lean his head towards Ruri's pussy and started licking it in a up and down at a medium on the other hand was doing her best not moan due to Yufu's using his talented tongue to eat her out if she make so much noise then both of are going to be in a lot of troblue for the same time she was keeping a lookout and so far nobody had came their way surprisingly. "Must be *fuck!* our lucky day" Ruri thought.

Yufu continued to lick pussy until he decided to switch it up a bit every minute or so he would go up to Ruri's clit and ethier lick bite or nibble on it before going back to eating her out. "Heh I'm probably pushing Ruri over the edge right now" Yufu thought, Indeed he was because Ruri was starting to blush and breath loudly every time she was about to moan she held it back."Damn it why are all of them so good at eating cunt" Ruri thought thinking about the counterparts she been with continued this for about twenty minutes until "Yufu oh fuck I'm about to cum" Ruri Ruri said that Yufu began to go faster and put his tongue deeper inside of Ruri's pussy hoping for the heartland native to cum quickly.

Ruri was painted due to how fast Yufu was going it was only a matter of time before she cums and she has a feeling it was going to be a huge continued to do this for about ten minutes until Ruri said "Yufu I'm cumming *moan* fuck here it's cums ahhhhh" Ruri said as she came all over Yufu mouth and face, Yufu happily drunk all of Ruri's delicious juices and removed his head from Ruri's pussy and got back to his seat. Ruri then gave him a big kiss for about a minute or two licked her remain juices off of Yuzu's face, Ruri then pulled away "Mmmm I taste pretty good" Ruri said with a giggle. Yufu smirked and said "Well I had better" he said jokingly Ruri laughed and lightly punch him in the arm "Shut up haha I never you knew you had jokes Yufu". Yufu smiled and said "when you hang out with certain people you pick up a few things", "I see well then shall we finish what we started and get back to studying" Ruri asked Yufu.

Yufu smirked again and said "Do you even have to ask" Yufu said as he stood back up Ruri stood back up and took off her short jacket leaving her in her short purple skirt and tank and Yufu went a bit further back in the library in the book section and once they did they wasted no had gave Ruri a deep kiss which she returned with an equal amount of passion once Ruri opened her mouth Yufu took advantage and put his tongue inside her mouth and it wasn't long before the two began to fight for two were so engross in there kiss that Yufu didn't realize that he pulled Ruri tank top up showing that Ruri wasn't wearing a bra and her breast was full on in display.

Soon Yufu pulled away from the kiss and started to kiss and bite on her neck and causing her to quietly moan. "Fuck Yufu I can't take it any more just fuck me already" Ruri said pulled away from Ruri's neck and said "Just be patient a little bit longer Ruri" Yufu said as he went down to Ruri's breast and started to lick and suck each of them while massaging them as well. "My god if we wasn't in a library I would be screaming right now"Ruri thought as she bit her lip for moaning loudly. "Yufu please" Ruri said begging Yufu to fuck her into oblivion. Yufu chuckled and said "Alright Ruri are you ready for this?" Yufu said as he pulled away from Ruri and unzip his pants exposing his already hard cock.

Ruri growled "If you don't fuck me in this library I'm going to rip your dick off and feed it to the birds" she said a bit frustrated that her cunt was not fill with Yufu's dick. Yufu winched a bit but then chuckle and said "Well I guess I better get started due to that remark ok Ruri here I come" "You better cum when this over" Ruri had begun to pick Ruri up by the legs and spread her Yufu did that he began to position his dick on Ruri's pussy and with one quick thrust Yufu was inside Ruri's pussy."Fuck you're so tight" Yufu said "And you're so fucking big I feel like I'm going to be torn apart" Ruri said, Once the Yufu had gotten use to Ruri's tight pussy he started to thrust at a medium pace and went up to Ruri's neck and started to kiss and bite it more. "Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck so fucking good you're amazing Yufu" Ruri said enjoying the pounding Yufu was giving her.

Yufu ignored her and continued to thrust in and out of Ruri's pussy at a medium pace and kissing her continued to go at this pace for ten minutes until Ruri said "Yufu go a little *moan* faster" Yufu herd Ruri's order and started to go at a fast pace .Yufu went so fast Ruri had to bite her tongue from screaming like she was a bitch in heat due to the pleasure she was loved the way Yufu was fucking her it was like he was a well oiled machine pumping in and out of her pussy to see if he struck oil. Yufu continued at this pace for about thirty minutes until he told Ruri "Hey Ruri I'm about to cum you ready.

"Fuck yes give me your cum I want to be filled up with your cum right now" Ruri said kept up his fast pace for about five more minutes and said "Shit here it comes Ruri grh" Yufu grunted and thrusted inside of Ruri on last time and filled her pussy with a lot of his cum. "Oh fuck" Ruri said as she came while Yufu was pumping her full of his could feel the cum leaking out of her but held it in due to not wanting to make a mess, after that Yufu gave her a deep kiss which she easily returned then pulled out of Ruri and put his dick inside of his pants and zipped up his pants. Ruri sighed and smiled and Yufu and said "Yufu you were so amazing we are definitely doing this again oh and you can keep my panties for now" Ruri said with a dirty but yet tired smirked. Yufu smiled and said "You were pretty amazing as well Ruri I wouldn't mind if we do it again" he continued and said "Now then shall we get back to studying for your history test and after that hang out a bit at my house?" he asked Ruri. Ruri smiled at Yufu and said "Of course Yufu" after that the two had went back to their table to continue studying


	13. Carnvial

Chapter 13: Carnival Fun

"Yuya for the last time where are you taking me?" Annabelle asked him for probably like the one hundred time already. Yuya sigh and told her "Like I told you before Annabelle it is a surprise and trust me on this you're going to love my surprise" "Even so did you really blindfold me to take us where ever we are going" Annabelle replied. Yuya just chuckled and said "Yes it is completely necessary wouldn't want you to find out my surprise too quickly" Yuya then continued "Besides I got you were holding hands so I can guide you to wear we going I'm not going to leave you behind Anna so trust me on this ok." Annabelle sighed and said "Ok Yuya I'll trust you so let's hurry up already" Annabelle said in a impatient tone.

Yuya just nodded and said "Alright Annabelle just don't let go of my hand", It was a regulars Saturday evening in Miami City dusk is settling in the sky which means that it was about to be night you are wondering why Yuya was dragging Annabelle blindfolded to a place it's pretty simple, Yuya was taking Annabelle with him to the carnival. See after the war ended and when all of the counterparts had gotten to know each other Annabelle had mention to Yuya and the others that she loves to go to carnivals to get on some cool rides and play all kinds of games. After Annabelle told everyone that Yuya told her that he was going to take Annabelle to the carnival in Miami City and Annabelle responded by giving Yuya a big hug and a kiss on the cheek telling Yuya that she will be looking forward till that day arrives.

Little does Annabelle know that day has arrived since Yuya didn't really have any plans today he decided that he was going to take Annabelle to the carnival and she has no Yuya went to Annabelle house he was greeted by one of Annabelle sisters Crystal,crystal told Yuya what did he want and he replied that he wanted to see Annabelle and once he said that Crystal called Annabelle down here and she was a bit surprised Yuya was over asked him why was he here (not that she minded Yuya being here). Yuya told her that he was going to take her somewhere special,Annabelle was confused by that and ask her where was he going to take her but Yuya replied by saying it's a surprise and she have to put on this blindfold she was now wearing.

Annabelle was a bit reluctant at first but eventually did what Yuya told her and put on the blindfold and once Annabelle did that Yuya dragged her out of the house and was heading towards the carnival which leads us back to the was actually looking forward to this as well since it has been some time since he been to the carnival he remember his parents taking him to the carnival when he was little and it was a lot of fun when they went to the carnival they went to get on all types of rides and play all kinds of gmaes and hopefully he and Annabelle will have a similar experience tonight.

It took awhile for Annabelle and Yuya to get to the carnival about thiry-five to fourty minutes and once they did Yuya stopped near the entrance and Annabelle notice that Yuya stop moving."What's going on Yuya why did you stop, are we there yet?" Annabelle asked him Yuya turn his towards Annabelle and said "Yeah we are here Annabelle just hold on for a bit while I'll take off the blindfold" Yuya said as he walked behind Annabelle and started to take off her Yuya took off the blindfold Annabelle opened her eyes and looked at the place in front of and she was very shocked at the place Yuya was taking her.

"Y-Yuya is this" Annabelle started to say but Yuya interrupted "That's right Anna this is a carnival seeing how you always love to go to carnivals I thought I would take you here I did promise you didn't I?" Yuya said with a smile. Annabelle then turned around to face Yuya and said "Yuya" "Yes Annabelle?" Yuya then walked up to Yuya and gave him a big hug "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Annabelle said in a high pitched voice, Annabelle then gave Yuya a big kiss much to Yuya kiss lasted for about a minute or two before Annabelle pulled away from Yuya and gave him a smile. "Thanks Yuya you have no idea how I wanted to go to a carnival here in Miami City" she then lean towards Yuya ear and whispered to him "I promise I'm going to give you a big reward later on" she said in a seducing tone. If was at moment Yuya felt that his pants were getting a little tighter due what Annabelle had told him.

Annabelle then pulled away from Yuya and grab his hand and said "Well come on Yuya lets going already!" Annabelle said as she dragged Yuya towards the entrance. "Whoah! Anna slow down!" Yuya yelled at her once Yuya and Annabelle got inside the carnival they were thinking about what should they do first "So any idea what you want do first Anna" Yuya asked the Palidan City was looking around trying to think of what her and Yuya and do Carnvial was a pretty big place they had all kinds of rides, games and other festivities it was kind of hard to choose what they should see or even do. "Hmm oh I know why don't we go on the roller coster first and then after that maybe we can play some games after that" Annabelle suggested to Yuya.

Yuya just smiled and nodded "Sounds like a plan" he then smirk and said "I'll make sure to protect you from the big bad roller coaster" Annabelle just snorted and rolled her eyes and said "Oh please Yuya I delt with worse things than roller coasters." Yuya chuckled "Alright then Annabelle shall we proceed" Yuya said as he held his hand out to Annabelle which caused her to blush a bit "S-sure" Annabelle said as she held Yuya's hand and once they did that the two started walking together holding hands towards the roller coaster the roller coaster was nearby it didn't take Yuya and Annabelle that long to reach it and luckily for them the line wasn't that long so in like a couple of minutes the two of them were already in their seats for the roller coaster ride.

"Ready for this Annabelle?" Yuya asked her Annabelle just looked to Yuya and said "try not to get scared on the kiddy ride Yuya" Yuya just rolled her his eyes and said "Whatever".After the exchange Yuya and Annabelle had the roller coaster ride had started and once it started off slow it was off to the races, the ride wasn't really that bad at it had a few twist and turns but nothing that was too scary but none the less Yuya and Annabelle had enjoyed the ride and if they had time they would like to go on it again.

"Well that was fun" Yuya said as he and Annabelle got off the roller coaster and started looking for another ride they could get on. Annabelle looked at Yuya with a smile on her face "Yeah it was but I been on roller coasters way scarier than that hopefully when you take me to an amusement park here there are more scarier roller coasters. Yuya just stuck his tongue out at Annabelle and said "No way am I doing that you're better off asking Yufu or maybe Yuto since they have more money than me. Annabelle just pouted and said "Awww come on Yuya don't be like that I want you to take me to the amusement park next time" "Yeah not happening unless you're paying for the both of us" Yuya said with a huge grin on his face. "Hmph how rude making a lady pay for the both tickets how ungentlemanly of you Yuya" Annabelle said with an angry face.

Yuya just chuckled at Annabelle display "sometimes Annabelle is just too cute" he thought."Anyway any other rides or games you want to play or go on" Yuya asked changing the subject .Annabelle just looked and said "Hey how about we get on the drop tower that sounds like fun and a bit scary" she then smirked and continue saying "unless you're scared that is". Yuya just sighed and pat Annabelle on the head like she was a child "Oh Anna I'm glad you're worried about me but I told you I'm fine now come on the nights wasting" Yuya said as he grabbed Annabelle hand and started to running towards the drop growled not liking the fact Yuya was treating her like a child but she chouldn't really do anything about it due to Yuya dragging her to the drop tower.

It took Annabelle and Yuya ten minutes to get to the drop towel the line was a bit long it wasn't too bad it took only like ten minutes until it was they it was there trun Yuya and Annabelle found a pair of seats and after that they strapped their selves him and got ready for the ride to start."Well Yuya I hope you don't get scared when he go up so high in the air" Annabelle said with a smirk on her face,"please in a few minutes Anna it's going to be you screaming" Yuya replied with his own smirk as that the ride had started and Yuya,Annabelle and the other people that was on the ride starting going up in the air.

Once ride stop about midway through the top Annabelle became a little nervous she was not a fans of heights by any means and when she looked at Yuya he looked as calm as the other side of the pillow. "What! how can Yuya be so calm like this" Annabelle about a minute of two the ride had started to go all the way up to the top and once they did Annabelle started to get so nervous she started. Annabelle then turn to Yuya and said "Um Yuya maybe we made-AHHHHHHHHH" Annabelle didn't get to finish her sentence as the ride made a huge drop to the they landed on the ground Yuya turned to Annabelle who look like she was visibly shaken. Yuya chouldn't really help but laugh "Hahahaha I told you was going to scream and get scared hahaha that was so funny" Yuya said as he got off the ride.

Annabelle just glared at Yuya and said "Say one word about this and your dead got it" Yuya just continued to laugh a bit before he stopped himself and said "sure Anna your secret safe with me". "So any other rides you want to go on?" Yuya asked then looked at the ferris wheel for a bit and that was when she had a brilliant ideal but she was going to have to save that idea for later first she wanted to try other stuff with Yuya first."How about we hold off for the rides for a minute and let's try to play some games" Annabelle said suggesting her idea to Yuya.

Yuya just nodded and said "Alright then Annabelle what what you want to play by the way all of the carnival games are less scary then the rides" Yuya said jokingly which Annabelle couldn't help but giggle there was no way she could stay mad at Yuya for long he just has that charming effect on lightly punched Yuya in the arm and said "Ok smart-ass right don't you choose what game we play first and make sure it dosen't suck." Yuya just chuckled and said "Alright Annabelle don't worry I'll find us a game that dosen't suck" Yuya said as he and Annabelle started to walk over to where the game stations are at.

When Yuya and Annabelle got over to the game station there was all types of games there so it was pretty hard to choose "Well Yuya any type of game you want to play first" Annabelle asked just looked around for a bit before deciding. "How about we play some balloon and darts" Yuya suggested, Annabelle just shrugged and said "fine by me just make sure you don't poke nobody eye out when you're throwing the darts" she said the last part while giggling."Very funny let's just go to the game already" Yuya for Yuya and Annabelle the balloon and darts station was right next to them and the line wasn't that long at all and in about a minute or two it was their turn.

"Ready for this Annabelle?" Yuya asked her Annabelle just turned to Yuya and smirked "Remember just don't poke nobody eye out" and after that the two started to throw their darts towards the was doing well she manage to hit the balloons with most of her darts and Yuya was doing ok but not as good as Annabelle was it was like she was a natural pro at the game was over Annabelle get to choose what kind of prize she wanted and after some consideration she choose a small pink teddy bear and after that she put it in her purse where she won't lose it. "Well that was fun wouldn't you agree Yuya" Annabelle smirked at Yuya. Yuya just chuckled and said "Whatever that game was rigged" he then continued "But I'm glad you're having a great time Annabelle". Annabelle giggled and said "Nobody likes a sore loser Yuya but really it all thanks you that I'm having a great time now then shall we continue our adventure in the carnival." Yuya smiled and nodded "Yes I am lets go Anna" Yuya said as he dragged Annabelle again to play more games and get on more rides.

It only took about a couple of hours but Annabelle and Yuya had manage get on most of the rides and play most of the games but there was one more ride that Annabelle wanted to get on before her time at the carnival was complete. "Hey Yuya there one more ride that I would like to get on" Annabelle said "Oh really and what ride is that?" Yuya asked in a curious tone. Annabelle just pointed at the ferris wheel getting "Oh you want to go on the ferris wheel?" Yuya aked her Annabelle nodded "Yeah every time I go to the carnival I always wanted to get on the ferris wheel to see view of Palidan City and honestly the ferris wheel is most likely my favorite ride to go on."

"Hmm I see well why don't we go to the ferris wheel for our last ride and after that I'll take you home." Yuya said with a smile on her face. Annabelle smiled back at Yuya and said "Alright then Yuya lets go already" she said in a playtone and grabbed Yuya hand and drag him towards the ferris had secretly smirk her plan was finally coming in to motion if want be long now before she has her little fun with Yuya. "Yuya get ready for a very interesting ferris wheel ride" Annabelle didn't take long for Yuya and Annabelle to reach the ferris wheel maybe about ten to fifteen minutes.

When they gotten there they notice that the time was a bit long and Annabelle wasn't happy about that."Damn why does the line have to be long of all times" she said in frustration Yuya just responed by grabbing her hand and kissing her cheek. "Hey relax Anna the ferris wheel isn't going anywhere we just have to be paitent alright" Annabelle just sigh and gave Yuya a smile "Yeah your right thanks for calming me down" Yuya just nodded "hey it's no problem at all you would have done the same for me" Yuya replied.

It took about thirty minutes for Yuya and Annabelle to get in the line and once they did Annabelle had finally put her plan in motion. "Finally" Annabelle thought without Yuya noticing Annabelle had put her right arm behind her back and once she did her hand was covered in a dark pink energy and with her right index finger she secretly fired a beam towards the machine that controls the ferris wheel and once she did that she put her arm back in front of her. "Perfect" Annabelle thought after that Yuya and Annabelle had mangage to find a cart and once they did they got inside ready for the ride to start.

"So Annabelle you ready for this?" Yuya asked her as Annabelle was sitting right next to him leaning on him. Annabelle just smirk and said "Oh trust me Yuya I'm ready and hopefully you are ready as well" she said in a playful and yet odd didn't really like the tone Annabelle was using but before he could question her any further the ferris wheel started to first everything was going smoothly on the ride and Annabelle and Yuya was looking at the view which was amazing as you see the rest of Miami City from here but once they got to the top things were about to get a lot interesting from Yuya in his ferris wheel riding experience.

Back on the ground the worker noticed something was wrong with the machine it was cracking electricity "Huh what's wrong with this thing" the worker asked and then he noticed that the ferris wheel had stop moving. "Oh no I better get help quick but first I need to tell the people" he said to himself. Back at the top Yuya noticed that the ferris wheel had stop. "That's weird why did it stop" Yuya then herd Annabelle giggle and when she did he turned to look at her. "Annabelle what did you do?" Yuya said as Annabelle got her from her spot and got on Yuya's lap. "Why Yuya whatever do you mean?" Annabelle said in a playful tone and was playing with Yuya's green and red hair.

"Don't play dumb Annabelle now tell me what you did" Yuya asked her in a serious sighed while continued to play with Yuya's hair "Alright fine I used my powers to stop the ferris wheel" she said in a nonchalant tone. "What!" Yuya yelled "Why would you do that?!" he continued Annabelle just smirked at Yuya and said "So we can have a little bit of fun of the ferris wheel Yuya" Annabelle said "So what do you say want to have your way with me in this cart." "Are you crazy you did this so we can have sex in here Annabelle this irresponsible even for you we can could get on the news for this."

Annabelle just rolled her eyes "oh relax the machine won't come back on for at least a couple of hours or so or I can just use my powers to make it work again but it all depends on you Yuya baby would you like to have the best time of your life on the ferris wheel or do I have to make it the worst time of your life choce is yours." Yuya sighed he was really in a no win situation he should have know Annabelle would do something like this he should stop it when he had the could or should stop this but sadly he was getting a boner and he knows that Annabelle could probably feel it, "Looks like "little Yuya" agrees with me" Annabelle said with a smirk. Yuya sighed and said "Fine I'll have sex with you inside of the ferris wheel.

Annabelle flashed a smile at Yuya and said "Good choice Yuya now let's get this show started" after that Annabelle had lean towards Yuya and gave him a big deep kiss had had started off a bit slow for a couple minutes but after those couple of minutes Annabelle was starting to become aggressive during the had started to forcefully put her tongue inside of Yuya mouth trying to take over in the kiss but Yuya had started to fight back and it wasn't long until their tongues were fighting for two were so engrossed in the kiss that Yuya didn't noticed that he took off Annabelle pink body warmer, after that Yuya started to lightly rub Annabelle back which caused her to moan through the kiss.

The kiss lasted for about ten minutes until the two broke apart from each other trying to catch their smirked at Yuya and said "a great kisser as always Yuya". "Well I aim to please" Yuya replied back with a light smile on his face, "and you're doing a pretty damn good job at doing that tell you what for what you did for me today I'm going to give you a big reward how does that sound?" Annabelle asked Yuya. "Then what are we waiting for then?" Yuya said with a smirk on his face, Annabelle then got off of Yuya and said "for you to take off your clothes silly what else?" she said while giggling.

Yuya just nodded and stood up from his seat and started to take off his clothes and once his clothes were off Annabelle wasted no time and pushed Yuya back down on the seat with a flick of her fingers."Now then where were we" Annabelle said after that she gave Yuya a very deep and loving kiss the kiss didn't last too long like the last one only about a few minutes after that Annabelle pulled away from the kiss and started to plant a lot of kisses on the ride side of Yuya's neck which caused Yuya slightly moan in Yuya was enjoying this Annabelle kept up the kisses on the right side of the neck but not before adding a teasing bite or two.

After about a minute or two Annabelle started to move towards the middle of the neck and started to plant licks and kisses on it which caused Yuya to giggle at the licks but soon stopped about a few minutes Annabelle started to go down towards to Yuya chest and plant kisses as she went down she went down further Annabelle was face to face to her main prize which was Yuya's dick which was pretty hard and it looked like it was ready to explode at any moment. "No matter how much I see their dicks I find it amazing that their so big" Annabelle thought as she started to go down on her knees and spread Yuya legs out more so she can have better access to cock.

She then put her left hand on Yuya shaft and her right hand on his balls and once she did that she started to stroke his shaft at a medium pace while at the same time messaging and fondling his balls with her right Annabelle did that Yuya started to moan loudly due to how good Annabelle handjob was while he loved the way how Annabelle was handling his dick he wanted her to use more than just her hands to make him cum. "Annabelle please" Yuya said as he moan and groaned as Annabelle continued the assault on his dick. Annabelle smirked at Yuya knowing that she was in control of the situation.

"Hmmm what was that baby you're going to have to speak louder" Annabelle said in playful tone."Please use your *moan* mouth" Yuya said a bit more loudly "Huh I can't hear you Yuya can you please speak more loudly Annabelle as she started to pick up the pace by jerking off Yuya in a much faster pace while continueing to messaging his balls. Yuya continued take the teasing no more and he said loudly "PLEASE I WANT YOU TO USE YOUR MOUTH TO MAKE ME CUM!." Annabelle giggled at Yuya display and said "Well since you asked nicely I guess I'll give you a well desverved blowjob but don't forget to release your entire load inside my mouth ok" Annabelle said.

After that Annabelle stopped messaging Yuya's balls but kept puming his shaft in a up and down motion she then started to put her whole mouth down on the the tip and licked around it like it was a ice cream cone and after about a minute or so Annabelle started to take in Yuya cock inch by inch until it almost reached her throat and the remaining inches she used to jack Yuya off. Yuya groan and moan as he could feel Annabelle's throat muscles around his cock while Annabelle wasn't as good as Yuzu or Rin was at deepthroating he could tell that she was staring to get a lot better after the couple of times they had sex.

After Annabelle felt that she got enough of Yuya's dick in her mouth she started to rapidly bobble her head up and down at a very fast pace while stroking the remaining inches of the was during that time Annabelle could feel herself getting wet and her pussy was burning with desire to be touched and played with."Of all the times to be wearing shorts" Annabelle thought "Oh well Yuya going to help me out with that soon." she thought. Yuya was groaning and moaning loudly due to Annabelle oral techniques he could never get tired of getting a blowjob sometimes it's better than much to Yuya's pleasure went back to messaging his balls and that right there had pushed Yuya almost over the edge.

"Annabelle *moan* that feels so good keep going I think I might cum soon" Yuya said as Annabelle kept up her raid assuault on Yuya's continued to like this for about twenty to twenty five minutes until Yuya said "Annabelle *groan* I'm about to cum" Yuya said as he was moaning and just hum in response and continued to rapidly continue to blow Yuya off and after about a minute or two Yuya said "Annabelle I'm cumming take it all grugh ahhhhhhhh" with that Yuya had released a big load inside of Annabelle mouth.

Annabelle on the other hand felt Yuya pump a huge load of semen in inside of her mouth but she was prepared for this she mangage to relax her throat muscles once more and happily shallow all of the cum that Yuya was stock piling. "Mmmm so good I might be getting additive to their cum" Annabelle thought as she slowly got her mouth off of Yuya dick stood back up and swallowing the rest of his seed. "Wow Yuya must have been storing up a lot of cum in there what is Yuzu and the others not taking care of you" she said with a smirk on her chuckled a bit and said "I guess it might have been awhile since I had any action." "Aww poor baby well good thing I was here to calm you down now I hope you can return the favor" Annabelle said to him.

Yuya then stood up and got closer to Annabelle and whispered to her ear "lets fine out shall we" Yuya then gave Annabelle a deep kiss but it only lasted about a minute or two but Yuya pulled away from Annabelle and started undressing first took off her white shirt by pulling it up over head leaving her with just her bra and her pink shorts on. After that Yuya had begun to take off Annabelle bra off very quickly showing her breast off to Yuya. Annabelle was a bit surprised that Yuya manage to take her bra off quickly but didn't say anything as Yuya went down to his knees and started to unbutton and unzip Annabelle shorts after he did that he began to pull the shorts down leaving Annabelle only in her pink panties but Yuya decided to leave those on for now since he got all the time in the world right now.

Yuya then got back up and started to plant kisses and bite on Annabelle neck which caused Annabelle to about a couple minutes Yuya started to kiss on the middle of Annabelle neck but that didn't last long as he started to go down lower to Annabelle chest but kept kissing while going lower then stopped himself and he was now leveled towards Annabelle breast he then noticed her nipples were already hard as if they are begging to be sucked then started to message Annabelle right breast with his left hand which caused her to moan loudly. Yuya smirked "Your enjoying this aren't you Anna getting off on the ferris wheel who knew you had such a dirty mind."

"S-shup up Yu- *moan*" Annabelle chouldn't finish her sentence as Yuya started sucking and licking her right nipple while using his right hand to message and pinch her left nipple. "Oh god Yuya that feels so good" Annabelle said as she moaned once again liking what Yuya is doing to her about a minute or two Yuya decided to go over to left breast and started to suck on her left nipple while mesaaging her right breast with his left Yuya continued to do this every minute."*Moan* oh god so good" Annabelle said she could feel herself getting wetter the more times Yuya continue to suck on her Yuya kept doing this it will only be a matter of time before she cums but hopefully that won't until Yuya starts munching away at her pussy soon.

Luckily for Annabelle after about twenty minutes Yuya had stopped his assault on her breast and started to go lower he then started to kiss all over Annabelle stomach and that's when Yuya found himself face to face with Annabelle's then began to take off her panties and once he did he was treated with a wonderful sight, Annabelle's pussy which was glisten with excitement. Annabelle growled a bit "well what you waiting for Yuya start licking already!" Yuya flinched a bit at the scary tone Annabelle was using. "Well I was hoping to tease her a bit but seeing how she getting cranky I better get started" Yuya thought.

Yuya then lean closer to Annabelle pussy and when he did he started lick her pussy with his tongue in a up and down motion at a slow pace. "Fuck that's it Yuya *moan* keep going just like that" Annabelle said as she was starting to hang her tongue out and her eyes were a bit glaze, she was staring to get drunk over the pleasure Yuya was giving then grabbed Yuya's head and moved it closer to her pussy. "Go faster Yuya and go deeper with your toungue *moan* fuck that's it your doing great" Annabelle felt Annabelle grabbed his head and she told her what she wanted him to do Yuya very much obliged Annabelle started to put his tongue deeper in Annabelle pussy and continued to lick her pussy in the same up and down motion he used earlier but this going at a medium pace.

"Oh god so good" Annabelle whispered to herself after about ten minutes Yuya decided that he should switch up his then went up to Annabelle's clit and started to lick and suck on it more before moving back to lick her pussy. "Fuck more Yuya keep eating me out just like that" Annabelle said as she tried to thrust her hips more to match with Yuya about five minutes Yuya started pick up the pace he started to lick Annabelle pussy in a up and down motion at a fast pace while still continuing to lick and suck on her clit."OH GOD!" Annabelled yell "FASTER YUYA" she said as she also began to thrust her hips faster.

Yuya and Annbelle continued at this pace for about twenty to twenty five minutes until Annabelle said "Yuya I'm about to cum!" Annabelle herd Annabelle and mangage to lick her a little bit faster, after about ten minutes Annabelle said "FUCK I'M CUMMING HERE IT COMES YUYA! AHHHHH!" at the same time Annabelle released all of juices inside of Yuya mouth and face. Yuya then happily drunk all of Annabelle juices and as Annabelle released her hold over him he pulled away from her pussy and got up and started to get the remaining juices from his face and started to lick it from his fingers.

"Well you taste "divine" as always Anna" Yuya said jokingly Annabelle chouldn't help but laugh at Yuya's joke and said "Thanks Yuya I'm glad you enjoyed that" she then continued "But there still one more thing we need to do and since I'm feeling generous you get to lead" Annabelle said hoping Yuya be rough on her since she loves it rough during sex."I get to lead huh" Yuya said as he thought about it Yuya had a brilliant idea "Ok Annabelle stand infront of that window and once you do bend over so you can show me that really sexy ass of you." Annabelle just nodded and said "Ok sounds easy enough" after she said that Annabelle started walking towards the cart window and once she did that she bend over showing her big ass to Yuya.

"Ok now what Yuya?" Annabelle asked the entertainment duelist Yuya just smirked as we walked towards Annabelle "You'll see Anna" Yuya then pushed Annabelle towards the window where her boobs and a bit of her upper body was pushed against the glass. "Yuya what are you doing?" Yuya smirked and said "hopefully the people behind us gets a good show let face it Annabelle you know you love the idea of being watched" Yuya said as he starting to postion his cock on Annabelle pussy. "Annabelle could feel herself getting wetter knowing that Yuya was right she does like to have a audience when it comes to everything and fucking was one of them. "Now then say hi to our audience Anna" Yuya said as he started to put his cock inch by inch inside of Annabelle pussy and with one quick thrust he gotten almost all of his cock inside of Annabelle pussy.

"OH FUCK!" Annabelle yelled though she couldn't talk that well having her face against the window she could feel Yuya staring to adjust a bit before continuing and once he then Yuya started to thurst in out of Annabelle pussy at a medium pace. "Damn Anna why do you have to be so tight" Yuya said as he continued thursting at a medium pace. "Because that's the way you like it and you know it" Annabelle said. "Damn right I do your cunt is something special" Yuya grunted as he continued to thrust in and out of Annabelle's just continued to groan and moan loudly obvisouly enjoying Yuya fucking her like this.

"After about twenty minutes Yuya started to thrust at a rapid pace "I'm about to go a lot faster Anna make sure you smile to our audience" Yuya said."Fuck! I don't care what you make me do just go faster and harder ! Yuya make me your whore" Annabelle said as she was staring to lose herself in the pleasure. "As you wish my beautiful Angle" Yuya said as he continued his rapid thrusting he could feel Annabelle working her cunt muscles trying to milk him for every drop of his continued at this pace for thirty to thirty-five minutes until Annabelle said "Yuya I'm about to cum" Yuya grunted and said "Yeah me too let's do it together."

Yuya continued to raidply thrust in and out of Annabelle pussy for ten more minutes until he said "Shit here it comes Anna take it all gurhh ahhhh" and with one last thrust Yuya came inside of Annabelle pussy. "OH FUCK! SO FULL! AHHHH" Annabelle said as she came a little bit after Yuya was done he released his hold on Annabelle and pulled out of pussy he could see that some of his cum was staring to leak out from her pussy but Annabelle was trying to keep all of his seed from that Annabelle got off from the window and walked over to Yuya and gave him a big deep kiss. "One of the best nights of my life Yuya thank you" Annabelle said with a flashed a smile right back at Annabelle and said "No problem Annabelle now how about you let the ferris wheel work again and we put on our clothes ok.

Annabelle nodded and said "Alright" Yuya and Annabelle then put their clothes back on and once they did Annabelle had used her powers to turn the ferris wheel on and once they did Yuya and Annabelle waited patiently to get off the ride. "I'm definitely coming back here again" Annabelle thought with a smile on her face.


	14. School Time Fun

Chapter 14: School Time Fun

There is one word that would describe how Selena is feeling right now and that would be bored. There was a reason why she is bored and that is because they was in middle of science class and the teacher was going over lessons that has to do with space such as galaxies, the big bang theory, black holes and so on. Normally Selena would listen to the teachers and be the best student she can be but today she wasn't really in the mood to listen and observe what's going on in class and it doesn't even help that she already know this kind of stuff due to her duel academy days. But luckily class was about to end in the next ten or so minutes and after that she has almost a two our break between this class and her next class.

But the next question comes to mind is what she should do during that time period she wasn't just going to wonder around the school building until her break was over no that would be a waste of time she needs something to kill her boredom or at the very least do something that was wroth while during her break. "Hmm what can I do during my break" Selena thought she then gazed her eyes towards Yuya who was paying attention in class "I could hang out with Yuya I believe he has break after this class as well" Selena thought. She then smirked and thought "Hmm maybe we could have some fun in some random classroom those are always fun" she thought thinking of the times her and Yuya would fool around in the classroom and Yuya wasn't the only one she done it she done it Yugo and Yuri as well.

Selena was getting turned on just thinking about those experiences but she quickly shook those thoughts out of her head. As much as she wants to she was going to have to pass on Yuya this time no Selena wanted to try something a little bit more new. Selena then gazed her eyes at Yuzu who was busy writing down some notes in class, her and Yuzu had a pretty intense and rocky relationship during the war and pretty much the main reason was because they both like a certain tomato haired duelist who happens to be in the same class with them. But near the end and in the year after the war her and Yuzu had gotten a lot closer during that period of time. They both still like Yuya but now it was more than a friendly rivalry on who gets to be with and spend time with him more than anything.

Now Selena hasn't really told anyone about this but she also wants to fuck her counterparts almost as much as she wants to fuck Yuya and his counterparts. She couldn't really help herself they were so hot and beautiful that she couldn't stop thinking about it. The reason why she hasn't made a move on them yet was because she was afraid they might her due to them not being in to that sort of thing "Ah hell Annabelle and Katrina are pretty crazy it wouldn't surprise me if they were in to that" Selena thought thinking of her divine and negative counterpart. Back to Yuzu Selena was checking her out while Yuzu has the smallest boobs out of the girls Selena would have to admit she has one of the best asses out of the girls and Selena wants to rub her hands on her ass so bad.

"That's it I know what I want to do during my break" Selena thought with smirk "It's time for Yuzu to use her talents on something other than pleasing the boys". Selena then looked up at the clock and noticed that it was only five minutes left until science class was over. "If I'm not mistaken I believe that Yuzu also has a break between classes as well which is perfect for me I can enjoy myself without having putting some sort of time limit Selena thought. "Yuzu I hope you are ready to enjoy one of your best school experiences ever" Selena quietly to herself.

About five minutes later the school bell had rung and after that the students got up and prepare to leave. "Alright class that concludes today lesson make sure you remember for our upcoming quiz in a week I'll see you tomorrow" the teacher said. After what the teacher said all of the students began to leave and Selena started to make her move. After Selena left she spotted Yuzu walking away and once she did she started walking at a fast pace just to get to Yuzu, once she did that Selena had tapped her shoulder so that she could get her fellow fusion duelist attention. "Huh" Yuzu said as she turn around to see who touched her and when she found out it was Selena she smiled knowing it was one of her friends.

"Oh Selena it's you what's going on?" Yuzu asked her fellow bracelet girl Selena gave Yuzu a small smile and said "Oh nothing yet hey Yuzu you have an almost two hour break between classes right?" Selena said. Yuzu nodded "Yeah I do but I don't usually know what to do so I was hoping that Yuya and I can maybe hang out during that time since he has a break too" Yuzu replied. She then continued and said "Why did you asked me about that?" "This is it" Selena thought "Well I was hoping you and I would spend some quality time together" Selena said with a smile. "Hmmm" Yuzu said while thinking while she did wanted to spend time with Yuya she thought it could be fun spending time with Selena so they can make their friendship even better.

Unfortunately for Yuzu she and Selena are about to be a lot closer than she thinks "Ok Selena I'll hang out with you during our break so what are we going to do during that time" Yuzu said. Selena then smirked and grabbed Yuzu hand "Oh you'll see Yuzu now come on we can't waste anymore time" Selena said as she started to drag Yuzu to whatever she was taking her. About five minutes later Selena and Yuzu were standing in front of an empty classroom door "Um Selena why are we in front of an empty classroom?" Yuzu asked her friend. Selena then turned to her and said "Oh you'll see trust me on this Yuzu" Selena said as she went up to the door and started to unlock it once she unlock it she open the door and held it so Yuzu could go in first.

"Well after you Yuzu" Selena said, Yuzu felt unsure at first about going in the classroom but since she trust Selena she decided to inside the classroom then walked inside the classroom and once she did Selena went inside the classroom and closed the door and locked it she then pull the covers down so that her and Yuzu won't have any interputions doing their then slowly started to turn around to face Selena "Alright Selena what are we-" Yuzu started to say but was interrupted when Selena quickly went up to her and started to kiss widen her eyes in surprise and try to push Selena away from but she chouldn't due to Selena being so much stronger than her.

After about a minute or two Selena pulled away from the kiss and took a step back and gave Yuzu a smirk "Well how did you like my surprise Yuzu?" Selena asked. "Selena what are you doing!" Yuzu yelled. "What does it look like I'm doing I'm spending some quality time with one of my best friends" Selena replied. Yuzu blush "Selena you shouldn't do that its-""Wrong" Selena finish as she rolled her eyes "Come on Yuzu you and I both know this isn't wrong at all" What I did was no different on how we usually spend time with Yuya and the other boys". She then continued and said plus I know deep down you probably thought about having sex with not just me but all of our other counterparts as well.

Yuzu had blushed so bad her face had started to match her hair color to be honest what everything what Selena said was true. She did have those thoughts before and other times she imagine herself and another of her friends have a threesome with one of the boys, but she quickly put those thoughts to the side seeing that it was most likely impossible for that to happen. Well it looks like one of her fantasies is about to come true and as much as she didn't want to admit it she really did enjoy the kiss.

Selena just smirked at Yuzu knowing that her silence was a giveaway meaning her earlier statement turned out to be true. "Looks like I was right" Selena said she then continued "Come on Yuzu there really nothing wrong I feel the same way in fact I'm sure the other girls feel the same way. After she said that Selena then started to get close to Yuzu and reached down wear her ass was and started to message it causing the pink haired duelist to moan in pleasure. "So what do you say Yuzu care to fool around a bit during our break" Selena said as she lean forward and started to lightly kiss and bite Yuzu's neck.

Yuzu try to not let out a another moan due to pleasure she was receiving from Selena she could feel herself getting wet "Oh god" Yuzu said "F-fine let's do this already" Yuzu said as she was starting to lose herself to the pleaure. Selena then pulled away and gave Yuzu a quick peck on the lips "Good to see your staring to see my way of things Yuzu now hold on and get ready for one of the best experiences of your life" Selena that Selena started to kiss Yuzu again while at the same time still messaging her this time it was different Yuzu was starting to get more into the kiss and started to wrap her arm towards Selena lower back and started to message had moan into the kiss which allowed her mouth to be open and once she did that Selena started to take full advantage of the opportunity in front of her.

Selena had started to put her tongue inside of Yuzu's mouth and started to take control of the Yuzu not know to give up started fighting back and it wasn't long until Yuzu's and Selena's tongues were fighting for and Selena were so engrossed in the kiss the two didn't notice that they began to unbutton their school uniforms. The kiss lasted for about five minutes until the two pulled away from each other to catch their breath. "Well that was pretty fun wouldn't you agree Yuzu?" Selena asked her standard dimension counterpart. Yuzu lightly smile at Selena and said "Yeah I have to admit that was pretty damn hot" Selena just nodded and said "Glad you agree now why don't I help you get out of those clothes."

Selena then gave Yuzu another deep kiss which lasted about about a minute or two before she pulled away she then started to take off Yuzu's school shirt leaving her in only her bra and skirt then when up and started to plant kisses on Yuzu's neck in a up and down motion causing her fellow fusion duelist to moan, at the same time Selena had started to unhook Yuzu's bra and once she did she notice that Yuzu started to cover her breasts but Selena stopped stopped kissing Yuzu neck and looked at her. "What's wrong Yuzu you shouldn't cover up your body like this espscipally your tits" Selena said with a bit of a smirk on her face.

"But it's an embarrassing I kind of feel jealous that out of all of us I have the smallest boobs" Yuzu said with a sad look on her face while looking towards the ground. "Yuzu look at me" Selena said Yuzu had her head up to look at Selena "You shouldn't feel bad about your body it's just as beautiful as mine and the others we may be counterparts hell I consider all you guys sisters but don't forget that we are different and unique in our own way so don't worry about other people's look and admire your own look." Selena said. Yuzu was surprise sometimes Selena would never open up like this before it goes to show you how much she has changed in the past year.

"Do you really mean that" Yuzu asked "Dumbass if I weren't I wouldn't about to this" Selena then started to kiss Yuzu's neck in the middle while at the same time started to message her left breast with her left hand causing her to moan. Selena then pulled away while still messaging Yuzu's breast. "See what I mean" Selena said with a smile on her face. "*Moan*yeah I do t-thanks Selena" Yuzu said "No problem Yuzu now where were we" after she said that Selena went back to kissing at the middle of Yuzu's neck while still messaging her left about five minutes Selena started to go lower on Yuzu while still planting kisses.

Once Selena stopped at Yuzu's breasts she started to suck on Yuzu's right breast while still messaging her left breast with her left hand she beagan by pulling and pinching on Yuzu's left nipple with her left hand while at the same time she was sucking and biting on her right nipple as if she discovered somehow Yuzu was producing milk. "Oh god Selena *moan* that feels so good" Yuzu said "Keep sucking on my tits just like didn't need to be told twice as she kept up the pace, about every minute or two she began to switch her position from sucking Yuzu's left breast and messaging her right breast to back to her orginal did this for about ten minutes until she decided she wanted to go lower.

Selena then started to go lower but as she was doing that she was planting kisses all of Yuzu's chest and stomach causing the pink hair duelist to moan lightly. After that Selena was low enough that she was in front of Yuzu's legs "Let's get rid of that skirt shall we Yuzu" Selena said as she looked at Yuzu with a smirk knowing that she was about to get her ultimate prize. Yuzu just nodded and blush a bit knowing what about to happen, after that Selena looked backed down and started to unzip her skirt from the right side and once it was fully unzip Selena began to pull down the skirt from Yuzu's spread her legs out a little so Selena wouldn't have a hard time taking off her skirt. In about a minute or two Yuzu skirt was completely off of her leaving her in only her pink panties, shoes and stockings.

Selena then noticed that Yuzu's panties were a bit damp which was a good thing it was showing how much she was really into her first lesbian then started to rub Yuzu's pussy with two fingers through her panties which caused the girl to lightly did this for about a minute or two until she decided it was time to move had started to pull down Yuzu's panties and once she took the panties off of Yuzu she stared at her pussy in awe. "Wow you really are beautiful Yuzu" Selena said causing Yuzu to blush even more.

"Hey Yuzu do you mind sitting on the teachers desk at the front?" Selena asked her friend and counterpart. "Sure what are you going to do?" Yuzu asked as she walked towards the teachers deck and sat on it at the front of it. "You'll see" Selena said as she started to walk towards the desk where Yuzu was sitting Selena was in front of Yuzu she went down to her knees and she started to spread Yuzu's legs out (much to Yuzu's embarrassment) showing Yuzu's cunt in all of glory. Selena licked her lips looking at Yuzu's pussy it look so tasty to her she couldn't wait to devour her juices. The thought of that was making her wet even more."I wanted to tease Yuzu a bit but fuck that I need to eat her out right now before I lose my mind" Selena thought.

Wasting no time Selena dove right in and started to rapidly lick Yuzu's with her tongue in a up and down motion. "Fuck!" Yuzu said a bit loudly trying to keep her voice down so that her and Selena wouldn't get caught. "Oh my god Selena faster keep licking my cunt like the whore you are" Selena was a bit surprise that Yuzu was dirty talking but at that moment she couldn't really care less as she was trying to make Yuzu cum as fast as minute or so Selena would go up to Yuzu's clit and lick, suck and lightly bite on it before going back and licking her pussy. "Fuck keep going Selena use your tongue just like *moan* deeper fuck yes" Yuzu said.

Selena had continued to eat out Yuzu for about twenty minutes until Yuzu said "Selena I'm about to cum" Selena just kept her rapid pace of eating Yuzu out and about five minutes later Yuzu said "Selena I'm cumming take it all grhhh" Yuzu said as she bit her lip to keep her screaming as she came and sprayed all of her juices all over Selena's mouth and face. Selena had pulled away from Yuzu's pussy and started to happily drink all of her juices and gather the remaining liquid on her face and started to lick it from her fingers. "Mmmm well you taste pretty damn good Yuzu I hope you can return the favor" Selena said.

Yuzu who was still a bit out of it after her orgasm just simply nodded and gave Selena a tired smile. "Good to hear that" Selena said as she started to take off her shirt once she took off her shirt she began to unzip her skirt leaving her in her blue bra and panties. "Well are you just going to sit there or am I going to force you to come over here" Selena said bluntly meaning every word she said."R-right I'm coming" Yuzu said as she got up from the desk and started walking towards Selena. Once Yuzu got in front of Selena she gave Selena a big deep kiss, but the kiss didn't last long as Yuzu had pulled away from Selena and started to kiss at the middle of the neck causing the blue haired girl to moan in pleasure.

Yuzu kiss Selena neck for about a few minutes until she started to move down towards Selena's then started to unhook Selena's blue bra and once she did that she put the bra on the ground and took at Selena's breast. "Wow" Yuzu thought as she gulped "They are pretty big compare to mine" "Ok Yuzu you chould do this just do what Selena did to yourself not too long ago." After saying those thoughts Yuzu went up to Selena's left breast and starting sucking on it while at the same time messaging her right breast with her left hand and every now then she would play rub and pinch Selena's right nipple.

"Fuck Yuzu that's it keep going I knew you would be a quick learner" Selena said as she was enjoying every minute of Yuzu playing with her tits. "Mmm we are definitely doing this again maybe next time I would use a couple of my toys" Selena thought just thinking about that plus Yuzu playing with her boobs was making her wetter every to Yuzu she was starting to switch between sucking and messaging Selena's breast so that one of her tits wouldn't feel left out. Yuzu then continued to do this for about ten minutes until she decided it was time to move on to the place she always wanted to taste and not just Selena but for all of her other counterparts as well.

Yuzu then pulled away from Selena's breast much to her disappointed and started to plant kisses on Selena's stomach as she was going down and in a matter of seconds she was already staring Selena's blue panties. Without wasting anytime Yuzu had pulled down the panties quickly and once she got them off of Selena she place them with the rest of the clothes, she then took a look at Selena's pussy which was already wet and it looked so tasty that she couldn't wait to eat her out. Before Yuzu had a chance to get started Selena had pulled her head face first towards her pussy and after that she grabbed Yuzu's pigtails using her left hands.

"Start licking slut it's time to for you to use that mouth other then sucking cock" after Selena said that she started pulling on Yuzu's pigtails."Jokes on her I'm already use to that" Yuzu thought as she started to use her tongue to lick Selena pussy in an up and down motion at a medium first thing that Yuzu notice that so far the taste is so much different when she blows the boys out but that didn't mean it was bad by any means, Yuzu started put her tongue deeper in Selena pussy to get more of her juices."Fuck that's it Yuzu keep using your tongue just like that *moan* you must be a fucking natural at this" Selena said as she moaned in pleasure.

Yuzu returned Selena praise by going faster with her licking causing Selena to moan again. About every minute or so Yuzu would go to Selena clit and would suck and lightly bite on it while going back and eating out her continue to do this for about fifteen minutes until Selena said "Shit Yuzu I'm about to cum" Selena then started to thrust her hips to match Yuzu's just kept up her pace of eating Selena out and in the next minute or two Selena said "Here it comes slut drink all o f it grhh" Selena like Yuzu bit her lip to keep her from screaming and came inside of Yuzu's had happily drunk all of Selena cum and she had to admit she taste pretty damn good.

Yuzu felt Selena let her pigtails go and once she did that she took her head from Selena's pussy and stood wasted no time and gave Yuzu a kiss and she chould taste herself as she was kissing Yuzu. Once the two pulled away from each other Selena smiled at Yuzu "You were amazing Yuzu we are defintily do this again" Selena. Yuzu giggle and said "I agree while I love Yuya and the others it wouldn't hurt to have some girl time once in an awhile." "Your right about that well Yuzu there is one thing we have to do before we go out to class you ready". Selena asked one of her closest friends Yuzu nodded and said "Yeah I'm ready whenever you are Selena.

"Good to now can you get on top of the teachers desk for me?" Selena asked Yuzu just nodded and said "sure" after that Yuzu got on the desk and sat on top it and spread her wasted little time and went on the desk as well and sat very close arcoss from Yuzu that their pussy."Alright Yuzu try trun your body at an angle to a side and get a bit closer to me" Selena said. Yuzu did what Selena said and when she did that she could feel hers amd Selena's pussy rubbing on each other and she chouldn't help but moan. "Like that" Yuzu said "Yeah like that" Selena said as she did the same thing Yuzu did only she twist her body towards the opposite direction from Yuzu at.

"Now what?" Yuzu asked Selena smirk and she started to move her hips rubbing her and Yuzu's pussy together causing both girls to moan."Just move your hips" Selena said as she continued to move her hips. Yuzu nodded and in a matter of time Yuzu and Selena started to rub their pussy together in perfect synch."Oh fuck Selena this feels amazing" Yuzu said as she moan again Selena chouldn't help but chuckle and said "*Moan* yep one of the best feelings ever. Every now and then Yuzu and Selena would give each other a tongue fill kiss due to how close they were to each other while still grinding against each other adding more to the pleasure they was getting.

"The two continued this for about twenty minutes until Selena said "Yuzu I'm about to cum" Selena said as she continued to grind her pussy to Yuzu's. "Me too lets cum together alright" Yuzu said. "Right" Selena said the two continued to grind against each other for five more minutes until both said "Oh fuck oh fuuck!" both of them said as they came that the two gave each other a kiss and got off the desk and cleaned it up before putting their clothes back they got their clothes on Selena and Yuzu quietly got out of the classroom "I had an amazing time Selena we need to do this again" Selena smirked "Oh we will don't worry well I guess it's time to head to class I'll see you later Yuzu" Selena said as she started to walk to her next class.

Yuzu nodded and said "I'll see you later Selena" as she started to walk towards her next she was walking Selena "Now who going to be next hmm I guess I'll turn my attention to a certain vampire." she said with a smirk. Speaking of Vampire in the last few minutes of class Katrina sneezes and suddenly closed her legs. "Huh that's weird is somebody talking about me?" she wondered.


	15. Camping Activtes

Chapter 15: Camping Activities

"Hey Yuto" "What is it Ruri" Yuto said as he opened his locker to get a book he needed for his English class as Ruri was right next to him waiting for him. "Do you have any plans this upcoming weekend?" Ruri asked her childhood friend. Yuto gotten the book from his locker and closed and locked it he then turned to look at Ruri "Not really I got free time on my hands this weekend why do you ask" Yuto replied, Ruri just gave Yuto a big smile and said "well I was wondering if you would like to go on a camping trip with me this weekend it will be just the two of us" Ruri said hoping that Yuto would say yes.

Yuto put his index and thumb under his chin signaling that he was he thinking about Ruri's camping idea. "Hmm well I'm not really that much of a nature type compare to Ruri or Shun it wouldn't hurt to get a away from the city for a day or two plus Ruri and I haven't hung out in awhile" Yuto thought. Yuto then put his arm down and looked at Ruri with a small smile on his face "Alright Ruri I'll go with you I guess it would be nice to get out of the city for awhile" Yuto said. "Yes! Thanks Yuto you're the best" Ruri said as he went up to him and hugged him after Ruri pulled away from him Yuto said "No problem we should probably start getting ready after school sounds good to you?" Yuto asked her.

Ruri just nodded and said "Sure sounds like a plan but we should probably head to English class soon the bell is about to ring" Yuto just nodded and closed and locked his locker after that him and Ruri had started walking towards their class. About a couple of hours later school was over and Ruri and Yuto decided that they should go to Ruri's house since over there Ruri has all of the camping materials they needed. Once they gotten to Ruri's house Yuto and Ruri had manage to get all of the materials they needed for the camping trip for the most part but they still needed to figure some things out.

"Um Yuto how are we supposed to get all of this stuff to the camping sight" Ruri asked the xyz duelist "Simple I'll just ask Dark Rebellion if he can transport us and our stuff to the camping site" Yuto said was a little shocked at what Yuto just said "wait Dark Rebellion can actually do that?" Ruri asked Yuto just nodded and said "well yeah you shouldn't be surprised he did combined our dimensions together" Yuto just sighed "Although he going to be annoyed when I'm going to ask him that." Ruri just giggled at that statement and said "don't worry about it too much Yuto I'm sure you can make it up to him somehow".

Yuto just nodded and said "Yeah your right Ruri anyway you should probably get change I need to go back to my house to get some clothes." after he said that Yuto started to head towards the door "Aww and here I thought you was going to watch me get undress and change" Ruri said with a smirk on her face. Ruri couldn't see the expression on Yuto face due to his back facing towards her but Yuto closed his eyes and blushed a bit before opening the door "I swear Annabelle and Katrina have corrupted you" Yuto muttered as he left. It only took about thirty minutes in total to go to his house from Ruri's house and back (jumping from house to house saves a lot of time).While he was at his house Yuto had changed his clothes.

Yuto was wearing a plain black t-shirt and brown cargo like shorts when he gotten into Ruri's house he noticed that Ruri was already dressed and sitting on the couch in her living room most likely waiting for him to return. When she heard Yuto returned Ruri got up from the couch and walked over to Yuto "Hey your back quickly and by the way you look very good with shorts on you should wear them more often" Ruri said with a smile on her just looked away at Ruri based on the outfit that she decided to wear on the camping trip. Ruri was wearing a short light and purple stripe shirt it was was so short that Ruri's stomach was showing. She was also wearing cargo like short shorts along with brown camping boots with white shorts."Why would she wear that outfit for camping!?" Yuto thought "She going to give me a heart attack and maybe something else unpleasant.

"Well Yuto how do I look?" Ruri asked her friend with a giggle sometimes messing with Yuto was so much fun she can't wait till she has some fun with him during this trip. Yuto looked at Ruri and sighed "You looked very good Ruri now then do you we have everything we need" Yuto replied Ruri just nodded and said "Yeah we have everything we needed now all you need to do is talk to Dark Rebellion." Yuto just nodded and closed his eyes "Hey Dark Rebellion can you hear me" Yuto said as he was communicating with his dragon mentally. "Yeah loud and clear Yuto what is it I was trying to get some sleep." Dark Rebellion said to his friend and master.

"Sorry about that I need you to do me a favor" Yuto said to his ace card "Ok and that is?" Dark Rebellion said in calm tone. "Well you see Ruri and I are going camping this weekend and I was wondering if you can transport us to the camping site" Yuto said "Really you awaken me from my sleep just for me to transport you to some camping site" Dark Rebellion said in an annoyed tone. "Yes I'm sorry about this old friend you might have to do this twice I promise I'll make it up to you" Yuto said to his dragon Dark Rebellion just sighed and said "your luck that we have a close relationship otherwise I would have flatly said no" Yuto smiled at Dark Rebellion "Thanks Dark Rebellion" the dragon just nodded and said "no problem you already know what to do so just give Ruri the heads up.

After that Yuto opened his eyes and looked at Ruri "Dark Rebellion going to transport us and our camping gear to the site" Yuto said "Really that's awesome make sure you give him my thanks ok" Ruri said to Yuto with a smile on her just calmly nodded and said "I will" after that Yuto had opened his extra deck box strap to his belt and took out Dark Rebellion Xyz dragon from his extra deck box once he did that he held the card in the air and Ruri noticed that the card was glowing purple. In a matter of seconds the card flashed a purple light that covered the entire room and once the light dimmed down Yuto, Ruri and their camping items were nowhere to be seen.

In a matter of seconds Ruri and Yuto had found themselves at a camping site along with their things Yuto then put his ace back into the deck box."Thanks Dark Rebellion" Yuto thought "No problem but remember Yuto you owe me for this now if you excuse me I'm going back to sleep" Dark Rebellion said to his partner as he cut off his link with just sighed a bit and took a look at his surroundings and he got admit the spot doesn't look to bad he could tell they were by mini river and a forest was right behind them and knowing Ruri she is going to force Yuto to go exploring with her through the forest.

"Wow Yuto this is an awesome spot Dark Rebellion must be good at directions unlike Clear-Wing" Ruri said with a giggle. Yuto couldn't help but chuckle at that "careful Ruri we don't want to have Dark Rebellion to have a bit of an ego especially when it comes to Clear Wing" Ruri just laughed knowing all about the rivalry Yuto and Yugo's dragon has with each other. "Fair enough hey why don't we set up camp and maybe after that we take a look around for a bit" Ruri said to just nodded and said "Alright sounds like a plan" Yuto said as he started to go over to the box that held the tent Ruri and him were going to share in.

Fortunate for Yuto and Ruri they had set up the camp very easily due to the time they had to camp out and sleep in tents when they were a part of the resistance. "Well that was easy" Ruri said "That's because you and Shun go camping when you have time and sadly we had to learn how to do this in order to survive. " Yuto replied Ruri just nodded sadly and said "Yeah your right" no matter what happened she will never forget about what happened to heartland and when she was captured by Yuri. Deciding to change to the subject since he knew Ruri was sad Yuto said "How about we take a look around now" Ruri gave Yuto a small smile and nodded and after that the two had went ahead to explore the forest.

When Yuto and Ruri explored the forest he noticed that there were quite a few animals in the area which is a pretty good thing he didn't want to kill an animal while protecting Ruri and in front of her since she is such huge animal lover especially towards birds. The forest was also pretty massive and if one person take one wrong step while they were camping here they could get lost in this forest for who knows how long. Not wanting to get too far away from their campsite Yuto and Ruri had went straight back to their campsite. Once they got back Yuto and Ruri had pulled out a couple of chairs and sat down on them just enjoying the peaceful sights and sounds of nature.

"That forest was pretty big Yuto I'm surprise we didn't see that many animals though" Ruri said while looking at the river near their who just had his eyes closed replied "That's good for us that means no animals to bother us" "Yeah you do have a point there" Ruri said. Ruri continued to sit and relax in her chair and she started grow a bit restless from sitting around for a couple of minutes "I'm getting bored now I need to spice this trip up for moment but what?." it was after that thought Ruri had devious smirk on her face "I think I know just how to entertain myself" she then looked at Yuto "and a certain purple haired boy is going to help me."

Once Ruri figure out what she wanted to do she set her plan in motion she started to take off her purple stripe shirt and once she took it off Ruri revealed she was wearing no bra underneath her shirt so she was basically topless right now. Ruri moan a bit due to the light cool breeze in the area and due to the breeze her nipples was very hard. Ruri then got from her seat trying to sneak towards Yuto without making a sound since he has his eyes closed at the moment. After she got close to Yuto Ruri jumped up and got on Yuto's lap much to his surprise. "What the- Ruri what are you doing and where is your shirt?" Yuto said in a surprised tone.

"What am I doing come on Yuto you know what I'm doing and it involves you and your mighty tool" Ruri said in sultry tone. "Are you serious out here?! we could get caught!" Yuto said Ruri just rolled her eyes at her childhood friend excuse "Yuto we are the only out here so its fine plus even if someone sees us I really don't give damn and besides don't tell me you aren't turned on by this if you say no your lying because your dick says otherwise" Ruri said as she could feel Yuto's hard on while she was sitting on his lap. Yuto just gritted his teeth in frustration as his body let him down again. Even if he said no Ruri was going to force him to have sex with her one way or another. He wouldn't admit this to the guys or other people but he is secretly afraid of Ruri and her counterparts when they get angry that's why he tries not to get on their bad side.

Yuto then sighed and said "alright fine I'll do it" Ruri just smiled at Yuto and said "good boy now let's get started" Ruri said after she said that Ruri had leaned forward and kissed Yuto. Yuto not one to for wasting anytime had kissed Ruri back with equal passion while at the same time starting to massage her lower back. The kiss started off very slow but over time it began to get pretty heated Ruri had rolled her tongue around Yuto's mouth hoping Yuto will get the message of what she wanted. Yuto got what Ruri wanted to do and opened his mouth so that Ruri's tongue will have access inside of his mouth.

It wasn't long that the two tongues were fighting were dominance Yuto in order to take control of the kiss moved his hands from messaging Ruri's lower back to her breast and started to rub and message both of them causing Ruri to moan and lose her hold in the kiss. The two continued to go at each other like this for ten more minutes until they pulled away from each other so that they would be able to catch their breath. "You cheated" Ruri said with a pout Yuto just shrugged and said "Your fault for coming over here shirtless" Ruri sighed knowing that Yuto was right about that. She then smiled and said "alright then are you ready to take this to the next level" the xyz and synchro duelist asked Yuto.

Yuto just nodded, Ruri then got up from Yuto and once she did that she started to unbutton her cargo short shorts and once if was fully unbutton and unzip she slid them down between her legs and lifted them off between her feet reveling that she didn't wear any underwear so Ruri was flat out naked expect for the boots she was wearing."Alright Ruri just sit down in my seat and I'll do the rest" Yuto said as he stood up from his seat Ruri just nodded and went to Yuto's seat and sat on it. Yuto wasted little to no time went up to Ruri and gave her deep kiss. About a minute or two later Yuto broke away from the kiss and went straight towards the middle of Ruri's neck and kissed it in a up and down motion causing the purple haired girl to moan.

Yuto continued to do this about ten minutes until he went down further to Ruri's chest while still planting a few kisses until he reached her breasts. Once Yuto reached her breast he began to suck on her right nipple while playing, rubbing and pinching her left nipple with his right hand causing Ruri to moan loudly. "Oh god Yuto that feels *moan* good keep playing with my tits more just like that" Ruri said as she leaned back a little to the didn't really noticed Ruri leaning back and continued his assault on her breasts. Every minute or so Yuto would alternate between which breast he would suck and play with.

Yuto continued to do this for ten minutes until he decided to go lower he started to plant kisses to Ruri chest and stomach area causing her to moan once again. Once Yuto gotten between Ruri legs he pushed her back her a little so she was fully sitting back in the chair. He then spread her legs out reveling her pussy to him and to the rest of mother nature."Ready Ruri?" Yuto asked "Yuto done this to me how many times" Ruri replied in an annoyed tone. Yuto just shrugged his shoulders and said "good point" after he said that Yuto wasted no time and nosed dive straight towards Ruri's pussy.

Yuto started to lick Ruri's pussy in a motion at a medium pace causing the xyz duelist to moan and scream without a care in a world. "*Moan* Fuck! Yuto that feels so good keep eating my cunt just like that!" Ruri yelled not wanting to disappoint his childhood friend Yuto kept eating out Ruri just like she told him to. Every second or so he would to Ruri's clit and lick and suck on it before going back to eating her out. Yuto continued to do this for twenty minutes until Ruri said "Yuto I'm about to cum" Ruri said as she was feeling the pressure start to built up. After he heard that Yuto had stop eating her out.

"Yuto what are you doing I- OH FUCK!" Ruri said as she felt Yuto sucking on her clit while at the same time thursting his middle and index finger in and out of Ruri's pussy. "FUCK FUCK FUCK I'M GOING TO LOSE IT SOON" Ruri said as she was staring to lose herself to the continued this pace for about fifth teen minutes until Ruri said "Yuto I'm cumming! Oh god oh god oh fuuuuck!" Ruri said as she came Yuto could feel Ruri's pussy muscles clinch around his fingers and in matter of seconds he felt Ruri squirt about a bit of juices before cumming all of his fingers and a bit on his hands.

Yuto pulled his fingers from Ruri's pussy and started to lick her juices all over his fingers and hand. Once he did that he looked at Ruri and said "so how do you feel?" Yuto said with a bit of a smirk on his face. "Fan fucking tastic" Ruri said as she gave Yuto a tired smile. Yuto just laughed at that statement "Ok Yuto take your clothes off "Ruri said as she stood back up Yuto nodded as he got back up to his feet and took off his black t-shirt showing his muscular built. Ruri just started at Yuto with a bit drool coming out of her mouth but quickly snap out of it.

Yuto then started to unbutton and unzip his shorts and once the shorts were unbuttoned Yuto had slid the shorts down his legs and he took them off and places them on the ground. He then took off his boxers and once he did that he walked over to the chair Ruri sat on not too long ago and waited patiently for Ruri to get started. Ruri then walked forward towards Yuto and once she did that she got on her knees and spread his legs out revealing his cock which was already fully erect."My god I can never get use to the fact that they are so big I can't imagine what would happen if they get older" Ruri thought as she was thinking of Yuto and the counterparts she been with so far.

Without wasting anytime Ruri had started to lick the right side of Yuto's shaft in a up and down motion with her tongue causing Yuto to grunt a bit. After about a couple of minutes of doing that Ruri started to go lower to Yuto's balls and started to suck on each of them while she was jacking Yuto off with her right hand at a medium pace. "Shit that's good" Yuto thought as he felt Ruri alternating sucking both of his balls while continue to jack him off. Ruri continued to do that for ten minutes until she took her mouth out of Yuto's balls and put her mouth on the tip and licked around it a little bit before trying to take more of Yuto's cock in her mouth inch by inch.

Once she reached her limit Ruri had started to bobble her head in an up down motion at a fast pacewhile jacking off the remaining inches she couldn't shallow."Shit Ruri that's good" Yuto said as he grunted to pleasure he was receiving from Ruri oral skills. Ruri just moan in appreciating from Yuto compliment but was still focusing on the task at hand. Ruri continued to blow Yuto off like this for about twenty minutes until Yuto said "Ruri I'm about to cum" Ruri had just started to bobble her head at a rapid pace it was almost like a blur. Ruri continued like this for about five more minutes until Yuto said "Here it comes Ruri nrghhhhh" Yuto said as he released a big load inside of Ruri's mouth.

Ruri was surprised by the big load she received from Yuto but none the less she shallowed all of his seed with no problem. Ruri then got her mouth out of Yuto's dick and shallow the rest of the cum that was in her mouth. "Wow Yuto you must have been storing a lot cum in your balls" Ruri said with a smirk. Yuto just gave her a smile and said "Guess so" Ruri then giggled "don't worry we got all weekend so I won't let you suffer from blue balls so how do you want this?" Ruri replied. Yuto then got up from the chair and walked over to Ruri and picked her up.

Know what Yuto wanted to she wrapped her legs around Yuto's lower back and held her lower arms around her neck as she can get her and Yuto into position. "Ready Yuto?" Ruri asked her friend "As ready as you are" Yuto replied "good then lets began" Ruri said. Without wasting anytime Yuto lower Ruri inch by inch on his causing her to moan "Oh god I feel so full" Ruri said after getting use to Ruri tightness Yuto started to hammer away by thrusting in and out of Ruri's pussy at a fast pace. "OH GOD THAT'S IT YUTO FASTER *Moan* DESTROY MY CUNT USE ME LIKE A CHEAP WHORE" Ruri said loudly not really caring if she was herd. Yuto had just kept thrusting in out of pussy and would occasionally lick suck and bite Ruri's neck to add to the pleasure he was sure he was going to give Ruri a huge hickey by that point.

Also at the same time Yuto would sometimes squeeze Ruri's ass as well. Yuto and Ruri would continue at this pace for about forty five minutes until Yuto said "Ruri I'm about to cum" Yuto said as he kept up with his fast pace thrusting."FUCK! me too lets cum together" after Ruri said that she went up to Yuto's face and gave him a tongue filled kiss which he happily and Ruri kept up this pace for ten more minutes and with one last thrust Yuto had flooded Ruri's inside with his seed which caused Ruri to cum as well. After that the two pulled away from each other and Yuto had help Ruri too her feet since she was a bit wobbly. He could also see a bit of his seed leaking out of Ruri's pussy.

"Well that was fun" Ruri said with a smile "Yeah it was" Yuto replied "Yeah say Yuto how about we take a little nap in the tent and tonight we can have a weenie roast and after that we have a little bit more fun" Ruri said as she smirked at the last part she chuckled and smiled at her and says "Sounds like a plan." It turns out this trip won't be bad for Yuto after all.


	16. Understanding

Chapter 16: Understanding

"That's it I can't take this anymore" Rin thought as she looked at Yuri who was talking to Katrina while he was putting some books into his locker. She thought that Yuri would come to his senses and realize they already forgiven him and try to talk to not just her but the others girls expect for Katrina and Annabelle. But no he still trying to keep his distance from them as a way to punish himself for what he did during the war and that upset Rin because she wanted to get close to Yuri and get to know him more but he keeps pushing himself away from her. So if Yuri wants to be like that it looks like she was going to have to take matter into her own hands Rin then looked at Katrina "and I know just the person that can help me.

After Yuri had left Katrina side Rin decided to make her move she started to walk towards Katrina "hey Katrina" Rin called to her friend and negative dimension counterpart. Katrina then turned to see Rin walking towards her "oh hey Rin what's up?" Katrina said "oh nothing really but I really need your help with something." "Alright that's fine what do you need help with" Katrina replied "see it's about Yuri I want to knock some sense into him for avoiding me and the others for so long and I was wondering if you could help me do it." "I see" Katrina said "I was wondering when you or the others was going to try to teach Yuri a lesson and I'm not surprised it's you Rin" Katrina said with a smirk.

Rin blushed a bit at Katrina's comment but none the less stayed on topic "so are you going to help me with this?" she asked. Katrina just nodded and said "yeah I'll help you out Rin to be honest Selena and I are sick of Yuri pushing you guys away because of what happened a year ago he needs to forget about the past and move on Selena and I told him this but he is pretty stubborn like the rest of the guys are". Rin smiled at Katrina and said "Thanks Kat I owe you big time" Katrina smiled right back at Rin and said "hey Rin you would have done the same for me we are friends right, anyway after our next class we can come up with a plan and initiate it right after school sounds good to you?"

Rin just nodded and said "Yeah that's fine with me we should go now Kat the bell about to ring soon" "You're right ok Rin I'll see you after the class then." Katrina said as she started to go to her next class "ok Kat I'll see you after class" Rin said as she started to walk towards the opposite direction and head towards her next class. After a couple of hours school was out and Rin and Katrina had noticed Yuri walking towards the door outside. "Ok Rin you know my signal remember just to keep following us until I make my move ok" Katrina said Rin just nodded and smiled and said "Alright let's do this Kat". With that said Rin and Katrina had went outside and once they did that Katrina had started to run up to Yuri while Rin had secretly walked at a fast pace to catch up with them.

"Hey Yuri wait up!" Katrina called up to Yuri as she ran up to him while he was walking out of the school grounds. Yuri just kept walking and turned his head towards Katrina when she came up right beside him. "Katrina is there something you need?" Yuri asked her "what can't a girl just want to hang out with a friend after school" Katrina said in defense. "That depends knowing you, you probably want me to do something for you so what is it?" Yuri replied Katrina just sighed and said "I'm telling you Yuri I don't really want anything I just want to hang out with you at your house that's all" Yuri just relaxed a little bit after Katrina said that and said "Alright then well let's get going then".

For the next twenty to twenty-five minutes Yuri and Katrina had walked towards Yuri's house when the two of them were close to Yuri's house Katrina had started to act while Yuri had his guard down. She moved her right arm and held her hands in a karate chop motion. "Sorry Yuri but I'm doing this for your own good" Katrina said "Hmm what did you say Kat-" before he could finish his sentence Katrina had deliver a fierce chop to the neck and in the next few minutes all what Yuri could see was total darkness.

Yuri had slowly opened his eyes and once he did let out a groan of pain "where am I and what happen?" Yuri said to himself. "That's right Katrina knock me out when I get my hands on her I-" Yuri stopped himself he noticed a few things he was in somebody room and he was handcuff to the back of the bed and the worst part of it he wasn't wearing any clothes expect for his boxers. "Why the hell am I handcuffed to a bed?! And wearing no clothes!" Yuri yelled he was so going to get Katrina for this.

Yuri while still angry calmed down a bit and took a look at his surroundings, from the looks of it he appeared to be in somebody room the walls were painted green and he was on a twin size bed that was by the left side of the wall to his left was a desk that a computer and couple of books and towards the middle of the room were a dresser and a table that contain a large TV. At the front of the bed was a closet which was currently clothes. Yuri had to narrow his eyes this certainly isn't Katrina's room or Selena's room and either of the guys room since he been inside of their rooms plenty of times. "If this isn't any of those rooms then where in the world am I" Yuri thought.

Yuri didn't really have to think long as suddenly the door opened and once the door opened Yuri much to his surprised was greeted with Rin who was wearing nothing but a green bra and panties. It took Yuri almost his willpower to not get a boner since it would be shown through his boxers but none the less he remained focus and serious in the situation. "Rin! thank goodness you're here hurry get me out of here" Yuri said. "You're not going anywhere Yuri" Rin replied without a hint of emotion in her tone Yuri was a bit surprised by the tone in Rin's voice but he continued on and said "what?! why? did Katrina put you up to this" Yuri said with a bit of a growl.

"No quite the opposite actually I was the one who planned this she just helped me" Rin replied Yuri was shocked that Rin came up with this but he hid it well. "Why would you do this Rin?" Yuri said "and where are we" he continued. "Were in my room but of course you wouldn't know about that wouldn't you" Rin said a bit bitterly "and to answer to your question I'm doing this so we can talk." "Tch" Yuri said he had a pretty good idea what Rin wanted to talk about and since he was trapped here there was no way out he can't run away this time the only option is to lie. "Why having you been avoiding me? and not just me but Yuzu Annabelle, and Ruri as well? all you do is hang out with Katrina and Selena" Rin said demanding an answer for Yuri.

Yuri sighed "what are you talking about Rin I'm not-"DON'T LIE TO ME YURI!" Rin yelled surprising the fusion duelist when Yuri looked at her he could see that Rin was so upset she was on the verge of tears which made Yuri even guiltier. Yuri sigh a bit and said "I'm doing this as punishment for myself after the things I did Rin I don't deserve any of yours and the other kindness I mean for god's sake I kidnap you and Ruri from your friends and love ones and made your lives miserable while in the fusion dimension."So I'm isolating from you and the other girls so I won't cause you and the others any harm.

"But we already had forgiven you! all that's stuff is in the past!" Rin said as few tears were falling from her eyes "we don't want you to distance yourself from us…I don't want you to distance yourself from me" Yuri just looked away from Rin in shame. "Do you have any idea how it hurts me that you never talked to me the others feels the same" she stopped for a bit and continued "what you did to us maybe bad but you just completely ignoring us is even worse in my opinion." Rin then smiled and said "plus if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have met Ruri and all of our other friends" Yuri then looked at her with a sad look on his race with is pretty rare from the former duel academy member.

"Why Rin sometimes I just don't why do you guys care about me why do you care about a monster such as myself" Yuri said softly "You're not a monster! don't you ever say such thing like that again!" Rin yelled. "T-the reason is simple Yuri it's because we're friends no more than that we are family and we love you." Rin then blushed a bit "I-I love you so please Yuri would you stop pushing yourself away from us can you do that can you do that for me" Rin said. Yuri was lost for words here Rin was confessing the others thoughts and feelings and not just theirs but her own personal feelings to him and all this time he was pushing them away.

He thought keeping his distance from the girls would make everyone better but he was wrong it only made their relationship worse. He was so stupid being isolated from his friends no his family was a big mistake and now realizes that he wasn't alone anymore he has loved ones that cared about him especially Rin. Trying to hold back tears since crying is a weakness he flashed Rin a genuine smile much to Rin shock since she hardly ever seen Yuri smiles. When he does smiles he look almost like his counterparts "not to mention it makes him even more handsome then he already is" Rin thought.

"Your right Rin it was stupid for me to push you guys away all it did was hurt all of you especially you Rin and I'm sorry I promise I won't do that ever again" Yuri said. Rin wiped off the tears in her eyes and smiled at Yuri and said "thanks Yuri I'm glad you understand how I and everyone else feel" Yuri just nodded. "So now that we have an understanding mind uncuffing me from your bed" Yuri said "No" Rin simply said "What? Why?" Yuri said "Because you need to be punished for your actions a little" Rin said as she started to unhook her bra. "Do you know how frustrated you made me Katrina and Selena told me how good you are in the bedroom and I was jealous because I didn't have you to myself because you wouldn't talk to me.

Once Rin unbuttoned her bra she began to take it off and throw it somewhere in the room showing her impressive bust size to Yuri. "Every night on that bed your laying down on I had to play with myself using fingers and some toys imaging you fucking me into a coma" Rin then started to take off her panties and once she did she was naked in front of Yuri in all of glory "Shit I knew Rin was hot but damn Yugo and the others weren't kidding" Yuri thought as he instantly got a hard on. "Do you realize how frustrating that was for me it was all your fault Yuri so now I'm going to punish you for a bit" Rin said as she started to go towards the bed.

Once Rin got close to the bed she got on her arms and legs and once she was in position she was basically on top of Yuri with just a few inches away from each other. Without wasting any time Rin had leaned forward and kissed Yuri. Surprisingly Yuri didn't fight back and was actually enjoying the kiss since there was no way out of this it's best to enjoy the situation somewhat especially when it is with one of the people he loved and cared about. The kiss had started off slow and sensual for a couple of minutes but Rin had decided to spice things she put her tongue on Yuri's lip and rolled around his lip in a message saying she wants more.

Yuri quickly got the message and wasted no time opening his mouth and allowing Rin's tongue access inside his mouth soon the two tongues were fighting for dominance over the kiss. Rin was honestly impressed that Yuri was holding his own during the kiss if he this good she couldn't wait till he la y his hands on her the sheer thought of it was making her wet already. The kiss lasted about ten to fifteen minutes until Rin decided to break the kiss so her and Yuri can catch their breath. "Wow Yuri that was pretty good you have no idea how I wanted to do that to you" Rin said Yuri just let out his signature smirk and said "If you like that wait till you uncuff me from your bed Rin by the time this is over you won't be able to walk right for days."

To keep herself from daydreaming and drooling Rin shook her head and went to the task in hand "remember I'm in control now Yuri" Rin reminded Yuri. Yuri just smirked at Rin as if telling her to do her worse Rin then went up to Yuri and gave him a big deep kiss which lasted for few minutes once when Rin was about to pull away from the kiss she bit and pull Yuri's lip much to Yuri's enjoyment. Rin then moved towards the right side of Yuri neck and started to plant kisses all over his neck but not before leaving a little present for Yuri. Yuri felt that every time Rin kiss his neck she would softly nibble and bite his neck which was pleasurable but it hurt a little at the time. Yuri knew that he was going to have a major hickey after this is over.

Rin then continued to kiss the right side of Yuri's neck for ten minutes until she started to move towards the middle of his then started to plant kisses on the middle of Yuri's neck then she started to work her way down to middle of Yuri's chest and stomach area when she did that she made her way towards Yuri's groan area staring at huge hard on. Rin just smirked "we'll look at this is little old me is making you hard like this" she said in a teasing manner Yuri just smiled and said "It's hard to contain myself when a beautiful girl like yourself as the body of a goddess". Rin just blush madly at that "S-shut up" she muttered.

Yuri had to chuckle at Rin embarrassment of his compliment seeing her like this was actually pretty cute. After calming down a bit Rin decided to move on to the next level she put both hands on Yuri waist and grabbed his boxers and once she did that she slid the clothing down Yuri's leg with little to no effort and removed them from his feet and threw boxers somewhere in her room. Rin then took a good look at Yuri's cock and was surprised at how big he was she wonder if the others she hadn't been with yet were this big. Expecting Rin to start giving him a blowjob Yuri was treated with some more enjoyable.

Rin started to put her breast between his dick "instead of me using my mouth how about a nice tit job" she said with a bit of a smirk on her face. Yuri groan a bit sure he loved tit fucks Katrina and Selena do it to him a couples times during sex but he much prefer getting a blowjob. Once Rin had mashed her tits between Yuri's shaft she started to move her breasts at an up and down motion at a medium pace. At the same time Rin noticed that the tip of Yuri's dick was very close to her mouth. Yuri moaned at the feeling of feeling of RIn's tits rubbing his dick and at the same time he started to thrust his hips to match Rin's movements.

Rin just smirked at Yuri and said "you like that Yuri you like me titty fucking you like this I bet you would love to face fuck my mouth instead but too bad". All Yuri could do at this point is moan and groaned a bit but he wouldn't dare beg Rin to let him use her mouth he could endure this. After about thirty minutes of tit fucking him Rin herd Yuri said "Rin I'm about to cum soon" Rin then decided to pick up the pace when Yuri said that she started to titty fuck at a fast pace causing Yuri to grunt and moan a little due to pleasure he was feeling. After about five minutes Rin could feel Yuri's dick throbble signaling her that he was about to cum any second now.

"Shit here it comes Rin nrgh" Yuri grunted as he released a huge load all over Rin's boobs her face and her hair."Wow" Rin said surprised by the amount of cum Yuri let out she removed her boobs from Yuri's dick and started to scoop up the cum from her face and tits with her hands and fingers and once she did that she started suck and shallow every bit of Yuri's seed. The only part she didn't get was the cum on her hair but she can worry about that later right she needed to unleash a monster that was going to make her not walk straight for days…she can't wait.

"Well I hope you learned your lesson Yuri now are you going to spend some time with me more and the other girls" Rin said as she got up from the bed walked to her dresser and got the key from the top of the dresser. Yuri just nodded and said "I promise I will Rin now can you uncuff me already I want to have some with you already" Rin just giggled at Yuri and said "alright." Rin then got back on the bed and used the keys to unlock the handcuffs that were on Yuri and when he got free Yuri wasted no time to make his move.

Yuri had sprung up and grabbed Rin and pushed her down to bed so now he was on top of her. "Well Rin I hope you're ready for this cause I'm not going easy on you" Yuri said. Rin just smiled at Yuri and said "do your worst you being gentle would be a insult to me" after those exchange of words were said Yuri and gave Rin a big deep kiss which lasted for only a few minutes Yuri then went to the middle of Rin's neck and instead of kissing it he bit and nibble on it causing the green haired synchro duelist to moan. *moan* damnit Yuri how am I suppose to cover that up" Rin said. Yuri just looked at her and said "you're a smart girl Rin you figure it out" Yuri then went back to biting and nibbles the middle part of her neck.

After about five minutes Yuri had went straight down to Rin's breast and without wasting any time he started to grab and pinch her left nipple and sucking nibble and biting on the right nipple. "Oh god *moan* so good" Rin said as she was feeling pleasure it did hurt a bit but it felt good too so she didn't mind she wanted Yuri to treat her like slut. In the bedroom Rin would do anything she tells you that's just the way she is, after about every minute or so Yuri would alternate between breast by sucking, biting and pinching one nipple to pulling and squeezing the other one. "God that feels so good Yuri"Rin said.

After about fifteen minutes Yuri stopped and got up from the bed and got off of it much to Rin's complaint. "Hey what's wrong why did you stop?" Rin said as she got up from her bed and walked closer to Yuri. Yuri just smirked at Rin and without any warning Yuri had picked Rin up and flipped her upside down so that her face was closer to his dick and his face was closer to her pussy. "Sorry about this Rin but I hope you don't get light headed after this" Yuri said. "Damnit Yuri next time warn me about what you going to do" she then sigh and said "Well at least I know what it feels like to give a blowjob upside down.

After she said that Rin had leaned forward and started to take Yuri's cock in her mouth inch by inch until it reached to back of her throat. Once she felt that Yuri's cock reach the back her throat Rin had started to bobble her head in a up and down at a fast past. She then moan because she felt that Yuri was licking her pussy at a fast pace as well she could feel his tongue reaching her sweet spots and it felt fantastic to on the other hand moan a little bit due to Rin basically deep throating him and moaning around his cock but none the less he kept focusing on eating out now and then he would go to Rin's clit and lick and suck on it before going back to her pussy and eating her out.

This lasted for about thirty minutes and in matter of seconds Yuri had came inside of Rin's mouth forcing her to shallow all of his cum and Rin came all over Yuri's face but Yuri managed to drink all of Rin's juices. After that Yuri had flipped Rin back up and gently put her down and held on to her she cough a little bit. "Are you alright?" Yuri asked in concern to one of the people he love Rin just looked at him and smiled "I fine I got to admit that was pretty fun but I feel just a bit lightheaded." "Do you want to stop here" Yuri asked "Are you kidding and not have you fucking my brains out with your huge cock no I'll be fine just give me a minute" Rin replied.

After about a few minutes Rin felt a little better "Alright Yuri what do you want to do I don't really care what you do to me" Rin said "Hmm get on your forearms and knees and make sure you have your cute little ass in the air" Yuri said with a smirk. Rin just nodded and got on her bed and did what Yuri told her once she did Yuri when up to her on the bed on his knees "look having your ass up in the air begging to be fuck like whore you are" Yuri then slapped Rin's ass causing the girl to moan and make a eek sound. "I bet you like me slapping your ass like this" he then proceeds to slap her ass a couple more times.

"Yes oh god I love I love being your whore and treating me like one" Rin said as she moan. "You can't wait till you have me inside you and fill you up" Yuri said as he slapped Rin's ass again "Go on say it say you want me to me to fuck you into a coma say it loudly" Yuri slapped her ass again which was pretty red at this point. "I want you to fuck me" Rin said "Louder!" Yuri said "I want you to fuck me!" "LOUDER BITCH!" "I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME SO HARD I WON'T BE ABLE TO WALK RIGHT FOR DAYS" Rin yelled.

Yuri then smirked and said "That's my girl what she wants is what she gets" without wasting anytime Yuri had line his cock up with Rin's pussy and with one thrust he magnage to get all of his cock inside of Rin's pussy. "OH GOD SO BIG!" Rin said "and you're so god damn tight" Yuri said as he was adjusting Rin's tightness after about a minute or two Yuri got use to Rin's tightness he started hammering away at Rin's pussy at a fast pace. "*moan* oh god so good feels so good I been waiting *moan* for this for months and I finally got it" Rin said enjoying how Yuri was tearing her apart from the inside out.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it Rin" Yuri grunted had he felt Rin pussy clinching on his dick and trying to milk him of his seed every time he thrust in and out of her. Every now and then Yuri would slap the new domino city native's ass to add to the pleasure and Rin loved every second of it. The two went at it like this for nearly an hour until Yuri said "Rin I'm about to cum" "*Moan* me too lets cum together" Rin said. The two went at like this for five minutes until Yuri said "here it comes take it all".

With one last thrust Yuri grunted and spilled his creamy load inside of Rin's pussy. "OH FUCK! I FEEL SO FULL" Rin said as she came a little bit after Yuri did. It was a good thing she was on the pill otherwise she would be carrying the fusion duelist baby for the next nine months. After about a minute or two Yuri pulled out of Rin and he could see some of his seed linking out of her pussy. He then gently put Rin's lower body down gently picked her up and put her under the covers in her bed. It wasn't long til he got in the bed with her and cuddle with her. Rin then looked at Yuri with a tired look on her face "That was one of the greatest times I had in my life thank you Yuri." Yuri just smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"No Rin I should be thanking you, you helped me realize that I was never alone I had friends like you and Yuya and the others that can wil always have my back no matter what." He then continued "How are you feeling?" He asked the synchro duelist "I feel fantastic since you're here with me and sore for what you did to me." Yuri just chuckled and said "Well don't worry there is more to come now why don't you get some sleep." "Okay" Rin said and in a matter of seconds she was out like a light. It wasn't long after that Yuri fell asleep after her "I really have a good life right now" he thought as he let sleep take over his body.


	17. Sleep Over

Chapter 17: Sleep Over

It was a normal day at Yufu's which would normally be peace and quiet since the ritual duelist lives by himself and he usually prefers it this way. The day starts off with Yufu getting up, taking a shower, fix him some breakfast, go out on his morning run and when he bored see what Yuya and the others are up too. After that come back home and relax till it was time to go to bed yep that's Yufu's routine every day until there could be one thing that could possibly ruined that routine. Unfortunately for Yufu today was one of those days.

It was a Friday evening Yufu had just finish his meditation session so he was just on the coach watching a show on TV he was wearing a black tank top shirt and black shorts. Yufu was a bit bored because the show on TV was uninterested to his eyes but he thought maybe the show would be good down the stretch. Yufu then sigh "I swear there really nothing good on TV anymore, then again I don't really watch that much TV to begin with". As Yufu was about to change the channel with his remote controller he looked to his left side as he heard a loud knock on his door. Yufu then raised his eyebrow a bit "I wonder who that could be" he said in a confused tone as he got up from his couch and went towards the door.

Once Yufu gotten to the front door he unlocked it and once he unlocked the door he stood face to face with the person he was a bit surprise to see. It was a girl around his age she was wearing a black blouse with a short black skirt with red and black stripped to her legs and black boots that goes to her knees. Her hair was in pig tails she was wearing a black fingerless glove on her left hand with red markings and outline. The girl also had pale white skin and red eyes, Yufu then noticed the girl was holding a bag. "Katrina what are you doing here" Yufu asked his childhood friend.

Katrina just smirked "What can't a girl visit her best friend" she said as she walked into Yufu's house without a care in the world. Yufu just sighed as he closed his door and locked it "You should have called me and told me you were coming over and what's with that bag" Yufu said as he followed Katrina and both of them sat on his couch with Katrina's bag by her side. "Oh this well these are some of my clothes" Katrina said. "Okay and why do you have your clothes in that bag?" Yufu said motion for Katrina to finish explaining herself. Katrina just smiled and said "Well remember the times you had to come over to my house for sleep overs before we stopped being friends".

Yufu looked at Katrina sadly and said "Yeah I do what about it?" "Well I was thinking about having a sleepover with you again but this time at your place" Katrina replied. "I see" Yufu said he didn't really know what else to say just about a year ago Katrina didn't won't nothing to do with him because she betrayed his trust but after awhile the two were close to each other again like nothing happen. "So what do you say Yufu you down for a fun sleep over?" Katrina said Yufu just chuckled " You would have stayed even if I said no" Yufu said Katrina just smirked " You know me too well Yufu by the way what were you doing in here?" "Nothing really just watching TV" Katrina did a mock gasp "you watching TV what is the world coming too."

Yufu just snorted "don't get your hopes up I probably won't watch any TV anytime soon unless it's the news there really isn't anything good on TV anymore" Yufu said. "Yeah you got me there by the way do you have mortal kombat x" Katrina said Yufu knew where this is going knowing how Katrina loves playing video games especially when it comes to fighting games. Yufu just smirked a bit and said "Yeah I sure do" "well then turn the game on so I can kick your ass" Katrina said with a smirk. "Is that a challenge" Yufu said "It's not a challenge if you already know who the winner is which is me of course" Katrina replied. "Fighting words huh well as what they say in the game prepare for kombat" Yufu said as he got from his chair and turned on the game.

Katrina laughed a little bit "since when did you have jokes" Yufu then took both controllers and gave one to Katrina as he sat down on the couch again. "Blame Yuya and the others they are making me lighten up a little bit" Yufu simply said. Katrina had to smile a little bit "I see they really changed our lives for the better especially Yuya" "Yeah your right I actually did the right thing by teaching him ritual summoning" Yufu said. "Which I am still mad about by the way" Katrina said giving Yufu a fake glare Yufu just shrugged "Hey if was when we were together in the Xyz dimension and you weren't there besides you know I am better explaining stuff then you are."

Katrina just sighs and said "I know but I felt that I should have been the one to teach him because how he helped me during the war." Yufu just nodded in understanding "To be honest the reason why I did that was because he needed to learn all of the summoning methods to save the dimensions I was hesitant to teach him due to how a bit naïve he is but in the end he proved me wrong I didn't show it but I was proud of him when he ritual summon during a duel in the xyz dimension". "Yeah Yuya is something special isn't he" Katrina said. "Well he is Yusho's son after all" Yufu said simply "I'm surprised that you know about his dad" Katrina said.

"I had to it was my job after all" Yufu said as he was talking about his job to maintain balance in the dimensions. "Which I glad you don't do any more now you can be just a normal teenage boy who hangs out with his best friend" Katrina said. Yufu smirked "who is a vampire" Katrina lightly hit him on the arm "Shut the fuck up now are we going to play or not". Yufu laughed a little bit and in a matter of seconds he went to the section that has all of the fighters. "By the way did you get any blood today?" Yufu asked "Not since at lunch in school when I fed off of Yugo and I'm still kind of hungry. "I see well you know the drill if you're hungry then go ahead and feed off of me." Yufu said simply. Katrina nodded and looked at Yufu sadly "still I don't want to feed off of you without asking".

"You know I don't care if you ask me or not Katrina as long you're alive and healthy that all that really matters to me" Yufu said with a bit of a smile on his face. Katrina looked away from Yufu so he wouldn't see her blush "S-shut up" she said. Yufu just chuckled. After that Katrina and Yufu had started play mortal kombat the two had played for a couple of hours and neither had an advantage over the other when they stopped Yufu noticed that it was nine pm. "Well I got to say that was pretty fun even though I wished I could have kicked your ass completely" Katrina said. "Must have forgotten we were always even when it comes to video games but thank goodness were not like Yuri and Selena" Yufu said.

"Tell me about it those two are always super competitive against each other so what do you want to do now?" Katrina said "You want to watch a horror movie" Yufu said knowing how much Katrina loves those types of movies. "Of course- wait! I got a surprise for you wait here" Katrina said as she picked up her bag and went to the downstairs bathroom Yufu has in his house. "Ok then I wonder what she up to" Yufu said to himself as he got up and started to set up the movie. After Yufu finished up setting up for the movie he went into the kitchen and made himself some popcorn and put it inside a large bowl. He then fixed himself something to drink once he did that he went back into the living room and sat the popcorn and the drink on the coffee table and he sat back on the couch waiting for Katrina.

After about ten minutes Yufu had heard his downstairs bathroom open and heard footsteps Yufu turned around "finally what took you so-"Yufu then even finished his sentence he had his mouth slightly open and his bright orange eyes widen in shock due to seeing what Katrina was wearing. She was wearing a lacy black see through teddie lingere piece showed off her tits and ass perfectly. Katrina then smirked "I'll take it by the look on your face that you like my surprise" she said Yufu quickly got out of shock "W-why are you wearing?" he said while he good at hiding it he blushed a little bit and Yufu could swear his shorts were getting tighter.

Katrina just giggle "For the movie silly and for the fun we are going to have later on" she said as he swayed her hips as she walked over to the couch and cuddle right beside Yufu. "I see" Yufu said as he was trying to calm himself down but was obviously failing. "Heh so even Yufu can be broken him and Yuto are tough to break but they can be broken" Katrina thought. "Well are you going to start the movie or not" Katrina said as she went up to the side of Yufu's neck without any warning she sunk her fangs into his deck and started to drink his blood.

Yufu winced in pain but otherwise he was fine use to Katrina feeding off of him he then grabbed to remote and started the movie. After about ten minutes Katrina got herself off of Yufu's neck and kissed so that the wholes on his neck where she was drinking his blood. "Mmm good as always Yufu and it looks like you picked out a pretty good movie as well." "Well I know what kind of movies you like so it was easy" Yufu replied as he picked up the bowl that his popcorn in it and started eating it.

After that Katrina and Yufu had quietly sat and watched the movie well more so for Yufu then Katrina. About halfway to the movie Katrina had secretly put her hand inside of Yufu's shorts in order to tease him and started to play and message his dick and surprisingly Yufu kept calmed in a way and watched the movie not giving Katrina the pleasure of her being control. Once the movie ended Yufu looked at the time and he noticed that was ten pm. Yufu then looked at Katrina "well that was a pretty good movie wasn't it?" Yufu asked Katrina, Katrina just shrugged and said 'yeah it was pretty good". "You probably just saying that you weren't paying attention about half the time."

"Now Yufu whatever gave you that idea" Katrina said "You were too busy playing with my dick to watch the movie what am I just that irascible" Yufu said in a joking tone. Katrina just gave Yufu a peck on the cheek and said "well having a big dick and being handsome helps but don't get too full of yourself" Katrina replied. " Don't worry I won't you know that's not who I am" Yufu said he then continued "so what do you want to now" Katrina just rolled her eyes "do you really have to ask you know what were going to do next." After she said that Katrina had gotten up and sat on Yufu's lap "shouldn't we take this upstairs "the ritual duelist said to his childhood friend.

"Nah I'm pretty good with where we are now shut up and let's do this" Katrina said without any wasting anytime Katrina had leaned forward and kiss Yufu. Without any hesitation Yufu had returned the kiss with the equal amount of passion that Katrina had during the didn't take long for the kiss to get heated as Katrina had forced her tongue inside Yufu's mouth and after that their tongues were fighting for dominance over the kiss. During the kiss Yufu had started to rub Katrina's lower back which caused the red haired ritual duelist to moan a bit.

The kiss lasted for about over ten minutes until the two had pulled away from each other. Katrina smiled at Yufu "well at least you don't suck at kissing" she said in a teasing matter. Yufu snorted "what were you expecting an amateur" he replied. "Maybe that way I can teach you how to pleasure a girl" Katrina said with a smirk. "You teach me I never knew you had jokes Katrina" Yufu replied Katrina let out a puff sound and said "smartass" which caused Yufu to smirk. She then started to lift Yufu's shirt off of his waist Yufu knew what Katrina was trying to do so he started to lift his arms in the air so Katrina could have a better time taking his shirt off of him.

Once Katrina took Yufu's shirt off of him she began to stare at him and his muscular built upper body. Katrina was no fool she knew Yufu was pretty damn attractive in fact when they were kids all of the girls would have asked him out on the date and her included. But he would say no infact he would have said yes to her if he didn't find out she was a vampire. Katrina won't admit this but she still has a bit of a crush on the ritual duelist and they just became friends again recently and who knows maybe they can get together depending on the situation.

"You done staring at me" Yufu said with a smirk Katrina just blushed her face was as red as her hair "S-shut up Yufu I wasn't staring" Yufu just chuckle and said "sure whatever you say Katrina". Katrina just growled at frustration for staring at Yufu like that she then leaned forward at him and gave him another deep kiss. The kiss didn't last as long as the first one about five minutes. Katrina then went to the side of Yufu's neck and started planted kiss in an up and down motion while resisting the urge to bite his deck and get some of his blood. She was pretty sure Yufu wouldn't care but she didn't want to feed off of him without asking first.

After about ten minutes of kissing the right side of Yufu's neck Katrina then started to plant kisses all over Yufu's chest and stomach area while lowering herself to the floor. Yufu just heavily breathe in and out enjoying the nice foreplay Katrina was doing to him. Once Katrina got on her knees in front of Yufu who was still sitting on the couch she began to pull down his shorts and underwear. Once she gotten his shorts and underwear down to his feet Katrina pulled them off of his feet and sat them on the table leaving Yufu in all of his naked glory.

She then stared at his cock in full amazement "my god why is he and the others so big" she thought. "Well Katrina are you ready?" Yufu said in a gentle tone. Katrina just rolled her eyes "come on Yufu I done this to you how many times" "good point" Yufu replied as he stared at Katrina pig tails already knowing what he going to do to her. Without wasting any time Katrina had leaned forward and started to lick the right side of Yufu's shaft with her tongue in a up and down motion earning a pleasing grunt from her childhood friend.

Katrina would continue to do this for about almost ten minutes until she went to the middle of Yufu's shaft and started to repeat the same thing she did to the right side of the shaft. Katrina could taste and smell Yufu's cock and just by tasting it she could feel herself getting wetter by the minute oh how she wish she could tear off this freaking lingere off of her and play with herself. But she knew she would have to be patient witch isn't one of her strong suits but as they always say good things happen to people when they wait.

Katrina had continue to lick the middle of Yufu's shaft for almost ten minutes until she decided it was time to get serious. She started to go to the tip and once she did she put her whole mouth around the tip she started to swirl her tongue around it like she was sucking on a lollipop only maybe to her Yufu's cock tasted better than a lollipop. Once she finished swirling her tongue around the tip Katrina had started to put more of Yufu's dick in her mouth inch by inch. Yufu just grunted again from Katrina trying to take more of his dick in her mouth "I swear Katrina never ceases to amaze me" Yufu thought. Once Katrina had felt Yufu's cock reach the back of her throat she prepared herself by jerking off the inches she couldn't fit in her mouth but Yufu had other ideas.

Yufu had grabbed Katrina's pig tails and forcefully put made her take his entire cock in her mouth. Katrina was a bit surprised that Yufu did that but not really shocked this was bound to happen when her haired was in pig tails. She was a bit pissed Yufu didn't her a heads up about what he was doing but whatever it is what it is. "Hmph he thinks he in control well think again" Katrina thought. After that Katrina had control her gag reflex and her throat muscles were clinching around Yufu's cock almost like a pussy. "Shit" Yufu said quietly as he let out another the groan he then started to rapidly bobble Katrina's head in a up and down motion while still holding and pulling on her pig tails.

"mmmm" Katrina said as she moaned while Yufu was face fucking her while sending vibrations all around his dick which added to the pleasure more. "My god you're so good at this Katrina you're a natural born cock sucker" Yufu said Katrina just moaned in appreciation and just continue to work her throat muscles around Yufu's so she could a nice load of his cum. "If you keep this up I might cum soon" Yufu said as he grunted again Yufu had continued to roughly face fuck Katrina like this for nearly twenty minutes until Yufu said "Shit here comes Katrina here take it all!" Yufu said as he forcefully made Katrina take all of his cock inside her mouth and released a huge load inside of his mouth leaving no choice but to shallow his seed.

After about five minutes Yufu had let go of Katrina's pig tails and gently took her mouth off of his cock leaving a trail of saliva in its paths. Katrina then grabbed her throat a little bit and cough a few times she then gave a glare at Yufu "next time warn me you were going to do that you asshole" Yufu just gave Katrina a sheepish smile and said "sorry I guess I gotten a little carry way there. Katrina just sighs knowing she couldn't stay mad at her best friend for long. "Whatever hopefully you would return the favor" Katrina said as she stood up and effortlessly took off the lingere she was wearing. Yufu took a moment to admire Katrina's beauty he knew Katrina was the hottest girl he knew seeing her like this made her regret even more that he kicked her down when she needed him the most. Even if he was the one who cheered her up after her father died he still regrets not being the one to change her something he was kind of jealous of Yuya of.

Katrina noticed the look on Yufu's face and sighed knowing what Yufu thinking about she told him plenty of times what happened was in the past and that he should move on just because Yuya was the one that got the ball rolling in changing her didn't mean he made an impact in her life he helped too and not just him but the others as well. Hopefully one day Yufu could get that through his thick skull if not she might have to beat it into him. "Hey Yufu it's rude keeping a lady waiting" Katrina said snapping Yufu out of his thoughts. "Oh right sorry about that" Yufu said in his usual calm and emotionless tone "well would you mind taking a seat" he said as he stood up from his couch.

Katrina just smirked at Yufu and said "hold on I'm not ready yet" Katrina then snapped her fingers and in a matter of minutes she was covered in a red light. Once the light died down Katrina stood in her Vampire form with her usual white pale skin, longer red hair that reached her back and longer black bangs. Her fangs were pretty much visible from her mouth and her black claws were visible the only thing was missing was her wings which she choose not to appear since it wasn't really necessary to have them right now. Katrina then smirked and said "Okay now I'm ready" after she said that Katrina had went and sat on the couch waiting patiently for Yufu to continue.

Yufu then stared at Katrina for a bit admiring her beauty from afar for a minute or two after that he started to go up to Katrina and without wasting any time he leaned forward and gave Katrina a deep kiss. The kiss didn't last long at all only for about a minute or two, Yufu then pulled away from the kiss and went to the middle of Katrina's neck and started to plant some kisses in a up and down motion causing the Ritual duelist to give out a slight moan. Yufu continued to do that for about ten minutes until he started to go down from Katrina's neck to her chest while still planting kisses while doing then stopped when he realized he was face to face with Katrina's breast.

Yufu then push Katrina's bangs to the side to get a good look at her breasts he noticed that her purple nipples were already hard due to arousal so that shows he was doing a pretty good job. Yufu then started to message Katrina left breast with his right hand and then he leaned forward and started to lick and suck on her right breast. "Oh fuck" Katrina said obviously enjoying the attention Yufu was giving to her breasts "keep going Yufu just like that" Yufu just ignored her and continued to do what he was doing for five minutes until he decided to change it up a bit. He then removed his mouth from Katrina's right breast and begun to suck and lick her nipple on her left breast while messaging her right breast with his left hand.

Katrina was in heaven sometimes she wondered if she was getting addicted to sex but to her that isn't really a bad thing as long as it's with Yufu and his counterparts. "*moan* oh god Yufu keep playing with my tits I know how much you love them" Katrina said. That was true for some reason Yufu and the others loved her breasts well more like her purple nipples when she in her vampire form must be some sort of fetish she presumed. About every minute or so Yufu would continue to switch between licking and messaging Katrina's breasts. He continued to do so for twenty minutes until he realized he needed to move on before Katrina gets impatient.

Yufu then removed his mouth from Katrina's breast and started to lower himself while kissing her stomach area. Once he completely lowered himself Yufu got on his knees so he was in front of Katrina's legs. Yufu then spread Katrina's legs out giving a Yufu a free glance at her pussy which was already wet and moist with excitement Yufu took a minute to admire this beauty and then he was fully ready. Yufu then started to put two fingers inside of Katrina's pussy causing the red haired girl to gasp and after that he leaned forawd to the top of her pussy and without warning Yufu began to thrust his fingers in and out of Katrina's pussy while at the same time licking it at a up and down motion with his tongue.

"Fuck!" Katrina said as she was starting to thrust her hips to match Yufu's rhythm "keep going Yufu keep using your godly tongue and fingers!" if Yufu wasn't too busy trying to make Katrina cum he would have chuckle at the compliment but he continued to finger her and eating her out. Every now and then Yufu would go to Katrina's clit and lick and suck on it before going back to eating her out sometimes that would almost push Katrina over the edge but she always held on wanting to enjoy what her best friend was doing to her.

Yufu continued to go at this pace for about twenty minutes until Katrina said "Fuck! Yufu I'm about to cum. After she said that Yufu started to thrust his fingers in and out of Katrina's pussy faster than he was before and he started to eat her out a lot faster as well. In about five minutes Yufu could feel Katrina's pussy muscles about to clinch around his fingers meaning she was about to cum "Shit! I'm cumming! Oh Fuuuck!" Katrina said and in a matter of seconds she came all over Yufu's mouth and middle and index finger.

Yufu then pulled his fingers and and face from Katrina's pussy and started lickher juices from his fingers and face. "Well can't say I didn't enjoy that" he said with a smile on his face Katrina gave him a tired smile and said "If you like that you're going to enjoy the main event that's really going to start this sleep over with a bang". Yufu then smirked a little and said "your right about that so how do you want to do this" Katrina just shrugged and said "don't care really I just want you inside me that's all that matters". "I see" Yufu said hopefully they won't make too much of a mess on his couch it would be a total nuisance to him to clean up the cushions.

"Alright Katrina just lie down on the couch and pull your legs up in the air" Yufu said to Katrina. Katrina just nodded and lies down on the couch and put her legs in the air. Yufu then walked towards the couch got on it on his knees he then crawled towards Katrina and put her lower legs on his shoulders once he did that he started to position his cock towards her pussy. "Alright you ready?" Yufu asked Katrina just glared at him as if he asked her a stupid question. "Right stupid question" Yufu said without wasting anytime with one thrust he put all of his cock inside of Katrina's pussy.

"FUCK!" Katrina said no matter how many times she been with Yufu and the other counterparts she don't think she could ever get use to their sizes she don't want to imagine what would happen if they get a couple years older. After about a few minutes of getting use to Katrina tight pussy. Yufu wasted no time and started to thrust in out of Katrina pussy at a rapid pace and also enjoying the sight of her tits bouncing up and down while he thrusting. "OH GOD IT'S SO GOOD I LOVE YOU AND *moan* YOUR COCK!" Katrina yelled and moans. "and your cunt is awesome as well Katrina" Yufu replied as he kept thrusting in and out of her pussy. Yufu could feel Katrina's pussy muscles around his dick trying to milk him out for his seed as fast as possible.

Yufu continued to go at it like this for about forty-five minutes until Katrina said "Yufu I'm about to cum!" "me too" Yufu said 'let's do it together. Yufu then picked up the pace a little bit and for about five minutes he was at his limit. "Shit here it comes Katrina grh ahhh!" with one last thurst Yufu had released a huge load inside of Katrina pussy. "OH FUCK! SO FULL!" Katrina said as she came not long after Yufu did. After that Yufu had pulled out of Katrina and sat on the couch while Katrina just laid down on the couch. "Well that was a fun moment to start our sleep over" Yufu said. "Yeah it was" Katrina didn't say anything for a moment then she looked at Yufu and said "Yufu I ment what I said I really do love you and glad things are back to way things are.

Yufu then looked at Katrina and smiled "I know Katrina I love you too" "Good to hear by the way just to warn you, you better rest up for a bit because we are going to have a very long night and a long couple of days. Yufu just sighed "well I'm going to be exhausted when this all over" he thought.

A/N: I am so sorry for not posting anything in like the last month my internet wasn't working and now it was recently fix and is now back on don't worry I will get to work on chapter 18 immediately so thank you for reading this and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.


	18. Dancing Under The Moonlight

Chapter 18: Dancing Under the Moonlight

To say Selena was nervous was the understatement of the year she never expected Yuya to just ask her out on a date and what's worse she has no idea where he was taking her. Let's go back to the beginning here it was Friday after school and Selena was ready to walk home from school but before she was ready to head out Yuya had approached her. They greeted each other warmly and Selena asked Yuya did he wanted something from her Yuya who was a bit nervous had asked Selena to go out on a date with him it would be just the two of them. Selena was shocked that Yuya had asked her on a date like that still in shock Selena just simply nodded her head.

Yuya just told her great and said bring a dress and she was going to pick her up at nine after that Yuya left leaving Selena to her thoughts. Back to today Selena was wearing a very beautiful dress the dress was blue in color which match the color of her hair and black at the bottom the dress had tiny white dots on them and when Selena goes out at night the dots shines brightly almost like there was stars on her dress. The dress was being tied on by a ribbon like slash and the sleeves of the dress went underneath her shoulders. She was also wearing black like arm bands, long black stockings that had the same white dots as her dress and purple shoes. Selena had her hair in a pony tail as usual expect she was wearing a long yellow ribbon and she was wearing crescent moon like earrings.

It was almost nine now and Selena was just sitting patiently on her couch in her house going through all kinds of thoughts. "Ok Selena you can do this just act natural don't be nervous it's just one date everything was going to be alright" Selena thought as she was waiting on Yuya she then took a deep breath to calm herself down after that she smiled. "Well this is what I wanted right to spend some quality time with Yuya looks like my wish was granted" she said to herself. After she said that Selena her somebody knocking on her front door "that must be Yuya" Selena said as she got up she then sigh and said "okay here goes".

Selena then started to walk towards her front door and once she got close to it she started to unlock it and once she did Selena was greeted with an amazing site. There stood Yuya wearing an all orange and black dress shirt with a black tie, he was wearing a black and suit jacket but he was wearing it almost like a cape like he does with his school jacket. He was also wearing black dress pants and brown shoes Selena also noticed that Yuya wasn't wearing his goggles but even without them to Selena Yuya was already handsome in her eyes.

Yuya then took a moment to look at Selena and he must say she looked beautiful especially with the design of her dress it was like she blended in with the sky at night which would be perfect for his surprise for her. "Wow Selena you look beautiful" Yuya said Selena just blushed for a bit and said "Thanks Yuya you don't look too bad yourself" Selena replied. Yuya just smiled and said "I appreciate that so are you ready to head out?" Selena just nodded as she walked outside and closed and locked her door "I'm ready whenever you are Yuya". "Great but before we can leave" Yuya said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out some sort of blindfold "do you mind putting this on for me I don't want you to ruin my surprise for you" Selena was a bit hesitant at first but she grabbed the blindfold and started pulling the blindfold on.

After all this is Yuya after all and she trust him completely "okay now what?'' Selena said Yuya just chuckled a bit and said "just grab my hand and stay close to me don't worry I won't let anything happen to you" "okay Yuya I trust you" Selena replied as she grabbed Yuya's hand. After that Yuya had started to drag Selena away so that way they can reach towards their destination. It was kind of a long trip for Yuya and Selena when they were going it took them about thirty to thirty five minutes. Once Yuya and Selena had reach their destination Yuya stopped which made Selena stopped as well.

"What's wrong Yuya?" the fusion duelist asked the dimension war hero "nothing wrong Selena can just stand there for just a minute" Yuya said as he let go of Selena's hand and went to do something. About a minute or two later Selena could hear music slow dancing type of music. "Ok you can unite the blindfolds now" Yuya told the fusion counterpart of his childhood friend. Selena did what Yuya instructed and once she did that Selena was greeted with a sight that made her speechless there was Yuya which was behind him was a large lake and above it was the full moon which was giving off enough light to make the lake shine and the area around them visible. She should have know this was the type of music she likes when she dances and the lake with the full moon made the setting even more beautiful in her eyes.

Selena was a strong girl but even she was moved to tears over one of the nicest and romantic things anyone has ever done for her. "Y-yuya I- I don't know what to say" Selena said as she was fighting to not cry over the joy she was feeling right now. Yuya just smiled and said "you don't have to say anything Selena but may I have this dance" Yuya said as he held his arm out to her. "Idiot of course you can" Selena said with a smile as he wiped the tears away from her eyes. Selena then walked up to Yuya and grabbed his arm then Yuya had pulled Selena close to him and without any words spoken the two had started to slow dance through the music. After about thirty minutes of the slow dancing Selena looked at Yuya and asked "Hey Yuya do you know how to do the tango?"

"Yeah Yuzu kind of forced me to learn how to do that and other dances" Yuya said Selena just giggled she figured she would teach Yuya how to dance since she likes to dance and sings as well. "Well if that's true you then hopefully you can keep up with me" Selena said. "Don't worry I'm pretty sure I'll be alright" Yuya replied after that some tango music had started to hit and Selena was leading the dance and Yuya wasn't lying he managed to keep up with her very well without messing up. Selena was going to make a note that next year she was going to make Yuya and Yuri join the dance class with her and Yuzu already knowing that Yuri was a pretty good dancer as well.

"The two continued to dance like this for another thirty minutes until they decided to stop since their feet was starting to hurt. "It's getting a bit late why don't I take you back home" Yuya suggested. Selena didn't want to be selfish as much as she would like to dance with Yuya all night she didn't want to fight him after what he did for her besides she needed to reward him when they get to her house. "Alright Yuya lets go then but first" she then went up to Yuya and gave him a big kiss she then pulled away and said " that's for making me have possibly one of the best dates I ever had and there more where that came from now come" Selena said as she was staring to walk away from the area.

Yuya a bit surprised by the kiss quickly shook his head and a second later he started to follow Selena out of the area they were at. During the thirty minutes Yuya and Selena was walking back to Selena's house the two started to talk about a lot a lot of things and there was a certain topic Yuya brought up. "I still regret it you know" Selena was confused by Yuya's statement "regret what Yuya?" "Back in synchro I couldn't protect you like I promised you" Selena just sighed a bit "Yuya we talked about this you were in a no win situation you were trying to save Yuzu from Nightshourd while Yuri had evaded Yugo and he and Nightshroud manage to capture me do you I have to remind you how powerful Yuri and Nightshroud were."

Selena didn't have to remind Yuya how powerful Yuri is out of all the counterparts he and Yufu are the only two counterparts that can beat him with the others not that far behind and he remembered how formidable Nightshroud was when he dueled him in order to save Yuzu sometimes Yuya wondered how Haou and the professor managed to get guys like them working under them it's a good thing Yuri changed for the better and is with them right now. "I know but still I wished I still could have done something but it was a good thing Reiji came and snap me out of it" Yuya said with a smile while mentioning his rival.

Selena nodded "besides you managed to save me in the end right that's all that matters and I got to spend this wonderful night with you." Yuya just smiled and said "yeah you're right Selena ""of course I am now come on lets pick up the pace" Selena said as she was starting to walk faster. "Hey! wait up" Yuya said as he started to run after Selena about a couple minutes later Selena and Yuya had found themselves right in front of Selena's door. "Well I had a great time Selena I was glad I was able to do this for you" Yuya said with a smile on his face." "Me too Yuya you made me the happiest girl on the planet I'll never forget this night" Selena then smirked and lean towards Yuya ear and said "but you know the night is still far from over I still have to reward you for our date.

Yuya could feel that he was starting to get a hard on Selena just continued smirking because of Yuya's reaction. She then went to her front door and unlocked it with her keys. "Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to walk with me upstairs to my room." Selena statement knocked Yuya out of his thoughts "R-right I'm coming" Yuya said as he went inside the house. Once he did that he locked door and saw Selena already heading towards the stairs "come on Yuya were almost there" Selena said. Yuya just nodded and started to head towards the stairs as well once Yuya was right by Selena the two of them had started going up the stairs.

In about a minute the two of them had managed to get to the top of the stairs "my room is the first door to the right come on" Selena said as she lead Yuya towards her room. Once Selena lead Yuya towards her room she turned the lights on and without wasting any time she quickly went up to Yuya and gave him a big deep kiss. Yuya being caught off guard was a bit surprised at the kiss but after a moment or two he gathered himself and kissed Selena back with equal passion. Selena who always can be bit impatient wasted no time and forced her tongue all the way inside of Yuya's mouth and it wasn't long until Yuya and Selena tongues were fighting for dominance over the kiss.

The kiss didn't last too long it lasted for about five minutes until Selena pulled away from Yuya. "Get undressed now" Selena told Yuya in a tone that means he didn't have an option in the matter. "Yes boss" Yuya said in a joking manner knowing how Selena likes to be in charge whenever they had sex. After that Yuya and Selena had started to undress themselves and Yuya was just in his boxers and he was a bit surprised what Selena was wearing. She was wearing a blue bra and thong instead of the usual panties Yuya would say something but he was too busy staring at how the thong barely covered anything and with Selena wearing it he instantly got a hard on.

Selena just smirked at Yuya reaction her and the other girls were talking about getting these types of underwear in order to switch up there wardrobe and to impress the boys a bit more. It took some convincing for Yuzu and Rin to by underwear like this but in the end they did so the other boys are going to be in for quite a surprise soon enough. "Well Yuya are you ready to do this" Selena asked the entertainment duelist Yuya just smiled and said "ready whenever you are Selena" " good then you know the dirll get on my bed and lay down" Selena ordered. Without any complaining Yuya did exactly what he was told he went and got on Selena bed and laid down on it.

Selena just smirked a bit sometimes it felt too good to be the dominant one in the bedroom. Selena then got on the bed on all fours and crawled a bit until she was face to face and on top of Yuya and without any time Selena leaned her forward and kissed Yuya which he returned the kiss. The kiss didn't last too long it lasted for about five minutes until Selena pulled away and kissed the middle of his neck causing the tomato haired duelist to let out a soft moan. Selena then stared to go down and plant kisses on Yuya chest and stomach area until she reached the front of Yuya boxers.

"Yuya could you move your legs up a little bit" Selena said "Sure hold on" Yuya replied as he lifted his legs up a little. Selena then easily pulled his boxers off of him and threw them somewhere in the room now Selena was face to face to with Yuya's cock which was already fully hard. Selena then lean her head forward and started to lick the right side of cock in an up and down motion causing Yuya to moan. "Oh god Selena that feels so good keep going" Yuya said. Knowing that Yuya was feeling good Selena kept up the pace and did so for about ten minutes until she decided she teased Yuya long enough. Selena stopped licking the side of Yuya's shaft and started to put her whole mouth at the tip. Moaning at the taste of pre-cum Selena had started to lick around the tip so she can taste more of it causing Yuya to moan once again.

Once she felt she got enough of the taste Selena had started to take more of Yuya cock in her mouth inch by inch until it reached the back of her throat and while the other inches she jack off using her left hand. Selena started to move her right hand to covered pussy and started rubbing to get more pleasure out of her. When Selena felt she was ready she rapidly started to bobble her head up and down on Yuya's cock while she was furiously rubbing her pussy through her thong. "Fuck!" Yuya said loudly as he moaned at the same time. "That's feels good Selena your natural born cock sucker.

Selena just moan around Yuya's dick due to the praise she got and the pleasure from rubbing herself. Not wanting to disappoint Yuya she kept up the pace so maybe in the next couple of minutes so she would receive a nice load of his seed. A bit frustrated that her thong was covering her pussy without losing focus she pulled her thong to the side leaving her pussy uncovered she then started to rub her pussy moaning loudly now that nothing was covering her pussy. Selena continued at this pace for about twenty minutes until she heard Yuya say "Selena I'm about to cum."

Selena just kept bobbing her head in an up and down motion on Yuya's cock and in about five minutes later Yuya "shit here it comes Selena here take it all grh ahhhh!" Yuya said as he released a huge load inside of Selena's mouth. Selena eyes widen as she was caught off guard at the amount of cum being forced down her throat but like a natural pro she managed to shallow most of Yuya's cum while some of it left her mouth and went on her face a bit. Selena then pulled away from Yuya's dick and tried to shallow the rest of Yuya seed once she did that she cough a little bit and gather the little bit of cum from her face with her fingers and shallow it.

Selena then looked at Yuya and smirked "I didn't know you were pent up like that Yuya" Yuya just gave Selena a sleepish smile and said "nethier did I". "Well regardless I didn't have a problem the more cum the better now hopefully you can return the favor" Selena said. "Of course I can" Yuya said as he got up and gave Selena a deep kiss while at the same time Yuya had put his left hand behind Selena back and started to unhook her bra. Once he unhooked her bra he took it off of Selena and threw it across the room leaving Selena nothing on but her blue thong. The kissed lasted about two minutes until Yuya pulled away from the kiss and without any warning he started to assault Selena's breast by licking and sucking her right breast and while messaging her left left breast and pinching her nipples.

"Fuck!" Selena said"*moan* that's it Yuya keep playing with my tits they belong to you tonight" Selena was staring to lose herself to the pleasure. About every minute or two Yuya would alternate between which breast would he lick and suck on and message and play with it. Selena was in heaven she could feel herself close to cuming but decided to hold on until they get to the good stuff. Yuya continued his assault on Selena breasts for twenty minutes until Selena said "Yuya quit teasing my already". Yuya pulled away from Selena breast and gave her a chuckle as he looked at her. "Alright lie down on the bed and move your legs up a little bit. Selena just what Yuya said and lied down on her bed and lifted her legs up.

Yuya then put his hands beside Selena's waist and without little effort he pulled her thong off of her and threw it arcoss the room and now Selena was fully naked. "Now Selena can you be a good girl and spread your legs for me" Yuya ordered, Selena had spread out giving Yuya a nice view of her pussy which was pretty wet and juicy in his eyes. Yuya then leaned forward and once he did Selena grabbed his head and pulled it towards her pussy "gone on Yuya start licking" Selena said with a growl. Yuya did what Selena said as he started to rapidly lick her pussy at a fast pace in an up and down motion. "Fuck that feels good Yuya *moan* keep eating that cunt like you mean it fuck you're the best pussy eater ever" Selena said.

Yuya just kept pushing is tongue deeper and kept licking Selena pussy in an up and down motion as if he was trying to get all of Selena's juices. "Oh god keep going Yuya keep using that magnificent tongue" Selena said. Yuya kept up the the pace for about twenty five minutes until Selena said "Yuya I'm about to cum" Yuya then started to pick up the pace and started to rapidly lick Selena's pussy as if his tongue was moving in a blur. Yuya kept this up for ten minutes until Selena said "FUCK! HERE IT COMES YUYA OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUUUUUCK!" after that Selena had cum all over Yuya mouth and a bit of his face.

Yuya had happily drunk all of Selena's juices once he felt Selena let go of his head he pulled away and started to gather the juice from his face and started to lick it from his fingers. "Delicious as always Selena" Yuya said with a smile. "Thanks Yuya and you certainly know how to treat a lady" Selena said as she smiled. "So how do you want to do this?" Yuya asked the fusion duelist "hmm lay back down I want to ride you" Selena with a smirk "as you wish madam" Yuya said jokingly. Yuya then lay back down and once he did that Selena stood up on her bed and position herself so she was exactly above Yuya's cock.

Selena then started to lower herself towards Yuya cock and she let out a moan as he could feel the tip on her pussy. She then took a deep breath and without any warning she started to lower herself on Yuya's cock inch by inch until she almost fully got his cock inside her pussy. "Oh fuck! So big!" Selena said she almost came from having Yuya cock inside of her "I don't think I could ever get use to his size" Selena thought. "So tight" Yuya said once Selena adjusted to Yuya cock she started to bounce up and down his cock at a fast pace. "Fuck! So good Yuya play with my tits!" Selena said as she continued to ride and grind on Yuya's cock.

Yuya did what Selena told as he grabs each of her breasts and started to message them. "*moan* ah fuck! So fucking good" Selena said as she felt the pleasure of her boobs being played with. Every now and then she would stop riding Yuya's dick and kept grinding on it which almost sends Yuya over the edge before going back bouncing. "Fuck" Yuya said Selena pussy is so tight it's trying to milk him of his seed and the grinding is certainly not helping him its only a matter of time before he blow a huge load. Selena kept riding Yuya's dick for about thirty minutes until Yuya said "Selena I'm about to cum" Selena then rode Yuya dick a lot harder and faster. For about five minutes Selena kept doing this untl "Shit here it comes Selena!" Yuya said Selena then leaned forward and gave Yuya a deep kiss and with one last push Yuya released a huge load inside of Selena's pussy.

Selena then came a little bit after Yuya did it was good thing she on the pill otherwise she was going to have Yuya's baby in the next nine months. Selena then pulled away from Yuya and slowly got off his dick she could feel some cum leaving her pussy. After that she got under the covers and soon Yuya followed suit. The two of them then cuddle together "Yuya thank you this was one of the best nights of my life." Selena said Yuya then looked at her and smile "anytime Selena you know I would do anything for you" Selena then giggle and said " I can see that but thanks Yuya" "no problem we should probably get some sleep" Yuya replied. "Yeah, hey Yuya" Selena said "Yeah" Yuya said "I love you" Selena said Yuya just smiled and said "I love you too Selena" after that the two of them drifted off to sleep.


	19. Garage Fun

Chapter 19: Garage Fun

"Damn it this is harder than I thought" Yugo said as he was currently bending in front of his D-Wheel trying to adjust and put certain parts in it. " I swear Yusei should have send me easier introductions while sending me the box he said" if you are wondering what Yugo is talking about well about a week ago Yusei Yugo's friend and teacher had send him a box that contain certain parts that he can use for his D-Wheel for a lot of things. For instance these parts can make Yugo's D-Wheel accelerate even faster than it has been before which Yugo appreciated because he felt his D-Wheel was slowing down a bit lately and he checked to see if everything was ok with his D-Wheel, if was fine for the most part it just need to be tuned up a bit.

Also these parts can help his engine to keep on running smoothly as if his D-Wheel was brand new itself. The truth of the matter is Yugo's D-Wheel is pretty outdated compared to the other models but that was because Rin and he basically made this D-Wheel from scraps back in the satellite in Neo Domino City. He was told by couple of people namely Yuko and Kaiser that he should just by another D-Wheel but he refuses that would be insult to him and Rin's hard work making this D-Wheel and he couldn't just get rid of it; it was a part of him he went to hell and back with this D-Wheel and he certainly not going to abandoned it after all they been through together.

The problem for Yugo he couldn't figure out which certain parts go exactly in his D-Wheel while Yugo considers himself a pretty good engineer he was nowhere as near as good as his teacher, Yusei was on a completely different level hell he basically a genius regardless and he applies that to this and dueling and that was why Yusei was the king of the synchro dimension almost nobody could beat. Yugo thought Yusei was pretty much unbeatable until that was when Yuya defeated him in their final duel in the synchro dimension. Yugo was a bit shocked at what happened but at the same time he was actually proud of Yuya for taking that next step. Yugo thought his friend and standard dimension counterpart needed to win in order to take that next step in dealing with the fusion dimension moving forward.

"Damn I still haven't figured out how to get these parts in my D-Wheel" Yugo sighed "I guess I better give Yusei a call to see what I need to do." Meanwhile Yugo was so distracted he didn't notice that a certain pink haired girl was walking her way in towards his garage. Yuzu was bored today so in order to cure her of boredom she started calling everybody to see if they had any plans today unfortunately they did Yuzu tried calling Yugo but he wouldn't pick up worried about the synchro duelist Yuzu decided to go to his house to see he was ok. By the time she got over to his house Yuzu noticed that Yugo's garage door was opened which means he was working on something.

"Hmm I wonder what Yugo is doing" Yuzu wondered after she said that Yuzu had started to walk towards Yugo's garage. Once Yuzu got in the garage she noticed that Yugo was working on his D-Wheel and she noticed that he was shirtless while wearing his rider's jumpsuit pants which caused her to blush a bit. It's not anything Yuzu had seen before her and Yugo had sex plenty of times but she just couldn't help herself at how attractive the synchro duelist is especially when it comes to fixing some things. Yugo wasn't as muscular as Yuto, Yuri or Yufu are but he pretty well built up himself due to fixing up D-Wheels or other things people needed that fixing that has to do with machinery.

Yuzu who shook her head to keep herself from drooling over a shirtless Yugo decided to let him know she was in his garage. "Hey Yugo what are you doing?" Yuzu called out to the synchro duelist "AHHHH!" Yugo said as he jumped up and he prepared to fight the intruder only to notice that it Yuzu which he noticed she was wearing the outfit she got when she was in the fusion dimension which consisted of a white and pink tang top which was pink at the top and white at the bottom, she was also wearing a short pink skirt with a white belt tied around it along with white dress shoes. When Yugo noticed that it was Yuzu he sighed in relief and said "oh it just you Yuzu geez you almost gave me a heart attack I thought you were a robber or something."

Yuzu just smiled and shook her head in amusement at her friends antics "well maybe you try closing your garage door in case you do get robbed." "True but even if somebody tries to robbed me they get a good old ass kicking and a wrench to the face" Yugo said as he was throwing punches in the air and swinging his wrench around causing Yuzu to giggle. "So what's up Yuzu you needed something?" Yugo asked the pink haired duelist "actually I came over here to see if you wanted to hang out with me today since everyone is busy at the moment I tried calling you but you didn't answer so I came over here to check up on you" Yuzu replied. " I see" Yugo said "well I was trying to put certain parts in my D-Wheel that I got from Yusei to make it run a little bit better and smoothly and so far I'm in a bit of jam with a couple of parts and I was just about to give him a call until you showed up."

"I see" Yuzu said she then smiled and said "hey why don't I help you out a little bit it's not like I have anything better to do at the moment." "Really? Do you mean that?" Yugo replied Yuzu just nodded and said "of course Yugo we are friends after all and friends are suppose to help each other out." "Yes! thanks Yuzu you're the best I would hug you right now but I'm a bit sweaty at the moment" Yugo said Yuzu just laugh honestly she doesn't really care about that she doesn't mind if Yugo hug her right now although she might have trouble controlling herself doing the hug. "I understand Yugo so are you going to call Yusei right now?" she asked.

"Yeah just give me a couple of minutes and I'll be right back" after that Yugo went back inside of the house to call Yusei leaving Yuzu inside of the garage. It took Yugo about twenty minutes to come back from talking to Yusei and when he did he notice Yuzu was reading the introductions he had on his desk in the garage. "Hey I'm back" Yugo said Yuzu looked up Yugo "did you get everything you need from Yusei?" Yuzu asked the Neo Domino City native Yugo nodded "Yeah I did I got to say some of stuff Yusei told me were a bit simple as I thought it was I guess I was making it harder than I thought it would be" Yugo said.

"Or maybe you just trying to rush things like you always do" Yuzu with a bit of a smirk "Hey! I have you know I been working on this for hours now! If I was rushing I would have damage my D-Wheel already!" Yugo said Yuzu just giggled "I know Yugo I was just messing with you so are you ready to get to work?" she asked. Yugo then gave Yuzu a determined smile and said "Yep! Alright Yuzu hand me that socket wrench and let's get to work!" After that Yugo and Yuzu immediately got to work on upgrading Yugo's D-Wheel. Thanks to the instructions and advice Yusei gave him and with the extra help from Yuzu Yugo had finally finished upgrading the D-Wheel in about an hour and a half.

Safe to say Yugo was pretty happy and excited he was happy that he was finally able to upgrade his D-Wheel and he was excited because he was ready to test on how these new parts made his D-Wheel better than it ever been before. Yugo then looked at Yuzu and said "thanks Yuzu I couldn't have done it without you" Yuzu smiled at Yugo and said "you're welcome but I didn't really do anything I just scrwed in a couple of parts that's all." Yugo shook his head "that's not true without your help I wouldn't have finished quicker I probably would have been stuck all night doing this so thanks Yuzu" Yugo said as he gave Yuzu a warm smiled.

Yuzu then blushed a bit and "ok if you say so Yugo" Yugo then walked over to this desk and got a black t-shirt and put it on much to Yuzu's disappointment. "As one of your rewards how about taking her out for a spin?" Yugo suggested "What but Yugo this is your D-Wheel you should be-"Yuzu started to say but was interrupted by Yugo. "It's fine Yuzu I trust you besides you know how to ride a D-Wheel so this is nothing plus I'm going to be right there with you" Yugo said giving Yuzu a thumbs up and a reassuring smile. "Yugo" Yuzu said surprised that Yugo had complete trust in her when riding his D-Wheel it was heartwarming and sweet that he trusted her to ride his D-Wheel it was almost as if he was entrusting a part of himself to her.

Yuzu then gave Yugo a determined look and said "alright if you believe I can handle this then I won't let you down". "That's the sprit!" Yugo said as he opened up the container in his D-Wheel that contain his helmet and a spare he then tossed the spare to Yuzu which she caught and put on his helmet. "When you done putting on your helmet hop on" Yugo instructed to the pink haired duelist Yuzu just nodded and put on her helmet once she did that she got on to the driver's seat with Yugo sitting right behind her. "Alright Yuzu you know what to do" Yugo said "right" Yuzu said without wasting any time Yuzu activated Yugo's D-Wheel and about a second later they sped off into the distance.

Yugo then pressed a button on a black device "there now my garage door should be closed by now" he said. "Wow I can tell now that my D-Wheel is running a lot more smoothly and faster! How you holding up Yuzu" Yugo said to the pink haired duelist. "I fine so far how far you want us to go?" she asked "just go around a couple of blocks and head back that just be fine for today and after that I'm going to give you my second award" Yugo replied. "Okay then hold on Yugo" Yuzu said as she accelerated the D-Wheel to go even faster. Yuzu did exactly what Yugo had instructed her to do she went around a couple of blocks in a matter about ten to fifth teen minutes and once she was done she started to head back towards Yugo's garage.

Once they got back inside of Yugo's garage Yuzu and Yugo both got off the D-Wheel and put both helmets inside the container on Yugo's D-Wheel after that Yugo had closed the garage door. "That was awesome Yuzu! I can tell my D-Wheel gotten a major upgrade after this I need to call Yusei and tell to say thanks for the parts." Yuzu just giggled and said "I'm glad that your happy about your D-Wheel Yugo" "yeah and I couldn't have done it without your help Yuzu now then I believe I mentioned about giving you a second reward" after Yugo said that he took off his shirt once again leaving him shirtless and Yuzu blushing a bit.

Yugo then started to walk towards Yuzu "Y-yugo what are you doing?" Yuzu said not moving an inch "giving you a reward Yuzu what else now just relax and let me do all the work" Yugo said smoothly. Yuzu was getting wet by Yugo talking like that since when did Yugo become such a smooth talker while Yuzu was in her thoughts she didn't noticed that Yugo had wrapped her arms around her. Yugo being the energetic one that he is wasted no time and gave Yuzu a big deep kiss much to the surprised of the fusion duelist.

Yuzu widen her eyes at the surprised at the kiss but about a minute or two later she started to kiss Yugo back. The kiss started off very slow at with Yugo starting to rub Yuzu lower back causing to pink haired girl to moan under the kiss and open her mouth. Yugo decided to be a bit aggressive and without a second thought he put his whole tongue inside of Yuzu's mouth causing her to moan once again Yuzu then nocticed that Yugo had went down lower and now was messaging her ass. "Alright Yugo two can play at that game" Yuzu thought Yuzu then started to put her hand under Yugo's groin causing him to moan as well it wasn't long until the two tongues were fighting for dominance over the kiss.

The kiss lasted about ten minutes until Yugo and Yuzu pulled away from each other so that they can catch their breath. "Wow Yuzu I didn't you liked to play dirty like that" Yugo said in a amused tone. Yuzu just smirked at Yugo "what can I say Yugo I'm just full of surprises" Yuzu went up to the side of Yugo's neck and gave it a kiss and a love bite which Yugo moaned a bit because of it he was pretty damn sure he was going to get a hickey for sure. Once Yuzu pulled away from Yugo she gave him a sweet but scary smile. "Now why don't you go on your desk and lay down for me ok if you don't well then you remember my fan don't you?" Yugo just paled a bit and in a matter of seconds he did what he was told and laid down on his deck.

Of course Yugo had to put a couple of items to the side but he was going to have to clean up later right now he was dealing with a very horny and scary teenage girl. Once Yugo got on the desk Yuzu then walked towards the desk and got on it and she was currently on top of Yugo at the moment. Yuzu without any hesitation leaned her head downward and gave Yugo a deep kiss which Yugo happily returned but unfortunately unlike their last kiss this was a bit shorter the kiss lasted for about a minute or two. Then Yuzu pulled away from Yugo and she started to kiss and bite the right side of his neck again causing Yugo to moan a little again.

"Shit Yuzu must be really horny if she being this aggressive" Yugo thought about about a minute or two of kissing and biting Yugo's neck Yuzu decided that it was time to move on. Yuzu started to plant kisses on Yugo's chest and stomach area while she was moving down slowly causing the synchro duelist to coo a little bit. Once Yuzu reached the bottom of the table she got up and went down on her knees " Yugo would you mind sitting up" Yuzu said "sure" Yugo said as he sat up after he sat up Yuzu got to work at taking off his jumpsuit pants. She was having a bit of a hard time but Yuzu manged to get Yugo's jumpsuit off of him leaving him in only his boxers but Yuzu quickly pulled them off and now Yugo was now in birthday suit in front of Yuzu.

Yuzu then noticed that Yugo's cock was pretty much fully hard and now all Yuzu needed to do was get a nice taste of his seed. But first Yuzu decided that she was going to tease the synchro duelist for a little bit Yuzu started to slowly jack off Yugo with her right hand while at the same time she leaned her forward and started to lick and suck on his balls. "Oh shit Yuzu that feels so good" Yugo groaned praising Yuzu on her oral skills so far happy that Yugo was praising her skills Yuzu had sucked on his balls faster and jacked him off a little bit faster too. Yuzu continued to do this for about ten minutes until she decided it was time to move on.

Yuzu removed her mouth from Yugo's balls making a loud pop sound while still jacking him off she then looked up at Yugo and noticed that his face was in pure bliss. Yuzu smirked a bit at the displayed she was pleased that she was able to please Yugo like this. Yuzu then started to lick the middle of Yugo's shaft with her tongue in a up and down while she was slowly jacking him off causing Yugo to groan in pleasure and in frustration he wanted to Yuzu to use her mouth already. Yuzu continued doing this for about five minutes until Yugo said "Yuzu your being a damn tease use your mouth already" Yuzu stopped what she was doing and giggled "my someone impatient but that's no surprise since this is you we are talking about" she said.

"Alright Yugo ask and you shall receive" Yuzu said Yuzu started to put her mouth on the tip and after that she started to take more of Yugo's cock inch by inch until it reached her throat and Yuzu will have a pretty good idea what Yugo's going to do since she still has her hair in pigtails. Yuzu turns out to be correct because once Yugo felt his dick reach the back of Yuzu's throat he started to grab her pigtails and he the impatient person he is he started to bobble Yuzu's head rapidly in a up and down motion hoping to give the pink haired duelist the best face fucking of her life.

Yuzu who is probably already a pro at this by now had wasted no time at all and instantly massaged her throat muscles so she can take Yugo's dick without gagging and she tried to use her tongue as much as she can as well. "MMMM that's it Yugo faster use my mouth for your personal fuck hole" the fusion user dirtily thought. "Fuck Yuzu that feels so good!" Yugo said "It's almost like your mouth is another pussy I can use" he said bluntly. "If Yuzu's mouth wasn't stuff with dick she might have laugh at that statement and said "I guess it is" but at the moment all she can do is moan sending vibrations to Yugo's dick making him feel even more pleasure.

Yugo continued to raidly face fuck Yuzu like this for about twenty minutes until Yugo said "Yuzu I'm about to cum." When Yugo said that Yuzu just clinched her throat muscles even more hoping to get can get all of his cum. "Fuck!" Yugo said feeling that Yuzu just clinched her throat muscles "here it comes Yuzu grh ahhhh!" with one last pushed Yugo had forced all of his seed down Yuzu's throat forcing the pink haired fifth teen year old to shallow it all. "Fuck it taste so good I might actually cum from the test" Yuzu thought as she continued to shallow Yugo's load of cum not wasting any drop. After Yugo finished cumming he pulled his cock away from Yuzu's mouth.

Yuzu stood up from her knees and coughed a bit but otherwise she was fine she gave Yugo a sultry looked and licked her lips "mmm that was some reward Yugo" she said. Yugo could feel himself getting hard again but he remained calm and said "You don't think that all do you Yuzu there a lot more where that came from" he said as he got off the table and walked over to her. "I would hope not" Yuzu said Yugo just smiled and gave her kiss "let's get you out of those clothes shall we" Yugo whispered into her ear. Yuzu could feel herself getting more wetter by the minute hearing Yugo talk like that was making her legs wobble.

Yugo then gave Yuzu another deep kiss which she returned she returned with equal passion this kiss didn't last too long as Yugo pulled away from Yuzu. Yugo then started to take off her pink and white shirt and once he did he threw it on the ground leaving Yuzu in just her pink bra and skirt. Yugo then started to plant kisses on Yuzu's neck causing the pink haired girl to let out a soft moan. While Yugo was doing that he had his left hand behind Yuzu's back and in a matter of seconds he unhooked her bra easily which surprised Yuzu a bit. She secretly wondered if Yugo and the other boys for that matter was getting to damn good at sex but she pushed those thoughts quickly to the side as she felt Yugo bite her neck a little bit.

After Yugo bit her neck he wasted little time and started assaulting Yuzu's breast by sucking and biting one breast and pinching twisting and messaging the other one. "*moan* fuck that feels good keep going Yugo my tits are your to play with" Yuzu said sure it hurted a little but she has a feeling Yuri is a lot worst spinking of her fellow fusion duelist Yuzu needs to get her hands on him soon but that will be for another time right now her focus is on Yugo at the moment. About every minute or so Yugo would alternate between which breast to suck on and which breast to message. It's safe to say that Yugo was enjoying playing with Yuzu's breast.

Sure they're not the biggest pair in the world but it suits her just fine not to mention she got a great ass to back it up as well. Yugo continued to do this for about twenty minutes until he decided to move on to the next stage. Yugo then started to go down on Yuzu until he was face to face to her skirt he then started to untie the white belt around her skirt after the belt was untied he immediately removed the belt without a second thought. Once the belt was removed Yuzu skirt automatically dropped to the floor and Yugo was a bit surprised what Yuzu was wearing. Yuzu was wearing a pink thong and it barely covered her pussy and ass.

Yugo looked at Yuzu who just blushed and turned away for a bit "wow Yuzu I didn't know you wore these types of underwear's I'm surprised. Yuzu looked down towards Yugo but she was still a bit embarrassed "I didn't at first but Selena suggested that we needed to switch up a bit when we are with you guys so she basically forced us to by these I don't think Rin and Ruri didn't have to much of a problem with it" she replied. "Well I better thank Selena then because you look sexy as hell wearing that thong" "do you really mean it?" Yuzu replied "come on Yuzu you know me I always honest with you" Yugo said to her with a smile.

Yuzu just nodded and smiled at the synchro duelist words "thanks Yugo you're the best you may precede". "Sure but um Yuzu would you mind bending over by my desk" Yugo said Yuzu gave Yugo a confused look but just shrugged her shoulders whatever Yugo got planned in that brain of his it must be good. Yuzu then put her hands on Yugo's desk and bend over for him "like this" the pink haired duelist said "Yep perfect" Yugo said as he walked behind Yuzu without any warning Yugo then slapped Yuzu's ass causing Yuzu to make a eep and a little moan. "I bet you loved that do you Yuzu" Yugo said as he slapped her ass again "you love getting spanked don't you."

The pinked haired girl only bit her lip now wanting to answer Yugo's question. Yugo then slapped her ass two more times "Come on admit it! If you don't your ass will be as red as the sun!" Yugo shouted he then slapped her ass two more times until Yuzu said "YES! I LOVED GETTING SPANKED! I ALWAYS GET WET WHEN A GUYS SLAPS MY ASS LIKE THE WHORE I AM!" Yugo then smirked as he got on his knees "good girl" he then kissed her ass cheek "now here more of your reward spread out a little bit. Yuzu did what Yugo ordered her too and Yugo had slowly pulled the thong off of her leaving Yuzu's pussy and asshole exposed.

Yugo then leaned forward and without any hesitation he started to lick around Yuzu asshole while at the same time he started to slowly finger fuck her using his index and middle finger. "Oh fuck!" Yuzu said this isn't the first time Yugo had done some anal play with her he does it all the time when he with her more so then his counterparts that probably one of the few difference between Yugo and them he is willing to try anything when it comes to sex that and he a bit more energetic. "Oh god Yugo *moan* just like that keep eating my asshole" Yuzu said between moans and pants she had feeling it wouldn't be long until she starts cumming soon.

At about ten minutes Yugo started to pick up the pace he started to pick up the pace he started to rim around Yuzu asshole faster and rapidly finger fuck and as he did that you could hear the sounds Yuzu's pussy was making. "Oh god Yugo! faster!" Yuzu said she could feel herself starting to drool and her legs shaking but none the less she held on to that desk for dear life. Yugo continued to go at this pace for about twenty five minutes until he herd Yuzu scream "YUGO I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" Yugo just kept up the pace not losing his focus for even a moment about five minutes later Yugo could feel Yuzu asshole clinch around his tongue and her pussy clinched around her fingers meaning she was going to cum at any second.

"Fuck! Here it comes Yugo oh fuck oh fuck oh fuuucck!" Yuzu said as she came all over Yugo's fingers. Yugo then pulled his mouth away from Yuzu's asshole and he started to lick some of the juices off his fingers and then he started to put some of Yuzu's cum on his dick. "That was great Yuzu but I need to stay in that position a bit longer ok I'm going to fuck that big ass of your" Yuzu just moaned weather out of pleasure or exhaustion Yugo wasn't sure. Yugo then lined up his dick between Yuzu asshole and once he did he managed to slid inside easily due to the cum used as lube on his dick.

"Fuck go a little bit easy ok Yugo" Yuzu pleaded Yugo just smirked and said "no promises Yuzu without wasting any time Yugo had started to rapidly thrust in and out of Yuzu's asshole. "Oh god!" Yuzu said as he moaned from the feeling of her asshole getting destroyed she has a feeling she going to walk funny for a couple of days. While he was thursting in out of Yuzu's asshole Yugo had started to slap her asscheeks once more causing the pinked haired fusion duelist to moan. "Fuck Yuzu you have one of the best ass ever" he slapped her ass three more times "I bet you love anal don't you.

"*moan* yes" Yuzu said "I can't hear you" Yugo said as he slapped her ass again "I LOVE ANAL I LOVE EVERY MINUTE OF IT!" That's my girl" Yugo said as he continued to rapidly thrust in and out of Yuzu's asshole. Yugo continued doing this for about thirty minutes until Yugo said "Shit I'm cumming Yuzu you better take it all grh ahhhh!" with one last thrust Yugo had came inside Yuzu's ass. "Oh god my ass feel likes it's on fire" Yuzu said as Yugo pulled his dick away from her ass. Yugo could see some of his cum staring to leak from her asshole. "But where not done yet Yuzu we still haven't gotten to the best part yet" Yugo said with a smirk.

Yuzu turned around "you're still hard?" Yugo I don't think I can keep going" she said. "Nonsense you got one more round in you" Yugo said as he walked over to Yuzu picked her up till she was face to face to him. Yugo then sat on his D-Wheel and he positions his dick towards Yuzu pussy so that way she could ride him while he was on his D-Wheel. "Are you ready for this Yuzu" as much as exhausted Yuzu was she found herself getting excited as she was about to get fuck on Yugo's D-Wheel. Yuzu nodded and said "give it to me" "ok you asked for it" Yugo said Yugo then started to pulled Yuzu down towards her dick so she can take every inch of his dick.

"OH FUCK SO FULL" Yuzu said as she felt her eyes rolled back in her head and her tongue started to hang out. "So tight" Yugo grunted after about a minute of adjustments Yugo slapped Yuzu's ass again "start riding slut!" Yuzu did exactly what Yugo said as he started to rapidly bounce up and down his dick almost as if her hips were moving at a blur. "SO GOOD YUGO! I LOVE YOU AND YOUR BIG DICK" Yuzu yelled "and I love you and your tight pussy ass well Yuzu keep going" Yugo said seeing Yuzu boobls jiggle a little bit was turning him on more and more.

Yuzu continued riding Yugo like this for forty five minutes until Yugo said "Yuzu I'm about to cum." "Me too lets cum together!" Yuzu continued to ride Yugo a little bit faster for about ten more minutes until Yugo said "here it comes Yuzu "ahhhhh!" Yugo said as when Yuzu went down on his dick one more time he unleashed a huge load inside of her pussy. "FUCK! CUMMING!" Yuzu said as she came all over Yugo's dick as well. After that Yuzu had lean forward towards Yugo for support both were sweaty and panting from the intense sex they just had. "Yugo then smirked at Yuzu and said "I hoped you enjoyed riding my D-Wheel Yuzu" hoping she would get the joke.

"*pant* when I have enough energy to move I'm going to wack you with my fan for that back joke you just said."


	20. Project Fun

Chapter 20: Project Fun

"Alright class you have your assignments and your partners remember the paper is due Monday you are dismissed" the English teacher which turned out to be soul said. Rin just sighed as she got from her seat and started walking out of the classroom and into the hallway in school. "Another boring paper just my luck well at least Yuto is my partner he is one of the smartest guys I know" Rin said as she was heading off into her next class. Speaking of Yuto he was just walking up to Rin to catch up to her and talk to her "hey Rin" Yuto called out to her. Hearing somebody calling her name Rin stopped and turned around to see who was calling her when she was it Yuto she gave Yuto a smile and said "hey Yuto what's up".

Rin found Yuto to be an interesting person to say the least they really never met each other during the war because of different circumstances. But during the time they were both at the fusion dimension together Ruri had told her all about Yuto and what he was like and safe to say when she met him after the war and gotten to know him Rin could say Ruri was pretty much right about everything when she describe Yuto. Yuto was more calm and patient and has a certain edge about like he never lets his guard down probably because of what happen during the war. Also he has a mysterious vibe around him Rin feels that she knows everything about him but at the same time she feels like she hardly knows him at all.

Yuto is the exact opposite of Yugo and to be honest Rin doesn't really know how to deal with it all really Yugo is energetic and let his feelings on a certain matter be know loudly. But Yuto doesn't really let his feelings be knows and no one can really tell besides maybe Yuya and Yufu what's he thinking. Being partner up with him could give Rin the opportunity to let him open up to her more "that and maybe I could see what's in those pants of his" Rin perversely thought in her mind.

"I was wondering do you have time to come over to my house so we can work on the paper together" Yuto calmly said to her. "Sure I got plenty of free time anyway I can walk with you to house after school if you want me to" Rin replied. "Great I guess I'll see you after school then" Yuto said with a small smile "yeah you sure will well I better get to class I'll see you after school Yuto" Rin said as she started to turn around and head to her next class "right see you later Rin" Yuto said as he turned around and started to head to his next class. About a few hours later school was out and Rin and Yuto was leaving school grounds and started to head back to Yuto's house.

As they were walking the two of them had started to have a conversation with each other. " You remember what exactly we are suppose to be writing about" Rin asked the xyz duelist Yuto just nodded " Yeah I remember we were suppose to write a little report about Beowulf and answer basically the main topic of the report" Yuto said calmly. "Yeah like since Beowulf was a hero the question was like Beowulf what kind of hero you would be" Rin explained. "I guess that would be perfect for us since we kind of did save the world" Yuto said with a smile. Rin just giggled "yeah we did well I didn't do much since I was captured. Yuto shook his head "not true Rin you played a huge part in saving the dimensions" he said as he pointed at Rin's bracelet. Rin stared at her bracelet Yuto was right her bracelet and her power was crucial in saving the dimensions but still she sometimes wonder why she and her counterparts have these bracelets in the first sure they understand a lot more but it was still a mystery that they still haven't solved yet.

Rin then looked at Yuto and smile and said "yeah your right thanks Yuto" Yuto just gave Rin a silent nod and after that the two have walked quietly to Yuto's house. Once Yuto and Rin got inside of the house Yuto turned to Rin and said "I got a laptop upstairs I can get it so that way we can start on the paper right away" Rin just nodded and said "ok that's fine". "Do you want me to give you some clothes to put on to make you comfortable I don't want you to wear your school clothes while you're over here" Yuto said. Rin just shook her head "nah you don't have to go through that much trouble for me" Yuto just nodded "ok well I'll be right back then you can just wait on me by sitting on the couch" "sure" Rin said as she walked over to the couch and sat on it.

It took Yuto about fifth teen minutes to come back down stairs and Rin noticed that Yuto was wearing a different set of clothes. Yuto was wearing a plain black t-shirt and black sweatpants and Rin noticed that Yuto was holding a black laptop. "Sorry about that I hope I didn't take too long" Yuto said "no not at all" Rin replied. "Ok let's just sit in the dining room that way we can have enough space to work does sound good to you" Yuto suggested to the green haired girl. "Sure" Rin nodded after that the two of them took their backpacks and moved into the dining room. Rin and Yugo then took a few items out of their backpack for English and Yuto sat his laptop on the table and started it up.

Once it was on he then went on to the writing section on his laptop after that Rin and Yuto had decided to compare notes. "I got to say Yuto you take really great notes way better than Yugo does" Rin said with a giggle Yuto just chuckled at Rin and said "I would hope so otherwise I wouldn't be a straight a student you got to be prepared and organized for anything especially school." "Well that's good were you liked that before the fusion dimension attack heartland?" Rin asked the xyz duelist Yuto gave Rin a sad smile and said "Yeah pretty much I was always like this especially when I was at school or at the duel school back in Heartland." "I see its good thing you're liked that otherwise we be in troblue" Rin said jokingly trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah you're right Rin" Yuto said he then continued and said "Anyway we should get started" "hold on a minute Yuto before we start I want to ask you something real quick" Rin said. "Sure shoot" Yuto said calmly "do you consider yourself a hero?" Rin asked the xyz duelist Yuto gave a paused a bit as if he was surprised that Rin asked him that kind of question. After about a minute or two Yuto just sighed and said "honestly Rin I don't really consider myself a hero at all to be honest with you" Rin just frowned when Yuto said his answer "how come?" the green haired girl asked. Yuto just sighed a bit "it's just I felt like I couldn't do anything at all during the war and I couldn't save anybody while Heartland was being invaded" Yuto said.

Mentioning about how could he couldn't help his comrades during the war "for example you know remember Yuma right?" Rin nodded as she had met the xyz duelist a couple of times whenever she and the others went to go to heartland and visit the other xyz duelist Yuma reminded her so much of Yugo she was a bit surprised they are not related. "I couldn't save him if I arrived a few minutes earlier I could have helped him in his battle with Haou and the time while Shun and I went to Standard all of the resistance members were wiped out if I had remained at home the damage would have been minimal." Yuto said he then stopped himself for a bit and then he said "so no Rin I do not consider myself a hero."

"Yuto" Rin said she then continued "you shouldn't blame yourself about what happened while you and Shun went to standard you didn't know that academia would launch a full on assault on the resistance after you two left there only so much that you can do." Rin stopped herself for a bit and continued saying "besides I'm sure Yuma doesn't blame you for what happened to him and I'm sure he wouldn't like to see you put yourself down like that so don't feel bad Yuto if you ask me I think you would be a pretty badass hero" Rin said with a smile. Yuto gave Rin a small smile "thanks Rin I really needed that so what about you?" he asked.

"What about me?" Rin asked confused by what Yuto was exactly asking her "do you consider yourself a hero in any way" Yuto replied. "Honestly I don't think I'm anything special even with my bracelet" Rin said. "How come?" Yuto asked her a bit surprised by her answer "I guess sometimes I feel like I'm not as good as my counterparts when it comes to that sort of stuff especially when it comes to dueling I feel like I'm nowhere as good as them despite learning from Yusei who is one of the best duelist out there not to mention that I couldn't do anything to help you guys I was captured when I heard about everything you guys did in the and part of was to save us I felt frustrated due to being useless and having you guys risk your lives to save me" Rin said as she felt she had to get this out of her chest.

Yuto just took everything Rin said to him in silence he had no idea Rin felt that way about herself when Yuto gotten to know a bit after the war Yuto knew Rin was a very kind and strong individual she does have a bit of a bossy side but that's because she was pretty much keeping Yugo in line in case he did something stupid. But overall Yuto consider Rin to be a strong individual and that alone makes her a great hero in his own opinion. "You shouldn't underestimate yourself Rin you're a strong person and let's not forget you had a part in saving the dimensions and don't worry about the other girls just focus on yourself and figure out how to get a lot stronger then you already are in your own way and Rin no matter what anybody says I think you are a hero."

"Do you really mean that?" Rin asked "Sure how else are you going to save Yugo when he in a jam" Yuto said jokingly with a small smirk. Rin just giggled she rarely see Yuto making a joke if he doing that it means he was pretty comfortable around her and trust her "thanks Yuto I really needed that talk now that we got that out the way what do you say we get started on that paper" Rin said. "Sure sounds like a plan" Yuto said with a smile. After Rin and Yuto had begun to work on their paper together it only took them a couple hours but with Rin and Yuto working together on the paper like a well oil machine they believed they would get an A after they finished the paper.

"Well we finally finished it was tough but we managed to finish the paper" Rin said as she let out a huge sigh of relief. "Yeah it was" Yuto said as he saved the paper on his laptop "since we have a lot of time on our hands what do you want to do now Rin?" Yuto asked the green haired girl. Rin just smirked and without any warning she started to grab Yuto's groin and started to rub it "oh I think I have an idea after all we both deserve after the all the hard work we just did plus we never been together before so it could be a great experience for the both of us." Yuto could feel himself getting a boner due to Rin basically rubbing his dick through his pants. Since he never had sex with Rin before and added to the fact that lust was taking over his mind at the moment the only thing Yuto could say at the moment was.

"Do you want to take this to my room" the xyz duelist asked the synchro duelist Rin just smiled at Yuto and said "of course lead the handsome". Yuto just nodded as he got up Rin got up as well and after that the two had started to head upstairs towards Yuto's room. Once Rin and Yuto got up the stairs Yuto lead Rin to his room which was the first door to the left Yuto then opened the door to his room "ladies first" Yuto said with his usual calm tone. Rin just laughed a bit and said "how very thoughtful of you" after that she went inside of Yuto's room and a second later Yuto went inside the room himself.

Once Yuto got inside his room and closed his door Rin wasted little and went up to the Xyz duelist and gave him a big deep kiss. Yuto was caught off guard by the kiss at first but after a minute later he kissed Rin back with equal passion about five minutes into the kiss Yuto could feel Rin's tongue going around the his lips and Yuto knew exactly what the green haired synchro duelist wanted to do. Yuto had willingly opened his mouth which allows Rin to put her tongue inside Yuto's mouth and it wasn't long until their tongues were fighting for dominance over the kiss.

The kiss lasted for about ten minutes until Rin and Yuto pulled away from each other so that they can catch their breath a bit. "Wow you're a great kisser Yuto" Rin said with a smile on her face "thanks Rin you're a pretty good kisser as well" Yuto replied. "Thank you now can you do me a favor can you take off your clothes and lay down on your bed" Rin said to the xyz duelist Yuto just nodded and a moment later he started to take all of his clothes once Yuto gotten all his clothes off Rin couldn't help but stare at his physique . "My god he so hot I mean I thought he was pretty hot before but he on a different level when he naked" Rin thought. Once Yuto was naked he got on his bed and laid down on it.

Shaking her head from her thoughts Rin then started to walk towards Yuto's bed and got on it on her hands and knees and in a matter of seconds Rin found herself on top of Yuto. Without wasting anytime Rin had lean her head forward and gave Yuto a big deep kiss which he happily returned. The kiss lasted for about a minute or two before Rin pulled back and started to kiss and bite the side of Yuto's neck causing the xyz duelist to grunt in pleasure. After about a couple of minutes Rin started to move from the the right side of Yuto's neck to the middle kissing it causing the xyz duelist to grunt in pleasure from the feeling.

Rin had continued kissing and biting the middle part of Yuto's neck for five minutes until she decided to move on. Rin had started to go down to Yuto's chest and stomach area while planting kisses while she was nearing the bottom Rin stopped for a bit "hey Yuto can you sit at the front of your bed for me" Rin told the xyz duelist. Yuto just nodded he was wondering what Rin was planning but he just shrugged it off and did what he told her to do. Once Yuto was sitting in front of the bed Rin then got on her knees and after that she started to take off her school top once the top was off Rin was just wearing a green bra and short skirt. After that Rin started to unhook her green bra and once she did that she put the bra on the ground leaving her big breast on display. "Well Yuto what do you think do you like my tits" Rin asked with a smirk already knowing the answer based on Yuto's hard on.

Yuto just cough for a bit and said "yes" Rin just smiled the girls was right Yuto doesn't say or react much even during sex hopefully she can changed that. After Yuto said that Rin had leaned forward and started to wrap her breast around Yuto's dick hoping to give him one of the best tit's fucks of his life with a little extra. Rin had put her whole mouth on the tip which caused Yuto gasp a little bit in pleasure after she did that Rin started to move her breast in a up and down motion while at the same time she started to lick around the tip like lollipop. Yuto grunted again "shit that feels so good" the xyz duelist thought as he was getting an amazing tit fuck from a very beautiful girl.

He could feel Rin licking and sucking the tip of the cock which added to the amazing feeling of Rin's boobs messaging his dick. To keep up with Rin's movements Yuto started to thrust his hips a bit so it will be a little easier for Rin. Rin just moaned in appreciation and just continued tit fucking Yuto at a very fast pace Rin continued tit fucking Yuto like this for about twenty minutes until Yuto said "Rin I'm going to cum soon." Rin just kept up the pace after Yuto said that hoping get a nice load of his seed in a matter of minutes after about five minutes Yuto said "here it comes Rin grhhhh!" Yuto grunted and in a matter of seconds he released a huge load inside of Rin's mouth.

Rin was a bit surprised of the load but none the less she managed to shallow most of it while some went on Yuto's cock. Rin then got away from Yuto and started to clean his cock by licking the remaining cum that was on it once she finished she looked up at Yuto. "You taste fantastic Yuto" Rin said with a smile Yuto gave Rin a small smile "thanks Rin" "Now then" Rin said as she stood back "hopefully you can do the same for me" Rin then turned around and unzip her skirt and once she did that she bend over and easily took off her skirt giving Yuto a good view of the green thong she was wearing.

Yuto was a bit surprised that Rin was wearing that type of underwear but he didn't really react or say anything but he knew that he can feel himself getting another erection soon. Once Rin felt Yuto got a good look on her big round ass she slowly took her thong off and turned back around to face Yuto "so Yuto I'm in your hands now what do you want me to do?" Rin asked the xyz duelist. From what he heard from the guys Rin can be a bit submissive in the bed room not really the dominant type Yuto just told her "just lay down on the bed". Rin just nodded and in about a second or so later Rin was currently lying down on Yuto's bed.

Yuto then was on all fours on his bed and was currently on top of Rin Yuto then leaned his head forward and gave Rin a big deep kiss which she happily returned back with equal passion. The kiss lasted for about a minute or two before Yuto pulled away and went to the side of Rin's neck and kissed and bit on it causing the green haired girl to moan a bit in pleasure. Yuto continued doing that for about five minutes until he decided to move on to the next step Yuto went to Rin's breast and without wasting any time he started to lick and suck one of them and message the other one. "Oh god!" Rin said as she moaned from Yuto playing with her boobs.

"Keep going Yuto keep playing with my tits" Yuto just kept doing that as he started to rub and pinch her nipples and lick and bite on the other one. Every minute or so Yuto would alternate between which breasts should he lick and which breast should he message and Rin would be in pleasure heaven regardless of what Yuto was doing. Yuto kept playing with Rin's breast for about twenty minutes until he decided to move on to his main prize. "Rin can you put your legs for me"Yuto said as he began to lay down on his bed. "Sure Yuto hold on" Rin said as he put her legs up and spread them out for Yuto.

Once Yuto laid down on his bed and Rin's legs was spread out showing her pussy on display to Yuto he wasted no tim by licking Rin's pussy in a up and down motion and using his left hand to rub and pinch her clit. "OH GOD!" Rin yelled "fuck that feels good Yuto keep eating my cunt just like that!" she continued saying. Happy that Rin was enjoying his handy work Yuto removed his hand from her clit and went up to it and started to lick and suck on it while he was rubbing Rin's pussy using his fingers causing the synchro duelist to moan even louder. About two minutes later Yuto went back to eating Rin out and occasionally playing with her clit.

Yuto continued doing this for twenty minutes until Rin said "Yuto I'm about to cum!" Yuto just kept eating Rin out at a very fast pace. Yuto continued eating Rin out like this for ten minutes until Rin said "Yuto I'm cumming! OH FUUUCKKK!" Rin said. Yuto could feel Rin's pussy clinch around his tongue and in a matter of second Rin had came all of Yuto's mouth and a little bit on his face. Yuto just drunk all of Rin's juices with little effort he then removed his face from Rin's pussy and licked the remaining juices from his face. "Rin you taste fantastic" Yuto said as he gave the neo domino city native a small smile.

"Thanks Yuto and your oral skills are amazing" Rin said with a smile back Yuto just nodded at her in appreciation and said "so how do you want to do this?" he asked her. "Do whatever you want to me I don't care" Rin said as she shrugged her shoulders "ok then can you get on all fours on my bed then" Yuto said. "You got it boss" Rin said as she got on all fours on Yuto's bed in a matter of seconds Yuto then got behind Rin on his knees and he started to position his cock towards Rin's pussy. Once Yuto felt he positions his cock towards Rin's pussy with one quick thrust he managed to get all of his cock inside of her pussy.

"OH FUCK SO BIG AND FULL" Rin yelled "so tight" Yuto quietly said at after about a minute of getting use to each other. Yuto had started to thrust in and out of Rin's pussy at a fast pace causing the green haired to moan loudly. "Oh fuck that's it Yuto faster keep fucking me just like that I'm your bitch tonight" Rin said Yuto was unfazed by Rin's dirty talk and kept thrusting in and out of pussy at a fast pace Yuto could feel Rin's pussy muscles clinch around his cock milking him for his seed every time he thrust . Yuto had continued fucking Rin like this for almost an hour until Rin said "Yuto I'm cumming!" "Me too Rin where?" Yuto started to ask but Rin interrupted "Inside! Do it inside" she said.

Yuto continued to thrust in and out of Rin's pussy for five minutes until Yuto said "here it comes Rin get ready grh ahhh!" Yuto grunted and with one last thrust he released his load inside of Rin's pussy. "Fuck! so full cumming" Rin said as she came a little bit after Yuto did after that Yuto had pulled out of Rin's pussy and he could see some of his cum leaking out of her pussy. "Hey Yuto" Rin said as she turned around and looked at him "yeah Rin" he said "we should be partners on a school assignment more often" she said with a smirk. Yuto just chuckled a bit and said "I couldn't agree more with you Rin."


	21. Sick Week

Chapter 22: Sick Week

"Damn it of all the times why did I get the flu" Yuri thought as he slowly sat up from his bed. If one could see Yuri right now they would see that he was a lot paler than usual and was sweating a little bit as well he was also breathing a lot and heavier than his normal breathing not to mention his head hurt like hell. "Oh *pant* well I *pant* guess I better suck *pant* it up" Yuri said to himself as he started to get up from his bed and get ready for school. Now most people would call Yuri insane for doing this but he has dealt with so much worse he thought one measly sickness would not stop him. Yuri through his own will power had managed to get from his bed went to the bathroom and started to take a shower.

Once he finished taking his shower he dried himself off and put on his school clothes with a bit of difficulty. After he put on his clothes Yuri went downstairs and started to head towards the door deciding to skip eating breakfast since he would just throw up like he did last night a few times. Yuri then opened the front door and locked it once he went outside and after he did that he started to slowly walk a bit towards his path to school. As was Yuri was slowly walking he found his vision getting burly a little bit and he feels like he was about to throw up but none the less Yuri continued walking to school.

"Yuri this is ridiculous you should be in bed resting not going to school!" Yuri slowly turned his head and saw his friend and partner Starve Venom Fusion Dragon floating beside him in sprit from. "What are you talking about Starve Venom *pant* I feel *pant* oh god* fine" Yuri said in a weak tone as he almost threw up again. "Idiot do you look fine?" Starve Venom rhetorically asked his friend and master sometimes he acts just as stubborn as some of his counterparts. "You're walking a lot slowly, your paler then usual and it looks like you're about to pass out any second Starve Venom stop himself for a bit and continued saying "Yuri go home and get back in bed and rest if not I'm going to teleport you inside your house".

Yuri with the little strength he had left just gave his dragon one of his signature glares "don't even think about it Starve Venom if you ever try to teleport me I'll rip your card apart you got that" Yuri said weakly with a growl. Of course Yuri didn't mean that he always threaten Starve Venom like that if tries to do something against his wishes but doesn't really mean that Starve Venom has been with him since he was a little boy and the last thing he would do is to betray his friend and ace like that. Starve Venom just sighed knowing that he wasn't going to stop Yuri no matter what he tries to tell him. "Alright fine but if you somehow pass out or something worse I will teleport you back home do you understand" Starve Venom said to his master.

"Yeah I understand" Yuri said weakly with one last sigh Starve Venom had left and went back inside of Yuri's extra deck box. Yuri then continued to walk weekly for ten more minutes until he had to stop till he heard a voice. "Hey Yuri good morning" Yuri stopped and turned around and noticed it was Ruri who who called up to him as she was walking towards him."*pant* Ruri *pant* good morning" Yuri said weakly "damn it my vision is getting blurry" he thought. Ruri narrowed her eyes and noticed something was definitely wrong with Yuri. "Are you alright your paler than usual and your sweating" Ruri said to the fusion user.

Ruri however wasn't buying it as she went up to Yuri and put her hand on his head when she did that Ruri gasp in surprised at how hot Yuri was because of his sickness. "Oh my god Yuri you're burning up! You should be in bed resting instead of going to school!" Ruri yelled at the fusion duelist Yuri just lightly pushed Yuri away and started to turn around. "You don't need to worry about me Ruri I'm fine now let's go to school already" Yuri said as he started to walk but once Yuri started to walk all the strength that he had left was gone and he instantly passed out and fell on the ground. But before Yuri passed out Yuri could hear Ruri scream YURI!

Yuri slowly opened his eyes as he was staring at the ceiling he knew that he was back home in his bed but real question in his mind was who took him back home. Yuri then looked to his right and noticed that Yuto was sitting on a chair to his right "Yuto" Yuri said weakly. Yuto took his eyes off the book he was reading and stared at his friend and fusion dimension counterpart "Yuri how are you feeling?" Yuto asked "Fine" Yuri said as he was about to get up from bed but Yuto pushed him right back in bed "Oh no you're not getting back up your resting today and maybe a few days since you have the flu" Yuto said in a tone that there was no room for arguments.

Yuri just sighed as he doesn't have the strength to argue with Yuto "how long was I out" Yuri asked Yuto. A couple of hours it's almost two right now so school is almost out" Yuto replied. "I see" Yuri said weakly "what happened after I passed out?" "After you passed out Ruri called me and told me to come here so I can pick you up and take you to your house during that time she never left your side when I got there. "I see thanks Yuto" Yuri said "don't thank me thank Ruri for keeping you safe while you was knock out and you should apologize to her for making her worry so much when I got there she was a crying mess."

"Hmm I'm surprised he didn't leave me behind to die" Yuri said in a half jokingly and half serious tone. Yuto just shook his head "no Ruri is not like that and you know that she cares about all of us and she considers anyone that friends with her family you included Yuri Ruri is just a very kind hearted person and that just the way she is". "Yeah you're right about that" Yuri replied remembering how he and Ruri met and how he captured her. "Anyway I'm just here to keep an eye on you until Ruri get's here since she insisted that she was going to stay over here and take care of you" Yuto said. "She doesn't have to do that" Yuri replied "maybe but she doing it because she wants too and loves you" Yuto replied Yuri didn't really have anything to say after that.

Over the next hour Yuto and Yuri had talked a few times about certain things but when three o'clock hit Yuto started to get up. "Well I should probably head out Ruri should already be on her way over here I'll see you later Yuri and I hope you get better" Yuto said as he started to walk out of Yuri's room. Yuri just nodded at his xyz dimension counterpart and said "Yeah thanks Yuto I'll see you later" after that Yuto had left Yuri's room and soon his house. It only took Yuri to wait for Ruri about an hour and during that time he went to the bathroom threw up took some medicine and went back in bed "crap now I feel worse than before" Yuri thought.

Yuri then herd the door to his opened up and when he did the person who opened his door and went inside his room was none other than Ruri. She was wearing her knee-length yellow dress with a belt over a white neck shirt basically the clothes she wore before the invasion of heartland in the xyz dimensions expect she wasn't wearing her white high heel like shoes. Yuri noticed that Ruri was carrying a handbag and her backpack for school. "Hey Yuri how are you feeling?" Ruri asked the fusion counterpart with a smile on her face.

"Like a million bucks" Yuri replied with his usual scarastic remarks "you don't have to be here Ruri I can take care of myself" he continued saying. Ruri just gave Yuri an angry glare "oh no you're not getting yourself out of this one mister do you have any idea how sick you were what you were you thinking trying to go to school while you sick like that do you have any idea how worried I was and everybody else!" Ruri said. Yuri just sighs weakly and said "still I don't want to be a burden to you or anyone else I already caused to much trouble to you".

"Yuri you're no trouble to me at all I already forgave you and already consider you family so it's not really a burden to me at all" Ruri replied. "Besides I hate seeing you like this I was so scared I thought you were going to die so please don't scare me like that anymore" she continued saying. Yuri looked at Ruri and noticed she had tears in her eyes showing how much she was concern for his being even when he first met her and now Ruri has a kind heart even to a guy that ruined her life. Yuri just sighed and said "I'll try not to Ruri by the way what's with the bags?" he asked her. "Oh those since I'm taking care of you I thought I should stay over here till you get better" Ruri replied with a smile on her face.

She then continue saying "and their nothing you can do to change my mind either" "stubborn girl" Yuri muttered. "What was that Yuri?" Ruri asked "nothing Ruri" Yuri replied not wanting to feel Ruri's wrath. "Good now I'm going downstairs to fix you some soup and after that to get some medicine do you want anything else? She asked the fusion duelist. Yuri just simply shook his head "ok then I'll be right back then" Ruri said as she dropped her bags and went downstairs to fix Yuri's soup. It didn't really take Ruri that long to finish what she was doing it took her about twenty minutes and once those twenty minutes pass Yuri had found Ruri coming to his room carrying a tray that has his soup and medicine.

"Wow I'm surprised you didn't trip on the stairs while carrying that" Yuri said jokingly Ruri just smiled a bit and rolled her eyes as she put the tray down on Yuri's dresser. "Ha-ha very funny at least you haven't lost your sense of humor" the xyz and synchro duelist said she then got the soup and spoon from the tray and began to sit down on the seat that was by Yuri's bed. "Now sit up and let me feed you" Ruri commanded Yuri after she sat down on the seat. "Come on Ruri I can feed myself give me the bowl" Yuri said as he was about to sit up once he sat up Ruri hit him on the head with the spoon. "Ow! what was that for?" Yuri asked angrily. "For being stubborn now shut up and eat your soup" Ruri said as she held out a spoon full of soup to Yuri so he can eat it.

"Fine" Yuri grumble as he opened his mouth and Ruri put the spoon full of soup in his mouth. "There that wasn't so bad was it?" Ruri said. "Now let's try to finish all of your soup and then we can take your medicine ok" she continues saying. "Fine whatever" Yuri said weakly admitting defeat. For about thirty minutes Ruri had managed to feed Yuri his soup and managed to take his medicine. A couple of hours later Ruri and Yuri begin to talk about others things like school and dueling. Ruri mentioned that she would be getting the school work and take notes for Yuri during the time he will miss school which Yuri thanked her greatly because he was the type of person that didn't want to get behind in anything and school was one of them.

Little that Ruri and Yuri by the time they were talking it was about ten at night. "Wow is it really late at night" Ruri yawned as she was getting sleepy. "Looks like it" Yuri replied getting sleepy as well "we should probably get ready for bed I need to go to school tomorrow and you need all the rest you can get" Ruri said. "Alright you know where the bathroom is" Yuri said "what I can change in front of you" Ruri replied in a teasing tone. Yuri just blushed a bit and said "just go get change" Ruri just giggle enjoying the fact that Yuri was getting embarrassed which rarely happens. Although to be honest she wouldn't mind giving Yuri a free show and something more since the two haven't had sex with each other.

"Ah well maybe when he gets better" Ruri thought as she began to get her night clothes and go in to the bathroom. Yuri just sighed a bit and lies down and rests his eyes as he was waiting for Ruri to come back. It took Ruri about fifth teen minutes to change her clothes and when she opened the door Yuri sat on his bed again to take a good look at Ruri. She was wearing a long purple nightgown which showed off her figure nicely and Yuri noticed that Ruri had her long flowing purple hair down which was rare to see for Yuri since Ruri almost always has her hair up to her usual style. "Wow I got to admit Ruri looks even more beautiful with her hair down I wouldn't mind if she keeps it like that everyday" Yuri thought.

"So what do you think Yuri" Ruri asked the fusion duelist "You look great Ruri" Yuri said with a bit of smile on his face. Ruri just let out a giggle and just said "thanks Yuri you're so sweet" Ruri then pulled out her sleeping bag from her bag and sat it up next to Yuri. "Um Ruri you sure you don't want to-"Yuri started to say but Ruri interrupted him "no I'm fine trust me I slept in worse places" she said referring to her time with the resistance. Ruri then began to get inside her sleeping bag "well ok Ruri if you say so well I'm about to head off to sleep good night Ruri" Yuri said. "Good night Yuri I hope you feel better" Ruri said. "Yeah hey Ruri" Yuri said "Yeah?" Ruri replied "…thanks for taking care of me while I'm sick" Yuri softly said.

Ruri just giggled and said "you're welcome" after that Ruri and Yuri had both fallen asleep. This trend would continue during the next couple of days Ruri would go to school and come back to take care of Yuri and during that time the two would become closer than they had ever been. One of the reasons the two became closer happened on a late Thursday night. Yuri was sleeping peacefully until he heard some sort of moaning and noise Yuri then sat from his bed and noticed that Ruri was making that noise and he noticed she was tossing and turning in her sleep and had tears in her eyes. "She must be having a nightmare" Yuri thought as he got out of the bed and lean down so that he could try to wake Ruri up.

"As Yuri got on the floor next to Ruri sleeping back he started to pick up what she was saying in her sleep. "No mom, dad don't go please no" "Oh no is she having a nightmare about her parents death" Yuri wondered Ruri has told him and the others about her, Shun and Yuto's parents dying in the hands of the fusion dimension after the war but they don't really bring it up because it causes too much painful memories for the heartland natives and out of respect for them they didn't want to mention their parents until they were absolutely ready to talk about it. To get Ruri out of nightmare Yuri started to gently shake her "Ruri wake up wake up Ruri" Yuri said as he shook her to wake up.

"No NOOO!" Ruri yelled as she sat up from her sleeping bag with tears streaming down her face. She looked around and noticed that Yuri was right by her. "Oh... Yuri sorry did I wake you up" Ruri said still shaken up about the nightmare she had. Yuri just shook his head "No you didn't you were having a nightmare so I woke up" he said in a surprisingly soft and caring tone. "I see I'm sorry Yuri I was just…having a nightmare about… my parents…" Ruri couldn't even finish as she busted out crying. Yuri then pulled her in a hug as she was resting her head on his chest as she kept on crying. "Shhh it's ok Ruri I'm here everything is going to be ok it was just a dream remember you still have Yuto Shun and the rest of us and I promise you were not going anywhere" Yuri said.

After about fifth teen minutes of crying and Yuri calming her down Ruri and Yuri pulled away from each other and Ruri pulled away from each other and Ruri started to wipe the tears away from her eyes. "I'm sorry that you had to see me like that Yuri" she said "it's ok everybody has to let out their emotions somehow so no need to apologize so are you feeling better?" Yuri asked with a smile on her face. Ruri noticed Yuri smile and smoothing tone when he calmed her down it reminded her too much her of his counterparts sometimes Ruri swear that they act almost the same despite how different they are personality wise.

Ruri just gave Yuri a smile and said "Yeah I am better thanks to you oh and you should try to smile more Yuri you look more handsome if you do." Yuri just snorted and grin "oh please the ladies love me already I don't need to smile". Ruri just rolled her eyes a bit and giggled "sure Yuri whatever you say" she then stopped herself and said "are you feeling any better?" "Yeah I'm mostly better I would say I'm 75% healthy" Yuri replied. "That's good" Ruri said "well how about you sleep with me for the rest of the night and maybe we could talk a little bit" Yuri suggested. Ruri was about to say no but the look Yuri was giving her was telling her he would not take no for an answer.

"That's sounds great Yuri I'll take you up on that offer" Ruri said with a smile on her face. After that Yuri and Ruri had got up and got in Yuri's bed which the heartland native went up to Yuri and started to snuggle next to him. Surprisingly Yuri didn't seem to mind at all but unknown to her Yuri started to blush a bit and lose his composure a bit due to how close she was to him. "Hey Yuri" Ruri said "Yeah" Yuri replied "do you remember how we first met?" The fusion duelist just sighed a bit and said "yeah I remember I remembered it all too well" Yuri replied as he and Ruri started to look back at the time they met or in other words the time Yuri was sent to capture her.

It was a little bit after the invasion it was night time and the resistance hideout was located in one of the many destroyed buildings in heartland. On top of one of the destroyed buildings a bright pink flash appeared and once the flash disappeared there stood a boy who was covered in a brown cloak that covered all of his body instead of face. That was boy was none other than Yuri who is here to capture and bring back Ruri Kurosaki under the professor's and Haou's orders. Yuri then took a good look at the resistances hideout while it was good hideout no doubt it would only be a matter of time before academia finds them wipe them out they were fighting a battle they could not win. Yuri then smirked "I almost feel sorry for them oh well that what happens when you oppose academia and it's rulers" Yuri said to himself. "Well I wasted enough time it's time to do what I came here for" Yuri said.

Yuri looked around for his target and sure enough he noticed and found Ruri who was filling up water for the other resistance members "jackpot" Yuri said as he smirked "hopefully she strong so that way this mission wouldn't be too boring" he said to himself. Meanwhile in the resistance hideout Ruri was filling up water for the Resistance members Shun Yuto and the others were in their tents sleeping and since she really couldn't sleep she decided to help out the other Resistances members in their hideout weather it's filling up water or help prepared the food. Ruri is the type of person where she will help out anybody in need and she wasn't going to stop now not after what happened to their home.

After she finished helping out the other members of the resistances Ruri decided to go out for a walk a bit in order to clear her head. But unfortunately for Ruri going out alone would turn out to be the biggest mistake in her life. As she was walking Ruri was thinking about the invasion and how heartland was once a peaceful city now was turned into a warzone "how could this happen how could people use dueling like this and destroying people lives it's not fair not after.." Ruri didn't even finish those thoughts as she shook her head. "I can't think about that right now right now I just need to keep on fighting and stop Academia from completely destroying our home" Ruri said to herself.

Ruri then stopped walking as she sense something she then looked around the area "strange why do I sense that someone is following me" she stopped herself before continuing "I must be imagining things" after she said that she continued her walking but as she was continuing walking she felt that she was still being followed and if was an enemy then that means she has to deal with them herself. "I can do this I can't have Yuto Shun and the others protect me forever" Ruri said to herself as she started running as she was running she managed to find a dead end near some destroyed buildings just so she can confront her follower herself.

She then put her duel disk on her left arm "alright whoever you are show yourself and quick hiding" Ruri bravely said. "My my you managed to sense that I was following you impressive this might be more fun than I thought" Ruri herd a male voice said. The said male then jumped down from a building and looked straight at Ruri "I must say you are pretty brave to think you can take me on alone already you have my respect before we even dueled." Ruri didn't even response to the boy at first taking a quick look at him the boy was wearing a brown cloak that was covering most of his body expect for his face. What shocked Ruri the most was this guy has Yuto's face.

But Ruri knew first hand that this guy was not her childhood friend while Yuto can be bit cold and distance at times he is mostly a kind hearted person beneath all of that. She couldn't sense any kindness with this guy it's like Ruri could feel that this was the type of guy that enjoy destruction and making people suffer almost as if it was just a game to him. But there was something else Ruri couldn't put into words but right now she doesn't have time right now. "Who are you?" Ruri demanded to the stranger the boy just smirked "who am I" he repeated as if he was amused by the question "it really doesn't matter who I am I'm just here to bring you back to Haou and the professor." "Haou" Ruri recognized that name it was the same person that defeated Yuma and took his Soul.

"That means you're from fusion dimension!" Ruri said the boy just grinned and said "right you are my little birdie and I'm here to take you back with me to the fusion dimension."

Ruri just growled a bit and activated her duel disk " you think you can just take me just like that well you going to have to beat me first!." The boy just simply activated his duel disk "very well if that's the way you want to play then let's duel" he said after that the duel between Yuri and Ruri was about to began. Yuri had to admit during the duel he was impressed with Ruri dueling skill she has some potential since she managed to knock him down to 1000 life points. Currently the duel was near the end Yuri had Starve Venom Fusion Dragon out on the field and Ruri was down to 100 life points and she had no cards or monsters on the field.

"My I must say you were impressive it's been awhile since I almost had to go all out against someone you are a great duelist." Yuri said to the heartland native who only had a sad look on her face realizing her fate. "No way, this guy so powerful I don't think Shun Yuto Kaito and the other strong duelist she know could defeat him I'm sorry everyone I tried my best" Ruri said quietly. "Before I finish you off I want to ask you something why did you decide to face me alone instead of getting your comrades?" Yuri asked Ruri. Ruri just looked up Yuri and smiled surprisingly "I thought I could somehow beat you without relying on the others for help but I was wrong you are so strong I didn't think you fully went out on me.

Yuri just chuckled and said "you underestimated yourself Ruri you gave me a bit of trouble if duel went longer I would have gone all out against you." "I see thank you" Ruri said "you know I have a feeling you're not as bad as I thought I know deep down you're a good person". That caught Yuri off guard no one has ever called him that before he was almost caught off guard until he composed himself and laugh a bit at Ruri statement. "Sorry my little birdie I not a good person at all and I'll show you right now Starve Venom Fusion Dragon attack Ruri directly and end this duel!" Yuri commanded his dragon. Starve Venom just jumped in the air and released a huge green like energy blast from his mouth and attacked Ruri directly causing the girl to scream as she was sent flying to the ground.

Yuri then deactivated his duel disk and walked towards Ruri and gently picked her bridal style "me a good person hump such a silly statement you really are a interesting person Ruri Kurosaki I would love to duel you again sometime after whatever Haou and the Professor's wants with you." Yuri said softly to her "Starve Venom get us out of here" Yuri commanded his friend and dragon Starve Venom's card glowed and in a matter of seconds it consumed Ruri and Yuri and after both of them disappeared from the area teleporting back to the academia in the fusion dimension.

"You were right Ruri I guess I really am a good person" Yuri looking down at Ruri who was still snuggling to him. Ruri then gave Yuri a smile and said "I told you so by the way I want my rematch with you" Yuri just chuckled and said "fine with me I really want to see how much you improved since then" "oh I gotten better trust me I won't lose this time" Ruri declared. "We'll see why don't we get some sleep ok tomorrow I'm going to give you a reward for taking care of me and I'll ditch school tomorrow. Ruri wondered what the reward is but it's probably good."Ok Yuri good night" Ruri said as she went up and kissed the fusion duelist on the cheek which caused Yuri to blush a bit.

"Good night Ruri" Yuri softly said after that Ruri and Yuri had both fallen into a deep sleep. After that in the morning Ruri got up and started to get ready for school once she did that she started to head out of Yuri's room. "Remember the reward" Yuri reminded the heartland native "I won't I got to go buy Yuri" after that Ruri left to go to school. It was the same as always while Ruri was at school Yuri was just in his room watching TV but this time he 100% healthy and he couldn't wait till he gets Ruri her rewarded for taking care of him while he was sick. When it was three Yuri had noticed that Ruri had came up to his room. "Ok Yuri what is the reward that you wanted to give me" Ruri said to the fusion duelist.

Yuri just gave Ruri one of his signature smirks and walked up to her "oh this is your reward" Yuri then leaned forward and much to Ruri's surprise he gave her a big deep kiss. Ruri was surprised by the kiss but it wasn't long until she began to kiss back. During the kiss Ruri had opened her mouth which Yuri knew what meant as without any hesitation Yuri has put his tongue inside of Ruri's mouth soon their tongues had begun to fight for dominance over the kiss. The kiss lasted for about ten until Ruri and Yuri had pulled away from each other. "Wow so that was my reward?" Ruri asked Yuri "and more do you not want your reward" Yuri replied. "Are you kidding me I wanted to do this for a long time with you but you kept avoiding me" Ruri said with a bit of a sad look.

"Sorry about that Ruri that won't happen again now where were we" after he said that Yuri had gave Ruri another deep kiss which the heartland native returned with equal passion. The kiss didn't last two long until about five minutes until Yuri pulled away from Ruri and started to lick and kiss the right side of her neck causing the fusion girl to moan. During that time Yuri had quickly started to take off Ruri's school top and once it was fully off Yuri put it on the floor leaving Ruri with just her yellow bra and skirt on. "*moan* keep going Yuri I want a hickey after this" Ruri said enjoying the pleasure she was feeling from Yuri.

Yuri kept on licking biting and kissing Ruri's neck as if he didn't listen to a word she said Yuri kept this up for ten minutes until he decided to move on. Without any effort he quickly unhooked Ruri's yellow bra and threw it on the ground leaving her big breast on display. Yuri took a good look at her breast and analyzed them "hmm her boob are pretty big not in the same level as Rin's and Katrina's but still pretty big I say her and Selena's tits are the same size" Yuri thought. After that Yuri had leaned forward and started to suck on Ruri's right breast and started to play and twist her nipple on the left one. "Shit" Ruri cursed in pain and pleasure the other girls weren't kidding when they said Yuri like to play rough. But that was fine with her she has dealt with worse things before.

Yuri had just kept up with his assault and about every minute or so he would switch between which breast he would suck on and which breast he would message and play with. "Fuck Yuri your amazing keep playing with my tits just like that. "Heh you haven't seen anything yet" Yuri thought as he kept sucking on Ruri's boobs Yuri kept doing this for twenty minutes until he separated himself from Ruri's breast. "Aww why you stop" Ruri complained Yuri just smiled at her and said "I want to try something new he said take off your clothes and you'll see what I mean" the fusion duelist replied.

After he said that both Yuri and Ruri took their clothes off leaving them naked and giving both of them to stare at their bodies. "My god he hot I knew he was pretty handsome before but adding the body is too much" Ruri thought. "Damn Ruri got a nice body I say it's almost at the level of Rin's and Katrina's Yuri thought. Yuri then went into his bed and lied down on it "Ruri get on top of me but face backwards" Yuri ordered the xyz and synchro duelist. Ruri nodded figuring out what Yuri wanted to do she then went up to the bed and got on top of Yuri backwards only she was facing towards his dick which was almost hard already. At the same time Yuri was staring at Ruri's pussy and asshole and noticed her pussy was slightly wet "let's change that shall we" Yuri thought. After Yuri leaned his head forward and started to rapidly eat Ruri's pussy in an up and down motion while at the same time he started to thrust his finger in and out of her asshole.

"Fuck" Ruri moaned "you cheater starting way before me fine two can play at that game" Ruri said. After that Ruri had lean her head forward and managed to take Yuri's entire dick in her mouth with little effort. After that she started to rapidly bounce her head on Yuri's dick in an up and down motion while at the same time she was messaging his balls causing the fusion duelist to moan. "Shit she almost made me blow my load" Yuri thought as he continue eating Ruri out and fingering her asshole. He could feel Ruri's throat clinching around his dick like a pussy as if she desperately wanted to taste his on the other hand could feel Yuri touching her g-spot she could feel she might cum at any minute.

The two continued doing the sixty-nine position for about twenty minutes until "I'm cumming" Yuri and Ruri thought at the same time. Yuri could feel Ruri's pussy muscles clinch around his tongue and in a matter of seconds Ruri came all over Yuri's mouth and face. At the same time Yuri had released a huge load inside Ruri's mouth forcing the heartland native to swallow all of his cum. After about a minute later Ruri and Yuri had gotten off each other and sat by each other on the bed. "Well that was pretty amazing" Yuri said as he licked the rest of Ruri's juices from his face. "Yeah it was but you know were not done right?" Ruri said to Yuri with a smile.

"Of course not but be warn I might be a little rough with you" Yuri said with his usual grins Ruri just shrug's her shoulders "go ahead do you worse I don't care" she said in an uncaring tone. "Ok you asked for it" Yuri said. He then grab Ruri and put near the front of the bed on her stomach with her legs spread out and her lower legs was up in the air. He then got between her legs and positions his dick on her pussy "well this is new" Ruri thought haven't never tried this position before. Without wasting any time Yuri had trusted his dick inside of Ruri's pussy "Fuck! So big!" Ruri yelled. "Damn even Ruri is tight" Yuri thought after about a couple minutes of getting use to each Yuri began to rapidly thrust in and out of Ruri's pussy. "Fuck!" Ruri yelled in pleasue "this new position is awesome Yuri keep going! Faster! *moan* that's it use me like a common whore" the heartland native said.

Yuri didn't pay too much attention to what Ruri said but she was right this position is awesome he was feeling pleasure in all kinds of way and Ruri loves it too due how crazy she trying to milk him for his seed. Yuri then started to pick up the pace he started to fuck Ruri so rapidly his hips were becoming a blur. "OH GOD KEEP GOING YURI I WANTED THIS FOR SO LONG" Ruri yelled and moan. Yuri kept fucking Ruri like this for forty five minutes until Yuri said "Ruri I'm about to cum where do you want it". "Inside don't you dare pull out if you do I'll rip your balls out!" Yuri just sweats nervously at that threat as he kept thrusting in and out of Ruri. After about five minutes Yuri said "I'm Cumming Ruri here it comes nrgh ah!" Yuri grunted with one last thrust he came inside of Ruri's filling her womb up with his seed.

"Fuck Cumming!" Ruri said as she came as well after about five minutes later Yuri pulled out of Ruri's pussy and he could see some of his seed leaking out of her. Admiring his handy work Yuri looked at Ruri with his usual grin and asked her "so did you enjoy my reward." Ruri turned her head and gave Yuri a tired but satisfying smile and said "yeah I did you should get sick more often" Yuri could only laugh at that and said "well we can still do this even when I'm not sick" he replied.


	22. Morning Fun

Chapter 22: Fun Saturday Morning

Yufu slowly opened his eyes and lifted himself from the bed "aw man what a crazy night" the ritual duelist said as he rubbed his head. He turned to the right of his bed and notice that a certain person wasn't laying down in the bed with him "Hmm I wonder where she could be" Yufu wondered he looked at his alarm clock and noticed that it was almost nine am. "Well I can't just stay in bed all day I better get ready and see what today has in store for me" Yufu said to himself as he got out and started to get ready for the day. After a quick shower and getting dressed Yufu headed straight downstairs and he smelled something he sighed a bit but smiled.

"I told her she doesn't have to cook me breakfast" the ritual duelist said as he headed straight towards his kitchen. Once he gotten to his kitchen Yufu spotted a scene all too familiar to him there was Katrina on the stove fixing him eggs and bacon and from the looks of it she just finished fixing pancakes for him. Katrina noticed Yufu standing there so she turned her head to face him "it's about time you woke up I'm almost finished making you breakfast" the red and black haired girl said. Yufu walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek "you know I told you a million times that you don't have to make me breakfast I can do it myself" Yufu said to his childhood friend.

Katrina just rolled her eyes "I know you did Yufu but I'm doing this because I want to and besides this has become a daily habit of mine so what's the point of stopping it" Katrina said to the fifth teen year old boy. "Now get out of here and let me finish cooking your food will be ready in a couple of minutes" Katrina said as he made a waving motion in her hand shooing Yufu out of the kitchen. "Alright then I'll get out of your hair" Yufu said as he got out of the kitchen and went straight to his front door and went outside to grab the daily news paper. Once Yufu did that he sat in his diner room and began reading the paper he started to read the news section to see if there was anything interesting around the city or country.

So far nothing interesting peaked his eye but he kept reading anyway a couple minutes later he heard something being put on the table so he put his paper down and noticed that it was just Katrina putting his food and orange juice down on the table. "I swear Yufu your like the only person I know who reads the news paper who does that anymore" Katrina said as she sat down next to Yufu "hey in my opinion I say the business is still growing strong despite this day and age being so technological heavy" Yufu replied as he put his paper down on the table. He then grabbed his fork and started to his eat his breakfast Katrina just sighed "you really are an idiot sometimes Yufu but that's actually one of the things I love about you" Katrina said the last part with a smile.

Yufu swallowed his food and turned to Katrina and smile at her "thanks Katrina that means a lot it feels good that were together again" Yufu said. "It's staying that way too this time I'm making sure no one will come between us you're my everything Yufu and I refused to let anybody take you away from me expect maybe Yuzu and the others they are just borrowing you" Katrina said the last part with a bit of a smirk. Yufu chuckled and went back to finishing the rest of his food and once he did that he washed his plate and went back to the diner room and sat right next to Katrina. "The food is great as always Katrina you are a great cook" Yufu said to his childhood friend.

"Thanks Yufu I do take pride in making you breakfast maybe I could fix you dinner as well" Katrina said to her childhood friend. "Nah it's fine you don't have to that you doing this is rewarding enough for me" Yufu said with a smile. He then got up from his chair "so since its Saturday what do you want to do now?" Yufu asked the red headed girl. Katrina smirked and stood up from her chair and went up to Yufu and rubbed his chest "well we can figure out what we can do today later right now I want a repeat from last night oh and you not getting out of this one Yufu" Katrina said. "Is that why you didn't get dress?" Yufu said as he looked at Katrina he noticed that Katrina was only wearing one of his t-shirts and he had to guess he doubts she isn't wearing any underwear either.

"You damn right I did sadly you got dressed now come on Yufu I need you so bad right now" Katrina said in a seducing tone and grabbed Yufu and dragged him into the living room. Once Katrina did that she pushed Yufu on the couch "now since I'm being nice Yufu I'll give you a nice treat" Katrina said taking off her shirt leaving her bare naked for Yufu to see which she wouldn't mind of course. After all he has seen her naked who knows how many times when they have sex with each other. Katrina then went on her knees and unzipped Yufu's pants and once she did that she began to dig in his pants and a few seconds later his cock sprung free and it was almost hard.

Katrina smirked as she started to stroke Yufu's cock making it fully erect "my my Yufu you just made my job easier you know I didn't know you would be this excited". Yufu let out a little smirk "well I'm always excited when I'm around you Katrina you have a body of a goddess" Yufu said blunty. "You say the sweetest things Yufu but for now let me just take care of you ok" Katrina said. After she said that Katrina leaned her head forward and started to wrap her lips around the tip of Yufu's dick. Once she did that she started to take in a couple of inches of his shaft in her mouth and once she felt she got enough Katrina started to rapidly bob her head and at the same time she used her tongue to lick around Yufu's dick.

"Shit!" Yufu hissed in pleasure no matter how many times Katrina sucked him off it always felt amazing when she does it. "Faster Katrina" Yufu said to his childhood friend not wanting to disappoint her pretty much boyfriend Katrina went faster as she rapidly bob her head up and down on Yufu's dick. Katrina continued to do this for about twenty minutes "Katrina I'm about to cum" Yufu said to his girlfriend Katrina just moan a bit and continued to suck Yufu's dick and about five minutes later Yufu said "shit here it comes Katrina" Yufu said as he grunted he shot a huge load of his semen inside of Katrina's mouth.

"Mmmm" Katrina moaned around Yufu's dick she then pulled away from his dick and started to swallow all of his cum like a fresh drink of water. Katrina smiled at Yufu "I will never get tired of your cum Yufu its almost as good as your blood" Katrina said. "Thanks Katrina" Yufu said "now then can you be a dear and take off your clothes its unfair that your full clothed and I'm naked" Katrina said "just when I put these clothes on I'm going to have to take them off again" Yufu said as he started to take off his clothes. Once Yufu's clothes were off he began to lie down back on the couch Katrina smiled at the display pleased to know that Yufu knew what she liked when they have sex with each other.

"You know me so well Yufu next time we need to try something different to spice things up but right now I'm too horny to care" Katrina said as she stood up on the couch and kneeled down until her pussy was in front of Yufu's face. Yufu took a look at Katrina's womanhood and noticed that it was wet and glisten with excitement Yufu smirked a bit and said "well I can't keep my lady waiting can I" Yufu said to himself as he started to lick Katrina's clit for a little bit before working his way to licking her pussy.

"Fuck that feels so good Yufu I love your tongue!" Katrina said as she moaned she could feel Yufu's long tongue going into her inner walls. Yufu only took the praise with modesty and continued to eat out Katrina hoping that the young vampire girl can cum so they can get to the main event. "Mmmm" Katrina moaned as she started to rub and play with her breast to add to the pleasure she was reciving. "God Yufu I love you so much" Katrina said silently to herself. Yufu kept doing this for about twenty minutes until Katrina said "I'm just about ahhh there Yufu here take all of it all of my cum! ahhh" Katrina said as he cummed all over Yufu's face. Yufu felt Katrina's pussy tighten around his tongue and it wasn't long until all of her juices were shot straight into his mouth and he happily drunk it all.

Katrina then stood up and noticed that Yufu's dick was rock hard "I'm sorry Yufu but you made me even more horny now" Katrina said as she turned so that her back was facing Yufu. She then kneeled down and positions his dick on her pussy and once she did that Katrina squatted down tying to take all of Yufu's dick inch by inch. "God...You're so big" Katrina said as she moaned in pleasure "so tight as always" Yufu grunted. Karina who was now comfortable started to rapidly bounce up and down Yufu's dick "*moan* so fucking good" Katrina said. Yufu however continued to watch watching Katrina big ass bouncing on his dick was treat in itself. He just grabbed her waist and let Katrina do her thing.

For about thirty minutes all you can hear was moaning, grunting and the sound of flesh slapping against each other "Yufu I'm getting close" Katrina said as she started to pick up the pace. "So am I" Yufu grunted he could Katrina's pussy tighten around his dick milking him for his seed. After about almost five minutes Katraina gasped "Yufu I'm cumming AHH" Katrina said as she came all over Yufu's dick covering it with all her juices. Yufu grunted and without warning he shot a huge load inside Katrina pussy "mmmm that feels so fucking good Yufu I think you shot a huge load too" Katrina said. After about a minute or two she got up from Yufu's dick and helped him up and both of them sat on the couch together.

"Yufu I think I know what were going to do today" Katrina said to her boyfriend Yufu turned to face her "oh and what's that? Yufu replied. Katrina smiled and was holding hands with Yufu "easy we are going to fuck everywhere around your house after we rest up so get ready" Katrina said. Yufu sighed "this is going to be a long and exhausting day" he thought as he mentally prepared himself on the endless hours of sex with his childhood friend.


	23. Beach Fun

Chapter 23: Beach Fun

"You want to go to the beach?" Yuzu said to her friend and synchro dimension counterpart. Rin just smiled and said "yeah I thought it would be pretty fun to go to the beach I asked the others but sadly they had other plans so you're the only person left I asked this to Yuzu" Rin said to her friend and standard dimension counterpart. The two girls were currently in Yuzu's room at the moment today Yuzu was just minding her business and not really doing anything today until she got a visit from Rin saying that she wanted to talk and ask her about something but she was a bit surprised that Rin asked her to go to the beach of all places. "Hmmm" Yuzu said as she was thinking about Rin's offer "well I haven't went to the beach in awhile I guess it wouldn't hurt going with you Rin besides this should be pretty fun so of course I be happy to go with you" Yuzu said to the green haired girl.

Rin smiled and hugged Yuzu "thanks Yuzu you're the best I already got some of my bleach supplies with me just get ready and let me know when you're finished" Rin said to the fusion duelist. "Alright then just give me a couple of minutes and I should be ready" Yuzu said "alright then I'll see you in a few" Rin said after that Rin stood up and left Yuzu to herself in order for her to get ready for their trip to the beach. After a couple of minutes Yuzu got all of her belongings and headed straight downstairs to meet Rin who sitting down in the living room waiting patiently for her. "Oh your ready that's good come on I got my D-Wheel so we can use it to ride to the beach" Rin said as she started to head outside.

Yuzu just followed her and once the two were outside Yuzu saw Rin's D-Wheel that Yugo and the other boys made for her on her birthday. It was a similar design to Yugo D-Wheel only the colors were pink and white and Yuzu noticed that Rin added a little side cart to carry some of her items she needed for the trip to the beach. Rin opened a hatch on her D-Wheel and got out a spare helmet and threw it to Yuzu which she caught. "There you go Yuzu just in case something bad happens but you shouldn't worry I'm a much better driver than Yugo" Rin said that last part with a giggle.

Yuzu put on her helmet and giggled as well "don't worry about that Rin I trust you and I know you are a better driver than Yugo trust me I rode with him before" Yuzu said remembering the times she rode with Yugo on his D-Wheel. "Yeah I know your pain Yuzu sadly" Rin said with sigh thinking about her childhood friends driving antics. "Well were wasting time Yuzu lets go to the beach and have some fun!" Rin said "right!" Yuzu replied. After that moment Yuzu put her things on the cart and got on the back on Rin's D-Wheel while Rin was in the driver's seat. Once the two counterparts were ready Rin revved up her engine and pushed on the gas and soon she and Yuzu were heading their way straight to the beach.

Luckily Yuzu's place to the beach was only about a twenty minute ride so the trip along the way wasn't bad at all. After they gotten to the beach Rin and Yuzu had set up a spot where they can just relax and enjoy the sun "man the weather is perfect today wouldn't you agree Yuzu" Rin asked and looked at her counterpart. "Yeah were having beautiful weather and and a nice breeze as well, Rin this was a awesome idea after all" Yuzu said to friend."See I told you it was" Rin giggled she then continued saying "hey you mind if you wait here a bit while I'll change into my swimsuit?" Rin asked. "Not at all go on ahead and I'll do the same once you come back" Yuzu said. "Alright then thanks Yuzu this will only take a minute" Rin said as she picked up her bag and started to go inside the changing room.

Yuzu meanwhile just sat on the towel they set up so they wouldn't get sand on themselves, as she waits for Rin. After about five minutes Rin came back from the changing room and was now wearing her swimsuit "sorry about that Yuzu I hope I didn't take too long" Rin said. Yuzu took a good look at Rin and noticed she was wearing a two piece green bikini and which exactly showed off her figure quite well. Yuzu blushed a bit when she realized how attractive her counterpart was. "Yuzu are you there?" Rin said noticing her counterpart staring at her Yuzu shook her head and got out of her trance. "Sorry Rin its just you look good in that swimsuit" Yuzu said to her friend and synchro dimension counterpart.

"Thanks Yuzu that means a lot coming from you" Rin said with a smile Yuzu smiled back "no problem Rin you are a beautiful person and Yugo...well not just him we are lucky to have a wonderful person like you as a friend" Yuzu said. She then stood up "well I better get changed I'll see you in a few minutes Rin" Yuzu said as she grab her belongings and went inside the changing room. About a few minutes later Yuzu came out of the changing room went back to her spot and Rin took a good look at Yuzu she was wearing a two piece pink bikini that clung to her body in all the right places. Yuzu may not have the curves and other things her counterparts have over her she still beautiful and attractive in her own right.

"Wow Yuzu you look great" Rin said to her standard dimension counterpart "thanks Rin" Yuzu said with a smile. "So what do you want to do first?" Yuzu asked Rin. "Hmm actually Yuzu do you mind if you put some sun tan lotion on my back before we have our fun if you do a great job I promise I'll do the same to your back" Rin said. Yuzu didn't really see the harm in doing this so she agreed "sure Rin I'll be happy to do it just lie down on your stomach" Yuzu ordered the green haired beauty. "Alright" Rin said as she lied down on her stomach and unstrapped her bikini bra Yuzu sighed a bit "ok here goes" the fusion duelist said as she got on her knees and grabbed the lotion.

She then opened the top and the squeeze the bottle and getting the lotion out of her hands Yuzu then rubbed her hands together after that she started to rub and put some lotion on Rin's shoulders. "Mmmm Yuzu that feels good keep going" Rin said feeling great at what Yuzu was doing to her. Please to see she was doing a good job so far Yuzu kept messaging Rin's shoulders. Once Yuzu felt like she gotten her shoulders she then started to rub and put some lotion on Rin's upper back "Yuzu that feels nice go lower" Rin said with a moan. When Yuzu heard Rin moan like that she started to get a little wet due to how sexual she sounded but none the less she did what Rin ordered and started to add lotion to the middle and her lower back area.

As for Rin she was starting to get a little hot and bother as well she never expected Yuzu to have good hands hopefully Yuzu can get a little creative soon. After a few minutes Yuzu finished applying lotion on Rin's back "alright Rin I'm pretty much finished" Yuzu said to the synchro duelist. "Actually Yuzu can you get my ass to if you don't mind?" Rin asked the pink haired girl. At that moment Yuzu had a smirk on her face as if she had a great but devious idea "sure Rin I'll be happy to do that" Yuzu said. Yuzu then gotten more lotion and rubbed her hands together and without wasting any time she started to grope and put lotion on Rin's ass cheeks causing the green haired girl to moan. "Oh Yuzu that's the spot" Rin said with a moan.

As Yuzu continued to apply lotion on Rin's ass with one of her hands Yuzu spread Rin's legs out a little and pulled her bikini bottoms to the side revealing Rin's soaking womanhood. "Seems like I'm not the only one enjoying this" Yuzu thought with a smirk. With her hands filled with lotion Yuzu started to rub Rin's pussy with with her index and middle fingers. "Fuck!" Rin said as she felt herself getting wetter from Yuzu touch she might not have the time to do the same thing to Yuzu because soon she and her need to have a very pleasurable experience at the beach soon. After about five minutes Yuzu then started to insert her index and middle fingers in Rin's pussy and without any warning at all the pink haired girl started to thrust her fingers in and out of Rin's pussy.

Rin had to bite her lip so she wouldn't yell because if she did people would notice what her and Yuzu were doing so she was trying to keep quiet as the best she can. "My god this feels so good" Rin thought Yuzu however was getting wet herself she can't believe she was actually doing this but she did have sex with Serena not too long ago so it wouldn't surprise Yuzu that she would hook up with the rest of her counterparts. Yuzu then put her right index finger in Rin's asshole and started to finger it "Shit" Rin said as she gasp at the pleasure. "Yuzu you're the best fucking message person ever" Rin said as she moaned Yuzu continued doing this for about ten minutes until Rin said "Yuzu I'm cumming oh fuck!" Rin said Yuzu felt Rin's pussy and asshole clinch around her fingers and after that Rin came all over Yuzu's index and middle finger.

Yuzu then took her fingers out of Rin's pussy and asshole and started to lick the cum out of her fingers. "Hm odd taste when its mix with the lotion but I like it" Yuzu said with a smile she then looked at Rin "how you feeling over there Rin?" Yuzu asked her counterpart. Rin then put her panties back on to cover her asshole and pussy and turned to Yuzu to give her a lustful look "I feel fucking fantastic now then how about we go behind that rock over there I think it's a perfect place for us to continue our fun" Rin said never taking her eyes off of Yuzu. "Sure lets go" Yuzu said after that Rin and Yuzu walked behind that huge rock at the beach.

What Rin said was correct due to not many people in the area and how huge the rock covered them it was a perfect place to continue the fun they were having. Once Yuzu and Rin gotten to their destination Rin wasted no time as she pushed Yuzu by the rock and went up to her and gave her a big deep kiss. The kiss was short and sweet and lasted for about a minute or two until Rin pulled away and gave Yuzu a smirk "now then how about I'll repay you for protecting me for sunburn just leave the rest to me ok" Rin said as she winked at Yuzu. Yuzu blushed a bit but nodded "sure" Yuzu said after getting the green light from Yuzu Rin wasted no time and started to kiss and bite Yuzu neck causing the pink haired girl to moan.

"Oh Rin that feels so good" Yuzu said as Rin continued to assault her neck after about a couple of minutes Rin pulled herself away from Yuzu's neck. "If you think that's good then check this out" Rin said as she pulled Yuzu's bikini top up and started to suck on her left nipple with her mouth while messaging and twisting the other one with her hand. Yuzu had to hold herself from screaming what Rin was doing to her boobs was amazing it was as if he done this before. Rin continued doing this for about ten minutes until she pulled herself away from Yuzu's breasts and went to her knees and pulled Yuzu's bikini bottoms to the side revealing her pussy which was glistening with excitement.

"Well Yuzu I hope you're ready for the main event" Rin said with a smirk as she leaned her head forward and started to use her tongue to lick Yuzu's pussy. "Oh god so good" Yuzu said as she moaned as she grabbed Rin's head and pushed it deeper towards her pussy. Rin had a somewhat long tongue so she had put her tongue deeper in Yuzu's pussy "shit" Yuzu said as she moaned a bit. Rin continued to eat out Yuzu's pussy for about ten minutes "Rin I'm about to cum!" Yuzu said to her synchro dimension counterpart Rin just kept licking faster and in a matter of seconds she felt Yuzu's pussy clinch around her tongue "Oh fuck!" Yuzu said as she came all over Rin's mouth. Rin then happily drunk all of Yuzu's cum like it was the last drink she will ever had on earth.

Once she did that she stood up and gave Yuzu a big deep kiss resulting in the pink haired girl tasting herself and she has to admit she taste pretty great. Once the two pulled away from the kiss Yuzu smiled at Rin "wow that was great Rin" Yuzu said to the synchro duelist. Rin giggled "were not done yet Yuzu I wouldn't mind if you returned the favor" Rin said as she pulled her bikini bottoms to the side to revel her tasty womanhood. Yuzu just laughed "of course it would be rude not to" Yuzu said as she gotten to her knees. After that Yuzu leaned her head forward and she rapidly started to lick Rin's pussy up and down while at the same time was playing with her clit by squeezing and rubbing it.

Rin had to hold back a scream Yuzu was natural born pussy eater it was like she done this before. But little does Rin know Yuzu has done this before with their friend and other counterpart Serena a awhile back. "Fuck Yuzu your amazing!" Rin said as she lifted up her top and started to rub and play with her breasts. Yuzu smirked on the inside happy to know she was making Rin squirm like this now all she has to do is make the synchro duelist cum like a water fountain. Yuzu kept doing this for about twenty minutes until she felt Rin's pussy clinching around her tongue. "Shit! here it comes Yuzu here take it all!" Rin said as she came all over Yuzu's mouth. Yuzu however received no complaints and she received all of Rin's cum and drunk it all.

After that Yuzu stood up and gave Rin a passionate kiss for about a minute or two then pulled away from her. Rin giggled "wow that was pretty fun and exciting" Yuzu giggled as "well yeah it was I wouldn't mind doing this again with you Rin" Yuzu said to her counterpart. Rin smiled and gave Yuzu a kiss on the cheek "oh we are doing this again maybe when we get back to your place but for now let's spend the rest of the day enjoying ourselves at the beach" Rin said as she grabbed Yuzu and ran towards the water. "Hold on a minute Rin slow down!" Yuzu yelled as she was about to take a unpleasant dip in the ocean.

.


	24. Love in the Chaos

Chapter 24: Love in the Chaos

It was truly a beautiful sight indeed the sight of destruction and chaos all around as his six dragons was destroying everything leaving the city he was at in ruins. He grinned at the destruction he was causing in the city this is what the people wanted in the end they wanted to see chaos, destruction and bloodshed and he fulfilled on that promise. Of course his plans were put on hold because a certain girl put a stopped to his plans and separated him into six different pieces. But after careful planning and using this to his advantage the boy managed to return to a single being and continued to set out what he was suppose to do. Also as an added a bonus the girl joined in his path of destruction and ruling this world.

Currently the boy was standing on top of a building looking at his handy work proudly as he was admiring a piece he did as a artist. "Ah it truly is a wonderful sight wouldn't you agree Ray?" the boy turned his head to stare at the girl who was close behind him. The girl was wearing a blue and purple like jumpsuit similar to her synchro incarnation and had long red and purple hair that was tied into pigtails similar to her standard incarnation and xyz incarnation. The girl was very tall almost as tall as him and had a very curvy figure that was even more developed then her six pieces which was something he likes a lot. She also has pale skin and purple eyes.

Ray smirked "I must admit Zarc it is a beautiful sight and killing and destroying anyone in sight is such a huge turn on for me but it's not as much as a turn on to me as you are" Ray said the last part with a wink. Zarc chuckled at the comment "still though it's a shame that we let Luna get away like that who knows what she can do if she goes into the past our plans could be ruined before they even started" Zarc said in a annoyed tone. Ray just walked over to him and stood right beside him "we can't worry about her right now Zarc we just got to keep focusing on what we can control besides we killed her comrades and their hardly any humans in this world besides us so nobody will be able to go back in time ever again so for now let's just continuing completing our plans.

Zarc looked at Ray and nodded "your right Ray we can't have one little incident change our plans we have for this world" Zarc said to his partner in crime. "Of course I'm right I'm always am" Ray said she then started to rub Zarc's chest "now how about you and me spend some quality time while our monsters destroy the city it's been awhile since we had some fun wouldn't you agree Zarc" Ray said in a sultry tone. Zarc grinned it has been quite some time since him and Ray had some time to themselves so it would be nice to fool around a bit besides it's not like anyone would stop his and Ray's monsters they were nearly unbeatable. "Of course my queen but where do you want to go?" Zarc asked the purple and red haired girl.

Ray just shrugged "I don't really care we could do it out here but I prefer somewhere more private and less nosy" Ray said. Zarc just nodded in understanding "I understand and I just know just the place come with me" Zarc said as he started to walk away from the area Ray wondered where Zarc had in mind but none the less she followed him to see where he was taking her in order to have their fun. It took a couple of minutes for Zarc and Ray to head to their destination and once the pair was their Ray knew exactly where Zarc took her and himself. "Zarc why did you take me to your standard incarnation house?" Ray asked her partner in crime.

Zarc just simply shrugged his shoulders "to be honest I thought it would be the perfect place to have our fun either that or his desires are effecting my judgment" the owner of the dimensional dragons said to the red and purple haired teen. Ray just shrugged her shoulders she didn't really care what Zarc's reasons for bringing her here for all she really wants is for Zarc and herself to have their usual fun with each other. "Whatever I don't really care what your reasons are Zarc now hurry up and get moving I need you right now" Ray said with a bit of a growl. Zarc just chuckled "of course my lady my apologies for keeping you waiting like this follow me" Zarc said as he headed upstairs with Ray following him in tow.

Once the pair gotten upstairs they started to head towards the room and soon found out the room they were heading in was Yuya's room. When they first got inside the room Zarc and Ray was surprised that the room was still clean and was intact. The only problem was is that it was pretty dusty due to nobody being in the room or the house in general at all for three years. Zarc then turned to Ray "you ready?" Zarc as the teen girl. Ray responded by walking up to Zarc and wrapping her arms around his neck "yes now shut up and let's do it" Ray said as she pulled Zarc's head down towards her and leaned in for a big deep kiss.

The kiss started off slow and sensual but after a few minutes Ray started to become aggressive she put her tongue around Zarc's mouth in hopes that the former champion recognize what she wants. Luckily for her Zarc got the hint and freely opened his mouth so that Ray's tongue can have access to his mouth. It wasn't that long that the two tongues were beginning to dance with one another during the kiss sending more pleasure down Zarc's and Ray's bodies. During the kiss Zarc wasted no time and found the zipper of Ray's bodysuit like clothes and started to unzipped it while at the same time Ray easily took off Zarc's jacket and shirt leaving him shirtless expect for his brown pants.

After about a minute or two later the two lovers pulled away from each other in order to catch their breath. "Fuck that was awesome Zarc" Ray said with a smile Zarc smile and nodded "indeed it was kissing you is like I'm kissing an angle Ray" Zarc said causing Ray to blush. "Shut up" Ray said in an embarrassed tone causing Zarc to slightly laugh. "Alright you ready for things to heat up?" Zarc asked the purple eye teen "Of course I am now take off those pants Ray said as she took off her body suit and shoes leaving her in a light purple bra that contained her delicious breast and light purple panties. Zarc did the same with the brown pants leaving him in only in his boxers.

"Let me take care of you first Ray the king must always try to please his queen" Zarc said with a smirk on his face and he licked his lips giving him the look of his fusion reincarnation. Ray chuckled "how sweet of you Zarc of course you can please me I am your number one priority at the moment" Ray said as she played with her pantied covered womanhood. After Ray said that Zarc wasted little time and went up to Ray and gave the former pro duelist a deep kiss with Ray hardly fighting back at all. The kiss lasted for about a minute or two until Zarc broke the kiss and went to Ray's neck and started to kiss and nibble on her neck a causing the purple haired girl to moan. "Oh god" Ray thought "I am so going to get a hickey after this" she thought.

While Zarc continued kissing and biting her neck at the same time he wrapped his arms around Ray's back and started to unclasped the purple bra she was wearing. After a few seconds Zarc managed to unclip Ray's bra and discarded it on the floor and he stopped kissing Ray's neck leaving his mark on her neck and moved on to her breasts with were pretty big and firm and her nipples were hard and erect. If Zarc had to guess Rays boobs were a bit bigger then her Ritual incarnation boobs. With those thoughts asides Zarc wasted little time and leaned his head forward and started to suck on Ray's right nipple and roughly started to pull and pinch the other one knowing that Ray likes rough play.

"Fuck Zarc that feels so fucking good keep messing up my boobs just like that!" the former pro duelist said as she moaned. Zarc knows her so well he knows just how she loves it when he rough with her during sex. Zarc smirking on the inside at how well he was pleasing Ray just kept sucking and biting on her nipple while continuing pinching and twisting the other one. Ray could feel herself getting wetter while Zarc was playing with her nipples she was getting impatient but she didn't want to rush Zarc while he was working his magic. After about five minutes Zarc leaned his head back from Ray's breast along with his hand and bended down on his knees till he was face to face with Ray panty covered pussy and Zarc noticed a little wet spot and smirked.

"Wow Ray seems like you're more excited than usual today am I really that good" Zarc said with a bit of arrogance in his voice. "Shut up Zarc your nothing special" Ray said as she denied that Zarc was that good. Zarc chuckled and gave Ray a smirk that matches what his fusion reincarnation wore when he was about to mess with someone. "You say that but your body is telling a different story" Zarc said as he smirked at Ray. "Zarc…just fucking eats me out before I do something wrose then your dragons are doing around the cities" Ray said as she glared at her lover. "Fine fine you are such a kill joy Ray I blame that on that idiot father of yours" Zarc said referring to Leo Akaba.

"Can we please not talk about him while we are enjoying ourselves" Ray said not wanting to hear her father's name ever again. "Sorry Ray I'll make it up to you with this" Zarc said he put his hands around Ray's lower waist and started to pull down her panties. Once he pulled down her panties Zarc had threw at a random place in the room and he stared at Ray's moist womanhood for a moment "beautiful as always" Zarc thought. After that moment Zarc leaned his head forward and started to eat out Ray's pussy up and down using his tongue while at the time he started to use his left middle and index finger and started to thrust both of them in and out of her cunt. "Fuck!" Ray yelled as he roughly grabbed a hand full of Zarc's silver and green locks and pulled his head towards her pussy so that his tongue can go deeper in it.

"Fuck that's it Zarc use your tongues and fingers just like that mmmm so good" Ray said as she was begging her lover to go faster. Not wanted to displease his queen Zarc did what he was told he trusted his fingers at a much faster pace and licked Ray's pussy up and down with his tongue faster as well. Also as a added bonus every now and then Zarc would suck on and bite her clit before going back to her cunt. Which made Ray almost cum and buckle her knees but luckily she kept herself from falling. After a few minutes all you can hear was grunts and moans from Ray as she was losing herself in the lust. After about ten minutes Zarc could feel Ray's pussy muscles tighten around his tongue and fingers. "Fuck Zarc I'm about to cum you better drink all of it you bastard fuckkkk!" Ray yelled as she came all over Zarc's face and fingers.

Zarc wasted no time and happily drank all of Ray's juices without any problems at all after that he pulled himself away from Ray's pussy and managed to lick her juices off her hands. Zarc then stood up "well you taste fantastic as usual my queen I hope that I was able to please you" Zarc said with a genuine smile on her face. Ray smiled back and said "of course you did my king even if I hate to say it you were great as usual" she then continued "now then why don't you get those pants off and let me return the favor for you ok" Ray said to her silver and green haired lover. "Sure Ray I would like that very much" Zarc said with a smile as he started to unbuckle his pants. Once he did that his brown pants were freely fallen to the floor leaving Zarc in only his boxers.

Ray wasted little time and went on her knees and noticed that Zarc has a huge bludge in his boxers which Ray knew he was hard as a rock. "Awww seems like little Zarc wants to play" Ray said in a teasing manner as she pulled down his boxers. Though to Ray there was nothing little about Zarc's dick at all he was big maybe about a inch or two bigger than his incarnations Ray feels like that if her incarnations saw Zarc's dick they might have been jealous of her. "Come on Ray hurry up and use your mouth" Zarc said in a child like voice.

"Alright already you big baby" Ray said in a somewhat annoyed tone Ray then leaned her head forward and easily started to take most of Zarc's dick in her mouth. Causing the demon duelist to groan in pleasure "Ray your mouth feels so good" Zarc said Ray beamed at Zarc's praise but he hasn't seen anything yet after about a minute or two. Ray started to rapidly bob her head up and down on Zarc's dick while at the same time she was playing and messaging his balls to add to the pleasure. "Fuck Ray that feels so good" Zarc said as he could feel Ray using her tongue while sucking his dick. Normally he would grab Ray's pigtails and force her to deep throat him but instead he was softly playing with her hair encouraging her and express that she was doing a great job. "Hmph I guess my other selves are rubbing off on me then again" Zarc said with a smile.

"Mmm" Ray said as she was starting to send vibrations around Zarc's dick causing the boy to feel even more pleasure. "Hopefully Zarc is going to cum soon I want to taste his seed so badly after so long" Ray thought as she continued to rapidly bob her head up and down. After about fifth teen minutes Ray could feel Zarc member throb around her mouth "Ray I'm about to cum!" Zarc said. But Ray continue to keep up the pace for about a minute until Zarc said "here it comes Ray sallow it all!" Zarc yelled as he grunted and released his load all over Ray's mouth. "Mmmmm" Ray moaned as she felt the hot and warm seed of Zarc enter her mouth. Ray then pulled her lips away from Zarc's dick and swallowed all of his cum like it was a tasty new treat for her.

"Well my queen how does it taste?" Zarc asked his partner in crime "your cum was fantastic Zarc I can't get enough of it" Ray said with a bit of a smirk on her face. "Now then don't you think it's time for the main dish" Ray said as she seductively licked her lips. "Of course Ray" Zarc said as he went over to the bed and dust it off "now would you mind getting on your hands and knees for me please?" Zarc asked the former pro duelist. Ray knew exactly what Zarc wanted to do and she didn't mind it was one of her favorite positions as well. "Alright anything for you Zarc" Ray simply said as she got on Yuya's bed on her hands and knees. Zarc then got on his hands and knees as well and couldn't help but stare at Ray's round ass Zarc had to keep himself from drooling.

"Zarc stop staring at my ass and fuck me already" Ray said to her lover Zarc just smirked and slapped Ray's ass causing the girl to make an eep sound. "Not my fault that you have a nice ass Ray but I'm not complaining besides ruling and destroying this world I enjoy and love being with you Ray" Zarc said with sincerely. "Zarc" Ray said touched that Zarc really thinks about her like that in that matter. After Zarc said that he positions his dick towards Ray's womanhood and without wasting anytime he began to thrust his dick easily inside of Ray's pussy. "*moan* my god Zarc your so big I feel so fucking full right now" Ray said. "Your pretty tight as usual my queen" Zarc said as he was starting to get use to Ray's cunt squeezing his dick.

After about a minute or two Zarc started to rapidly thrust his dick in and out of Ray's pussy while at the same time he reached out and began to squeeze and message her boobs. "Fuck! Zarc that feels so good!" Ray said as she moaned like a bitch in heat. "Heh your cunt feels amazing around my dick Ray your trying to work hard getting my seed" the former duel champion said as he felt Ray's cunt muscles squeezing and messaging his dick milking him so that they can squeeze him dry for his seed. "Thanks Zarc *moan* just keep fucking me just like that I'll be your bitch just this once *moan*" Ray said. "Heh" Zarc said as he kept pounding away at Ray. The next few moments all you can hear is moans and grunts as Zarc and Ray were making love to each other.

Every now and then Zarc would pull on Ray's pigtails as he kept fucking her but the girl just continued to moan loudly loving every minute of Zarc's rough play with her. About twenty minutes later Zarc could feel Ray's pussy clinching around his dick "Zarc I'm about to cum" Ray said. "Me too where-" Zarc started to say but Ray interrupted him "you know damn well where" Ray growled. "Ok Ray" Zarc said as he quicken up the pace. "Oh fuck oh god oh fuck yes!" Ray yelled as she came all over Zarc's dick. "Shit here it comes Ray take it all!" Zarc said with one last thrust he released his load deep inside of Ray's pussy.

"mmmmm" Ray said loving the warmth of Zarc's load inside of pussy "Zarc you shot a huge load in me this time I might become pregnant with your child" Ray said as she turned to Zarc with a smirk on her face. Zarc then pulled out of Ray and saw a trail of his seed leaving her pussy "let's hope not I don't want to become a father just yet" he said with a chuckle as he got on the bed and laid down on it. Ray lay down and snuggled next to him "you don't want to have a family with me?" Ray said in a sad like tone. "I do but not now we still have work to do in order to make this world our perfect utopia" Zarc said he turned to Ray. "Let's gets some rest and later we can try to hunt and see if we find any survivors and kill them ok. "Ok Zarc" Ray said as she started to close her eyes and Zarc did as well.

"Hey Zarc?" Ray said "yes Ray" Zarc replied "I love you" Ray said "I love you too Ray my queen" Zarc said with a tired smile as the two drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	25. Christmas with Friends

Chapter 25: Christmas with Friends

Yuri slowly opened his eyes and sat up from his bed the fusion duelist then stretched out his arms and yawned. "I can't believe it today is Christmas day" Yuri said as he looked out the window from his room. To be honest Yuri can't believe that the year had flown by so fast almost a year ago he was just part of Academia in the dimensional war following the professor orders and carding everyone so he could stand on top of the world as the strongest duelist. But thanks to Yuya and the others he changed for the better and was now friends was pretty much everyone and was about to spend his first Christmas with them. As a child Yuri never even thought about Christmas let alone celebrates it due to always training to be a duel solider at Academia.

At Academia they hardly ever got time off for the holidays it was always about "being a good duel soldier for the glory of academia". Yuri then sighed bit thinking about his time at Academia, regardless of his time spent at the school Yuri was now at ease with himself. He can now just be a normal fifteen year old boy and spend time with the people he once consider his enemy friends and no doubt Selena feels the same way about the situation as well. "Well no use in talking about the past I better go and meet up with the guys" Yuri said with a smile as he got up from his bed so he could get ready to spend Christmas day with his friends. After about a couple minutes of getting ready Yuri was fully dressed he was wearing black pants and a purple like coat with black boots. "Alright then time to go" Yuri declared as he headed downstairs towards his living room.

Once Yuri gotten downstairs he went into his living room and gotten the Christmas gifts he gotten for everyone under his Christmas tree. After that Yuri then started to make his way to his front door and opened it up and went outside he then closed his front door and after that Yuri started headed towards the meeting place where everybody was suppose to meet up. Luckily for Yuri the meeting place was at Yugo's house so he didn't really have to walk too far he could jump from building to building to make it there faster. But he decided against it because one he wanted to take his sweet time getting there and two he was carrying everybody gifts he didn't won't too loose them by being reckless and foolish. It took Yuri about twenty minutes to reach Yugo's house and once he got up to the front door Yuri began knock on it.

After about a couple of seconds the door was opened and it turned out to be Yugo who opened the door. "Oh it's only you" Yugo simply said to friend and rival Yuri simply rolled his eyes "it's nice to see you too fusion" Yuri said with a smirk. Yugo growled "damn it Yuri it's not fusion it's Yugo YU-GO!" Yugo yelled at his counterpart. Yuri just chuckled sometimes messing with Yugo was too damn fun and easy for him he couldn't get enough of it and highly doubt he would stop messing with anytime soon despite both of them having newfound respect with one another. "Anyway I'm here is the others here yet" Yuri said as he quickly changed the subject Yugo sighed as he was trying to calm down. "Yeah everyone is pretty much here expect for Yuya and Yuzu but they should be here in about five minutes" Yugo replied.

"I see well I better go inside and greet everyone" Yuri said as he went inside Yugo's house and made his way into the living room. After he did that Yugo then closed the door and started to make his way into the living room as well. Once the counterparts gotten into the living room they saw the rest of their counterparts expect for Yuya and the bracelets girls expect for Yuzu all sitting down and talking to each other. But they stopped and noticed Yuri making his way into the living room. "Hey Yuri marry Christmas" Ruri said with a smile on her face. "Hey Ruri marry Christmas" Yuri said with a smile. "I take it didn't take you long to get here at all?" Yuko asked his fusion dimension counterpart. "Nope I gotten here with time to spare" Yuri said as he made his way onto the couch and sat right by Serena and Ruri.

"So how long were you guys over here?" Yuri asked everyone. "We wasn't here that long we gotten here about ten minutes after you did" Katrina said and Yufu confirmed her answer with a nod. Yuri noticed that Katrina was wearing a red and white Christmas dress and was wearing reindeer ears and was hair was down Yuri thought she looked pretty cute. "Yuto and I were the first ones to arrive" Ruri said as Yuri noticed she was wearing a red and white Christmas dress "We were probably here for about half an hour" Yuto replied. "Surprisingly we were the second ones to arrive and we got her not too long after Yuto and Ruri" Yuko replied "I thought for sure Annabelle would take forever getting ready" Yuko said as he dodged a punch from Annabelle.

"For your information Yuko I don't take that long to get ready" Annabelle said as she glared at Yuko. "Sure Annabelle whatever you say" Yuko said with a smirk causing the divine duelist to growl at him. "I just stayed at and spun the night at here at Yugo's yesterday" Rin replied. "I gotten here not long after Yuto and Ruri did" Serena said to Yuri. "I see" Yuri replied he then saw Yugo sitting down next to Rin "alright now all we got to is wait for Yuya and Yuzu" Yugo said "so what did you guys get me for Christmas" Yugo said. "Yugo! you got to wait for Yuya and Yuzu to arrive then we can open our presents" Rin said as she scolded her childhood friend. "Fine Rin no need to yell at me" Yugo said as he pouted.

Luckily for Yugo it didn't take that long because after that moment he heard a knock on the door "that must be them right now" Yuto said. "Don't worry I'll get it" Yugo said as he got up and went to his front door about a moment later Yugo came back with Yuya and Yuzu right behind him in tow. "It's about time you two showed up I was getting impatient" Katrina said to the pair. "Sorry about that he kind got held up a bit but luckily we made it on time" Yuya chuckled. "Well since we're all here we might as well get started right" Yuzu said as her and Yuya took a seat. "So who wants to go first?" she asked everybody "Let Yugo and Rin go first since they are the host in this little present exchange of ours" Yuko said nonchalantly with Annabelle nodding in agreement with him.

"Ok I guess we can give our presents to them first Yuya" Yuzu said to her childhood friend "alright then" Yuya said as he and Yuzu pulled out their gifts that were wrapped up and gave it to Yugo and Rin. "Merry Christmas Yugo and Rin I hope you like our gifts" Yuzu said with a smile. Rin and Yugo opened their gifts and when the saw they instantly loved it for Yugo Yuzu gave him a more updated and customized version of his turbo suit and Yuya gave him some new biker gloves. For Rin Yuzu gotten her a nice green dress and Yuya gotten her a necklace that has the symbol of a crystallize bell. "Wow awesome this is exactly what I wanted thanks Yuya and Yuzu" Yugo said in a childlike tone. "I also loved the gifts thank you guys" Rin said as she instantly put on the necklace. "No problem at all guys were just happy you like our gifts ok Yuto and Ruri your up" Yuya said to the xyz duelists.

"Alright then here our gifts I hope you like it" Yuto said with a soft smile as he and Ruri gave their gifts to Yugo and Rin. After that Yugo and Rin opened up their gifts and were happy with Yuto and Ruri gifts as well from Yuto Yugo gotten a new speedroid synchro monster and Ruri he got a sweet awesome blue jacket. For Rin Yuto gotten her a new wind witch synchro monster and Ruri gotten her some green diamond like earrings. "These gifts are awesome thanks you guys" Rin said Yuto and Ruri just nodded in thanks "alright Yuri and Serena you guys are up" Ruri said. "Hmph here fusion and Rin I hope you like our gifts" Yuri said with a smirk annoying Yugo once more and getting a giggle from Rin.

Yugo and Rin opened their gifts and Yugo had to admit Yuri got him a pretty good gift he gotten him a nice blue and white dress shirt and Selena gotten him a couple of jeans like pants. For Rin Yuri gotten her a green scarf and Selena gotten her some new boots. "Thanks Selena and jackass" Yugo simply said "Yugo be nice" Rin said "ah don't worry about it Rin I'm" Yuri said as he glared at Yugo who glared right back at him. Serena sighed "Yuko and Annabelle give them their gifts before Yugo and Yuri kill each other" Selena told the divine duelists. "Alright then marry Christmas I hope you like our gifts" Yuko said as he and Annabelle gave their gifts to Yugo and Rin. Yugo gotten some blue and white tennis shoes from Yuko and he gotten some cards from Annabelle which she made herself. Rin gotten the same thing from Annabelle cads she made herself and a nice green nightgown. "Thanks Yuko and Annabelle" Yugo said with a smile. "No problem just make sure to wear the shoes I spend a lot of money on them you know" Yuko said.

"Katrina and Yufu you guys are last" Yuko said "Here your president I don't really care if you like it or now" Katrina said as she gave them her gift. "She lying of course" Yufu said with a smirk earning a glare from his childhood friend. For Yugo he gotten an awesome duel disk which was designed by his dad and gotten a black leather jacket from Katrina. For Rin she gotten some new shorts from Yufu and she gotten some nice looking tank top shirts from Katrina. "Sweet I like the duel disk Yufu and the jacket Katrina thanks" Yugo said and Rin nodded in agreement with her gifts as well. "No problem I'm glad you like the gifts" Yufu said and Katrina gave them a soft smile in appreciation. "Alright who next?" Yugo said "I guess we can go to Yuya and Yuzu next" Serena said.

After that moment one by one a pair of counterparts has recived gifts from their other counterparts for Yuya he received some new goggles and a pair of roller blades from Yuto and Ruri. He then gotten a nice orange t-shirt and some new green pants from Yugo and Rin. From Selena and Yuri he got a red scarf and some red and black shoes. From Yuko and Annabelle he got some awesome divine cards and a red pendulum necklace. From Katrina and Yufu he got a new red coat and a few Ritual cards that can support his deck. For Yuzu she got a couple of skirts and boots from Yuto and Ruri. A ring with a musical note as its symbol and a bracelet from Yugo and Rin, some new boots and earrings from Yuri and Selena, some new cards and a t-shirt which was similar to Annabelle current shirt from Yuko and Annabelle and finally a cute pink ribbon and some pink boots from Yufu and Katrina.

The next pair to receive their gifts was Yuto and Ruri from Yuya and Yuzu Yuto received a new black dress shirt and a new tie similar to his current outfit from Yuya and Yuzu got him some new military goggles since his old one was destroyed during his duel against Shingo last year. Ruri got a new pair of bird like earrings from Yuya and a new purple dress from Yuzu. From Yugo and Rin Yuto received a black scarf and a black leather jacket and Ruri got a silver necklace that has the symbol of a feather and new white shoes. From Yuri and Serena Yuto got some new black jean like pants and a back up cape just in case the one he has on now destroyed and Ruri gotten a couple of cute skirts and a nice purple demi jacket. From Yuko and Annabelle Yuto gotten a new rank up spell card for his Dark Rebellion and some new choke holders of his wrist and neck. Ruri got a new purse and new bird like clippings for her hair. From Yufu and Katrina Yuto gotten some new black shoes and a black and white belt and Ruri gotten a nice yellow dress and a purple nightgown.

"Yuri and Selena you guys are next" Yuto simply said as everyone gave their gifts to the two fusion duelists. From Yuya and Yuzu Yuri received a new red cape and some new jeans and for Selena she gotten some new skirts and a new yellow ribbon. From Yuto and Ruri Yuri gotten some new seeds in order to grow more plants in his garden which he thanked Yuto for and a purple coat. Selene had got a crescent moon necklace and crescent moon ring. From Yugo and Rin Yuri got some new black dress shoes and a purple scarf he had to admit that idiot Yugo actually gotten him a good gift and Selena gotten a purple scarf and a see through blue nightgown which she punched Yugo on the side of the head for getting her that but she kept the gift anyway. From Yuko and Annabelle he got some new garden tools from Annabelle so that the two of them can work on his garden during the spring.

Also gotten a couple of shirts from Yuko and Selena got a tank top with a crescent moon symbol and some nice dancer shoes. From Yufu and Katrina Yuri had got some new pants and a new deck box for his deck and for Selena she got a DVD of dancing lessons and a nice indigo dress. "I guess its Yuko and Annabelle turn now" Yuri said simply after that everyone gave their gifts to the two divine duelists. Surprisingly for Annabelle everybody gave her some new clothes which she needed that and because they wanted to help Zoe out because she always complain about Annabelle stealing her clothes. For Yuko he got a new white jacket and a black jacket from Yuya and Yuzu. From Yuto and Ruri he gotten a white scarf and some new black gloves from Yugo and Rin he got some new black jean like pants and a black shirt which has the symbol of his guardian angel monster and he hugged Rin as a thank you for the shirt.

From Yuri and Selena Yuko gotten some black dress shoes and a black and white choker and from Yufu and Katrina he gotten a white dress shirt and a black dress shirt. "Alright then Yufu and Katrina you guys are the last ones" Yuya said. For Katrina she recived all packs of the guys and her counterparts blood but a little extra she recived a see through night gown form Yugo which she wacked him on the head but kept the gift anyway. A black scarf from Yuya, a new upside down cross from Yuko, and some skirts and a black tank top from Yuzu. As for Yufu he got a new black scarf and a black jacket from Yuya and Yuzu, From Yuto and Ruri he gotten some new dark dress shoes and a dark dress shirt and tie similar to Yuto, from Yugo and Rin he got a new black cape and some dark jean like pants. From Yuri and Selena he got a black coat and a few black shirts and from Yuko and Annabelle Yufu gotten some new Ritual monsters and cards and a necklace with a y design on it.

After everyone received their gifts everyone just talked and enjoy each other companies until it was time to head on two their separates ways. "Well we better get going Ruri and I was suppose to meet up with Shun and head out to Heartland to spend Christmas with Yuma and the others" Yuto said as he and Ruri stood up from the couch. "Yeah we should probably go to Annabelle and I got to get to Paladin City as well to spend time with our families" Yuko said as he and Annabelle stood up as well. "Same here basically Yufu and I need to get out of here and get to Red City as soon as possible" Katrina said as she and Yufu stood up. "Yeah Rin and I need to get ready and head over to Neo Domnio City to hang out with Yusei and the others this Christmas" Yugo said as he looked at the fusion pair. "Yuri, Selena what are you two going to do?" Yugo asked the fusion duelists.

Yuri and Selena looked at each other to be honest they have no idea what they were going to do because besides their counterparts and Selena had Jaden they didn't really have anyone to spend Christmas with besides each other. As Yuri was about to speak Yuya interrupted him "actually if it's alright with you two we would like it if you two spend Christmas with Yuzu me and our families" Yuya said with a smile. Yuri widens his eyes in shocked that Yuya would ask such a thing not after what he did to his father after he dueled him "are you about that Yuya?" Selena asked the entertainment duelist. "Of course our parents won't mind at all and Yuri dad doesn't hold a grudge against you at all so its fine you don't have to worry about that at all" Yuya said with a smile.

"I see" Yuri said as he looked at Selena then back at Yuya and Yuzu both of them gave their standard counterparts a smile and said "I guess we'll take you two on that offer" Selena said causing Yuya and Yuzu to bright up that they accepted their invite. "Awesome! thanks guys" Yuya said after that the counterparts grabbed some gifts for the people they were going to see and headed outside to go on their separate ways. "Give everyone our regards alright and I hope they like our gifts" Yuya said. "No problem I'm sure they will" Yuto said "alright everyone take care" Yufu said after that everyone left and went their separate ways leaving Yuya, Selena, Yuri and Yuzu. "So it's just us then what do you want to do now?" Yuri asked the three of them.

"Well since the gathering won't start till a couple of hours from now I was wondering Yuri maybe I can hang out with you for a bit and Selena can hang out with Yuya" Yuzu suggested. Yuri raised his eyebrow in confusion but Yuya and Selena knew exactly Yuzu wanted to do but didn't say anything. "Alright that's fine with me I guess we can me up in a few hours then" Yuri said as he shrugged his shoulders. Yuzu smiled "alright then its settled then come on Yuri" Yuzu said as she grabbed Yuri hand and dragged him towards his house "hey Yuzu slow down my house isn't going anywhere" Yuri said leaving Yuya and Selena alone. "Oh boy Yuri has no idea whats going to happen Yuzu hasn't gotten to him almost the entire year and now he going to feel months of frustration" Yuya said.

"True now then" Selena said as she grabbed Yuya hand "I hope you're ready for our fun as well Yuya consider this your second Christmas present from me" Selena said with a smirk. Yuya only smirk back and said "Oh boy I can't wait" after he said that Yuya and Selena started to head to Selena house for their fun until the Christmas gather with Yuya and Yuzu's families. Due to Yuzu dragging Yuri and going at a fast pace it only took about ten minutes for the two fusion duelist to reach Yuri house. Yuri then opened the door and he and Yuzu got inside his house he then closed the door and Yuri turned to the fellow fusion duelist.

"So what do you want to do-"Yuri started to say but Yuzu interrupted him and said "upstairs your room now" Yuzu said scaring Yuri a little bit. "I don't know what's gotten into Yuzu today on Christmas but I like it" Yuri thought as he and Yuzu went upstairs to his room. Once they got into his room Yuzu wasted no time and grabbed Yuri and gave him a deep kiss much to his surprise. But after a few seconds Yuri managed to kiss Yuzu back with equal passion the kiss lasted for about a few minutes until the two pulled away from each other to catch their breath. "Wow what was that for" Yuri said with a smirk. "This entire year you haven't made a move on me so I decided to make my move so I can have you all to myself and what better way than to do it on Christmas" Yuzu simply said a year ago she wouldn't have thought about kissing Yuri much less than have sex with him but things changed in the past year.

"I see well then let me give you another Christmas present then" Yuri said with his usual smirk and leaned his head forward and gave Yuzu a deep kiss which she happily accepted back. The started slow but after about a minute or two both Yuri and Yuzu decided to kick it up a notch. Yuri being the aggressor that he is forced his tongue inside Yuzu mouth. But Yuzu wouldn't give up that easily and soon both Yuzu and Yuri tongues were fighting for dominance over the kiss. Yuri and Yuzu were too engrossed over the kiss they didn't realize they were taking each other clothes off and suddenly Yuri was now shirtless and so was Yuzu. Yuri then pulled away from the kiss much to Yuzu disappointment "before we continue why don't we just get these clothes out of the way before we continue our fun" Yuri said.

"Sure the quicker I get to have you inside me the better" Yuzu said as she took her shoes and socks off and started to unzip the skirt she was wearing. While Yuri at the same time took off his pants and soon Yuzu and Yuri were in nothing but their underwear Yuzu had to admit Yuri was handsome and his muscular body made him even more attractive in all likely hood Yuri could get any girl he want but sadly for him Selena and the other girls would kill him if he even thinks about being with another girl. As for Yuri Yuzu was pretty hot as well she may not have a rack like Rin Ruri Selena and Katrina but she still have nice curves and her ass looks fantastic. Yuri and Yuzu then took off their underwear leaving both of the fusion duelists naked and exposed to one another.

Yuri wasted little time and went up to Yuzu and gave her a deep kiss but the kiss didn't last long as Yuri pulled himself away from the kiss and started to kiss and suck on Yuzu neck causing the pink haired girl to moan. "Fuck Yuri that feels amazing" Yuzu said as she moaned from Yuri kissing her neck "hmph she hasn't seen anything yet" Yuri thought as he grabbed Yuzu right breast with his right hand and started to rub twist her nipple causing Yuzu to wince but moan a bit. "I knew Yuri was rough but I didn't imagine this" Yuzu thought as Yuri continued to bite and suck on her neck while playing with her nipples. Yuri continued sucking and lightly biting on Yuzu's neck for five minutes until he pulled away from her and neck and went straight to her left breast and started to lightly bite and suck on her nipple causing her to moan ever more while still playing and messaging her right breast.

"Mmmm keep going Yuri" Yuzu said to the fusion counterpart Yuri didn't need to be told twice as he kept doing what he was doing to Yuzu. Every few seconds Yuri would alternate between sucking and messaging Yuzu breasts Yuri continued doing that for about ten minutes until he decided to move on. Yuri then pulled himself away from Yuzu breast and went down on his knees in which he was face to face with her pussy which was wet with arousal. "Well then my dear Yuzu are you ready?" Yuri asked the fifteen year old girl. "Yes, now hurry up and eat me out or else" Yuzu said as she grabbed her fan. "Seriously where does she even keep that thing at?" Yuri thought after that moment Yuri started to lean his head forward and without any warning he started to rapidly lick pussy up and down causing the girl to moan loudly.

"Fuck Yuri your amazing!" Yuzu yelled as she moaned she then grabbed Yuri head and pushed it forward so that her tongue would go deeper into her pussy. "I know I am" Yuri thought with a smirk as he continue to eat Yuzu out every now or so Yuri would go to Yuzu clit and bite and nibble on it before continue to eat her out just doing that almost put Yuzu on the edge. Yuri continued doing this for about twenty minutes until he felt that Yuzu was about to cum "shit Yuri I'm about to cum oh god oh god oh fuck!" Yuzu yelled. Yuri felt Yuzu pussy tighten around his tongue and suddenly he received an early Christmas present of Yuzu juices splashing inside his mouth which he happily received and swallowed like it was eggnog.

Yuri then pulled his head away from Yuzu pussy and stood up and licked his mouth "mmm you taste fantastic Yuzu I actually enjoyed eating you out" Yuri said with his usual smirk causing Yuzu to blush. "T-thanks Yuri that means a lot" Yuzu said "no problem at all Yuzu now then I hope you can do the same for me I have a nice Christmas treat waiting for you" Yuri said as he sat on his bed and spreading his legs a bit showing Yuzu his dick. Yuzu then went up to Yuri and got on her knees so she was face to face with Yuri's dick. "It's so big" Yuzu thought Yuzu then started to stroke Yuri dick up and down with her hand. She then leaned her head forward and started to wrap her mouth around the tip of Yuri's dick. Unfortunately for Yuzu Yuri was about to do some that caught her off guard.

Yuri grabbed Yuzu's pigtails and without restraint he pushed her head all the way down her dick causing Yuzu to choke and gag. "I'm sorry Yuzu you have to forgive me I just can't control myself sometimes" Yuri said with fake remorse as he started to pull Yuzu pigtails and rapidly bounce her head up and down his dick. "Got damn it Yuri that bastard fine if he wants to play like that he got another thing coming" Yuzu thought as she relaxed her throat muscles and tighten it around Yuri's dick. "Shit I didn't expect this looks like you're not so innocence as I thought!" Yuri said as he groaned Yuzu was trying to work her way for his seed and if she keeps doing that she might get it sooner rather than later. But Yuri kept on bobbling Yuzu head up and down while pulling her pigtails. "I wonder if Ruri would allow me to do this to her if she ties her hair in pigtails and I don't think Katrina would mind either" Yuri thought.

Yuri and Yuzu kept this up for about twenty minutes until Yuri said "Yuzu I'm about to explode soon" as Yuzu heard this she just kept working her throat muscles more hoping that the fusion duelist cum quickly. "Oh god here it comes Yuzu you better enjoy my Christmas present you slut!" Yuri yelled as he pushed Yuzu head down on his dick one more time as he released a huge load down her throat. Yuzu with no other choice was force to swallow all of Yuri's cum and after that Yuri released Yuzu head from his dick and Yuzu coughed a bit before glaring at Yuri "what the hell at least warn me next time you do that Yuri" Yuzu said as she glared at her fellow fusion duelist. Yuri grinned "sorry Yuzu I'll be more careful next time" Yuri said. Yuzu sighed knowing that Yuri was lying but still it's not like she didn't enjoy it at all she just wanted a heads up for next time.

"Well I guess it's time for us to get serious do you mind if you laid down on your bed for me" Yuzu said to Yuri. Yuri shrugged he was in a generous mood plus it was Christmas so why not just be nice and jolly in this time of year. "Sure Yuzu anything for you" Yuri said as he lay down on his bed. Yuzu then got on top of Yuri's bed and turned so that her back was facing him she then lowered herself down until her pussy was lined up with his cock. "Ok Yuri here I'm come" Yuzu said Yuri chuckled "well not yet at least and don't hurt yourself" Yuri said in a teasing matter. "Shut up" Yuzu said as she lowered herself down on Yuri dick taking his dick inch by inch inside her cunt. "Fuck so big" Yuzu said Yuri just grunted trying to get use to Yuzu being so tight. After a few moments of adjusting and getting use to each other Yuzu started to rapidly bounce up and down Yuri's dick causing both of the fusion duelists to moan.

"Oh god this is so good" Yuzu said as she moaned "you can say that again" Yuri grunted as he saw Yuzu ass bounce up and down on his dick he then reached his hands around her breast and started to message them to add to the pleasure Yuzu receiving causing the pink haired girl to moan even more "mmmm so good" Yuzu said. Yuzu and Yuri kept this up for about almost thirty minutes until Yuri said "Yuzu I'm about to blow" Yuri said "Good I want you to release it all inside me" Yuzu said as she continued to fuck herself on Yuri's cock after about five minutes Yuri said "here it comes Yuzu" Yuri said as he grunted as he shot his load deep inside her cunt.

"Oh god so warm and so much god Yuri you're lucky I'm safe today otherwise I would have been pregnant after this" Yuzu said as she moaned and came around Yuri's dick. After that Yuzu pulled herself away from Yuri's dick and the two of them got under the covers. "Well you were fantastic Yuri you didn't disappoint" Yuzu said the fusion counterpart "right back at you Yuzu why don't we rest up for a bit then head out to meet Yuya and Selena" Yuri said in a tired tone. "Alright sounds like a plan merry Christmas Yuri" Yuzu said as she fell asleep "merry Christmas Yuzu" Yuri said as he fell into a deep slumber as well.


	26. Movie Date

Chapter 26: Movie Date

"You want me to take you where?" Yugo asked Rin as he turned his head to look at her as he was busy working on his D-Wheel. "I want you to go to the movies with me Yugo their a new romantic movie coming out and I thought it would be a fun idea to go out with each other" Rin said Rin was wearing a different outfit. She was wearing a short green skirt and a green tank top with white slippers on which Yugo thought she looked very beautiful considering Rin doesn't dress like that often since she usually wears shorts all of the time. "Hmm I don't know Rin you know I'm not such a Romance type of guy maybe we should try to do something else" Yugo said to his childhood friend.

Rin frowned obviously not pleased with Yugo answer "come on Yugo it's just one movie please if you take me to the movies I promise you the next time we hang out I'll let you choose what we can do together" Rin said giving Yugo a pleading look. Yugo sighed when Rin gave him he knew it was going to be hard to say no to her so without any choice in the matter he said "alright fine we can see this romantic movie of yours let me just change clothes and we can head out alright". Rin then squealed in excitement and went up to Yugo and gave him a huge and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Yugo you're the best!" Rin said Yugo then blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his head. "Sure no problem Rin you know I would do anything for you" Yugo said.

As much he would like to hold on to Rin a little longer he then pulled away from her and stood up "well let me get ready it shouldn't take too long I'll be right back" Yugo said as he went inside his house. Rin just nodded as she patiently waited for her childhood friend so he can take her to the movies. After about a couple of minutes Yugo was back in the garage he was wearing a simple green shirt and blue jean pants instead of his turbo suit. "Alright you ready?" Rin asked Yugo and she had to admit she he looked pretty nice when he was dressing casual instead of being in his turbo suit almost every day. "Yeah just hop on the D-Wheel Rin and we will be on our way" Yugo said as he got on his D-Wheel and got his helmet and the spare and gave the spare to Rin.

Rin then got on the D-Wheel and put on the spare helmet as she did that Yugo activated his D-Wheel and opened his garage door. "Alright here we go!" Yugo yelled after he said that he then crank up the engine on his D-Wheel and took off heading straight towards the movie theater. Yugo then pressed the button that opens and closes his garage door and not long after his garage door closed the moment he drove out of his garage. The movie theater was quite a bit of way from Yugo's house so he had to drive on the freeway in Miami City but luckily Rin was keeping an eye on him to make sure he wasn't going too fast otherwise they might get in the wreck on the freeway. But that not going to happen since Yugo is a great driver and she trust him completely with her life.

After about thirty minutes Rin and Yugo made it to the movie theater and once they found the parking spot the two synchro duelist started to make their way inside the movie theater. "So Rin I take your excited about this movie?" Yugo asked his childhood friend and crush. "Of course you know I'm a bit of a sucker for romantic movies Yugo" Rin said "surprisingly" Yugo thought to be honest he always consider Rin a bit of tomboy due to pretty doing what he was doing similar to her counterpart Serena but then again Rin didn't really have that many girls as friends until she met Aki but Rin sees her more as a older sister figure then more of friend. Luckily that changed when she met her other counterparts of course.

"Well hopefully I won't be too bored" Yugo said earning a glare from Rin "Yugo you could at least pay attention to the movie" Rin said. "I know already no need to nag me" Yugo said as he sighed a bit after that moment Rin and Yugo then went up to the booth and paid for the tickets to go inside the movie theater. Once they were inside Yugo saw a snack booth he then turned to face Rin and said "hey why don't I get us some food for the movies and you go on ahead I'll be in there a second" Yugo said to Rin. "Sure alright I'll meet you inside the theater then" Rin said as she smiled as she started to make her way to the location where hers and Yugo's movie were at. Yugo then went up to the snack booth and when he got to the front of the line he ordered himself some candy a small popcorn and some drinks.

For Rin he got her some popcorn and a drink after he paid the food he grabbed then and headed towards the movie theater where Rin was currently at. When he first got inside Yugo noticed that there wasn't that many people inside the theater and he noticed that Rin was sitting near the top so Yugo made his way up near the top and went to where Rin was at. "Sorry if I was late Rin" Yugo said as he handed her popcorn and drink to her "oh its fine they were only showing the previews anyway" Rin said as Yugo sat down and started eating some popcorn. "I see" Yugo said Yugo and Rin didn't say much as they continued watching the previews. As the previews were over and the movie was about to start Yugo knew he was going to hate the movie and not to mention he ate up all of his popcorn.

So he was going to have to find some way to entertain himself but he still has some of his candy."This sucks" Yugo thought obviously bored out of his mind about thirty minutes into the movie he was falling asleep already despite eating all of his candy. Luckily Rin was too engrossed in the movie to pay attention to him otherwise she would hit and nag him for fallen asleep. "Their got to be something I can do" Yugo thought he then turned to look at Rin and noticed that she was wearing a skirt and that's when he got a idea he then smirked so hard Yuri would have been proud of him if he was here with them today.

Yugo then put his left hand on Rin's leg and started to rub it earning a gasp from the green haired synchro duelist. Rin turned to face Yugo and glared at him "Yugo what are you doing!?" Rin hissed at the banana haired duelist "just keeping myself entertain Rin I hope you don't mind" Yugo said with a grin as he continued to rub Rin's leg. Rin just glared at him not wanting to make a scene as she turned back at watched the movie. Only a couple minutes later Rin tried her best to watch the movie but she lost all of her concentration when she felt Yugo lifted her skirt up a little bit and started to rub her pussy through her panties. Rin tried her best to keep watching the movie and keep herself from moaning and luckily she did.

Rin could feel herself getting wetter and her mind was started to be clouded with lust she will get Yugo later for this but now all she wants to do now is cum. So the green haired synchro duelist spread her legs a so that Yugo could have easier access to finger her pussy. Yugo smirk when he saw Rin spreading her legs knowing that Rin gave herself up to him. He continued to rub her pussy through her panties and he could feel Rin getting wetter and wetter by the minute about ten minutes later Yugo decided to not tease Rin any longer. He pushed aside the front of her green panties and without wasting any time he put two fingers inside of Rin's pussy and started to rapidly thrus his fingers in and out of Rin's dripping womanhood.

"Oh fuck so good" Rin thought as she bit her lips so she wouldn't make any noise Yugo was hitting in her in all of the right spots with his fingers as always. It wouldn't be long now until she explodes and cum all over his fingers to add to the pleasure Yugo leaned forward and kissed her neck causing the green haired synchro duelist to shiver in pleasure she was losing all self control at the moment but none the less she still kept quite. Yugo continued doing this for about twenty minutes until Rin quietly said "Yugo I'm cumming". Yugo just kept doing what he was doing and kept fingering Rin faster and was lightly biting her neck. About a minute or two later Yugo felt Rin's pussy clinching around his fingers and without any warning she came all over Yugo's fingers.

Yugo then released his fingers from Rin's pussy and saw his childhood friend pant as she just had a hard orgasm. He then licked his middle and index fingers of Rin's juices and turned to ask Rin "so Rin how do you feel?" Yugo asked Rin with a bit of a smirk on his face. Rin just turned to face Yugo "you idiot what were you thinking we could have gotten caught" Rin said as she scolded her childhood friend. "But we didn't come on Rin don't tell me you didn't enjoy me fingering you in public like that" Yugo replied. Rin sighed she did enjoy it but that was still very dangerous what Yugo did they could get in a lot of trouble if they get caught. But then again they didn't get caught and to be honest Rin always wanted to try public sex ethier with Yugo or with the other boys since Ruri and Yuzu had done it with the other boys including Yuto and Yuya.

Rin sighed knowing that Yugo was right and arguing with him would be pointless "Yugo unzip your pants and hurry up" Rin ordered her childhood friend. Yugo nodded knowing what Rin was planning and unzipped his pants and getting his cock out of his pants and it was nearly hard. Rin looked around to see if any people were nearby and once she knew that she was in the clear we went down on the floor and went and kneeled down until she was face to face with Yugo's dick. Rin then grabbed her hand started to rub Yugo's dick up and down so she can get it fully hard. After about a minute or two Yugo dick was fully hard and Rin decided to not waste anymore time.

She started to open her mouth and take the tip of Yugo's dick and took a few more inches. Although she would have like to take more in she didn't due to wanted to not make too much noise or else she and Yugo would be in serious trouble so she would have to make due to what she has for now. Without wasting anytime Rin started to rapidly bob her head up and down Yugo's dick while at the same time she moved her panties to the side and started to rapidly rub her pussy. "Shit that feels so good" Yugo thought as he kept himself from grunting and was enjoying the blowjob he was getting from Rin. There was nothing so hot and taboo then screwing around with each other in public in his eyes he could now understand why Yuzu and Ruri loves it and this was just as good then he had sex with Serena when they went to the hot springs together.

Rin just continued giving Yugo a blowjob without making any noise and was a bit surprise she wasn't caught yet but luckily its dark in the theater so she and Yugo had used that to her advantage. But none the less all Rin was interested in getting a nice dish of Yugo's cum in her belly "I wonder what cum filled popcorn taste like?" she wondered. Rin continued to rapidly suck Yugo off like this for about twenty minutes until Yugo said "Rin I'm about to cum". Rin just bobble her head up and down hoping that Yugo would cum soon. Without any warning Rin felt Yugo shot a huge load straight into her mouth and throat. Rin then pulled herself away from Yugo dick and took her fingers away from her pussy and swallowed Yugo's cum and tasted her juices from her fingers. She then stood and looked at Yugo who quickly zipped up his pants and looked back at Rin.

"Ok I'll admit that was pretty fun but there is one place we haven't done it at" Rin said blushing a little bit. Yugo grinned "you thinking what I'm thinking Rin?" Yugo asked his childhood friend. Rin just nodded knowing exactly what Yugo was thinking and getting her hint as well "alright time to go" Yugo said as he got up from his seat and headed straight towards the location he and Rin decided to go to. Rin then took one last look at the movie and sighed "looks like I will have to see this movie another time" Rin said to herself as she then quickly followed Yugo out of the movie theater. Yugo and Rin snuck around and both went inside the men's bathroom and luckily no one was in there so they will have time to do what they wanted to do.

Rin and Yugo then got inside one of the bathroom stalls and once they did that Rin lifted up her skirt and took off her panties and gave it to Yugo who put it in his pocket and Yugo sat down on the toilet seat and unzipped his pants he then got out his cock from his boxers and started to rub it a little bit so he can be fully hard. Once it was fully hard Rin wasted no time and got on top on Yugo and quickly lower herself on his dick taking it inch by inch. Rin had to bite her tongue to keep herself from moaning loudly once she did that she started to rapidly bounce up and down on Yugo's dick. Yugo grunted a little bit but at the same time he lifted up Rin's tank top and bra and started to play with her breasts. "This has got to be the best movie date ever" Rin thought as she felt Yugo was playing with her breast while at the same time was bouncing up and down his dick.

The two continued doing this for about almost twenty minutes until Yugo said "Rin I'm about to cum" "me too" Rin replied lets cum together. The duo continued to do what they were doing for five more minutes until Yugo felt Rin's pussy tighten and without any warning she came all over his dick. Which in turn caused Yugo to shoot his load deep inside Rin's pussy. After about a minute or two Rin got off of Yugo and adjusted herself. Yugo then gave her panties to her and she quicky put it on "well not the movie date that I had in mind but still I enjoyed it" Rin said with a bit of a giggle. Yugo smiled at Rin "yeah I enjoyed it too Rin that was pretty fun sorry I made you miss your movie" Yugo said.

"Don't worry about it spending time with you was more rewarding then seeing the movie besides I can always go back and see it next time" Rin said. "Rin" Yugo said he then nodded and smile "yeah your right". "Come on we better get out of here before someone see us" Rin said "Yeah I'll lead the way" Yugo said after that Yugo and Rin then quietly snuck out of the boys bathroom and then started to make their way to Yugo's D-Wheel so that they could head home for the night

.


	27. The Knight and the Dancer

Chapter 27: The Knight and the Dancer

Yuto suddenly opened his eyes when he heard a knock on his window he sat up from his bed and turned his head to see who was knocking on his window and was pretty surprise to see who it was. "Serena?" Yuto said as he took a good look on who that was outside his window and in fact it was indeed Serena who was currently wearing the outfit Reiji gave her after she escaped academia. She was currently in front of Yuto's window squatting down so she wouldn't slip and fall two stories down. Yuto sighed a bit as he got up from his bed and went to unlock the window and once he did that Serena then went and hop inside of Yuto's room.

"Well it's about time you opened the window for me I thought I was going to have to wait for you all day to open the window" Serena said to the xyz duelists. Yuto just sighed ignoring that remark "what are you doing here Serena it's almost seven o'clock in the morning" Yuto said. He didn't mind that much Yuto has always been an early riser but still Serena could have knocked on the door like a normal person would. Serena gave Yuto a small smile and said "well since today is Saturday I…was wondering if we could hang out with each other today we almost never spend time with each other just the two of us it would usually be us with our counterparts"

That was true Yuto and Serena doesn't really hang out with each other all that often he could blame all that during the war since he hasn't directly met and spoken to Serena since he was inside of Yuya at the moment. But after the war and when all of the counterparts got to know each other Yuto could tell that Serena was similar to him in a lot of ways. They were both quiet and reserved people not to mention both of them had received special training in order to fight in the dimensional war and both like to calmly analyze certain situations. However a bit of difference is followed by her tomboyish attitude Serena can sometimes jump into things without even thinking at all despite in his opinion being one of the smartest girls he knew.

In a way she kind of like a girl version of Shun and Yuto would wonder what would have happen if those two dated even though that would have been awkward for Shun since Serena and Ruri share the same face. "Well that is pretty true" Yuto said as he gave Serena a smile "well since you're here this early I might as well make you some breakfast you hungry?" Yuto asked the fusion duelist. "Oh no you don't have to-" Serena started to say but suddenly her stomach started to growl loudly causing the fusion duelist to blush and hold her stomach with both hands. Yuto chuckled "I'll take that as yes then come on lets head downstairs and I'll make us both something to eat this morning" Yuto said as he started to head out his room with Serena following him.

Yuto and Serena then start to head downstairs and once they did that Yuto started to make his way into the kitchen. "Make yourself at home for the time being while I'll fix us some breakfast" Yuto said. Serena just nodded and saw Yuto going into the kitchen Serena then started to look around the living room a bit but she stopped and saw some pictures and smiled a bit. The pictures were up on a table by the tv one picture was of Yuto, Ruri and Shun with Ruri grabbing both Yuto and Shun's head with both of the boys having surprise looks on their faces. Another picture she knows all too well after the war Serena and the other counterparts decided to take a picture by a fountain somewhere in Miami City and once they all sat down expect for Yuri, Yufu and Katrina. Yugo who had dragged Yuko along with his plan completely photo bomb the picture and Yuko had a crazy and surprise look on his face and Rin was so upset she stood up and yelled at Yugo and the picture was taken right then and there.

Another picture was at the beach with Yuzu squatting down with the six yu boys behind her and they all smiled even Yuri. Yuzu jokingly called them the seven Yu's that day and even now from time to time after Serena looked at the pictures she then sat down on the couch and waited for Yuto finish cooking breakfast which judging by the smell it's probably going to taste pretty good. After about almost thirty minutes Yuto went back into the living room "alright Serena the food is ready" Yuto said after that he went into his dining room. Serena then stood up from the couch and went into the dining room as well. Once Serena got into the dining room she saw that Yuto was already sitting at the table.

Serena then noticed that Yuto had cook pancakes, eggs, bacon and biscuits and Serena had to admit the food looks pretty good. "Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to eat" Yuto said with a bit of a smirk. Serena just glared at Yuto a bit before sitting down herself at the table after that Serena then started to eat her food and she will have to admit Yuto's cooking was not bad at all. "I will admit your cooking is not bad all" Serena said to the xyuz duelist while she continued eating. "Really I don't think I'm a really good cook at all I just had to learn how to cook simple stuff at first and then I sort of wing it when I had to fix other types food it's a miracle that I haven't burned my house down or Ruri, you or the other girls would have to fix my food" Yuto said in a joking manner.

"You sell yourself short Yuto you're a pretty good cook at least way better then me" Serena said. "Have you ever cooked for yourself Serena?" Yuto asked the fusion duelist. "Every now then when I was in Academia but most of the time I usually just eat in the mess hall or they would usually just send me food into my room" Serena explained to Yuto. "I see" Yuto said "Serena really was living in a prison I feel bad for her and not only that but with Leo separating her and Yuri I believe those two would have been greater friends then they already are right now" Yuto thought. After that was said Yuto and Serena continued eating and soon both of finished their food. "So any plans you have in mind?" Yuto asked as he took both his and Serena's plate back in his kitchen and started to wash both plates.

"I really don't have any idea what to do I was thinking maybe we can take a walk around town and go from there" Serena said to Yuto. After she said that Yuto came back into the dining room "that sounds like a plan there is an ice cream shot in town I wanted to try I could treat you some" Yuto said with a bit of a smile. Serena smiled right back at him "that sounds nice thanks Yuto" Serena said "no problem just let me get dress for today and we can head out" Yuto said as he went back upstairs to get dress leaving Serena by herself downstairs. After about a couple of minutes Yuto came back downstairs wearing the outfit he had before the invasion in heartland and saw that Serena just stood in his living room waiting for him.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting shall we go?" Yuto asked "Lead the way" Serena replied after that Yuto and Serena started to head towards the front door and once they did Yuto opened it and the pair continued to head outside and Yuto locked his front door. So the pair went on their way to head to the ice cream shop. It was a quite bit of distance from Yuto house to the ice cream shop but Yuto and Serena didn't mind the distance it wasn't the worst thing they did. After about forty five minutes Yuto and Serena had found the ice cream shop that they were looking for. "Well here we are" Yuto said "hmm let's just hope the ice cream is as good as you say" Serena said as he and Yuto started to walk inside the shot.

"Well we will never know unless we try" Yuto said as he chuckled once Yuto and Serena entered the shop a worker had greeted them instantly. "Welcome what can I can you two?" the worker asked Yuto and Serena. "Hmm can I have a cookies and cream ice cone and…Serena what do you want?" Yuto asked the indigo haired teen. "Just get me chocolate chip mint" Serena replied "ok coming right up" the worker replied as he started to make Yuto and Serena ice cream cones and after a few minutes the worker gave Yuto and Serena their ice cream "here you two are" the worker said. Yuto then gave the worker the money and in return he gave Yuto his change back. "Thank you I hope you two have a wonderful day" the worker said "thanks you two" Yuto replied.

After that Yuto and Serena started to leave the shop with their ice cream "alright then what you do want to do next?" Yuto asked the fusion duelist as he started to eat his ice cream. Serena then took a good look at Yuto while she was eating her ice cream which was good by the way. She had to admit Yuto handsome in terms of looks he probably match Yuya, Yufu and Yuri and plus his dark and mysterious attitude is a bonus. She also notices that Yuto wasn't one of the people she hasn't been with yet and that's going to change right now as much she wants to explore the city more with Yuto him screwing her brains out is more important. "Actually Yuto you mind if we go back to your house I have a surprise for you" Serena said with a bit of a smirk.

"Um ok sure we can go back" Yuto said not really sure what Serena was planning but he went it. "But first" Yuto then wiped a bit of ice cream from Serena face and licked the ice cream from his finger. "Huh it taste pretty good" Yuto said with a smirk causing Serena to blush "alright then let's go" Yuto said as he started to walk back towards his house. "Oh he is so going to get it when we get back to his house" Serena thought embarrassed that Yuto was teasing her like that. She then started to follow Yuto back to his house while she was still eating her ice cream. About fourty five minutes later Yuto and Serena were back at Yuto's house Yuto then opened his front door and allowed Serena to go inside first.

Yuto then soon followed and he closed the door and once he walked inside his living room Yuto notices that Serena was starting to go upstairs. "Hey Serena where are you going?" Yuto asked the young teenage girl "upstairs to your room that's where my surprise is going to be at" Serena said to the xyz duelist as she went inside his room. Yuto just sighed a bit as he started to head upstairs to his room where Serena was at right now. Once Yuto gotten into his room he was greeted with quite a surprise, Serena then practically lunged herself at him and gave him a big deep kiss. Yuto widen his eyes in shock at the display he was so shocked that he didn't even move his body at all for a minute or two during the kiss.

Serena then pulled herself away from the kiss and smirk "well Yuto did you enjoy part of my surprise?" the fusion duelist asked. Yuto quickly got out of his shocked and said "well it was a surprise but what brought this on?" he asked though he had a funny idea what the answer is. "You're one of the few boys I haven't been with yet so I thought it was time to go ahead and make my move on you now don't worry I promise were going to have al lot of fun" Serena said with a smirk. Serena did have a point they never had sex with each other before and they have heard what the other was like in the bedroom from the others so this is a perfect moment to see if those talks were true. "Alright then Serena here I come" Yuto simply said as he leaned his head forward and gave Serena a deep kiss.

Serena of course returned the kiss without any hesitation Yuto wanted to start the kiss off slow but Serena wasn't having any of it. Serena forcefully put her tongue inside of Yuto's mouth taking full control of the kiss but Yuto wouldn't give up and he soon fought back and it wasn't long until the two tongues fought for dominance over the kiss. The two were so engross of the kiss that the two lovers started to take their clothes off after about ten minutes the two separated from each other so that they can catch their breath. Serena was now only in her blue see through lacy bra and skirt and Yuto was shirtless. "Well that was a good warm up I hope you're ready for more Yuto" Serena said with a smirk "of course I am" Yuto simply said as he kissed Serena again.

The kiss didn't last too long compare to their first kiss but while kissing Serena Yuto wasted no time and immediately unhook Serena bra leaving her completely topless. Yuto separated from the kiss and he then leaned his head forward and started to suck on Seren's right breast while messaging the other one with his hand. Serena moaned "hmm fuck that feels so good" she said she could feel herself get wetter and wetter from Yuto sucking on her boobs it probably won't be long until she cums and he must hold out she needs to give Yuto a secret present. Yuto then started to switch around every few seconds he would alternate which breast to suck on and which one to message and play with he was trying to make Serena feel as good as possible.

Yuto continued doing for about twenty minutes until Serena said "Yuto I want to try something" Serena said as she moaned. Yuto then pulled himself away from Serena's breast after she said that "what is it that you want to try?" Yuto asked the fusion duelist. "You'll see but first take off the rest of your clothes" Serena ordered the xyz duelist. Yuto did what Serena ordered and took off his pants and boxers leaving him naked for Serena to see all of his assets. Serena did to same as she unhooked her skirt leaving her in blue lacy panties however Serena simply took them off as she was naked as well. "Wow" Yuto said Serena probably has one of the best bodies out of the counterparts and that's saying something since Yuto thinks all of them are beautiful in their own way. Though Serena might be girl who in the best shape since her and Yuri always do something with each other competitive wise and plus she had to do a lot of military like training at Academia.

"Well is your done staring at me lie down on your bed already" Serena laughed as she noticed Yuto was staring at her she didn't mind in fact the feeling was mutual Yuto was hot that much is obvious Ruri and Rio are lucky girls. "Right" Yuto said snapping out of his trance he then got up and laid down on his bed. "Excellent" Serena said as she went to the bed as well and positions herself on top of Yuto in a position that she was facing his dick and Yuto was facing her pussy. "Oh so that's what she wanted to do" Yuto thought. Serena wasted no time as she started to stroke Yuto's dick rapidly causing the young teen to grunt in pleasure. Yuto decided he wasn't going too wasted any time both as he leaned his head forward and started to rapidly lick Serena pussy with his tongue. "Fuck" Serena said as she moaned not wanted to be outdone she then leaned her head forward and started to take almost all of Yuto's dick in her mouth and rapidly started to bob her head up and down.

"Fuck" Yuto thought he then started to put two fingers inside of Serena's asshole and started to thrust his fingers in and out of it. Serena just groaned as she felt a lot of pleasure from getting eating out and being fingered in the ass. "This is one of the best feelings ever" she thought Yuto felt the same way as he grunted and groan as Serena was giving him some great head. Every now and then Yuto would also rub Serena's clit with his fingers while Serena would message his balls. The two continued to this for about thirty minutes until "shit I got to cum and…" Serena thought and after that she came all over Yuto's mouth and releases a certain yellow substance as well. Yuto widen his eyes in surprised but he was force to sallow all of Serena's juices and piss. Mean while at the same time Yuto released a huge load inside of Serena's mouth and she happily swallowed all of his seed no questions at.

After that moment Serena got off top of Yuto and Yuto sat back up "well Yuto how did you like my little surprise?" Serena asked him with a bit of a smirk on her face. Yuto glared at her a bit "you could have warned me that you were going to do that?" he said. "How my mouth was full of your dick" Serena said her smirk never leaving. Yuto then sighed "fair enough although it wasn't that bad you got to warn me when you do that anyway what do you want to do next" Yuto asked the fusion duelist. "Do you really have to ask" Serena said "I want you to lay back down on your bed" she said though judging by the tone Yuto had to room to argue with her if he did chances are it won't end very well for him.

Yuto sighed and he laid back down on his bed and after that Serena started to stand on top of Yuto's bed and position herself until she was under his dick. Serena then lowered herself until she felt Yuto's tip touching her pussy lips and she moaned during the contact. "Yuto I hope you enjoy the ride" Serena said and after she said that she started to take Yuto's dick inside her needy cunt inch by inch. "God you're so big!" Serena said as she was trying to adjust her cunt being stretch out. Yuto grunted as he was trying to get use the tightness of Serena's hot young cunt. After about a minute or so Serena started to rapidly bounce up and down Yuto's dick and moaning loudly. "FUCK! this is so good I'll never get tired of this" Serena said as she was starting to lose herself to the pleasure.

Yuto grunted in pleasure Serena basically milking his dick dry by using her cunt muscles to message his dick and plus seeing her tits bouncing up and down wildly as she was fucking herself on his dick was a very erotic sight to behold indeed. He then put both his hands on Serena breasts and started to rub and message them causing the indigo hair girl to moan even more. Yuto and Serena continued to be at this position for about thirty minutes until Yuto said "Serena I'm about to cum" Yuto said "Inside! Fuck just cum inside me!" Serena yelled as she bounced faster on Yuto dick. After about five minutes Yuto grunted as she shot a huge load into Serena's cunt.

"MMMM fuck I feel so warm and full" Serena said as she can feel Yuto seed going inside of her she then got off of Yuto and got on her hands and knees. "There one more whole you need to fuck Yuto" Serena said to the xyz duelist as she wiggle her huge ass to him. Yuto got the message and sat up until he was on his hands and knees he then got closer to Serena and spread her ass cheeks so he could see her asshole. Yuto then position his dick towards Serena's asshole and without any hesitation he easily slid his dick in Serena's asshole due to using his and Serena cum on his dick as lube. "Fuck!" Serena yelled as Yuto started to rapidly thrust his dick in and out of Serena's ass.

"She even tighter in the back door then in her cunt" Yuto thought as he rapidly continued fucking her Serena just moaned like a bitch in heat as she slowly put her hands on her leaking cunt and she was starting to rub herself to add to the pleasure. Every now and then Yuto would occasionally slap her ass as he was fucking her like this which earned a moan of approval from Serena. Yuto and Serena continued like this for about twenty minutes until "Serena I'm cumming" Yuto grunted with one last trust he released his load inside of Serena asshole. "Shit cumming!" Serena said as she came as well she could feel the juices on her hands. After a moment Yuto pulled himself away from Serena asshole and started to go under the covers with Serena following him in tow.

The two then started to snuggle against one another "well I'm glad I spend time with you Yuto that was pretty fun" Serena said. Yuto chuckled "I did too so any idea what to do next?" he asked the fusion duelist. "Don't know maybe we can do another round but first let's take a nap to regain our strength" Serena said as she fell asleep "sounds..good" Yuto as he fell into a deep slumber as well.


	28. Valentines Day

Chapter 28: Valentine's Day

It's that time of year again today is Valentine's Day the day where couples all over the world spend the day together doing all kinds of romantic things with each other not to mention that stores all over the world is selling all sorts of Valentine's Day candies and teddy bears. You could say however that love was in the air. However for Yuko Valentine's Day is most likely the worst day of his life for him and the reason being Annabelle and Zoe. Ever since they were younger the twins would always force Yuko to spend Valentine's Day with him and would argue on who Yuko would want to spend Valentine's Day with. To get out of the situation Yuko would usually try to hide but it wouldn't work because Annabelle and Zoe would always find him somehow.

But this time he had an idea about two years ago before Zoe died Yuko had told Annabelle and Zoe that he would spend the day with both of them one at a time. Surprisingly both sisters agreed and Yuko has done this ever since well he only did this once since Zoe died and the war happened so this would be his second time spending Valentine's Day with Annabelle and Zoe. Currently Yuko was walking towards Annabelle's and Zoe's house the boy thinking about what he should do with Annabelle ever since the war ended him and Annabelle are on better terms with each other than in the past. Both of them thinking that they should try to get along with each other like their counterparts. So far they got along just fine.

After about a few minutes Yuko had arrived at Annabelle's house and he was currently standing in front of the front door. Yuko then sighed "alright here goes I guess" he said as he knocked on the front door of Annabelle's house after about a few minutes the front door opened and it turned out to be Annabelle herself that appeared to open the door. Annabelle was wearing a different out then usual she was wearing a black and white tank top that expose her shoulders and a bit of cleavage as well. Around her waist are two black belts that are wrapped around her waists in angles, and a short pink skirt with black shorts underneath. Also Annabelle had grew out her that it reached down towards her back and she still had her light pink bangs and her hair covers her right like her twin sister Zoe.

Yuko as much as he kind of hates to admit it Annabelle looked great and dare he say beautiful. Annabelle smiled at Yuko "Yuko! you're here at last I thought you weren't going to show up at first" Annabelle said in a cheerful tone. "If I didn't you would have gone to my house and dragged me to spend time with you, anyway you ready to go?" Yuko asked the pink haired girl. Annabelle the closed the door "yeah I'm pretty much ready so where are you taking me handsome" Annabelle said in a flirtatious tone. Yuko smirked "it's a secret but I think you might know this place well" after that Yuko had started to leave Annabelle house with the pink haired divine duelist following him.

After about thirty minutes Yuko and Annabelle were near the city square in Paladin City and then Yuko stopped and pointed at a building "were here" Yuko said with a smile. Once Annabelle took a look at the building her faces brighten up "oh wow! this is one of my favorite places to eat thanks Yuko!" Annabelle said as she hugged the white haired boy. Yuko blushed a bit but none the less he hid it well "it's no problem at all now get off me so we can go inside" Yuko said. Annabelle then got off of him and the duo went inside the restaurant. Once the pair went inside the restaurant Yuko had set up a table for them and after a few minutes both of them were sitting at the table and a waiter gotten then the drinks they both wanted.

"Yuko do you have any idea what you're getting?" Annabelle asked the white haired duelist "Hmmm I have no idea I think I might get a salmon I heard their pretty good what about you Annabelle?" Yuko asked the divine duelist. "I don't know I think I might get the fish dinner that has catfish and shrimp that looks pretty good" Annabelle said. After about a few minutes a waiter came and asked both of them their orders "I'll just have the stake" Yuko said to the waiter "I'll just have the catfish and shrimp" Annabelle said to the waiter. After they said that the waiter just wrote down their order and told them that their meal would be ready in a couple minutes and after that she went into the back to most likely tell the cooks what to make.

Both Annabelle and Yuko were silent not knowing what to say to each other until Annabelle finally had the courage to speak up. "You this is nice us spending time together without fighting or auguring with each other" Yuko smiled "I agree with you there a year ago before the war I would have not even thought about going out on I guess you can say a date but to be honest I'm having a nice time Annabelle". Annabelle smiled "same here I think this is one our chances to improve our relationship and so far its working" Annabelle said as she grabbed Yuko's hand. Yuko would have to agree their counterparts were right just by hanging out with each other and without being at each other throats Yuko and Annabelle are now closer then they have been for years now that begs the questions.

"Do you think you try getting along better with your sister?" Yuko could see Annabelle tensed up when he mentioned Zoe but she then sighed and said "I don't know Yuko I don't think we will ever get along ever again" "can you at least try Annabelle I don't want you to ruin your relationship you had with Zoe because of me so please for me can you try to at least get along with her like back when you two were little". Annabelle looked in to Yuko's eyes and she could see that he was giving her pleading look "alright I'll try Yuko but only just because you asked me too" Annabelle said. "Thanks Anna" Yuko said with a smile after they said that the two noticed that the waiter was coming up to them with their food. "Finally I was getting hungry over here" Annabelle said.

"Now Annabelle you got to be patient your big stomach can wait for the food for a few seconds" Yuko said in teasing tone. Only to received a hard to kick to the leg by Annabelle "OW!" Yuko said in pain "it's not nice to make fun of a women weight Yuko" Annabelle said in a sweet yet threaten tone. After that the waiter brought the two their food and they began eating it and they had to admit the food was pretty good indeed. After the duo finished their food Yuko and Annabelle had received the check and Yuko paid for both of their meal and not long after Yuko and Annabelle had both left the restaurant. "So Anna what do you want to do now?" Yuko asked the pink haired girl. Annabelle smirked and Yuko knew that look whatever she has in store wasn't good.

"Oh I know how about we head over to your place is your brother at home?" Annabelle said "no he not, he busy with Yugo at the moment sometimes I swear Yugo is trying to steal my brother" Yuko said in a fake annoyed tone. To be honest he didn't mind Yugo hanging out with Kaiser in a way Kaiser is technically hanging out with him as well since him and Yugo is sort of the same person. "Great then let's go!" Annabelle playfully said as she dragged Yuko and the duo started to make their way towards his house. After about twenty minutes Yuko and Annabelle had arrived at Yuko's house and Annabelle with her speed dragged Yuko all the way up stairs towards his room after Yuko closed and locked his front door. Once the pair went inside Yufu's room Yuko started to say "Annabelle why did you dragged me-"

Yuko couldn't finish his sentence as Annabelle suddenly leaned up towards him and kissed him full on the lips. Yuko was shocked a moment for a moment until he pulled back "Annabelle what are you doing?" the white haired boy said to his friend. "Well I thought what better way to spend Valentine's Day is by having some nice hot passionate sex come on Yuko you know you want to" Annabelle said with a smirk. Yuko however is confused a part of him wants to do it probably because of Zarc influencing him a tiny bit and another part wants to say no because he feeling he my betray Zoe. "You know you can just think of this as practice for Zoe and the others so it's not that bad" Annabelle simply said. Yuko then sighed "fine but none of this goes to Zoe alright it's just between us and Yuya and the others" Yuko stated.

"Of course" Annabelle said with a playful smile after that Yuko had lean his head forward and gave Annabelle a big deep kiss. The kiss started slow and sweet for about a minute or two but Annabelle who was always a bit aggressive has forcefully put her tongue inside Yufu's mouth. Yufu groaned he could feel himself becoming hard already due to how hot the kiss was so he started match Annabelle aggressive with his own and it wasn't long until the two were fighting control over the kiss. The two were so engrossed over the kiss that neither realized they were taking all their clothes although Annabelle clothes were a bit difficult to get off but none the less Yuko had gotten her tank top shirt off.

The kiss lasted for over ten minutes until the two separated from each but not before Annabelle biting Yuko's tongue after the kiss. Yuko was now shirtless expect for his pants while Annabelle was wearing just her pink lacy bra and skirt and shorts. Yuko then started to kiss and roughly bite Annabelle neck causing the pink haired girl to gasp and moan. "Oh Yuko that feels so good keep biting me more!" Annabelle said Yuko followed what Annabelle said as he continued to suck and lick Annabelle neck. Yuko continued doing this for about ten minutes and then with one last bite (which he knew for sure she going to get a hickey hopefully her folks or sisters wouldn't see) he separated himself from Annabelle neck.

Yuko then reached behind Annabelle back and unclasped her in a matter of seconds. He then discarded the bra and he started to suck on Annabelle right breast while he was pinching the left nipple. "Fuck that feels so good" Annabelle said she admits she a bit of a masochist during sex she loves it when her partner inflicts pain on her whether it's biting, twisting whatever it is that involves pain she gets extremely wet. Yuko would then sometimes switch between which breast he would suck on and which nipple he would squeeze and twist. Yuko continued doing this for about twenty minutes until he stopped and went to Annabelle skirt he then unzipped the skirt easily leaving her in nothing but her dark pink panties. Yuko saw a bit of a wet spot and smirked knowing that Annabelle was wet due to what he was doing to her.

Yuko then slid down Annabelle's panties and now the pink haired girl was easily nude and Yuko stood up to take a look at her. Her boobs weren't big compared to her counterparts infact her boobs are a bit bigger than Yuzu's (something that he easily spotted when he saw Yuzu back in the synchro dimension).But in his opinion she was just as beautiful then her counterparts even though she a bit thicker than the rest of them though you could hardly tell the difference. "Anna can you lay down on my bed" Yuko said. "Sure anything for you my dear Yuko" Annabelle said with a smile as she got on Yuko bed and laid down on it.

Yuko then went up to Annabelle and laid down near the end of his bed he then spread her legs out reveling her womanhood which was very moist with excitement. Yuko then leaned his head forward and started to lick Annabelle pussy up and down with his tongue. "Ah that feels so good go deeper Yuko" Annabelle said as she started to moan even loudly. Yuko decided to fulfill his lovers wish as he went deeper with his tongue ever now and then Yuko would go up and bite on Annabelle clit causing the pink haired girl to moan even loudly before going back to eating her out. Yuko continued doing this for over twenty minutes until Annabelle said "Yuko I'm about to cum" Yuko however just kept licking until five minutes later Annabelle "Yuko I'm cumming ahhh" Annabelle said as she came all over Yuko's mouth.

Yuko happily took in all of Annabelle juices for himself and he had to admit she tasted pretty good. "Wow that was amazing Yuko its way better then in my dreams and…" Annabelle blushed almost giving away what she does at night involving about Yuko. "What were you about to say?" Yuko said as he had his eyebrow raised. "Never mind" Annabelle quickly said "Anyway sit back up its time I do the same for you" Annabelle said. Yuko just simply nodded and sat back up on his bed and Annabelle noticed that he was almost rock hard and even for that Annabelle can't believe how big he is.

Not just him but the counterparts she been with as well "note to self I need to see Yuri sometime after this" Annabelle said. She then lowered herself and started to rub the shaft of Yuko's cock up and down to get him fully hard. Once he was fully hard Annabelle started to wrap her lips around Yuko's tip and slowly started to take his dick inch by inch until it reached the back of her throat. Yuko groaned as he felt Annabelle relaxing her throat muscles and once Annabelle was ready she started to rapidly bounce her head up and down on Yuko's cock. "Fuck Annabelle that feels so good!" Yuko said as he groaned from the feeling of Annabelle giving him this amazing blowjob.

Annabelle just moans in happiness pleased that Yuko was complimenting her oral skills at the same Annabelle used her right hand to rub Yuko's balls adding to the pleasure. Annabelle continued doing like this for about fifteen minutes until Yuko said "Annabelle I'm about to cum here take it all!" Yuko said as he grunted and a shot a huge load into Annabelle's mouth. Annabelle separated herself from Yuko's dick and happily swallowed his seed with little to no problem and she looked up at Yuko and playfully said. "Thanks for the treat stud I hope you can save some for me next time". Yuko smirked "I sure do but right now why we don't get down to the main course".

"I thought you never asked" Annabelle said as she lay back down and spread her legs to Yuko so he can get a good look at Annabelle's pussy. Yuko was close to be on top of Annabelle as he positions his cock towards his pussy since the two decided to do it missionary style. "Ready?" Yuko asked "Of course now hurry up already" Annabelle said in an impatient tone. After she said that Yuko started to thrust his cock inside of Annabelle cunt "fuck" Annabelle said as she moan. After a moment of getting use to each other Yuko wasted little time as she rapidly thrust his hips as his cock smoothly glides in and out of Annabelle's cunt. "Oh Yuko this feels so good I love you so much!" Annabelle said as Yuko kissed her as he continued to fuck her into oblivion.

"I-I love you too Annabelle" those are the words he thought he wouldn't say but…after the war things had started to change he could feel him and Annabelle becoming closer and sharing a bond that honestly Zoe probably wouldn't understand. Probably due to their past lives but honestly Yuko sometimes think that Annabelle may be the one for him not that he would tell her that but knowing Zoe she not going to give up that easily and if Yuko does choose Zoe he really hopes him and Annabelle remains friends for many years to come. Yuko continued to thrust in and out of Annabelle pussy for about thirty minutes until Yuko said "Annabelle I'm about to cum"."Do it inside" Annabelle said after one last thrust Yuko grunted as he shot a huge load into Annabelle pussy. "Oh god so full" Annabelle said as she came all over Yuko's dick.

Yuko then rolled over and sat right beside Annabelle who had a pleased and satisfying look on her face. "That was wow" Annabelle said. "I know that was pretty hardcore" Yuko said Annabelle turned to him "so what are you going to do now?" she asked the white haired boy. "First go to sleep for a few hours and then go out on a date with your sister" Yuko said "you can sleep with me till then". Annabelle kissed on the cheek "thanks Yuko this is one of the best Valentines Day's I ever had". "Not problem Happy Valentine's Day Annabelle" "Happy Valentine's Day Yuko".


	29. The Bird and the Entertainer

Chapter 29: The Bird and the Entertainer

It was a nice and peaceful day at the Sakaki house hold Yuya was currently relaxing on the couch in his living room watching his dad most famous duels. Despite seeing it live and watching it on TV a hundred times Yuya never gets tired watching his father duel. Even though his dad had told him he surpassed him in terms of being a entertainer and a duelist Yuya really hopes he become a great entertainer like him because he still feels he still has a long way to go despite what happened this past year. Yuya then heard a knock on the door "huh that's odd I wonder who that could be" Yuya said as he stood up from the couch and went to see who it was at the door.

Once he opened the door Yuya was a bit surprised to see who it was at the front door "Ruri this is a surprise what are you doing here?' Yuya asked. Like Yuya mentioned Ruri was standing outside his door wearing her yellow sundress and white high heels dress shoes. With her long purple hair and pink eyes Ruri looked beautiful as ever in Yuya eyes. Ruri smiled at Yuya and said "hey Yuya well to be honest I was kind of bored since Shun, Yuto and the others were busy so I decided to stop by so we can hang out with each other you're not busy are you?. "Not at all, come on in Ruri" Yuya said opening the door more so Ruri can come inside the house.

Ruri just smiled and nodded as she went inside the house and the duo then made their way into the living room. "Sorry about this but could wait here for a minute so I can get dress" Yuya said to the xyz duelist. "Sure no problem at all Yuya take your time" Ruri said Yuya nodded and smile in thanks as he made his way upstairs towards his room so he can get dress. Once he got dress Yuya made his way down stairs and noticed that Ruri was sitting on the couch watching the video he was watching. "Sorry about that I hope I didn't keep you waiting" Yuya said as he was wearing his usual attire.

"Not at all I got to say Yuya your dad is pretty amazing I can see where you get your dueling from" Ruri said as she stood back up and looked at Yuya. Yuya smiled "yeah I wouldn't be the duelist I am if it wasn't from him no, not just him I wouldn't be the duelist I am if it wasn't for you guys as well". "Really?" Ruri asked the entertainment duelist "of course if it wasn't for you and the others I wouldn't have become the duelist I am today, to be honest I wouldn't have never ended the war without you guys you guys had a part in saving the world as I did and I could honestly never repay you guys for what you done for me" Yuya said with a smile.

"Yuya" Ruri said touched that Yuya thinks so highly of her and the rest of their friends. To be honest ever since she met and got to know him Ruri knew that Yuya and her were similar in many ways. They both were kind, they don't their love ones hurt and they want to bring smiles to everyone with their dueling not to mention they both have a positive outlook on life. Ruri had to admit Yuya is everything she want in a guy and if she didn't love Yuto and out of respect for Yuzu, Ruri most likely would have gone after Yuya as well and try to make him her boyfriend. "I'm glad that you really think of us in that way" Ruri said as she smiled. "No problem at all Ruri" Yuya said "so anywhere you want to go or do? Yuya asked the purple haired duelist.

"Hmm I know how about you and I go to a coffee shop here in Miami City I am dying to know what their coffee taste" Ruri said. "Alright that's fine with me" Yuya said with although he wasn't as much of a coffee drinker as Yuto, Ruri and sometimes Yufu he didn't just want to flat out tell Ruri no besides they are just spending time with each other whats one cup of coffee going to do to him. "Great then lead the way Yuya" Ruri said. Yuya nodded as he and Ruri started to make their way out of the living room and headed towards the front door. Once they did that Yuya opened the door and went outside with Ruri following him and soon the two started to head straight towards Miami's Coffee shop.

Luckily Yuya's house wasn't that far from the coffee shop by walking distance it was about twenty minutes which he and Ruri didn't mind at all. After about twenty minutes the pair had finally made it to the coffee shop and luckily there was hardly any people at all and there was a line either so Yuya and Ruri went into the front of the counter. "Do you want me to pay?" Ruri asked Yuya "nah I got it besides a gentleman must always pay for the lady out on a date" Yuya said jokingly. Ruri blush at that causing Yuya chuckle "I'm kidding Ruri but seriously I'll pay it's no problem at all" Yuya said.

Ruri pouted her cheeks which to Yuya made her even more cuter "you really shouldn't joke like that Yuya you could really hurt a girl's feelings" the xyz duelists said. "Sorry Ruri" Yuya laughed the two notice that a worker then went up to the counter to greet them. "Welcome to Miami Coffee shop what can I get you two today?" the worker asked the duo. "I'll just a cup of coffee black and make it strong" Ruri said "just give me a caramel latte and two chocolate chip cookies" Yuya said. "Ok then" the worker said as he grabbed two chocolate chip cookies and gave them to Yuya. "Will that be all sir?" the worker asked "yeah that's pretty much it" Yuya replied. The worker then gave Yuya the total of how much their stuff was going to be and Yuya paid the man in full cash.

He then told them that the coffee was going to be ready in ten or more minutes. Yuya and Ruri nodded in thanks and the two then sat at a table in the coffee shop. "I got to say Ruri I'm still surprise that you like coffee that much" Yuya said to the purple haired girl. "To be honest I wasn't really that much of a coffee drinker either but back in heartland Yuto and sometimes Shun would take me to some coffee shops during our free time when where not at the school or the duel school" Ruri said. "That's right I forgot you, Rio, Shun, Yuto and Kaito went to the same duel school back in heartland" Yuya said.

"On your first day that's when you met Rio and Kaito right with Yuto and Shun?" Yuya said "Yep and the rest is history" Ruri said with a smile as she remembers all the fun times they had at the duel school. "I see but I must admit its not surprising Yuto and Shun got you to drink coffee due to their personality" Yuya said as he chuckled. "Cut them some slack they weren't like that back then especially Yuto you back then Yuto was a lot like you Yuya its just…the war made him into the serious person he is, he rarely shows that his kind and caring side these days and honestly I really miss that side of Yuto" Ruri said with a frown.

"Give him some time Ruri I'm sure Yuto will act like did in the past I bet he even showing signs of that right now" Yuya said encouraging. Ruri smiled "thanks Yuya you really know how to cheer a girl up" Ruri then looked at the counter and noticed that their coffee was ready. "Well looks like our coffee is ready "I'll go get them" Ruri said as she got up from her seat and went to get her and Yuya's coffee. After she did that she returned back to her seat and handed Yuya his latte.

Ruri then started to drink her coffee and she had to admit it tasted pretty good. "mmmm this taste so good, how your latte Yuya?" the xyz duelist asked Yuya. Yuya then drunk some of his latte and he loved it. "Wow its good real good now I know why you and Yuto love this stuff so much" Yuya said. Ruri then giggled "what so funny?" Yuya asked the young teenage girl. "You have whip cream on your face silly plus you're a bit too young to get a mustache" Ruri said as she giggled some more. Yuya then blushed "sorry about that let me-"but before Yuya had a chance to wipe the whip cream off his face. Ruri leaned forward a little bit and whipped the whip cream off of Yuya's face with her index finger. "Their all gone" Ruri said with a smile as she sucked the cream from her finger.

"Thanks Ruri" Yuya said as he blushed "no problem Yuya happy to help" after that incident Ruri and Yuya continued drinking their coffee and for Yuya his chocolate chip cookies and after about thirty minutes of that and more talking the pair the n left the coffee shop. "Well that was pretty awesome I'm defiantly trying more coffee next time so where to next Ms. Kurosaki" Yuya said with a bit of a smirk. Ruri then looked at Yuya besides that little competition she had with her counterparts she never really done it with Yuya yet in fact him and Yuko are the last two on her list. So this was the perfect chance for her and Yuya to have their fun with one another.

"I have a idea why don't we go to my house Shun not home so nobody will bother us at the moment" Ruri said with a bit of a smirk on her face. "Um ok sure" Yuya said in a confuse tone he had no idea why Ruri said that last part with Shun but he figures he shouldn't question it and roll with it. "Good now come along Yuya" Ruri said as he grabbed Yuya hand and she dragged him and headed straight towards her house so she can start her private fun with the tomato haired boy. After about thirty minutes Yuya and Ruri had arrived at her house and once they were inside the house Ruri told Yuya to follow her upstairs. Yuya still a bit confused followed Ruri upstairs to her room Ruri first went inside her room followed by Yuya.

"Ok Ruri what are-"Yuya then finish his sentence as Ruri dragged him down on her bed and she sat on top of him. Ruri then leaned forward and gave Yuya a big deep kiss which he was surprised after about a minute or two Ruri pulled away from Yuya and smirked at him. "So Yuya are you ready to have more fun with me because I'm been wanted to do this for awhile" "Um yeah sure I'm just shocked a bit that's all" Yuya replied. "Good to hear now where were we" Ruri said as she leaned her head forward again and kissed Yuya again. This time however Yuya kissed back with equal passion, the kiss started out how from the beginning as Yuya and Ruri was fighting for dominance over the kiss. As they kissed Ruri had took off Yuya shirt. The kiss lasted for about twenty minutes until Ruri pulled away from the kiss.

"Wow" Ruri said as she looked at Yuya's upper body he was a bit muscular and has a nice six pack. Although he doesn't have the muscle tone as Yuto, Yufu and Yuri does Yuya is has a pretty awesome body in his own right and any girl would be a fool to turn him down in Ruri's opinion. Ruri then got off of Yuya and went between his legs while he was still laying down. She then unzipped his pants and fished out his dick through his boxers. Ruri then got his dick out through his boxers and she found out he was already hard "wow seriously are all you guys this big" Ruri mumbled. She then started to stroke Yuya's dick up and down with her left hand causing the young duelist to groan. "Just relax Yuya and let me do all the work" Ruri said with a smile. Ruri wasted little time as she easily took Yuya's dick inch by inch by her mouth.

Yuya moaned a bit as he felt Ruri warm mouth around his dick after that Ruri wasted no time at all and started to rapidly bounce her head up and down on Yuya's dick. Yuya grunted in pleasure Ruri was amazing if it was she was a natural at giving head, Ruri then started to stroke a part of Yuya's shaft while continuing sucking on the rest of his dick. She kept doing this for about twenty minutes until Yuya said "Ruri I'm about to cum!" The xyz duelist just hummed around Yuya dick and continued to go at this fast pace. With one last thrust and grunt Yuya had shot his load inside of Ruri's mouth. Ruri then separated herself from Yuya's dick and easily swallowed his huge load. "Wow Yuya you must have been pent up a lot".

"Well either that or your great at oral Ruri" Yuya said causing Ruri to blush and smile "aww you say the sweetest things Yuya" Ruri said. She then got off the bed "would you mind helping me taking off my dress" Ruri said, "sure" Yuya said as he stood up from his bed amd got behind Ruri. He then started to unzip her yellow dress which after that he easily slid the dress off of Ruri leaving her in a purple bra and purple lacy panties. Ruri then turned back around to face Yuya "now then Yuya it's your turn" she said with a smile. After Ruri gave him the green light Yuya leaned his forward and kissed her again but the kiss didn't last long this time after about five minutes Yuya backed away from the kiss and started to unhook Ruri's bra.

He easily unhooked the bra and now Ruri's big breast was on full display to the tomato haired boy. Yuya then leaned his head forward and started to suck on Ruri's right nipple while playing with the other one with his hand. Ruri moaned in pleasure "mmm keep going Yuya your *gasp* doing a great job" Ruri said as she started to rub her pussy through her panties as Yuya was playing with her breasts. Yuya then started to alternate between which breast he would suck and lick on while Ruri continued to rub her pussy through her panties that combine amount of pleasure almost pushed her over the edge.

After about almost twenty minutes Yuya stopped and he sat Ruri down on the edge of the bed. He then went down on his knees and spread her legs out. Yuya then looked at the xyz duelist "are you ready Ruri?" Yuya asked the purple haired girl Ruri nodded "yeah continue on Yuya you don't need my approval or anything" Ruri said in a kind and encouraging tone. Yuya nodded she really was a kind hearted girl in fact Yuya knew him and Ruri acted similar based on personality although she is a bit more reserved then Yuya. But besides that they act almost exactly the same...he hate to say it but if Ruri was somehow been in standard instead of Yuzu Yuya would have no doubt would have confessed his feelings to her a lot of earlier then he would to Yuzu.

Yuya then spread Ruri's legs out and he easily slid her panties down her legs and took them off. Yuya then stared at Ruri's pussy which was pretty wet due to the earlier activates. Ruri blushed "Yuya could you not stare so much". Yuya blinked and looked at Ruri "sorry about that I guess I was just admiring your beauty too much Ruri" Yuya said to which Ruri turned her head so that Yuya couldn't see how red her face was becoming. Yuya then chuckled at how shy Ruri was it was actually pretty cute Yuya then leaned his head forward and started rapidly lick Ruri's pussy with her tongue up and down. "Oh god" Ruri gasped as she moaned. "Keep going Yuya go deeper I want to feel more of your hot tongue!" the xyz duelist said.

Yuya continued to push his tongue deeper inside of Ruri's moist womanhood. Every now and then Yuya would go and suck on her clit before continue to lick her pussy causing Ruri to go into a moaning mess. Yuya continued to doing this for abput thirty minutes until Ruri said "I'm cumming!" Yuya continued to eat her out and about a minute later Ruri released all of her cum inside Yuya's mouth. Yuya then separated himself from Ruri's pussy and continued swallowing her cum. "You know your cum probably taste way better then coffee" Yuya said with a smirk causing Ruri to giggle.

"Oh stop it Yuya my cum doesn't taste that great now then are you going to take your pants off so we can get to the main event or what" Ruri said. "Of course hold a bit" Yuya said as he unhooked the rest of his pants and took his boxers off leaving him naked as Ruri. Ruri then got on her hands and knees on the bed giving Yuya the signal on what she wanted to do. Yuya nodded as he got on the bed on his knees and position himself. He then lined up his dick on Ruri pussy and rubs his tip on her cunt causing Ruri to give out a whining moan. Deciding that he teased her long enough Yuya had put his dick inside Ruri's cunt almost filling and stretching her inner walls.

"Oh fuck you're so big" Ruri said as she moaned Yuya grunted as he felt Ruri's pussy clamping on his dick. He then grabbed her long hair and started to pull on it a bit. After adjusting to the tightness Yuya wasted little time as he started hammering away at Ruri's pussy and with each thrust he could see her ass jiggle. Ruri was in pure bliss this is one of the best days she ever had all due to the fact that Yuya was fucking her brains out if he keeps going like this Ruri was sure she was going to turn into a sex addict. Yuya then kept up this fast pace my playing pulling on Ruri's hair which she didn't mind at all as she kept on moaning loudly. Yuya kept up this pace for about thirty minutes until "Ruri I'm about to cum" Yuya said warning the xyz duelist.

"Do it inside" Ruri said GIVING Yuya the go to cum inside her Yuya then kept thrusting for five more minutes until with one last thrust he shot a huge load inside Ruri's pussy. "Oh god I feel so full" Ruri said as she felt Yuya shooting his load inside her causing her to cum as well. Yuya then pulled his dick out of Ruri's cunt and he could see his handy work as he saw his cum oozing out of her womanhood. Ruri turned around and smiled at Yuya. "That was amazing Yuya you definitely got another talent besides dueling". Yuya chuckled "thanks Ruri". Ruri then went up to Yuya and leaned her head forward towards his dick. "How about I clean you up before we rest up a bit ok" Ruri said with a smile. Yuya just nodded "sounds like a plan" he said.

After that Ruri then started to leand her head forward and clean Yuya's cock off tasting herself and him on his dick ending in her opinion one of the best days in her life.


	30. Gardening

Chapter 30: Gardening

There are two things in life where Yuri feels at peace at one of them is dueling especially against strong opponents. Even though his desire of being the strongest has died down a bit after the war he still has the same competitive edge and wants to prove to his opponents how he is the superior duelist. The other is well gardening, ever since he was a child Yuri was always fond of plants especially the most dangerous types of plants such as the Venus fly trap. So over the years Yuri had collected a lot of plants and took great care of them he even had a small garden of plants in Academia. In fact Yuri loves of plants caused him to play his Predator Plants and one of the reasons he has a close relationship with Starve Venom Fusion Dragon.

Yes Yuri mind is at peace when he tends to his plants in his back yard he even started to grow some fruits and vegetables in his backyard and use them for food. Some may call it girly but Yuri doesn't care one bit what people think he loves his hobby and wouldn't change it for anything in the world. Which leads to today. Yuri was currently at his garden in his backyard he was currently planting some seeds on the ground and watering them so that they can grow into beautiful plants. Yuri was wearing some gloves; blue like jeans a purple shirt and an apron. "Almost done" Yuri said as he finished burying the seed on the ground and watering the soil.

Once he did that he wiped the sweat from his forehead and smiled a bit "there now my garden is going to be even grander and beautiful, it's going to be the best garden in the neighborhood." Yuri declared in a confident tone. He then stood up from the ground and grabbed his tools and put them in the small shed he had in his backyard. Once he did that Yuri started to go inside his house and freshen up a bit he then went upstairs to take a shower and once he did that he went back downstairs wearing a dark purple t-shirt and purple shorts. Yuri then started to hop on the couch on his living room so he and relax and see if anything was good on TV. However before he could Yuri heard a knock on his front door. "Oh come right when I was about to relax someone comes knocking on my door" Yuri said in an annoyed tone.

He then sighed a bit and got up front his couch and started to make his way towards the front door. Once he did that Yuri opened the front door to see who it was and honestly he was surprised to see who it was. "Well this is a surprise I never expected you of all people to come visit me" Yuri said looking at the person who was standing outside his door. The person turned out to be Annabelle who was wearing her first outfit which consisted of a pink body warmer with a white tank top under it. She was wearing pink shorts with leggings and her hair was similar to her sister Zoe expect Annabelle's hair covered her left eye instead of the right like Zoe. Annabelle giggle "are you surprise to see me Yuri?" Annabelle asked the fusion duelists.

"Well yeah because we rarely hang out with one another and I know I'm not on your list of your favorites to hang out with" Yuri bluntly said. During the war Yuri and Annabelle weren't really on the best of terms since he was one that captured Annabelle and brought her to Katrina which in turned causing Katrina to absorbed the divine duelists. Granted Annabelle captured was the easiest capture he ever made due to the fact she was too weak to even run away from him let alone duel him because she had received massive damage after she got defeated by Yuko in the synchro dimension. But surprisingly Annabelle wasn't that mad at him after the war saying she learned a lot about Katrina when she was inside of her not to mention that experience sort of humbled her in a way. After they gotten to know each other after Yuri found out him and Annabelle are quite similar to each other when it comes to toying with people.

Although Annabelle was more playful with it while Yuri was quite brutal but none the less they have similar tastes when it comes to messing and making fun of people. "Aww come on that's mean Yuri you know that I treat all of my friends equally I have no favorites" Annabelle said with a slight smirk. Yuri sighed "whatever why are you here do you need help with something?" Yuri asked the divine duelist. "No not really I was bored and decided to hang out with you since like you said we hardly spend time together with just the two of us so I decided why not just spend time with one of my favorite fusion duelists" Annabelle said with a smile. Yuri sighed "I see" it looks like he won't be spending some alone time anytime soon since Annabelle would probably not leave if he told her to go away and not to mention it would be very rude if he did that.

"Well since your hear anyway come on in" Yuri said as he invited Annabelle to his home. Annabelle nodded in thanks and went inside Yuri's house as he closed and locked his front door. "So Yuri what were you doing before I came here?" Annabelle asked the young teen. Yuri shrugged "nothing really a couple of minutes ago I was just tending to my garden" he said. That peaked Annabelle's interest "wait you have a garden?" Annabelle asked. Yuri nodded "well yeah I do you know that I like plants Annabelle so, me having a garden shouldn't really be a shocking thing to you" Yuri said. "I see that's pretty awesome Yuri I love plants too you think I can see your garden!" Annabelle said in an excited tone.

"Wow Annabelle loves plants who knew that explains why she isn't afraid of Starving Venom" Yuri thought. Yuri could hear Starving Venom growl and mumbling "stupid girl" before going back to sleep in his extra deck. "Alright sure I'll show you around come on my garden in the backyard" Yuri said as he motioned Annabelle to follow him which the pink hair girl did. After that Yuri and Annabelle had started to make their way towards Yuri's backyard. Once they got to the backyard Annabelle had taken a look at Yuri's backyard and she had to admit his garden was impressive there was all kinds of different flowers all around the end of the backyard and in the middle of the backyard Yuri had a vegetable garden and a fruit garden side by side with each other. "Wow Yuri your garden is beautiful I totally think you should be a gardener" Annabelle said.

Yuri chuckled "thanks I might actually do that if dueling doesn't work out for me because I love doing this besides dueling of course I always feel at ease when I'm tending to my garden weather by watering my plants or planting my own fruits and vegetables" Yuri said with a amount of pride in his voice. "Well you do a pretty damn good job at both of them do you mind if I can take a look around" Annabelle asked the fusion duelist. Yuri nodded "be my guess just don't mess anything up" "alright then I'll be right back" Annabelle said as she went to take a look at the garden while Yuri was watching her. Annabelle looked at all of the flowers in the garden and not to mention she looked at the vegetable garden and the fruit garden. She had to admit the fruits and vegetables looks fresh and very safe to eat,

Annabelle wonders if Yuri thought of maybe selling some of his products to local stores he could actually make a lot of money by farming if he keeps this up. Twenty minutes later Annabelle was almost done looking at Yuri's garden until she had a fabulous idea in her head. She then smirked "well at least I get to have some fun with this" Annabelle thought. "Yuri could you come over here for a second" Annabelle said as she waved Yuri to come over here. Yuri then went to wear Annabelle was at and started to say "what is it do you need some-"Yuri couldn't finish his statement as Annabelle pushed him on the ground got on top of him and gave him a deep and aggressive kiss.

After about five minutes Annabelle pulled herself away from the kiss "what are you doing" Yuri simply said hiding his shock. "I thought we can have some fun in your garden come on Yuri what do you say?" Annabelle said as she rubbed his chest. "You do realize I have neighbors right what if they hear us or wrose looked and saw us fooling around like this in a public area" Yuri said. Annabelle merely shrugged "I don't really care let them see for all I care so what do you say Yuri you're in?" Yuri sighed this is a very dangerous game they are playing but having sex in his garden does sound like a very hot idea so he thought why not and just roll with it. "Alright fine I'll do this but keep your voice down" Yuri simply said. "I'll try but not promises" Annabelle said with a smirk as she leaned her head downward and gave Yuri a big deep kiss.

Both Yuri and Annabelle were pretty aggressive so it wasn't long until they were both fighting control of the kiss with their tongues. The two duelists were so engross over the kiss that they didn't realize they begun to take each other clothes. After about twenty minutes the two pulled away from the kiss and Annabelle and Yuri was shirtless expect Annabelle was wearing a pink lacy bra. Yuri stood back up but Annabelle was still on his lap "do you think you can lay back down Yuri I'm going to give you a nice gift from me" Annabelle said. "Fine but hurry up don't want to get a rash from being on the ground too long" Yuri said as he lay back down. Annabelle giggled "you're a man aren't you so toughen up" Annabelle said.

Annabelle then got off of Yuri's lap and got on her knees on the ground and pulled down Yuri's shorts and underwear to reveal his cock which was fully hard already. Annabelle wasted little time by wrapping her mouth around Yuri's dick and started to rapidly bobble her head up and down his dick and with the few inches she couldn't take she started to stroke it with her hand. "Shit" Yuri said he never knew Annabelle was good in blowing him off "keep going Annabelle your doing great" Annabelle just hummed in thanks at Yuri complimenting her skills and continued giving him a nice sloppy blowjob.. Annabelle continued to suck Yuri's like this for twenty minutes until Yuri said "Annabelle I'm about to cum". Annabelle just went faster in sucking Yuri's dick.

About a minute later Yuri was finally at his limit "shit!" Yuri said as he shot a huge load into Annabelle's mouth. "Hmmm" Annabelle said as she felt Yuri's cum shot into her mouth she then got her mouth off of Yuri's dick and sat up and started to shallow his load. "Mmmm not bad Yuri your seed taste pretty good too" Annabelle said as she licked her lips. "Glad you like it Annabelle now it's my turn to pay you back" Yuri said as he got up from the ground and went towards Annabelle and quickly unclasp her bra. Once he did that Yuri started to suck on Annabelle's right breast while playing and messaging the left one causing the divine duelists to moan a bit loudly. "Mmmm Yuri that feels so good" Annabelle said loving that Yuri was playing with her breasts. Every now and then Yuri would alternate between witch breast would he play and suck on. Also since Annabelle loves pain Yuri would bitethe nipple he would suck on and pinch and twist the other one. Causing Annabelle to moan and gasp loving the pain Yuri was giving her.

Yuri continued doing this for about ten minutes until he pulled away from Annabell's breast. He then looked at the divine duelist who looked to be still in a daze. "You know what to do next" Yuri said with a bit of a smirk on his face. "Oh right sorry I guess I was daydreaming because of how great you are so far" Annabelle said with a giggle. She then started to unbutton her pink shorts and once she did that she easily slid those off of her along with her pink panties leaving Annabelle naked to the core. She then sat on the ground and spread her legs giving Yuri a nice view of her wet womanhood. Yuri wasted little time and lean his head downward and without any warning he started to rapidly lick Annabelle pussy up and down with his tongue.

"Oh god Yuri that feels so good keep eating me out just like that" Annabelle said as she groaned while Yuri was eating her out. Every now and then Yuri would also bite and suck on Annabelle clit before going back to licking her pussy Yuri could tell Annabelle was getting wetter due to the fact he was infictiing some pain on her. "She must be a bit of a masochist" Yuri thought Yuri continued eating Annabelle like this for almost thirty minutes until Annabelle said "Yuri I'm about to cum!" Annabelle said but Yuri just kept licking Annabelle faster hitting all of the rights spots with his tongue. After about five minutes Annabelle said "Oh god here it comes Yuri ahhh!" Annabelle said as she came all over Yuri's mouth. Yuri happily swallowed all of Annabelle cum and separated himself from her pussy. Yuri gave her a smirk and said "well that was pretty tasty now then are you ready for the main course?" Yuri asked the divine duelists.

"Of course Yuri did you really need to ask" Annabelle said as she got on her hands and knees and wiggled her ass hinting Yuri on what she wanted to do. Yuri then got on his knees and went up to Annabelle and positions his cock towards her pussy. Once he did that Yuri thrust his dick towards Annabelle wet womanhood. "Fuck!" Annabelle said as she felt Yuri pushing more and more of his cock inside her cunt. Yuri grunted do the tightness and adjusted himself a bit once the two adjusted themselves Yuri wasted little time and began to rapidly thrust his dick in and out of Annabelle pussy. "Oh my god so good Yuri keep fucking me just like that!" Annabelle said loudly no longer caring if Yuri's neighbors heard her.

Yuri didn't care to much either as he was getting lost in the pleasure Annabelle was milking his dick like well tune machine and it was keeping all of his will power to not blow his load already. Every now and then Yuri would then slap her ass and she would just moan loudly. Yuri and Annabelle kept going at it like this for thirty minutes until Yuri said "Annabelle I'm about to blow" Yuri said. After about a few more thrusts and without any warning Yuri grunted and shot his load inside Annabelle's pussy. Annabelle moan as she felt Yuri's cum entering her womb and without warning she came around his dick as well. Yuri then pulled out and sat on his ass while Annabelle did the same.

Annabelle gave Yuri a tired smile and said "Yuri can I help you tend to your garden and maybe fool around in it like with what happen just now". Yuri just laughed "of course Annabelle I wouldn't mind that all" he replied knowing that his gardening duties were about to get a whole lot interesting with Annabelle in the mix.


	31. Halloween Party

Chapter 31: Halloween Party

"Hmm I think this is a good costume I look pretty good if I do say so myself" Yufu said as he stared at the mirror and he was dressed as a samurai. Tonight was Halloween night and Yufu and the others were going to a Halloween party hosting by Reiji himself and Yufu and the others promised to meet each other at his house so that they could all go to the party together. Satisfied with his appearance Yufu turned to his bathroom door "Katrina are you almost finish in there?" Yufu called out to his girlfriend. "Yeah just about I'm just putting on the finishing touches on my costume" Katrina replied through the bathroom. "Alright I'll be downstairs waiting on and keeping on the lookout for the others" Yufu said as he started to exit his room and headed downstairs so he can wait for Katrina and see if the others had arrived yet.

Once Yufu gotten downstairs he sat down on his couch in the living room and started reading a book on a series he was currently reading. After about ten minutes Yufu heard Katrina coming downstairs so that must have meant she was finished putting on her costume. "Well what do you think Yufu do I look good or what?" Katrina asked her boyfriend. Yufu put his book down and took a good look at the outfit Katrina was wearing. Katrina was wearing a French maid outfit a very sexy French maid outfit that showed off her curves and the rest of her body in all of the right places. Yufu had to admit she looked pretty hot and made a mental note to tell Katrina to wear that outfit more often in private because he would love to have her serve him every day.

"I think you look great honey I think you might wn best costume at the party" Yufu said with a smile. "Awww thanks Yufu you're the sweetest" Katrina said with a smile. "Now I wonder what's taking the others so long the party going to start soon" Katrina wondered. Katrina and Yufu then heard a knock on the front door "that must be one of them right now I'll get it" Katrina said as she went to the front door and opened it. The first ones to arrive were Yuto and Ruri and Katrina liked Yuto and Ruri's outfit especially Ruri's Yuto was dressed as a knight and Ruri was dressed as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon she got the wings and everything. "Wow Ruri I like yours and Ruri's outfits" Katrina said to the xyz duelists.

"Thanks I spend all night working on the costume I wanted to show Dark Rebellion how much I love him and he is my favorite card in Yuto's deck" Ruri said with a smile. Yuto nodded in thanks to Katrina and in aggrement with Ruri "it's true you should have seen the look on Dark Rebellion's face he was so shocked at first and turned away and blushed thinking that Ruri looked good in her costume. "Hey don't tell her that!" Dark Rebellion shouted earning a small chuckle from his owner. "Well anyway come on in guys you're the first's ones here" Katrina said as she Yuto and Ruri went inside the house. Once they got inside the house they went inside the living room and saw Yufu sitting on the couch.

"Wow Yufu I like the samurai outfit" Ruri said "I do too it looks pretty cool but I thought you would dress as a Zombie?" Yuto said to his ritual counterpart. "I'll be a zombie next year I thought being a samurai was a good choice for me this year also like the costume Ruri I'm sure Dark Rebellion must have been happy to decided to dress up as him" Yufu said. Ruri giggled as her and Yuto sat down on the couch next to Yufu "he did he didn't want to admit it but he did liked it" Ruri replied. "Well that's one pair down and four to go" Katrina said. After about almost five minutes they heard another knock on the door "I'll get it this time you guys can just relax for the time being" Yufu said as he stood up from the couch and went to the door.

Once Yufu opened the door he saw that it was Yuri and Serena who arrived next Serena was dressed as her ace monster Luna light Cat Dancer. Yuri he was dressed as a man eating type plant "hey guys" Yufu said to Yuri and Serena. "Yufu I love the samurai outfit" Yuri said "I agree you look pretty good" Serena said. "Thanks I love you guys outfit as well I knew you would dress up as a man eating plant Yuri" Yufu said to his fusion dimension counterpart with a chuckle. "You know me Yufu I love plants so much that I would dress up as one" Yuri said as he chuckled a bit. "Are we the first ones to arrive?" Serena asked Yufu. Yufu shook his head "no Yuto and Ruri just got here not too long ago come on in you two" Yufu said as he ivinted Yuri and Serena into his home.

After he did that the three of them went inside the living room and saw Katrina, Yuto and Ruri. "Wow Ruri I like your outfit I bet Dark Rebellion and Yuto loved your costume" Serena said. "Thanks Serena and I love your costume you look great as Cat Dancer" Ruri said to her friend. "You look great Ruri and Katrina you look fantastic" Yuri said with a smirk. "Don't get any ideas Yuri" Katrina said in a joking matter. "By the way does anybody know what the others are wearing?" Ruri asked. "I don't know everybody wanted to keep their outfits a secret" Serena said. "Well knowing Yuya he probably would dress something that has to do with entertainment" Yuri said "yeah and who knows what Yugo is going to wear" Katrina said.

"He might have the worst costume out of everyone in the party" Serena said earining a few laughs and chuckles from the group. About a minute or two later the group then heard a knock on the door "Somebody else must have arrived I'll see who it is" Yufu said as he left the living room and headed straight for the door. Once he did that Yufu open the door and the next duo to arrive was Yugo and Rin. Yugo was wearing a robot costume which looked pretty good with the helmet and everything and Rin was dressed as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. "Wow I guess great minds think alike" Yufu thought referring to Ruri dressing up as one of their boys ace monster. "What's up Yufu nice samurai outfit" Yugo said to his ritual dimension counterpart.

"Thanks I like yours and Rin's outfit as well by the way Rin you and Ruri had the same idea" Yufu said. "What do you mean?" Rin asked. "Oh you'll see come on in the others are waiting inside right now" Yufu said as he, Rin and Yugo went inside and headed straight towards the living room. Once they were inside the living room the others greeted Yugo and Rin "wow Rin I guess great minds think alike" Ruri said to her friend. "I know I decided to do this because Clear Wing was one of my favorite cards overall and my favorite card in Yugo's deck I just had to wear a costume in honor of him" Rin said. "Clear Wing swelled up with pride when he saw Rin's costume" Yugo said. "Damn right I did that costume is awesome and looks good on her!" Clear Wing said mentally to Yugo.

Yugo then turned to Yuri "it figures that you would be a plant" Yugo said to his rival "and I'm surprise your wearing a decent costume I thought you would be a ghost and having a sheet over your head" Yuri responded with a smirk. "Why you!" Yugo said "guys be nice to each other" Rin said "by the way I love your outfits Serena and Katrina Rin said to her counterparts. "I'll say" Yugo said as he checked the girls out "I'll tell you what I told Yuri a few minutes ago Yugo don't be getting any ideas" Katrina said with a bit of a smirk. "Hmph fine your such a spoil sport Kat" Yugo said as he puffed his cheeks. "So all there's left is now Yuko, Annabelle, Yuya and Yuzu" Katrina said.

"I'm sure they will be here soon since the party is going to start less than an hour from now" Yuto said. "That's true" after about a few minutes of the group talking with each other they then heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it this time" Katrina said as he got up from her seat and went and answered the front door. When she answered the door she saw that it was Annabelle, Yuzu, Yuya and Yoko at the front door. "Hey Katrina sorry if were late we had some stuff to do before we headed out" Yuya said to the ritual duelist. "No it's fine the others are already inside" Katrina said as she took a good at their costumes. Yuya dressed as a clown no surprise there giving how much he an entertainment duelist though Katrina was a bit creep out that Yuya was dressed as a clown of all people.

Annabelle was dressed as a Angle which sort of fits due to her being half angle but it's also laughable and ironic since Annabelle is definitely no angle. Yuko was dressed in a suit and he had glasses on if Katrina had to guess Yuko was dressed as a spy or agent like in the movies. Katrina as to admit Yuko does look pretty hot dressed like that and last but not least Yuzu and her outfit annoyed Katrina the most. She was dressed as a vampire with the fake fangs and tight black dress which looks good on her and bat like earing. Katrina narrowed her eyes "really Yuzu" Katrina said to her standard counterpart.

Yuzu smirked "yes really am I annoying you Katrina" Yuzu said "yes you are" Katrina replied which caused Yuzu to grin wider. "Good that means its working" Yuzu said causing Katrina to growl. Yuya decided to speak before things got out of control. "I like your maid outfit Katrina it looks good on you" Yuya said with a smile. "Thanks Yuya but do you have to dress like a clown, clowns are creepy and so not sexy" Katrina said. "That's what I told him he going to scare little kids off in that clown costume" Yuko said. "Hey clowns are awesome and they are one of the biggest forms of entertainment ever" Yuya said. "Keep telling yourself that Yuya" Yuko said to his friend and counterpart.

"Has everyone arrived yet?" Annabelle asked "yeah we were just waiting on you four did you guys ran into each other?" Katrina said. Annabelle nodded "yeah Yuko and I was on our way over here and then we ran into Yuya and Yuzu and we decided to head over here together" Annabelle explained. "I see well come on then the others are waiting" Katrina said. After that Yuzu Annabelle, Yuko and Yuya then went inside the house and headed straight towards the living room. Once they were there the others greeted them "wow Yuya you're a clown?" Ruri asked the young duelist. "Yeah you might freak somebody out with that outfit" Yugo said.

"Aww come on not you guys too!" Yuya whined. "Now then since everybody is here are we ready to head out to the party?" Yufu asked the others. "Yeah I think we're ready Yufu we might as well go now since the party is going to start soon" Yuto said voicing what the others were thinking as well earning nods as well. "Alright then lets head out then" Yufu said after that the others got out of their seats and started to make their way out of Yufu's house and started to head to the Halloween party. Since the Halloween party was at LDS it took the gang some time to get there since LDS headquarters is at downtown Miami City. After about thirty minutes the group had finally arrived at the party which was located in a ball room inside LDS.

"Wow a lot of people showed up" Yuya said "your right" Serena said as she scanned the room "oh there Judai and Jesse I'm going to go say hi to them later guys" Serena said as she went to see one of her best friends and his friend. "It looks like Shun and the others arrived Yuto lets go see them" Ruri said Yuto nodded "alright Ruri we'll catch you guys later" Yuto said as he and Ruri went over to greet their friends from Heartland. "I see Yusei and the others are here as well and wow it looks like Yusei dressed up as Stardust Warrior sweet" Yugo said. He then turned to Rin "come on Rin!" Yugo said as he dragged the green hair girl so that they can greet their old friends. "Woah slow down Yugo! later guys" Rin said.

Yuya, Yuzu, Yuko, Annabelle, Katrina and Yufu looked at each other "I guess it's just us now" Yuko said. "Yeah your right I hope this party is good" Annabelle said. "Don't worry I'm sure the party is going to be great even though Reiji is hosting it" Yuzu said. "Yeah but it Reiji do you really see him as the partying type" Katrina said with a smirk earning some laughs from the group. "You have a point there Katrina" Annabelle said. After that the group continued to talk to each other for about twenty minutes until everyone saw the host himself Reiji Akaba who was dressed as a pirate having a microphone on him.

"Everyone I would like to thank you for coming to this event I really appreciate it this means a lot to not only for myself but to LDS in general now with that out of the way let the party began" Reiji said with a slight smile as loud music began to hit in the ball room. The party turned out to be pretty fun and lively the food was great and everybody was dancing to whatever music was playing at the time even Reiji was having fun at the party. A few hours later the party was over and everybody started to head home "so I guess everyone is going home then?" Serena asked. "Yeah it is getting late" Yuko said.

Katrina looked at Yuzu she wanted to get her back by her dressing up as a vampire but what can she do to mess with her and get her back. That's when Katrina had an idea in her head and smirked evily "Yuzu do you want to spend the night with me and Yufu at his place?" Yufu raised an eyebrow at that why would Katrina asked Yuzu to spend the night at his place with him and her. "She up to something" Yufu thought looking at his girlfriend "ummm sure I guess so let me just call my dad tell him I'm staying at Yufu's that is if you don't mind Yufu" Yuzu asked the ritual duelist. Yufu simply just shrugged "its no problem at all Yuzu your welcome to spending the night with us.

Serena then whispered something to Yuri's ear and he widen his eyes "wow you are one kinky bitch" he quietly said to his fellow fusion duelist which earned himself a jab from Serena. "Yuya do you mind spending the night with Yuri and I at my place?" Serena asked the entertainment duelist. "Sure I don't mind I'll just talk to my folks and let them know I won't be home till tomorrow" Yuya said having no idea he was in for a long night with Serena and Yuri. "Well I guess we better head home see you later guys" Ruri said. The rest said good bye to each other and once they did that everyone went their separate ways. With Yuzu, Katrina and Yufu heading back towards his place. During the way back Yuzu called her dad and told him she was spending the night at Yufu's.

Shuzo didn't have a problem with that and just told Yuzu to be careful. After about thirty minutes Yuzu, Yufu and Katrina finally made it to Yufu's house. "You know I kind of wish I had something to sleep in" Yuzu said Katrina smirked "oh don't worry by the end of the night clothes won't be a issue for you?" Katrina said. "Huh what do you mean by that?" Yuzu aked her counterpart. "You'll see just follow me to Yufu's room oh and your coming as well Yufu now come on already" Katrina said as she went upstairs towards Yufu room. Yuzu and Yufu just looked at each other and shrugged "we might as well do as she says for now" Yufu simply said while Yuzu agreed with that statement. After that Yuzu and Yufu went upstairs after Katrina towards Yufu's room to see what the young vampire girl was planning.

Once Yufu and Yuzu went inside the room they were both caught off guard by what Katrina did. Katrina quickly went up to Yuzu and gave her a deep kiss. Yufu was a bit shocked at the kiss but at the same time he was a bit turn on by the sight he could feel himself getting hard and hope that his samurai outfit can hide what's going on inside his pants. After about five minutes Katrina separated herself from the kiss and smirked at Yuzu and turned to look at her boyfriend and gave him a wink. "W-what why did you just kiss me?" Yuzu asked the ritual duelist.

"Oh I wanted to get you back because you choose to dress as a vampire this year for Halloween but I thought why not have some fun while I'm at it" Katrina said with a smirk. She then looked at Yufu "feel free to join in anytime sweetie but if you're just going to watch for now then enjoy the show". After Katrina said that she went back and kissed Yuzu again however this time Yuzu actually kissed Katrina back. It's not like she been with a girl before she been Serena at school and Rin at the beach so she figure she might as well somewhat enjoy what Katrina was going to do to her and plus she was going to have her first threesome so the thought of that got her pretty wet.

Katrina wasted little time and started to force her tongue inside of Yuzu's mouth which Yuzu easily accepted. So it wasn't long until the two began fighting for control of the kiss. The kiss lasted for over ten minutes until the two girls separated themselves to catch their breath but before that happened Katrina bit Yuzu's tongue almost drawing a little bit of blood from her. "Ow that hurt a little bit" Yuzu said as she felt her tongue bleeding as little bit. "I told you I was getting you back Yuzu now strip and after you do that lie down on the bed" Katrina ordered the pink haired girl. Yuzu sighed but none the less she did what Katrina told her to do has she unzipped her black dress and it easily fell down and Yuzu was left in a pink lace bra and panties.

She then saw that Katrina was also taking off her French maid outfit and Yufu who was mostly silent through Yuzu and Katrina make out session started to take off his samurai outfit. Once Katrina took off her maid outfit she looked at Yuzu and safe to say she liked what she saw from her counterpart she may not have boobs and her ass was pretty big though not to the level of her's, Rin's, Ruri and Serena. Katrina considered Yuzu to be very attractive and Yuya (if he decides to man up someday in asking Yuzu out) will be pretty lucky to have her. Yuzu then started to unhook her bra and once she did that she took the bra off and then she easily took her panties off letting Yufu and Katrina see her in all of her naked glory.

Yuzu looked at Katrina and saw that she was only wearing red panties so that means she wasn't wearing a bra. She then took off her panties and saw Katrina naked and she can't help but feel a little jealous. I mean sure the guys have told her she perfect the way she was and she shouldn't be ashamed of her body. But Katrina already has a great body that could rival a goddess and she didn't even transform yet that alone made Yuzu a little jealous at her counterpart. She then looked at Yufu who was naked as well and my god was he hot he has the same muscular built as Yuri and Yuto and his dick which was fully hard was huge just as big as the rest of his counterparts. It just occurred to Yuzu that she never been with Yufu yet and tonight was going to be her first time with him and after that she would have officaly had slept with all of the Yu-boys.

"Well Yuzu are you going to get on the bed or not?" Katrina said as she raised an eyed brow."Right sorry" Yuzu said as she went on Yufu's bed and lied on it. Katrina looked at her boyfriend "so sweetie you ready to have some fun?" she asked the red and black haired boy. Yufu slightly smirked at her "do you even had to ask?" he replied. "Fair point" Katrina said as she smiled after that Yufu and Katrina then went on the bed and Katrina stood over Yuzu and bended down until her cunt was inches apart from Yuzu's face. "Now start licking whore" Katrina ordered her counterpart.

Yuzu wasted little time and started to lick Katrina's cunt with her tongue up and down causing Katrina to moan in pleasure. "Oh fuck your pretty good at this Yuzu keep going" Katrina said as she started to play to rub and massage her breasts while Yuzu was eating her out. Yufu meanwhile then went to Yuzu's breasts and started to lick and suck on her left breast while at the same time his hand went down towards Yuzu's pussy. Yufu started to rub his index and middle finger on Yuzu's pussy causing the pink hair girl to moan while eating Katrina out. Yufu continued doing that for about five minutes until he wasted little time and started thrust his fingers in and out of Yuzu moist womanhood. "Oh god so good!" Yuzu thought as she licked Katrina faster trying to get her counterpart to cum faster.

"Fuck you're so good at this Yuzu keep going!" Katrina said she massaged and pinched her nipples. The three of them continued to do what they were doing for almost twenty minutes until "oh god I'm about to cum!" Katrina said. Yuzu felt she was about to cum too after about five minutes Katrina said "Oh fuck!" Katrina said as she came all over Yuzu face. Yuzu moaned loudly as she came as well around Yufu's fingers. Katrina then sat on the bed and waited for Yuzu to sit up and once she did Katrina kissed Yuzu which she kissed back with an equally amount of passion. After about a minute Katrina separated from the kiss "mmm I taste pretty good wouldn't you agree Yuzu" Katrina asked her friend.

Yuzu nodded and smile "yeah you do" Katrina then went to Yufu and kissed him as well "wow and you taste amazing as well Yuzu" Katrina said. "I agree now then would you ladies help me out as well I don't want to die from having blue balls" Yufu said jokingly. Both of the girls laugh at the joke since Yufu hardly makes any jokes compare to Yugo, Yuya and sometimes Yuri. "Well Yuzu what do you say would you like to share my boyfriends cock with me?" Katrina asked her standard dimension counterpart. Yuzu smirked "of course I would be honored to share with you Kat" Yuzu said. After that was said Yufu then sat on the edge of the bed with his legd spread wide while both Katrina and Yuzu were on their knees side by side each other.

Katrina and Yuzu looked at each other "I guess you get one side while I get the other one" Yuzu suggested. Katrina just nodded and soon Katrina and Yuzu stood on each side of Yufu's dick. They then started to lick the sides of his shaft causing Yufu to groan a bit. Yuzu figured that Yufu wouldn't say much during sex another thing that that the two close friends and counterparts shares with one another. But still that's not going to stop her from getting his cum. Not long after both Yuzu and Katrina both found their lips on Yufu's tip and they began to lick as well and soon they found their lips touching each other and they soon began to make out on it. Yufu grunted in pleasure having two hot girls working on his dick was the best feeling in the world.

The kiss lasted for about five minutes until they separated themselves from the kiss while Yuzu went lower to where Yufu's balls were while Katrina kept her lips around the tip and started to take a couple of more inches on the shaft and once the tip almost reached her throat she started to bobble her head up and down at a rapid pace. As for Yuzu she started suck on one of Yufu's balls while messaging the other one with her hand. "Oh god this feels so good" Yufu thought this is definitely one of the best feelings he ever had. Every now and then Yuzu would alternate between sucking on one of Yufu's balls and messaging one. The two girls continued their assault on Yufu's dick for almost twenty minutes until Yufu said "ladies I'm about to cum". Both Katrina and Yuzu stopped what they were doing and got back to their pervious spots.

Yufu then started to rapidly stroke his dick and after about a minute or two he released a huge load on Katrina and Yuzu's faces. "Wow sweetie you sure came a lot" Katrina said to her boyfriend "I'll I think you got some cum on my hair" Yuzu said wiping Yufu's cum off her pink hair "sorry about that Yuzu I guess I was more pent up then I thought" Yufu said but Yuzu just waved him off "don't worry about it besides I loved the facial you gave me" Yuzu said. "I agree now come here Yuzu" Katrina said as she started to lick the cum off of Yuzu's face while Yuzu did the same once Katrina was finished on her face. After it wasn't long until the two girls shared cum fill kiss with both of them tasting Yufu's cum. "Wow this is pretty hot" Yufu said while watching his girlfriend and friend make out with each other.

Yufu pretty much got hard again at the display, after about five minutes Katrina and Yuzu separated themselves from the kiss and began to sallow his seed. "Mmm that was pretty good" Katrina said "I agree I'll never get tired of the boys cum" Yuzu said dreamily. "So then Yuzu are you ready for Yufu to rock your world?" Katrina asked the fusion duelist. "Of course and Yufu you can do whatever you want with me I'll be ok with what you do" Yuzu told the ritual duelist. "In that case can you lay down on the edge of the bed" Yufu said to Yuzu. Yuzu nodded and did exactly what Yufu told her to do.

Yufu then got up from the bed and stood up in front of Yuzu he then placed his hands on her ass and lifted up her lower body up. He then placed Yuzu's legs on her shoulder and then the position his cock towards her cunt. "Ready for this this Yuzu?" Yufu asked the pink haired teen. "Of course she ready now hurry up and fuck her already!" Katrina said as she grabbed a chair sat on it and spread her legs and started to rub her pussy with her fingers. "I think you gotten your answer" Yuzu said with a giggle while Yufu sighed "so impatient" he mumbled "what was that?" Katrina said. "I said I love you honey" Yufu said.

After that Yufu wasted a little time and easily slid his entire cock inside of Yuzu's wet womanhood. "Fuck Yufu you're so big" Yuzu said as she moaned. Yufu only grunted as he felt Yuzu inner walls clamp around his dick which pretty much shows how tight she is. After a minute of adjusting Yufu then relentlessly started to hammer in and out of Yuzu's pussy. "Oh fuck!" Yuzu yelled as she felt that Yufu was hitting in all of the right places in her cunt. Yufu was enjoying himself away he love the feeling of Yuzu's pussy messaging his dick as a way for him to release his load. Plus seeing her tits jiggle while he was thrusting inside her cunt while looking at the pleasured look on her pretty face was a nice bonus as well.

"That's it baby fuck her good teach her not to dress up as a vampire anymore" Katrina said as she quietly pumped her fingers in and out of her pussy. Yufu and Yuzu kept at it in this position for almost thirty minutes. Yufu then felt Yuzu's pussy clamping on his dick harder almost pushing him over the edge. "Yuzu I'm about to cum" Yufu grunted. "Inside please oh fuck so good!" Yuzu said as she was getting lost in the pleasure. With one last thrust Yufu had shot a huge load inside of Yuzu's pussy and at the same time Yuzu came all over Yufu's dick.

Katrina pulled her fingers out of pussy as she came as well licking her juices off her fingers. She then stood up from her seat and saw Yufu pulling out with his dick still hard and Katrina got on her knees and took Yufu's dick into her mouth sucking and cleaning it off while tasting a mix of his and Yuzu's cum which tasted pretty good. After about five minutes Katrina stood back up "thanks for that Kat" Yufu said to his girlfriend. "No problem sweetie now it's my turn to have some fun so Yuzu lay back down on the bed and spread your legs and Yufu you will figure out what I want to do when you see it" Katrina said to her boyfriend.

Yuzu did what Katrina said and laid back down on the bed with her legs spread and Katrina then got on all fours and started to lower herself on Yuzu's pussy and started to lick her cunt up and down with her tongue trying to get the cum that was inside of Yuzu's pussy. Meanwhile Yufu who realized what Katrina wanted went on the bed on his knees and rub Katrina's ass a little to add to the pleasure. He then started to position his dick towards Katrina cunt and without wasting any time he thrusted his entire dick inside of Katrina's pussy and started to fuck her hard like a jack hammer. Katrina moan while eating out Yuzu due to the fact Yufu was fucking her roughly and without wasting any time.

Yuzu felt the vibrations of Katrina moan through her cunt and moaned as well since it felt so good while at the same time Katrina was eating her out. Also at the same time Yufu had started to finger Katrina's asshole while hammering away at her cunt. The three of them kept at it like this for over thirty minutes until Yufu said "Katrina I'm going to cum here take it all!" Yufu said as he grunted with one last thrust. He shot his load inside of Katrina's pussy. Katrina moaned as she felt the warm sensation of Yufu cum entering her cunt and at the same time she came on his dick as well.

"Fuck cumming!" Yuzu said as she came all over Katrina's mouth and the red haired girl easily drunk all of her juices. After that Yufu pulled himself out of Katrina and started to lay down next to Katrina and Yuzu on the right side of the bed. While Katrina laid down on the middle and Yuzu on the left "best Halloween night ever" Katrina said. "I agree that was fantastic who knew threesomes were so awesome" Yuzu said. "I know how you feel Yuzu that was awesome and amazing" Yufu said. "So what do you think Yuya, Serena and Yuri are doing?" Yuzu asked Katrina and Yufu. "Knowing Serena she most likely talked Yuri into having a threesome with Yuya so Yuya and maybe Yuri are going to have a long night due to how much of a freak she is" Katrina said. "That's true" Yufu simply said.

"I see" Yuzu said "don't relax yet Yuzu you're in for a long night as well I still haven't forgotten about you dressing up as a vampire and since I'm hungry right now your blood will be a perfect snack for me" Katrina said as she turned to Yuzu and sunk her fangs down her neck and started to suck the blood right out of her. Yuzu groaned "this is going to be a long night I'm going to be super sore in the morning" Yuzu thought as she felt Katrina taking a lot of her blood.

A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed the threesome and the last Yuzu chapter because I sure as hell enjoyed writing it. Were getting close their not that many chapters until Dimensional Love is finished their still some pairings I need to do before the story is completely finished. Though it might be awhile until a new chapter is out because I'm going to be focusing my time on Dimensional Switch witch I promise you will have a way better ending then Arc-V did *sigh* well at least we have Yu-gi-oh Vrains coming up. Anyway thank you guys so much for taking the time and read this story it really means a lot so until next time guys see ya.


	32. Protecting the Enviroment

Chapter 32: Protecting the Environment

There are many things that Yuto considers Annabelle to be in his opinion but being an environmentalist isn't one of them. It was early in the morning and Yuto was currently sleeping in his room, he then woke up to a knock on his window and once he got up to see who it was he was surprised that it was Annabelle who was knocking on his window. Yuto then opened his window so that Annabelle can go inside his room and after she did that and giving Yuto a long hug Yuto had asked the divine duelist why she was here so early morning. But Annabelle replied that she needed Yuto's help with something to which the xyz duelist replied what she needed help on. So Annabelle explained that she needed Yuto's help with protecting the environment.

Yuto was surprised by that and Annabelle explained about how much she loves the beauty of nature and the outdoors in general that she hates it when people destroys that beauty. So she asked Yuto will she help her out today in protecting the environment she then promise the xyz duelist that if he helps her she going to give him a huge reward. Yuto then sighed a bit and said he would agree to help Annabelle plus it wouldn't hurt doing some community service and good deeds once in awhile and it was a perfect opportunity to get to Annabelle more as well. Annabelle was happy with that and she went up to Yuto and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek much to his embarrassment.

After that moment Yuto then got himself ready while Annabelle waiting patiently for him and once Yuto was dressed he and Annabelle then started to head out to where Annabelle wanted to go first which was the beach here in Miami City. Once Yuto and Annabelle gotten to the beach the two of them started to pick up the trash that was on the ground and near the ocean and once they did that they put the trash in the trash can. Which leads to the present about almost an hour in to their trash duty Yuto had just finished putting another load of trash in the trash can. Yuto then wiped the sweat off his forehead and sighed "man who knew cleaning up the beach would be hard how you are holding up on your end Annabelle?" Yuto asked the pink haired girl.

Annabelle who just finished putting another load of trash in the trash can turn to Yuto and smiled at the xyz duelist. "I'm doing pretty good Yuto lets just keep going your doing a fantastic job by the way keep it up" Annabelle said. "Thanks Annabelle" Yuto said as he continued to gather up more trash from the beach and started to put it in the trash can. Yuto and Annabelle continued to pick up and throw away trash for a couple of hours at the beach until the sun rose up Yuto then looked at the time and noticed that it was almost nine. "I think we should stop Annabelle and take a break you said you wanted to go to a few more places right?" Yuto asked the pink haired girl. "Yeah I was just about to suggest the same thing as well come on lets go get some to eat before we go to our next destination" Annabelle said as she and Yuto exited the beach.

After that Yuto and Annabelle went to a fast food restaurant and gotten some breakfast and then they started to eat their food while they were heading towards their next location. During that moment the two of them started to have a conversation with each other. "So Annabelle what made you be so interested in this kind of hobby to be honest even though I gotten to know you this past year I didn't think you be the type of person to clean up and protect the planet like this" Yuto said to the pink haired teen. Annabelle didn't say anything for a moment but to turned to Yuto and answered his question.

"To be honest this is something that l loved to do ever since I was little I loved the beauty of everything caround me including wildlife and nature and it's a shame that people take advantage and pollute things our planet as to offer so I try my best to clean up the areas and take care of cleaning them up unlike some people in this world to be honest Yuto I'm not surprise you didn't expect me to do this kind of work because I hardly told anyone about this only a few people know what I do" Annabelle said. "I see…to be honest your really are a great person Annabelle despite your mistakes in the past your really are a good and caring person you helping better the environment around us is proof of that" Yuto said as he smiled "to be honest I wouldn't mind seeing that side of you more often" he continued saying.

Annabelle smiled "thanks Yuto you're a sweet guy now then shall we pick up the pace and head towards the next area?" Annabelle asked the xyz duelist. Yuto then just smiled and said "of course after you" he replied. After that Yuto and Annabelle continued their walking and headed towards their next destination. After about thirty minutes Yuto and Annabelle arrived at the next area and Yuto recognized this place it was the large like river here in Miami City and Yuto and Annabelle were on the bridge that the river was above of Yuto could even see the duel stadium that Yuya and the other dueled at for the Miami Championship last year.

"You recognized this place?" Annabelle asked the xyz duelist Yuto just nodded "yeah I do this is the place Yuya would go to think about things I saw his memories when I was inside of him" Yuto thought he then looked out and saw the area had trash on the ground and by the hellish part of the bridge. "I see well care to help me out cleaning this area after we finish we can head back to your place and I'll give you that reward I mentioned earlier this morning" Annabelle said with a bit of a smirk on her face. Yuto simply just nodded he normally would have told Annabelle that he doesn't need the reward. But knowing Annabelle she probably would have said she would have given him the reward regardless what he thinks and she is pretty stubborn so Yuto didn't really have a choice in that matter.

After that Annabelle and Yuto then jumped down from the bridge and landed safely on the ground without any injuries which wasn't surprising really since Yuto and Annabelle is most like the most durable people in the entire world after what they been through this past year. After that with the trash bags that they got when they went to the store while they was on their way to this area Yuto and Annabelle had started to pick up trash that was by this river here in Miami City. Like the time at the beach cleaning up the area by the river under the bridge was a hard and daunting task especially with the two of them but none the less Yuto and Annabelle had managed to clean up the whole area of the river under the bridge and it took the almost three hours. Yuto looked at his watch and realized it was almost eleven in the morning.

"Well we finally finished that was exhausting" Annabelle said Yuto nodded "I agree but then again this was worth wasn't it?" he asked the divine duelist. "Oh yeah it was totally worth it look how clean the area is" Annabelle said as she looked at the river". "Yeah I agree this place looks a lot nicer compared to a couple hours ago" Yuto said as he looked at the river as well. After about a couple of minutes Annabelle turned to face Yuto and said "well I guess that's enough for today lets head back to your place and I'll give you my reward" Annabelle said to the xyz duelist. "Alright then lets head back then" Yuto said as he nodded in agreement after that Yuto and Annabelle had started to make their way back towards Yuto's house.

It took Yuto and Annabelle about thirty minutes to reach the xyz duelists house and once they were inside Annabelle wanted to go inside of Yuto's room. Yuto who didn't see anything wrong with that said sure and he and Annabelle had started to go upstairs towards his room. Once the duo enter Yuto's room Yuto and Annabelle took across from each other "So Annabelle what is this so called reward you wanted to give me?" the xyz duelist asked the pink haired duelist. Annabelle just smirked which wasn't a good sign to Yuto "oh here is your reward Yuto" Annabelle said. After she said that Annabelle then quickly went up to Yuto and gave him a big deep kiss much to Yuto surprise.

The kiss lasted for about five minutes until Annabelle separated herself from the kiss. "So Yuto how did you like my reward?" Annabelle asked the xyz duelist. Yuto who was a bit shocked only nodded and said "can I have another" Annabelle giggled at that reaction. "Of course you can Yuto but you're going to get more then that I been wanted to do this ever since I met you last year" Annabelle said. After that Annabelle gave Yuto a big deep kiss which he returned back with equal passion. Annabelle who was always the aggressive one force her tongue down on Yuto's throat and was taking control of the kiss. Yuto however didn't give up that easily fought back and tried to take control of the kiss and it wasn't long until their two tongues were fighting for dominance over the kiss.

The two of them were so engrossed of the kiss that they didn't realize they was undressing each other. The kiss lasted for about twenty minutes until Yuto and Annabelle pulled away from each other to catch their breath and both Yuto and Annabelle were topless. "Wow you're so much better than last time" Annabelle said as she giggled mentioning how she kissed Yuto when they first met each other back in the xyz dimension. Yuto just smirked a bit and chuckled "trust me I can assure you I am way better then I was last time and I added some news skills as well in fact why don't I show you" Yuto said. Yuto then leaned his head forward and gave Annabelle a big deep kiss which she kissed back with equal passion.

However compared to the previous kiss that they have this kiss didn't last as long. The kiss lasted for about twenty minutes until Yuto separated himself from the kiss. He then went towards the side of Annabelle neck and started to kiss and bite on it causing the pink hair girl to moan. "Oh Yuto that's more like it keep going" Annabelle said. Yuto continued to do what Annabelle said and has been doing it for a couple of minutes until he decided he wanted to go lower. Yuto then went to Annabelle's breast and started to suck and lick on the right on and message the left one with his right hand along with rubbing and pinching her nipple. Annabelle moaned she been wanted this all year long she won't admit to anyone but she has a little bit of a crush on Yuto.

Ever since she kissed him she always wanted to have a moment like this with him and now it was happening and she is very excited figuratively and literally. Every second or so Yuto would alternate between which breast he would lick and suck on and which breast he would rub and message on. Yuto continued his assault like this for twenty minutes until he decided it was time to move on so he can get his main reward in his eyes. Yuto then separated himself from Annabelle breast much to her displeasure as she wined a bit when Yuto wasn't playing with her breasts. He then started to go on his knees and started to unzip Annabelle shorts and once he did that he easily slid her shorts down and took them off leaving Annabelle in only her pink panties.

Yuto then grabbed Annabelle waist and easily slid off her panties and once he did that he looked back and was face to face to Annabelle moist womanhood. "I'm glad that you had my reward ready for me Annabelle" Yuto said as he chuckled a bit at his joke. Annabelle giggled "well I guess that's just because of how nice of a girl I am now you wouldn't waste this great reward would you?" Annabelle said to the xyz duelist. "Of course not" Yuto simply said after that Yuto leaned his head forward and started to lick Annabelle's pussy up and down with his tongue causing the pink haired girl to moan loudly. "Fuck! keep going Yuto your doing a great job make you bite while you're eating me out" Annabelle said as she moaned while twisting her nipples.

Yuto knew what Annabelle meant by that and every second Yuto would go up to Annabelle's clit and would suck and bite making Annabelle go over the edge. She would even push Yuto's head towards her pussy more so that she can feel more of that pleasure more. Yuto continued eating Annabelle out for about twenty minutes until Annabelle said "Yuto I'm about to cum!" Annabelle said as she started to thrust her hips a little bit. Yuto however just kept licking Annabelle's cunt he then felt Annanelle's pussy muscles clinch around his tongue. "Oh god here it comes Yuto here your reward!" Annabelle said. After that moment Annabelle had came all over Yuto's mouth. Yuto then happily drunk all of Annabelle's cum and once he did that he separated himself from Annabelle pussy.

As he separated himself from Annabelle pussy Annabelle picked Yuto up and threw him on the bed much to his surprise. "Oww that hurt" Yuto said as said. Annabelle then got on the bed on her knees and started to unbutton and unzipped Yuto's pants and fishing his cock out through his boxers and once she did that Annabelle noticed that Yuto was almost really hard already. "Sorry stud but I'm getting impatient and I really want your cock now after this you can do whatever you want to me and I won't complain ok" Annabelle said. Annabelle then grabbed Yuto's cock and started to stroke it causing Yuto to groan a bit. Annabelle smirked as she felt that Yuto was fully hard and he was enjoying the handjob she was giving him "time to blow Yuto's mind away" Annabelle thought as she giggled at her own joke.

Annabelle wasted little time and started to take Yuto's tip in her mouth and she then started to take more inches of his dick in her mouth all the way until it reached the back of her throat. Once Yuto's tip was at the back of her throat Annabelle then started to rapidly bob her head up and down on Yuto's dick while at the same time she was clinching her throat muscles around his dick. Yuto just grunted in pleasure "oh god Annabelle is amazing infact all of the girls are amazing…huh I just realized that I had been with all of the girls so far I wonder if I'm the first one" Yuto thought as he realized he has slept with all six of the girl counterparts.

Annabelle while rapidly bobbling her head up and down casually stroke the few inches of Yuto's dick that she couldn't fit inside her mouth. Annabelle continued this rapid pace for almost thirty minutes until Yuto said "Annabelle I'm going to cum" Yuto said but Annabelle just moaned in response as if saying she wanted Yuto to shoot his load down her throat. After about five minutes Yuto couldn't take anymore "here it comes Annabelle I'm about cum nrgh!" Yuto grunted as he shot a huge load inside of Annabelle's mouth "mmmmm" the pink hair girl said as she felt the warm sensation of cum filling her mouth and throat she then took her mouth off of Yuto's dick and wasted little time and swallowed all of the xyz duelist seed. "Now that was pretty good now tell me Yuto was I better then Ruri?" Annabelle said with a smirk.

"Would you accept that your just as good as her" Yuto said Annabelle just giggled and said "sure that's a good answer I'll take it now take off your pants your about to experience a great ride like no other" Annabelle said hinting at what she wanted to do. Yuto getting the hint quickly stood up and took off his pants and boxers making him fully naked he then went to lie back down on his bed and once he did that Annabelle then stood on top of him and lowered herself on top of Yuto's dick. After Annabelle felt like she was prepared she wasted little time and lowered herself on Yuto's dick taking it inch by inch.

"Oh my god you're so big" Annabelle said as she moaned Yuto just grunted as he felt Annabelle's pussy clinch around his dick that alone almost made him cum instantly but he held out because that would have been so uncool in his eyes. After about a minute of adjusting Annabelle wasted little time and started to rapidly bounce up and down on Yuto's dick. "Yuto you can play with my breast if you want" Annabelle said as she moaned and Yuto did just that he reached up with his hands and started to message and squeeze Annabelle boobs adding more pleasure to the divine duelist. Yuto then grunted a little bit as he could feel Annabelle cunt muscles milking him for his seed.

The two of them continued to go at it like this for thirty minutes until Yuto said "Annabelle I can't hold on much longer" Yuto said to the pink haired teen. "That's fine cum inside of me" Annabelle said as she felt she was about to cum as well. She continued to ride Yuto for a few more minutes until Yuto said "Annabelle here it comes" Yuto said he then grunted as he shot a huge load in Annabelle's pussy. Annabelle moan as she felt Yuto coat her insides with his seeds and that resulted in her cumming as well around his dick. After that Annabelle then got off of Yuto dick and went to cuddle with the xyz duelist.

"So Yuto did you enjoy your reward?" Annabelle asked the heartland native Yuto just turned to the pink haired girl and smile "best reward ever" he said causing Annabelle to giggle and after that the two then kissed to end their perfect day with one another.


	33. The Vampire and the Entertainer

Chapter 33: The Vampire and the Entertainer

"So Kat tell me again why am I exactly here in Red City again?" Yuya asked the red headed ritual duelist. Katrina just sighed as she looked at Yuya "I told you Yuya my parents wanted to meet you in person and Vale wouldn't shut up about wanting to see you again so I decided to bring you here so you can meet them be grateful too my dad took a day off just to see you" Katrina said to the hero of the dimensional war. Yuya just rubbed the back of his head and gave Katrina a sleepish smile "ok I understand what you mean um is Yufu going to hang out with us too?" Yuya asked about his ritual dimension counterpart.

Katrina merely just shook her head "sadly no Yufu has to do some business with his dad today so he not going to be with us today but I'll make sure to tell him you said hi though" Katrina said to the entertainment duelist. "Sure I would like that let's get going I would love to see what your parents and sister are like" Yuya said "eh I don't believe were that interesting as a family but I'm sure that my mother would especially like you" Katrina said with a smile. After that moment it wasn't long until Yuya and Katrina had reached Katrina's house and once they did it was safe to say that Yuya was in shocked when he saw Katrina's house.

"Kat this is where you live?" Yuya asked the red haired teen Katrina just looked at Yuya with a confused look on her face. "Yeah of course it is what Yuya you haven't seen a house before" Katrina said in a joking like tone. "It's huge!" Yuya yelled looking at the house Katrina just looked at her and looked back at Yuya and just simply shrugged her shoulders "well my dad does own his own company and he makes a lot of money he makes just as much as Kaiba does" Katrina said. "But then that means you're pretty much rich Kat your pretty much set for life" Yuya said to the young ritual duelist. "Yeah but I don't really care to much about my status it's not like I use it to get what I want I just want to be a normal girl who just wants to live her life without getting anything handed to her" Katrina said she then smiled at Yuya.

"In a way I guess that's also one of things Yufu and I have in common with" Katrina said Yuya nodded he gotten to know Yufu after the war and Yuya know that his counterpart couldn't care less about his status in being the mayor son he just want to live his life and in his eyes wanted to be treated with the same respect as everyone else. "You really do love Yufu don't you Kat?" Yuya asked the vampire girl "of course he my entire world without him I would feel empty inside my love for him is probably greater than the love I have for my family and that's same especially with how close I am to my mother" Katrina replied.

Yuya nodded he can somehow relate to Katrina because he kind of feel that way about Yuzu without her being there for Yuya since they were kids Yuya wouldn't be the person and duelist that he is today. "Well enough about me come on my family is waiting" Katrina said as she walked towards the front door with Yuya following behind Katrina. Once they got to the front door Katrina then unlocked the door and opened it and her and Yuya got inside the house "hey I'm home" Katrina yelled to no one in general it wasn't long until Vamperia had come to greet her daughter and Yuya "welcome dear" Vamperia said "hey mom" Katrina said as she went up and hugged her mother it was times like this that Katrina was glad that her mother was alive and well again now she can get up and hug her mother like this all the time.

Once the two separated from the hug Vamperia turned and looked at Yuya who just stood there watching Katrina and Vamperia have a mother and daughter moment. "Ah and you must be Yuya your pretty much the reason I'm alive right now thank you as you know I'm Vamperia I'm Katrina's and Vale's mother" Vamperia said as she held her hand out to Yuya. "You're welcome and it's nice to meet you " Yuya said as she shook hands with the older Vamperia. "Just Vamperia is fine sweetie calling me miss makes me feel so old" Vamperia said as she chuckled.

"Right I'll remember that" Yuya said as he laughed "hey mom where is dad and Vale?" Katrina asked wondering where her sister and father at. "Oh your father and sister are out but they should be back just in time for dinner" Vamperia said. "But I thought you guys don't eat any food" Yuya said "we don't but I would be a terrible wife if I didn't cook for my husband and speaking of dinner will you be joining us today Yuya?" Vamperia asked the entertainment duelist. "Yeah I will besides I still have yet to meet your husband and see Vale again" Yuya said as he gave Vamperia a smile. "Excellent then make yourself at home sweetie I'll leave you and Kat on whatever you guys are going to do I'll go and make some dinner for you and Raiden" Vamperia said as he left and headed straight towards the kitchen.

Yuya then looked at Katrina "well that went well" Yuya said as he sighed a bit "yeah it seems like my mom likes you which is a good sign so far" Katrina said "so do you want to watch a movie or something at least until dinner is ready and when ever Vale and my dad get back?" she asked Yuya. "Oh sure I don't have a problem with that lead the way Kat" Yuya said to the red haired duelist "alright then come on the living room is this way" Katrina said as she lead Yuya into the living room. As they got into the room had noticed some odd CD's disk lying on a self and Yuya picked them up and looked at them.

"Hey Kat what is this?" Yuya asked the red haired girl Katrina looked and saw what Yuya was holding and blush a bit "oh that well that is some CD's of Yufu and I dueling each other back in the day?" Katrina said. "Really that's awesome can we watch them that sounds better than some movie!" Yuya said. Katrina wanted to say no but she knows that Yuya won't stop bothering her until they see the video plus it was kind of hard to say no. "Curse you Yuya for having the same face as my boyfriend" Katrina thought "alright fine we'll watch the video just don't tell the others about this" Katrina said "awesome you're the best Kat!" Yuya said.

After that Katrina had put the CD in the game console and after that Yuya and Katrina sat on the couch and began to watch a movie of Yufu's and Katrina duels. Katrina had to admit it was nice watching her and Yufu duel back then it was a lot simpler and peaceful and she would have loved if Yufu and her duel forever until he broke her heart and then the war started but during the final parts in the war the two made up and are now going out Katrina just wish she didn't have to kill him. After about a couple of hours the movie was over and Katrina and Yuya looked at each other "that was awesome Kat you and Yufu were just as awesome in dueling as you were back then but I noticed how come he didn't use Anti Matter in any of his duels?" Yuya asked.

"He was holding back I don't why I guess he didn't want to hurt me but then again we were dueling just for fun so winning and losing didn't really matter to us" Katrina said. "I understand what you mean that what dueling is all about" Yuya said as he said that he smelled some food "wow whatever your mom is cooking smells good" Yuya said causing Katrina to chuckle "it does I guess she almost done cooking" Katrina said it wasn't long after that Yuya and Katrina heard the front door open. "That must be my dad and Vale" Katrina said. It was indeed Vale and Raiden that got inside the house and it didn't take too long until the two saw Katrina and Yuya. "Yuya hi!" Vale said as she went up to Yuya and give her a bone crushing hug and picked him up in the "it's great to see you again do you remember me do you, do you" Vale said however Yuya couldn't say anything because he was being crushed to death by Vale's hug.

Raiden sighed "Vale can let go of Yuya before you crush him death" Raiden told his youngest daughter. "Oh sorry daddy" Vale said as she let go of Yuya "sorry about that Yuya I guess I don't know my own strength" Vale said as she laugh a bit. Yuya coughed "its fine Vale I'm alright for the most part" Yuya said he then went up to Raiden and held his hand out for him to shake "how do you do sir" Yuya. Raiden then took Yuya hand and shook it "I'm doing well Yuya it was honor to meet you Kat and Pegasus had told me all about you and also thank you if it wasn't for you my daughter and wife wouldn't be here with me and Vale right now" Raiden said with a soft smile.

"It's no problem at all Raiden I was just doing the right thing I'm sure you would have done the same thing if you were in my shoes" Yuya said. Raiden closed his eyes and smile "perhaps but to be honest I'm as positive and don't influence people as much as you do despite what I do for a living" Raiden said. "I see" Yuya said Yuya could tell Raiden was a serious person and held a aura of a calm, cool and collected businessman despite that he only wearing his regular clothes which consisted of a black leather jacket with a black t shirt underneath and black jean like pants and black shoes.

In a way Raiden kind of reminds Yuya of Yufu and he could see why Katrina loves him so much."Raiden, Yuya dinner is ready!" Vamperia called out to the two boys "alright we will be there in a second dear" Raiden said "come on Yuya why don't we talk more in the dining room I would love to hear about your amazing duels even thought I'm not that much of a duelist compare to my wife and daughters" Raiden said. "Sure I would like that hey maybe the four of us can teach you how to duel what do you says guys!" Yuya said as he turned to face Katrina and Vale.

"Well we did try to teach dad before whenever he off I'm sure we can continue where we left off" Katrina said as she looked at her father and smiled. "Sure I don't mind" Vale said as she shrugged "then it's settle come on guys" Raiden said as he and the kids went into the dining room. Once they got into the dining room Vamperia already sitting at the table and already had two plates of food for Yuya and Raiden and the four of them began to sit down with Vamperia and everyone began to talk about all kinds of things and the kids even thought Raiden how the duel while the two of them ate.

After Raiden and Yuya ate Yuya looked at the time and noticed that it was getting late "well it's getting late I better try to get back home" Yuya said. "Hold on Yuya why don't you try to spend the night with us" Vale suggested to the entertainment duelist. "Really I don't to be a bother to you all" Yuya said "it's fine dear it's no problem at all you been good company for us it's not often that we get visters" Vamperia said. "I agree plus I always wanted to see if I can be good in a duel against you plus it will be a great distraction from me having to go to work tomorrow" Raiden said in a joking matter. "Might as well say yes Yuya plus there something we haven't done yet" Katrina said.

"Well I could call my parents and tell them I will be spending the night here then" Yuya said "yay!" Vale said as she got up and grabbed Yuya "come on Yuya let's go play video games" Vale said as she dragged Yuya away from the dining room and headed straight towards the living room. "Katrina, Raiden and Vamperia stood up "well I guess we better go before Valle tires out poor Yuya" Vamperia said as she chuckled "I agree with you on that hopefully she doesn't scare Yuya off" Raiden said. "Nah I'm sure Yuya can't take it he been in worse situations then this" Katrina said. After she said that the three of them had went inside the living room along with Vale and Yuya.

Yuya was having a great time with Katrina's family they did all sorts of things together and Yuya actually felt comfortable around them despite that three of them are vampires and Raiden was actually way nicer then Yuya thought he would be so all in all Yuya considers this day to be successful. After a while it was time for bed and Raiden had took Yuya into their guest room and after he did that Raiden went back into his room so that he can get some sleep and get ready for work tomorrow. Once Yuya got inside the guest room he wasted little time and took off his clothes leaving him in only his boxers. Normally Yuya doesn't really sleep almost naked but he wanted to get comfortable so he can have a good night sleep plus it was way better then sleeping in his pants.

Yuya then got on the bed and went under the covers once he did that Yuya then closed his eyes and difted off to sleep hoping to get a good night rest but unfortunately for Yuya he won't get a good night sleep at all. After about twenty minutes of sleeping Yuya felt something on top on top of him he then opened his eyes and when he did he was treated into a very interesting sight. Katrina was sitting on top of him revealing herself in all of her naked glory Yuya widen his eyes and blushed. "Katrina what are you doing!" Yuya asked the red haired ritual duelist. Katrina put her index finger on her lip "quiet we can't have you waking up my parents and Vale now do we" Katrina said to the dimensional war hero.

"Ok what are you doing here and why are you naked?" Yuya asked a bit more quietly "I'm horny and hungry" Katrina said blunty "usually this around the time I leave and sneak into Yufu's house and have fun with him but he not here so you will have to replace him for tonight plus I want to see what Yuzu sees in you" Katrina said with a smirk she has an idea what Yuzu sees in Yuya but she was taking about his other talents besides his personality and dueling. "Wait Kat" Yuya started to say but Katrina wasted little and time and pulled the covers off of him seeing Yuya in his boxers. Katrina smirked "well Yuya it looks like you was waiting for this to happen" Katrina said in a teasing like tone.

Yuya blushed "that's not true I just wanted to sleep-"Yuya started to say but Katrina interrupted him "don't care now shut up and just relax since you're the guest I suppose I can tend to your needs first" Katrina said as she wasted little time and pulled Yuya's boxers off much to the dismay of the user of all the summoning methods. Katrina then saw Yuya's dick and noticed that it was semi hard and Katrina knew she would have to fix that. Katrina then started to grab Yuya's dick and wasted little time and started to rapidly stroke it causing it to be fully erect. Yuya just moaned a bit as he was enjoying Katrina giving him a handjob. After a few strokes Katrina then stopped for a bit much to the dismay of the hero of the dimension war.

Katrina then went up and started to wrap her mouth around the tip of Yuya's dick after she did that she started to take Yuya's dick inch by inch until Katrina felt the tip reach her throat. Once that happen Katrina wasted little time and started to rapidly bobble her head up and down on Yuya's dick. "Shit" Yuya said as he clinches his teeth he could feel Katrina's throat muscles wrap around his dick and it was taking all of his will power to not cum instantly. "Kat that feels good keep going just like that" Yuya quietly said. Katrina didn't need to be told twice as she kept sucking Yuya off at the same Katrina had reach down and started to rub her pussy and pinching her clit every now and then causing her to moan a bit.

Katrina continue like this for about twenty minutes until Yuya sat "Kat I'm going to cum" Yuya said. Katrina just kept rapidly bobbling her head up and down on Yuya dick and after about a few minutes Yuya grunted a bit and he shot a huge load into Katrina's mouth. Katrina had came as well after she was rubbing her pussy with her fingers after she came she separated herself from Yuya's dick and swallow his load in one big gulp and she lick and sucked her fingers tasting her juices as well.

"Well then Yuya that was fantastic now then are you ready to return the favor?" Katrina asked the master of pendulum summon. Yuya just gave Katrina a small smile "of course how can I not after what you just did" Yuya said to the red haired teen. "Great now you just lie back down and hopefully you are as good with your tongue as you are dueling" Katrina said. Katrina then stood up from the bed and stood on top of Yuya's face she then squatted down so that her pussy was really close to Yuya's face. "Now start licking Yuya" Katrina said as she let out a needy growl. Yuya didn't waste any time as he started to push his tongue deeper into Katrina's pussy and started to lick her folds and get a better taste of her juices.

Katrina had bitten her lips so she wouldn't let out a loud moan Yuya eating her out felt so good he just as good as the rest of his counterparts but Katrina still thinks Yufu is the best. She doesn't really care if she was biased she loves her boyfriend and she believes he was the best and that was that. Every now and then Yuya would go and bite and suck on Katrina clit causing Katrina to almost scream in pleasure but she bit her tongue to she wouldn't wake up her parents and sister. Katrina would also would twist her nipples to add to the pleasure of Yuya eaten her out. Yuya would continue to eat Katrina out like this for thirty minutes until Katrina said "I'm about to cum Yuya" Katrina said quietly. Yuya just continue to lick Katrina's pussy and it wasn't long until Katrina had came all over Yuya's mouth and face.

"Oh god" Katrina said as she covered her mouth to keep herself from making any noise. After that Katrina had got off from Yuya's face and Yuya happily drunk all of her juices. "Wow that was amazing Kat" Yuya said. "I know it was amazing for me too" Katrina then squatted down on Yuya's dick "sorry Yuya I probably would have let you choose but this position is the only where we make the least amount of noise I hope your alright with that" Katrina said. "I'm fine with that it really doesn't matter to me" Yuya replied understanding the situation they were in. "Alright here goes" Katrina said she then begin to sit down on Yuya's dick taking it inch by inch inside her pussy Katrina let out a quite moan because she could feel Yuya dick filling her up.

After she gotten use to the size of Yuya's dick Katrina wasted little time and started to bounce up and down on Yuya's dick. "Oh god so good" Katrina said Yuya just groaned in pleasure trying to keep himself from making a lot of noises which was very hard to do especially with a hot girl riding you and her pussy muscles clinching around his dick. Yuya had grabbed Katrina breast and started to message them while Katrina continues to rapidly bounce up and down his dick. The two continued like this for over thirty minutes until Yuya said "Kat I'm about to cum". Katrina just quietly moan as she picked up the pace a bit faster and after about five minutes it didn't take long for Yuya to cum. He grunted as he shot a huge load into Katrina's pussy and Katrina moaned as she felt Yuya's cum entering her womb and she soon came around Yuya's dick.

After that moment Katrina looked at Yuya and smiled at him "thanks Yuya I really needed that" Katrina said. Yuya smiled back "anytime Kat but before I go I need to get my lunch oh and Yuya watch out for Vale she sort of sleeps bite so she might wants some blood from you as well" Katrina said. "Wait wh-" Yuya started to say but Katrina just leaned her head forward and started biting down Yuya neck getting some nice blood after some great sex. Meanwhile in Vale's room the black haired girl was rolling around in her bed asleep she then started to sniff Yuya's blood "mmm food" Vale said with a smile. It wasn't until Yuya realized he wasn't getting a good night sleep at all.


End file.
